NCIS: What If
by jfine
Summary: What if Kate didn't die on that rooftop? What if Ziva still joined the team? What if. Each chapter is a new story in the series with a continous storyline. TIVA, TATE and TITA, OH MY!
1. When Kate Met Ziva

"Wow, I thought I'd die before I heard that..."...The bullet enters her forehead, blood sprays on Tony's face, he looks down at a motionless Kate.

"ARI!"...Gibbs yelled.

Tony shakes his head, coming out of a trance, he draws his weapon and peeks around a corner..."NCIS."...The man points his AK-47 at Tony and Tony unloads on him, firing twice, hitting him twice in the chest, he falls and Tony moves over to him. He puts his fingers on his neck. He's dead.

Tony moves quickly towards a shouting Gibbs, a man fires his weapon and they return fire, they both connect, he falls dead.

Gibbs grabs the controls for the drone and successfully crashes it into the water. Tony watches over him with his weapon drawn.

A man comes out from behind a door and fires. "Gibbs!"...as Kate leaps in front of Gibbs, she's struck in the chest.

Gibbs and Tony quickly take care of man, shooting him dead.

"Kate!"...Gibbs looks down and sees the bullet in the bulletproof vest; he lets out a sigh of relief.

"You ok?"

"Ow. I just got shot at point blank range, DiNozzo, what do you think?"

"You mean you won't be going to Pilates tomorrow?"

"Protection details over, Kate."

"You did good."

"For once, DiNozzo's right."

They help Kate up..."Wow, I thought I'd die before I heard that..."...Tony tackles Kate and bullet whizzes by, Gibbs circles with his weapon drawn.

A man looking through a scope appears, he leans up..."Huh, I never miss."...he pauses..."You live for another day, Kate."...as he quickly runs through a door and vanishes.

Tony holds Kate in his arm as they lie on the ground..."What the hell are you doing, DiNozzo?"

"Saving your life, what does it look like?"

"Get the hell off of me, DiNozzo!"

Tony lets go of her..."You know, you can be a real bitch, Kate."...He struggles to get to his feet.

Kate watches Tony slowly walk away..."Tony..."...Tony flings the earwig out his ear and heads through the door.

Kate then looks up at Gibbs and he shakes his head, then extends his arm, helping Kate up.

"I screwed up didn't I?"

Gibbs is silent

--

Tony sits in the passenger seat of the car, his head against the headrest, his sunglasses hang on the tip of his nose.

Kate sits behind him; she reaches out her hand above his shoulder, but pulls it back before touching him.

Gibbs adjusts the rear view mirror, Kate's eyes are directly in view..."Kate, make sure you get a new vest from armory when we get back."

She nods

"Tony...I want you..."...Tony starts to snore...Gibbs reaches over and goes to slap him, but instead rubs the back of his head...Tony continues to snore.

--

The car stops and Tony awakes...Tony takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.

"DiNozzo!"

"I'm up, Boss."

"Go home."

"Boss?"

"You've had enough for the day."

"I'm ok."

"That wasn't a suggestion."

"Got it, Boss."

--

Mossad Officer Ziva David walks through a door, an older man sits behind a desk.

"Michael, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, sit down, Ziva."

"What can I do for you?"

"You know the NCIS director Jennifer Shepard, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"It seems your brother, Ari..."

Ziva interrupts him..."Half-brother."

"Yes, yes...anyway, it seems they believe he's a terrorist."

"Ari? Terrorist? Why?"

"Well, it seems he's had a few run-ins with the NCIS team led by a..."...He looks through some papers..."Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"We want to send you in, as a liaison officer to have you keep an eye on them."

"And my brother?"

"Don't let Gibbs kill him...or vice versa."

He then picks up a folder and hands it to her.

"What's this?"

"That is how you get in...deeper.."

She opens it up and reads: "Anthony DiNozzo, from a rich family...letterman at Ohio State... cut off by his father...former cop...womanizer...aww, now I see."

"You know what to do...I'll call your father and have him set everything up."

"Is that all, Michael?"

"Be careful, from all Intel, Gibbs and his team are a very effective team, especially Gibbs."...His phone rings and he picks it up...he puts his hand over the phone..."Excuse me."...Ziva gets up and leaves.

The Next Day

--

Kate and McGee sit at their desks and the elevator dings and Jenny and Ziva get off chatting...Kate and McGee both watch as they walk up the stairs and into the Director's office.

"Who was that?"

"No idea, Tim...a better question would be, where's Tony?"

Gibbs walks into the bullpen..."Don't worry where DiNozzo is."

"Boss, do you know the new NCIS Director?"

"What are you talking about McGee?"

"Two woman just walked into the Director's office."

Gibbs starts walking towards the stairs..."Find the A-hole."...as he jogs up the stairs.

Gibbs walks through Cynthia's office, through the door..."Sir, you can't go..."

"I should've known."

"Hello, Jethro...you still don't read memos, I see."...Cynthia comes up behind Gibbs..."It's ok, Cynthia."

"Still wearing the same perfume, huh?"

"I'm not your partner anymore, Jethro."

"Yeah, you've apparently used your skills of kissing ass to get a better job."

"That's enough, Jethro!"

Gibbs starts to leave..."Gibbs, wait, I need to talk to you."...She turns to Ziva..."Could you leave us alone for a minute, Ziva."

"Yes, of course."...She steps outside the door.

"Close the door, Jethro."

Gibbs closes the door..."What do you want Jenny?"

She gives him a look..."Mossad Officer David is gonna be joining your team."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"She's going to help your team in your pursuit of Ari."

He interrupts her..."Don't you dare say his name!"

"Make her feel welcomed, Jethro...she's saved my life, she's a very capable person."

"She should, she's an assassin."

"Do I have to give you a direct order?"

Gibbs turns around and opens the door...he walks past Ziva and then stops..."Are you coming or not?"

Ziva quickly follows Gibbs down the stairs.

"Listen up, everyone...this is..."

"Ziva David."

"She's gonna be working with us for awhile."

McGee gets up and walks over to her..."Hello, I'm Tim,."

"Hello, where do I sit?"...She points to Tony's desk..."Here?"

"That's Tony's desk."

Ziva turns to look at Kate..."Tony?"

"He's not here right now."

"And your name?"

"Kate."

Ziva sits on the corner of Tony's desk..."So, where do I sit?"

Gibbs points his thumb to his left.

"All the way down there?"

"It's 10 freakin' feet, do you want to be a part of this team or not?"

"Ok, ok...I'm going."...she sits in the chair and her seat falls all the way to the bottom, she pulls up on the lever, raising it up and she sits on it again and she falls again...she gets up and throws the chair against the set of filing cabinets, making a loud smashing sound.

"Problems?"

She grabs another chair and sits, this time it doesn't fall..."Not anymore."

She rolls out in the aisle from behind the cubicle wall..."So, where is Tony?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions."

"It's how you learn, yes?"

"Or annoy me."

"What was that...Kate?"

"Tim, you got those numbers I need?"

"Yeah."...as he gets up and walks them over.

Ziva takes out her gun, popping the clip out...she then pulls back the slide and pops out the round in the chamber, she catches it in mid-air.

"What are you doing, Officer David?"...as McGee watched her every move.

"Checking my barrel for obstacles."

"I think you obstructions."

"Yes, yes...that's the word."

"Give me your weapons, Ziva."

"What?"

"Give me your weapons, you have to prove to me you deserve to have them."

"How do I protect myself?"

"NOW!"

"Fine."...she rises and hands her gun and clip to Gibbs...she turns her back, then turn around quickly and tosses the single round. Gibbs snares it.

"And your back-up."

"What?"

"Left ankle."

She puts her left foot on Gibbs' desk and unlatches her ankle holster and hands Gibbs her back-up revolver.

"And finally your knife."

"I have no knife."

"Left side of your belt."

"You're good."...she hands it to him.

"You can keep this."...he hands it back..."I just wanted you to know that I know."

Ziva pushes her chair up to McGee's desk..."What are you doing?"

"Just gathering info, why?"

"I'm bored."

"Can you give her something to do, Gibbs...I'm tired of her whining." Kate asked.

"Sorry! I'm not used to sitting around all day, I need to be up and doing something."

"It is kinda boring, especially without Tony. When he was out sick, this place was a total bore."...McGee pauses..."No offense."

"He does have some good attributes." Kate lets out a half smile.

"Tony was sick? From what?"

Everyone is silent

"Tom, Tony was sick?"

"It's Tim and yes."

"From what?"

"He had the plague."

"What!?"

"Yes, only Tony could get the plague in the 21st century!"

"That makes you angry, Kate?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He almost died."

"Death is just a part of life."

"I don't think I like you...Officer David."

"I wasn't saying he should be dead, just that people die all the time."

"Shut the hell up all of you and find the A-hole."...Gibbs stands up..."I need coffee."

"Coffee?"...Ziva stands..."I can have some, too, yes?"

Ziva follows Gibbs down the hall.

"What do you think of her, Tim?"

"I dunno, she seems ok."...as he gets up and walks towards Kate..."You don't like her?"

Kate sits back in her chair..."She's annoying, nosey, a bitch and I hate her hair."

"Don't hold back now, Kate."

Kate shrugs.

Gibbs pours himself a cup of coffee and takes a drink.

"You don't put anything in it?"

"Nope."

"I don't think Kate likes me."

Gibbs shrugs..."You'd have to ask her."...as he takes another drink, then refills his cup and puts on a lid.

Gibbs moves to his right and grabs a plastic cup and puts some ice in it, then fills it with caf-pow.

"Caf-pow? You're drinking that, too?"

"Nope."...as he starts to leave.

She quickly finishes putting cream in her coffee and stirs it, then moves quickly to catch up with Gibbs who is now in an elevator.

"Just made it."

"Looks like it."

"Where are we going?"

"Down."

"Why?"

"That's where Abby is."

"Abby?'

The elevator doors open and Gibbs walks through the door.

"Gibbs!"...Abby turns her head while working on her computer.

"You got anything for me, Abs?"...he hands her the caf-pow.

"Nope, but I."...She stops as Ziva enters the room.

"This is Officer Ziva David, Abby...she's gonna be working with us for awhile."

"**Shalom**."...she then takes a drink of coffee.

"Abby, you were saying?"

"Oh, Gibbs, it's nothing important. I can take care of it. Thanks for the caf-pow."

Gibbs turns and leaves...leaving Ziva starring at Abby. Abby looks over her shoulder as Ziva watchers her drinking her coffee.

"David, move your ass!"

Ziva runs out the door and into the elevator.

Abby picks up the phone and calls...

"So, we just went down to delivery her a soda?"

"Yep."

"Your team isn't very friendly."

The elevator door opens..."And to think, you haven't even met DiNozzo, yet."

"Gotta go, Abby and yes, I know what you mean."...Kate hangs up.

Gibbs walks back into the bullpen with Ziva on his six..."Got anything on the A-hole?"

Tim shakes his head..."Me either, Gibbs...I've went over every piece of evidence we collected at the warehouse, not a single thing gives us any detail about his next move."

Gibbs sits at his desk and Ziva stands right next to him..."Do you mind?"

"Sorry."...she backs up.

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness."

"Gibbs, where is Tony?" Kate wondered.

"Tony..."...the screen is dark..."Tony!"

Tony opens his eyes...Tony lies on his bed, covered in a sheet..."Tony!"

Tony quickly turns over...seeing a woman sitting in bed next to him..."Oh, it's only you Paula."

"What do you mean, it's only me?"

"Nothing."...Tony pauses..."Unless you want to kill me, too?"

"It's a possibility."

Tony sits up..."What time is it?"

"9:15 a.m."

"Did we just have post-plague sex?"

"What?"

"I dunno, you felt bad because I had the plague, so you had sex with me to make me feel better?"

"I don't like you that much, Tony."...she sighs..."I'll look at you and I'll despise you, then the next thing I know, I'm waking up naked next to you and my bra will be missing."

Tony tosses Paula her bra..."Remember, I tied your hands up with it last night."

She quickly flashbacks to them making love, she sees Tony tying her wrist together with her bra and she lets out a smile, then shakes her head..."NO! NO! NO!"

"What?"

"You always do this to me, Tony!"

"Do what? What did I do? I'm sitting here..."..He lifts up the sheets..."Heh, naked and I haven't moved."

She grabs a pillow and covers herself with it and backs into the bathroom.

"I've seen you naked, Paula."

"I don't care...I'm disgusted with myself."

"Does this mean we're not having morning sex?"

--

Gibbs looks at Kate..."R and R."

"We could all use some of that, Gibbs."

"Did you just have the plague? Where you standing by a car when it exploded?"

"I'm sorry, Gibbs."

"Don't, just find this dirtbag."

"Boss, a BOLO just came in, to a Regency Motel, off of 295."

"Grab your gear!"

Gibbs, Kate and McGee make for the elevator..."Are you coming Officer David?"

"Yes, I'm just checking in with my supervisor."

"I AM your supervisor...so move your ass."

She quickly joins them in the elevator. Her phone is still on.

"Where are we going again, Tim?"

"Regency Hotel, just off the 295."

"How close is that?"

"5-6 miles, I'd say."

"Special Agent Gibbs, I need my weapons."...she slowly closes her phone.

--

They arrive at the Regency Motel

"He's in room 4A, Boss."

Gibbs kicks in the door just as the sound of a motorcycle zooming by is heard behind them. He draws his weapon and quickly moves outside, but the motorcycle is gone.

"I hate this bastard!"

"Gibbs, something is ticking!"...as Kate runs out the door.

RUN!

Gibbs grabs McGee from inside the door and throws him outside, then jumps on top of him...the motel room explodes.

Ziva stands by the car...she opens her phone and it reads: "Last number dialed - Ari"...she shakes her head in disbelief.

"Now you see why I need my weapons?"

"Shut up, Officer David."

"Got something, Boss."

Gibbs walks over to McGee who's searching through debris..."Looks like a Hello Kitty clock, Boss."

"Must've been a trigger for the bomb."

"Did you say Hello Kitty, Tim?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have a Hello Kitty clock."

McGee turns it over...the initials CT are on a charred piece..."No, I think this WAS YOUR Hello Kitty clock, Kate."

"What?"...She takes the piece from Mcgee..."He was in my apartment!?"

"Kate, I want 24/7 protection for the whole team, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and someone call Tony.

"On it, Boss."...as Kate and McGee both take out their cells.

"What about the Director, Gibbs?"

"She has her own protection, Kate."

--

Ziva moves to the back of the car and takes out her cell and hits a button...ring...ring...Someone answers and the sound of a tire screeching is heard.

Ari flips up his visor on his helmet..."Ziva, long time no talk."

"What in the hell are you doing, Ari?"

"My job."

"Your job is to blow up a motel!?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"No wonder they think you're a terrorist."

"You would do the same thing, sister."...he revs his engine...

click

"Boss, Tony isn't picking up, his home or cell."

"We'll swing by on the way back."

--

Gibbs and Kate now outside of Tony's front door, Gibbs pounds on it, but there is no answer.

Kate tries the handle..."It's unlocked."

They both move in with weapons drawn.

"Wow, he has a nice place."

"Focus, Kate!"

"Clear!"...as they move into the hallway past his living room.

Gibbs opens Tony's bedroom door and moves in, the sound of a water running is heard...they head into the bathroom, the room is filled with steam.

Kate grabs the shower handle and yanks it open. A naked soaped up Tony stands under the water, shampoo covers his head. Tony raises his hands..."Did I not pay you back for lunch yesterday, Boss?"

Gibbs lowers his weapon as Kate stares at Tony's naked body.

"Kate!"

Kate continues to stare..."Wha?"

"See something you like, Kate?"

"God no."...She slams it and hits Tony in the face."

"OW!"

She quickly opens it again..."I am so sorry."...she then starts to stare at him again.

Gibbs grabs Kate by the arm..."I'm sure you've seen a naked man before, Kate."

"Huh?"...as she gets pulled away.

They walk out the front door.

"Is he all right, Boss? Why does Kate look like she's seen a ghost."

"Tony's naked in there."

"Naked?"...Ziva starts walking towards the door.

"Freeze, Office David."

She stops..."I never get to do anything."...She starts complaining again about not having weapons and it slowly drowns out...

"You all right, Kate?"...she doesn't answer...McGee waves his hand in front of her face...then clicks his fingers..."Kate!?"

Tony comes rushing out wearing a house coat, his hair still covered in shampoo..."What's up, Boss?"...he looks at Ziva..."Who are you?"

"Ziva."

"God bless you."

"No, it's my name."

"Oh. Heh. Sorry."...he looks past Ziva and sees Kate leading against the car..."What's wrong with Kate?"

"She's shell-shocked from seeing you naked, DiNozzo."

"It's ok, Kate...happens a lot to me, it's not permanent."

"Umm, Can I see?"

Tony turns...

"Officer David!"

"Hey, why does Kate get to have all the fun? First no weapons, now this.."...she continues to complain..

"Boss, who in the hell is that?"

"Mossad."

"Aww, I see, they sent one of their own in, huh? So, what are you doing here?"

"He just blew up a motel room, he used Kate's clock to blow it up."

"Do you need me for protection?"

"Wouldn't hurt, DiNozzo."

"I'm ready to go, Boss."...Tony pats Gibbs on the shoulder getting soaps suds on him..."Uh, sorry about that, Boss."...he tries brushing them off, but makes it worse.

"DiNozzo!"

"Heh. Uh."...Tony quickly runs back in the house.

5 minutes later

--

Tony comes out of his house wearing a two piece black suit with a red untied tie hanging around his neck, his hair is still kind of wet. His bag hung over his left shoulder as he pulls back the slide on his gun, he then puts in his holster...he finally puts on his black shades.

"Ready to rock and or roll, Boss."

"No room, follow us in your car."

"Got it...anyone want to ride with me?"

Ziva steps forward..."I do."...Gibbs grabs her arm...she looks at him…"What now?"

"I will, Tony."

"Lets roll, Probie-with-cheese."

Gibbs places Ziva in the back seat, then gets in and drives off.

Tony tosses his bag in the back seat of his 1965 blue Mustang convertible, then puts his right hand on top of the drivers seat and his left hand on the door and hops into the driver's seat.

McGee opens the door and gets in..."Seems like you're feeling better."

"Yeah, a little...tell me about this Ziva woman."...as he looks back and backs the car up.

"Don't know much, the new Director brought her in."

"Oh that's right, the new Director...what's he like?"

"He's a she and I don't know...but I think Gibbs knows her."

"A woman, huh? 'bout time." as Tony hits the gas.

"Ziva is in Mossad."

"Yeah, Gibbs told me, they finally sent one of their own in to kill the bastard, huh?"

"She seems more preoccupied with you, than catching him, to me."

"Why you say that, McGee?"

"She just asked a lot of questions, especially about you...and then she tried to go in and see you naked."

"Oh really? Heh. What can I say Timmy, the ladies love the BIG D."

"Or you think they do."

Tony lowers his sunglasses and looks at McGee..."Do you want to walk?"

"Shutting up now."

"Heh."

Tony and McGee walk inside NCIS, Gibbs and the others are waiting.

"I need to talk to DiNozzo alone for a minute."

The ladies and McGee get in the elevator and go up.

"What's up, Boss?"

"Watch Ziva like a hawk, Tony."

"Why?"

"Oh, I dunno...she's Mossad and you'll screw anything that has a vagina."

"That hurts, Gibbs."

"Am I lying?"

"No, but it hurts."...he hits where his heart is with his fist..."Right here, Boss."

"You'll get over it."

"So does that mean I can't sleep with her?"

"DiNozzo!"

"Heh. Just making sure, Boss."...as they get into the elevator.

"I don't trust her...she's hiding something."

"Want me to try and find out?"

"Why do I have a feeling this is gonna lead to you having sex with her?"

"Would I do that, Boss?"

Gibbs slaps him in the back of the head...the elevator door opens and Gibbs takes a step, but stops then slaps Tony in the back of the head again.

"Don't tell me you read minds now, Gibbs, if so, you'll be slapping me silly all the time."

"No, that was getting the plague."

"Heh."…Gibbs then slaps him again.

"That's for what you were thinking."...and Gibbs walks off the elevator.

"Me stupid." Tony rubs the back of his head and walks out.

"Tony, Kate...one of you has Abby, the other Ducky...you decide."

"I'll take Abby."

"C'mon, DiNozzo! I've had enough torture today, I can't handle Mrs. Mallard and her corgis again."

"Mrs. Mallard likes you, she thinks I'm a gigolo."

"Aren't you?"

"HA! Very funny, Kate...however, I do have the tool for the job, don't I, Kate?"

"I hate you, DiNozzo."

"You love me and you know it. Abbycakes is mine, I'm senior field agent...bite the big one, Kate."...as Tony sits at his desk and lets out a huge grin.

Kate sighs...as Ziva walks up to her..."So?"

"So, what?"

"What did IT look like?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know."...she moves her head quickly multiple times in Tony's direction.

"Ewww, is everyone in this office a sex fiend?"

"It was just a question, I would've told you. You're what they call a prune, yes?"

Kate sighs...

"I think she means prude, Kate...and the answer to that Zee-vah is a HUGE yes."

Kate stands and moves over to Tony's desk..."I wanna talk to you."

"Talk."

"In private."

"About what?"

"Come on."...Kate moves to the elevator..."I won't bite."

"What if I like biting? Heh."

She sighs..."Just come here."

Tony stands and walks over and stands outside the elevator..."What is it, Kate?"

"Just get in the damn elevator."..she grabs his arm and pulls him into the elevator.

Kate clicks a button

"Why are we going to Abby's lab."

Kate flips the emergency stop switch and leans against the wall.

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"A lot of things."

"Such as?"

"Oh, I dunno, seeing you naked."

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Heh. It's fine, Kate."

"No, it's not."

Tony puts his hand on her arm..."Believe me, it's fine."...he pauses..."If you feel bad, you can get naked now and we'll call it even."

"Tony!"...she smacks him on the chest.

"Joke, Kate. Joke."

"Your chest is nice and firm."

"Umm, ok. Are you ok, Kate?"

She shakes her head..."Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"No reason...ya know, if you really don't want to mess with Mrs. Mallard, you can have Abby."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I'll be a gigolo, it's a lot better than other things I've been called."

"Thanks, Tony."

Tony nods and he flips the emergency switch...but Kate flips it back off.

"Something else you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes...I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For the way I treated you on the roof yesterday."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, you were right, I was a b!tch."

"We all are from time to time, Kate."

She lets out a long sigh..."You saved my life Tony and I yelled at you about it."

"The past is the past, Kate. You can't change it, so stop worrying about it."

"But..."

"No ifs, ands or butts, Kate." Tony flips the switch and pushes the open door button and steps off...Kate remains still..."You coming?"

"In a minute."...The doors close and the elevator heads down...Kate closes her eyes and lets out of a half smile...then shakes her head..."No, Kate. Just no."...she then hits the button for the squad-room and heads back up.

"I thought I despised you, Paula?"...Tony moves the phone from one ear to the other..."I'm busy anyway."

Ziva sleeps at her desk...snoring loudly

Tony leans forward and looks to his right..."What the hell?"

McGee stands up and walks over to Ziva and puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes her..."Ziva...please don't."

"You ok, McGee?"...Tony puts down the phone and stands up and walks towards them.

"Tony? Are you there? Hello? PIG!" ...she hangs up.

"Huh, looks like she has your manhood covered there, McGee."

McGee looks down as Ziva has a knife pressed against his crotch.

"Never wake a Mossad officer."

"You don't date much, do you?"

She pulls the blade away as McGee starts breathing again.

"Why do you say that?"

"Maybe I should've said, not a lot of second dates."

"Yes, I do have a lot of one and dones."

"I wonder why."...as Tony walks away.

"Tony?"

"Yes, Officer Dah-veed?"...as Tony picks the phone back up, hearing a disconnected sound...he hangs it up and shrugs..."She'll call back, they always do."

The elevator dings and Ducky steps off..."I'm ready to go, Anthony."

"Right with ya, Duck."

"Duck?"

"Nickname, my dear."...Ducky walks over to Ziva..."I'm Dr. Donald Mallard, you may call me Ducky."

Tony grabs his bag and gun..."Lets roll, Ducky."...Tony takes a step towards the elevator..."Officer David...where you staying tonight?"

"NCIS is putting me up at a hotel."

Tony and Ducky walk into the elevator..."Care to join us?"

"Really?"

"More the merrier, my dear."

Ziva quickly makes her way into the elevator.

"I hope you're not allergic to dogs, Zee-vah."

Ziva looks back at Tony as the doors close.

--

"You really want to stay at NCIS, Abby?"

"Yeah, I feel safer here...plus, you'd probably be freaked out by my place."

Kate laughs..."Freaked out? How?"

"I sleep in a coffin."

"It's not like you bite, Abby."

"That you know of."

"Care to share?"

"I dunno, you gonna share, too?"

"What do I have to share?"

"Scuttlebutt says you saw our Tony naked."

Kate sighs...

"It's true, isn't it!?"..Abby laughs..."So?"

"What? Ziva asked me the same exact thing."

"I don't like her."

"Me either."

"But...back to Tony...was it, ummmm...more than you expected?"

"Abby!"

"It was, wasn't it?" ...She grins.

"It's Tony."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's Tony. Our Tony. You know the sex crazed, immature one? Should I go on?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You're not gonna take no for an answer, are you?"

She grins..."What do you think?"

Tony, Ziva and Ducky are all eating pizza.

"I'm so glad we stopped and got pizza, Anthony."

"I told you guys, DiNardos is the best."

"Donald!"

"Coming mother."...Ducky gets up and leaves the kitchen.

"You have some sauce on your face, Ziva."

Ziva licks her lips..."Did I get it?"

"Here, let me get it."...Tony rubs his finger along her upper lip wiping it off.."There you go."

Tony starts pulling his hand away when Ziva grabs his wrist, she slides his finger into her mouth, sucking on it.

"Mmm, all clean."

"I told you he was a gigolo, Donald."..as Ducky and his mother look on.

"Mother!"

Tony stands..."Heh. Hello Mrs. Mallard."

"Mother, this is Ziva."

"Doggies!"

"Watch out, Ziva...they're coming!"

"Who's coming?"

"Corgis!"

Mrs. Mallard's corgis come running into the room..."Whoa."...she raises her feet off the floor and brings her knees to her chest.

Tony starts pointing at them..."That's Wee, that's Pee, that's Wee-Wee and that one's Pee-Pee and that one is Uri and finally Nate."

Ducky laughs.

--

Abby laughs..."Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we should call him tripod from now on."

"Abby!"

"Oh come on, it's funny, Kate."

"I can't get over his chest."

"What about it?"

Kate shudders..."I don't want to talk about it."

"Spill it, Kate."

She sighs..."It's just that I always imagined him being soft and squishy...he's actually pretty buffed."

"You just noticed that? He did play college sports."

Kate shrugs.

"You found it sexy, didn't you?"

"NO!"

"Kate loves Tony. Kate loves Tony." Abby sang.

"No, I don't!"

"You want to run your fingers through his chest hair don't you?"

"Maybe...no, wait...no."

Abby laughs...as Kate sighs...

--

"Finally got mother to bed. I think I'll be joining her. Sorry, Anthony."

"Not a problem, Duck. Good night."

"G'night, all."...Ducky makes his way up the stairs.

"You can have the couch, Ziva."

Tony reaches down to grab a blanket when Ziva grabs his arm..."Nice scar."

Tony looks down at his left forearm..."Oh, I got that when I was a cop in Baltimore while in Vice, hooker slashed me."

She rubs her finger over it..."11 stitches, yes?"

"12 actually."

Ziva raises her shirt and turns her body..."Shrapnel from a suicide bomber, 17 stitches."

"Whoa."...Tony kneels..."May I?"...she nods and Tony runs his finger over her scar.

Tony stands..."Check this one out."...as Tony takes off his shirt and turns around..."Middle of my back, fell on a cast iron planter in my grandmother's house, 19 stitches."

"That had to hurt."...She runs her fingers over it.

"Like a b!tch!" Ziva turns around and lifts her shirt, I was shot during a mosque take over in Tel Aviv."

"7.62?"

"You know your ammo."

Tony turns around and slightly lowers his pants..."Rose bush."

"Ow."

She unbuckles her pants and pulls them down...she puts her leg onto the arm of the couch..."Fell from a third story window, compact fracture to my left thigh."

Tony unbuckles his pants, but stops.

"Why did you stop?"

"I'm going commando."

"What?"

"Free ballin'?"...Ziva looks at him odd..."No underwear."

"OOOOH."..she lets out a laugh..."I don't mind."

"Out of curiousity, do you like the Three Stooges?"

"Yes, why?"

"Heh. Just wondering."

"So, are you gonna drop your pants or not?"

"I dunno, do you promise not to get scared? Heh."

Tony unzips his pants..."Are you ready? Heh."

Ziva's cell rings..."Ah, nerts!"...she pulls up her pants and answers her cell..."**Ken?"**

Tony zips up his pants and button them, then puts his shirt back on.

Ziva turns around and holds out her index finger to him...she turns back around, she's having a very heated discussion in Hebrew. She hangs up..."I have to go."

"It's just about 1a.m., can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry...maybe we can continue our scar sharing some other time, yes?"

"Heh. I only have 1 left to show you."

"I CAN'T wait to see it either."

"Are you going to walk or something?"

"Oh, no...someone called a taxi for me."

"Are you sure, I can take you?"

"No, no."...she grabs her jacket and leaves out the front door.

--

Kate and Abby sit on a blow-up bed in the back area of Abby's lab.

"I don't think I should be drinking wine, I'm technically still on duty."

"What's going to happen, Kate? We're inside NCIS HQ, in the basement."...as she pours Kate a glass of wine..."And it's not like you're drunk or anything."

"True...not yet anyway."...she takes a drink of wine..."I can't believe you think I love Tony."

"Why? I love Tony."

"Yeah, like a brother."

"Yes, because that's how he sees me."

"What, if Tony was interested, you'd go out with him?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's funny, tall...ok, that's not hugely important."

"I like tall guys, too."...Kate takes another drink of wine.

"Beneath his immature side is a man, ya know? When he gets serious, he's very capable...and just admit it, he's sexy."

"How can I find a man who was basically dying in a hospital, of the plague of all things, making jokes about it, sexy?"

"How could you not? He stared death in the eyes and laughed in its face."

Kate takes another drink...finishing off her glass..."There's always rule #12."

"Gibbs even broke that one."

"Really?"

"Scuttlebutt going around is saying they Gibbs and the Director were an item when they were partners."

"I don't know, Abby."

"Well, whatever you decide, you better make it quick, McGee was telling me that Mossad chick was going after him hard."

"That b!tch, that's my man!"

"Ok, I think you've had enough to drink now."

Kate falls to her side..."I think you're right, Ab..."...she passes out.

"I don't get it, she had 1 glass of wine."...Abby shrugs.

--

Ziva's taxi arrives at a Motel 30 miles south of Washington, D.C.

She goes into the office and talks to the manager...she rents a room.

She walks to room #11, which is farthest away from the office and opens the door...she walks in, leaving the door open. A man wearing a helmet pushing a motorcycle comes out of hiding from across the street...he pushes the motorcycle into the room and the door closes.

Tony sits in his car, 100 feet down the road, he watches as the door opens again...Ziva walks out, but right before she closes the door...Tony sees the man's face.

"Ari...Gibbs was right."...Tony slams his hands on the steering wheel and he takes out his cell phone, no service.

Tony drives up to the motel, he parks next to the office and goes inside.

"NCIS."...he shows the man his badge..."You have a terrorist in room #11, I need the key."

He hands him the key..."Call the police."

Tony makes his way to room #11, he puts his ear against the door and hears what seems to be running water.

Tony slides the key in and unlocks it...he slowly opens the door and walks inside with weapon drawn. Tony slowly makes his way back to the bathroom, just then Ari walks out wearing only a towel, he goes for his gun which lies next to the sink. Tony body tackles him, knocking him into the mirror, knocking him to his knees. The mirror broke, Ari's shoulder bleeds. Tony puts the muzzle of the gun to Ari's head.

Ari starts to laugh. Tony cocks the gun and Ari stops..."Just give me a reason."

A huge thud and Tony falls to his knees, then finally falling flat on his front...Ziva stands behind him with a 2x4. Ari picks up the gun and aims it at Tony's head.

"What are you doing Ari?"

"Killing him"

Ziva kicks his hand just as he pulls the trigger, making him drop the gun...missing him barely.

"You're either with me or against me, Ziva."

"What happened to you, Ari?"

"Maybe you should ask our bastard father."...he backhands her.

The motorcycle engine revs, then bursts out of the motel room, mere seconds before the police arrive.

Police quickly move into the room and find a bloody-mouthed Ziva caressing Tony's head in her lap.

"What's your name?"...a paramedic flashes a light in Tony's eyes as he holds a icebag to the back of his head.

"Tony DiNozzo. I'm a NCIS special agent."

"He's fine, just a good-sized bump on the head."

"Where's my weapon?"

"Your partner has it."

Tony stands quickly and wobbles a bit..."Kate?"

"Easy tiger."

"Where is she?"

He points and Tony walks around the ambulance to Ziva sitting on the hood of his car.

She holds out his gun by the barrell...Tony grabs it, then grabs Ziva by the hair and yanks her head back and puts the muzzle of the gun under her chin.

"Tell me why I shouldn't pull this trigger?"

"Sir, put the gun down."

"Shut the hell up."

Tony cocks his gun..."Well?"

"I...I messed up...he's my brother."

"Ari's your brother!?"

"Yes, we both share the same father."

Tony slowly wraps more of her hair around his fist..."Anything else you'd like to admit, too? The Kennedy assassination maybe?"

"Tony..."

"Shut your damn mouth!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you...Ari tried to kill you...I stopped him."

"Sir, in her defense she was consoling you when we got her."..Tony looks at the cop, then back at Ziva.

"Tony...I have his cell number, maybe we can trace it."

"How in hell can I trust you? God, I'm such a dumbass, you've been working me the whole time."

"That's not true."

"What's your assignment? Huh?"...He press harder into her chin with the muzzle of his gun..."What was your assignment!?"

"Just to keep on eye on everything, we didn't know Ari went rogue."

"And?"

"Yes, they told me to get close to you, but..."

"But what!?"

She closes her eyes and a single tear rolls down her right cheek.

Tony uncocks his gun and places it in his holster, he then tightens his grip on her hair and leans in and kisses her passionately.

He opens his left hand and lets go of her hair, he pulls away as she falls backwards onto his hood.

Tony places his hands next to Ziva's head and leans down over her..."THAT is what you'll be missing."

Tony stands up and gets in his car and starts the engine. He revs the engine as he slowly starts to back up, Ziva slowly slides off the hood of his car, finally dropping to her knees.

Tony drives off as the cop helps up Ziva..."Are you ok?"

She nods..."shaky legs, huh?"

She pats her pocket and smiles..."He took my phone."

The next morning

--

Kate sleeps on the blow-up bed.

Gibbs walks into Abby's lab..."Hey, Gibbs."

Gibbs walks right past Abby and into the back room, kicking the bed.

Kate falls off the other side...Gibbs turns around and walks back out to Abby, handing her a caf-pow.

"Breakfast of champions!"...Gibbs leaves.

Kate raises her head above bed and yawns...then scratches her head..."What just happened?"

--

Gibbs steps off the elevator

"Any word from DiNozzo or Ducky, McGee?"

"Not yet, Boss."

"I saw Ducky down in autopsy." Ziva said from behind her cubicle wall.

"What about DiNozzo?"

"How would she know where DiNozzo is, Tim?"

"I was with Tony and Ducky last night, Gibbs."

"What!?"

"I think I need to explain a few things."

--

She explains everything that happened last night to Gibbs

--

"So, you're telling me Tony had your A-hole brother..."

"Half-brother."

"Your A-hole brother dead to rights and you knocked out Tony!?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you here?"

"I now know what Ari truly is, Gibbs."...she sighs..."He used me, too."

"When's that last time you saw Tony?"

"Right after he kissed me and took my phone."

"He kissed you!?"

She smiles..."Yes."

"You smile again and I'm tossing you out that damn window."

"Sorry."...her face goes plain.

"What's your cell number?"

"555-1969."

Gibbs picks up the phone and dials...someone picks up.."DiNozzo!"

"You're good, Boss."

"Shut up."

"Shutting up, Boss."

"Where are you?"

The elevator dings...

click

"The king has returned."...as Tony steps off the elevator.

"The king of my foot in your ass, maybe...where the hell have you been, DiNozzo!?"

"Driving around, stopped for coffee, ate a couple donuts, looked for a certain dirtbag...you know what you trained me to do."

"Find anything out?"

"The dirtbag's sister...wait, scratch that, half-sister has a helluva swing."

"We heard."

Ziva walks over to Tony..."I'm sorry."

Tony walks right past her and tosses Gibbs her cell and walks into the elevator.

She sighs..."He hates me."...she runs to the elevator, but the door closes and she pounds on it with both fists.

Kate walks into autopsy.

"Where is he, Ducky?"

"#7."

Kate walks over to autopsy drawer #7 and opens it.

"What's wrong Tony?"

He doesn't answer.

She takes off his shades..."Tony!"

"You don't have to scream, Kate."

She pulls up a stool and sits..."Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Why are you in an autopsy drawer?"

"Trying to sleep."...as reaches up and closes it.

Kate re-opens it.

"You're killing me, Kate."

"What happened Tony?"

"I'm a dumbass, okay...is that what you wanted to hear? I almost got killed last night. Does that make you happy?"

"Why would that make me happy?"

"You always want to see me suffer, Kate. Just leave me alone."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I dunno...the constant, you're an idiot, DiNozzo...I hate you, DiNozzo...you're a pig, DiNozzo...god, you're hung like a horse, DiNozzo...ok, I threw that one in."

Kate leans down and kisses Tony on the lips without thinking...then pulls away just as fast.

"What the hell, Kate!?"

"I don't know...I don't know why I did that."

"Have you been drinking wine?"

"Umm, no...yes."

"Great, first I get attacked by corgis, get called a gigolo again, play strip scar search with Ziva, then follow her, she leads me to Ari, I have him, she knocks me out, I kiss her, I drive around all night while the whole time you're partying with Abby. Just my freakin' luck. Shoot me, Kate. Shoot me in the freakin' head."

Kate just looks at him.

Tony looks up at her...as she smacks him..."Hey, what the hell was that for?"

"You kissed her? She's dead!"...Kate storms off.

Tony looks around..."Have I entered another dimension?...do de do doo do de do doo do de do doo..."

Kate steps off the elevator.."How dare you!"

"Who me?"...as Ziva points to herself.

Kate walks up to her and pushes her.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did!"

"Is this about Tony?"

Tony runs out of the stairwell door just in time to see Kate slap Ziva..."B!tch!"

Ziva slaps her back..."**Kalba**!"

Kate slaps her again...and Ziva smacks her back again.

Tony runs and grabs Kate..."What the hell are you doing?"

She knees Tony in the groin...Tony drops to his knees.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Do what!?"...Ziva then points at Tony.

Kate turns around..."Oh, Tony."

Ziva walks over and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Stay away from him, you've caused enough trouble."

"I'm not the one that kneed him in the groin."

Kate tackles Ziva and they roll around on the ground.

"Do something Tony!"..McGee yelled.

Tony puts his hands over his crotch..."My...balls."..he slowly stands as the girls continue to roll around on the ground, pulling each other's hair.

Tony walks over and pulls Ziva off...she kicks at Kate as he pulls her away.

Kate gets up...Tony stands between them.

"What is wrong with you, two?"

"She started it."

"How did I start it?"

"You kissed him!"

"He kissed me."

"You shouldn't have let him!"

"He had a gun to my face."

"Really?"...Kate slaps Tony in the face.

"Damn it, stop slapping me, Kate!"...he turns to Ziva..."I did not have a gun to your face when I kissed you."

"True."

Kate takes a step forward and slaps Ziva again..."That's for lying!'

Ziva goes to slap Kate, but Tony steps in the way and Ziva slaps him. She brings her hands back to her face, covering it..."I'm so sorry."

Tony raises his hands..."The next person to slap me is getting their ass kicked."

Tony is slapped in the back of the head.

"Eeeeeeeek!"...Tony quickly turns around..."Hey, Boss. Heh."

"What was that about you kicking someone ass, DiNozzo?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up, Boss."

"Now for you two...if I see you two fighting one more time, I'm bending you both over my knee and spanking both of your asses."

"But she started it."...both together.

"I'm finishing it. Get back to work."

They just stand there looking at each other.

"NOW!"

They both walk to their desks..."Stupid Tony!"

"How is this my fault, Kate?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up, DiNozzo?"

Tony sits down in his chair and sulks.

"Boss, The Director wants to see you ASAP."

"She say what she wanted?"

McGee shakes his head no.

Gibbs gets up and heads upstairs.

Tony turns around and watches Gibbs disappear into Cynthia's office. He rises..."Ok, ladies.."

"What Tony!?"

"Such hostility, Kate."...Tony pauses..."Lets call a truce."

Ziva stands in the middle of the bullpen..."I have no problem with that."

"Kate?"

Kate sighs..."Fine, truce.

"Great, I'm hungry...anyone for Chinese?"

"No." Everyone said.

"I'm buying!"

Tony walks to the elevator, Kate and Ziva follow..."Heh. I knew that would work."

Tony, Kate and Ziva step into the elevator...the door starts to close, but Tony reaches his arm out, opening the doors..."Umm, you're not coming, Probie?"

McGee looks at Kate and Ziva eye balling each other in the elevator..."Not this time, Tony. I'll pass."

Tony drops his arm by his side and the doors close.

Tony takes a step back and puts his arms around both of their shoulders..."This is gonna be fun."

Kate takes a step forward and hits the emergency switch then looks at Ziva..."YOU'RE A B!TCH!"

Ziva takes a step forward..."No, you're a **kalba!"**

"We're in America, speak English, B!TCH!"

Ziva steps foward..."**Lechi lidfok be-ats-mech, kalba!"**

Tony raises his hand..."Whoa, I don't speak Hebrew, but I even know that has to be bad."

Kate grabs Ziva hair and yanks on it...Ziva then grabs her hair as Tony gets into the middle of it.

Tony pushes them apart..."Damn it, stop it!"...Tony looks at Kate..."She didn't kiss me, Kate...I kissed her."...He then looks at Ziva..."I kissed you to get your phone."...He looks back at Kate..."Why do you even care, Kate?"

"She loves you, Tony."...Tony looks at Ziva oddly..."It's true. Look how she's acting!"

Tony looks at Kate..."I wouldn't say love...maybe really, really like."

"You're pathetic!"

"Ziva, stop it."

"What? How hard it is to say I love you."...she looks up at Tony.

"Don't look at me, I'm a man."

They both look at Tony.

"What?...they both elbow him in the stomach..."OOOOH! Damn what's with the pointy elbows!?"

Kate looks at Ziva..."Do you love him?"

"No, but I AM falling in love with him."

"You are?"

"Yes, Tony, I'm falling in love with you."

"How? We've known each other for like a day and half."

"How the hell should I know!? I'm a Mossad officer, I'm taught to kill, not fall in love."...She pauses..."But when we talked at Dr. Mallard's house, every word you spoke to me felt different somehow...I felt this weird thing in my chest."

"Sure it wasn't indigestion?"

She elbows Tony in the stomach again.

"Damn, I get it...no more jokes."

"I know what you mean, Ziva."

"Wait a minute, you what?"

"When I saw you naked, Tony...I was speechless."

"Heh."

"Come on, Tony, drop your pants."

"Excuse me?"

"She said drop my pants, Kate."

"I heard it."

"Oh sorry, continue...my apologies."

"You know, I like women, too."

"What!?"

"Heh. I like where this conversation is going."

"It's a big one!"

Tony zips up his pants and laughs.

"I can't believe you showed her that, Tony."

"I promised her, Kate."

"Come on, it's not that big of deal."

"A man drops his pants in an elevator and it's not a big deal."

"It's not like he showed me his penis it was just a scar."

"Oh, you wanted to see penis Heh."...Tony starts to unzip his pants.

"Don't you dare, DiNozzo!"

Tony laughs.

"Denied again!"...Ziva frowns

Tony buttons his pants and flip the emergency stop button..."Gibbs is gonna kick our ass for using his office so much."

"His office?"

"Yeah, Gibbs holds all of his private meetings."

"He'll probably just smack you in the back of the head, like always Tony."

"How come he never slaps you, Kate?"

"I'm a good girl."...She lets out a huge grin.

"Good girl my.."...the doors open and Tony goes silent..

"My what, Tony?"

The sound of a gun cocking is heard...as Tony quickly presses multiple buttons.

Ari stands 15 feet away from the elevator with an assault rifle...Tony grabs Kate and Ziva and turns around, pushing them down and into a defensive position, he kneels over them, covering them...Ari starts shooting, hitting Tony in the back, the door finally close as Ari continues to shoot, the elevator doors are riddled with bullet holes.

The elevator doors open, Tony rises and steps out of the elevator, hitting the emergency button just outside the elevator doors, then falls to the ground.

"TONY!"...Kate and Ziva together.

Kate rushes over..."McGee, call an ambulance!"

Ziva moves next to Kate as Tony holds up his gun, handing to Ziva..."Kill..."..Tony spits up some blood.."...the...bas...tard."...Tony's head falls back and his eyes close.

Ziva moves to the windows...she sees Ari getting on his motorcycle...she breaks the glass with the butt of the gun and fires...unloading the entire clip as Ari speeds away...she continues to squeeze the trigger, until she drops to her knees and then crawls back to Tony.

"Where the hell is that ambulance, Tim!"

"They're coming, Kate!"

Gibbs runs down the stairs..."Go get Ducky, McGee!"

McGee runs towards the stairwell.

"Not again, Gibbs...not again!"

Ziva puts her fingers on his neck.."I got a pulse!"

"Don't you die on us, DiNozzo!"

Tony opens his eyes...and coughs..."Sorry, Boss."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The elevator door closes, Kate cries while on her knees, the front of gray skirt is soaked in blood, her blousse bloody around her stomach.

"Kate."...McGee puts his hand on Kate's shoulder..."Gibbs will take care of him."

She's silent.

Ziva walks over to them...she slams a clip into her gun and angerly pulls back on the slide..."Gibbs gave back my weapons, I'm going after Ari."

"How are you going to find him?"

"I know some Mossad safe houses around town, I'll start there."

Kate grabs her wrist..."I'm going with you."

"Wait for Gibbs, Kate."

Kate stands and goes to her desk and takes out her gun, grabbing her coat..."Let's go, Ziva."

"What do I tell, Gibbs?"

"Don't."...as they get into the elevator.

--

Gibbs sits next to Tony as a paramedic works on him.

A heart monitor beeps...

One of the paramedics picks up us his radio..."ETA 3 minutes, multiple GSWs to the back..."

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"He's v-fibbing!"...he grabs a defibrillator and charges it up.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I have to charge it up, sir!"

He puts the paddles on Tony's chest and the machine finally beeps.

"Clear!"..he pushes the button.."Tony's body shakes."

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Charging to 360!"

The machine beeps..."Clear!"

bloop, bloop, bloop...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Sir!"

"Do it again!"

"Charging once again to 360!"

"Tony, If you die on me, I swear to God I will kill myself and come after your ass!"

The machine beeps..."Clear!"

Kate and Ziva walk out of abandoned auto parts store. Kate kicks a dumpster and starts hopping on one foot..."Damn it!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a broken heart and toe."...she sighs..."Any place else?"

"Nope, that was the last safe house I knew about it."...Ziva puts Kate's arm around her shoulder..."Come on."...and helps her to the car.

--

"CLEAR!"

Tony body jumps

bloop bloop bloop bloop

"I got a pulse."

bloop bloop bloop bloop

"He's heart rate is back to stable."

"Good boy, DiNozzo. Good boy."

The ambulance stops and the back door opens up and he's rushed into the ER.

--

Kate and Ziva sit in the car, Kate has her palms to her eyes, she's crying.

"Kate, he's gonna be fine. He beat the plague didn't he?"...Ziva hands her a tissue.

Kate takes the tissue and wipes her nose..."I was...in the room with him."

"What?"

"When he had the plague."

"That must've been hard for you."

"I thought he was gonna die...he was so weak."...she wipes tears from her eyes with the tissue..."I couldn't do anything...it was...it was...oh god, my partner was just lying there...dying...and I couldn't do a damn thing."

"You think he's gonna let some bullets kill him? He beat the plague, Kate. The plague!"

Kate looks at her blood stained hands..."His blood was so warm, his life was slowly being drained...and once again, I couldn't do a damn thing."...tears start to stream down face again.

--

Gibbs looks on from a doorway as a team of ER doctors work on Tony.

"My god, he's been shot over 10 times, how he is stll alive!?"

"We need to get him to OR."

"No time. Clamp...and get some suction here!"

"His pulse is becoming weaker, doctor...we're losing him."

"I can't see...suction, damn it!"

"His spleen was ruptured."

"Just clamp it off, we'll worry about that later, our biggest concern is his liver."

"I see the bullet, doctor...I got it."

Bloot squirts up in the air..."Damn, a bleeder...clamp!"

He clamps it.

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Doctor?"

"It's over, I'm calling it."

Gibbs rushes into the room..."The hell you are!"

"Sir, we've shocked him 6 times, I'm sorry."

"There's gotta be something you can do."

"I'm sorry, he's gone."

"What about adrenaline?"

"Sir."..as he reaches out to console Gibbs.

Gibbs pushes him out the way..."Then I'll do it."

Gibbs searches through medicines..."Where's the adrenaline!?"

"Doctor?"...he turns around and walks out.

"Please help me!"

"Epinephrine"...The nurse hands Gibbs a syringe...she points to a area on Tony's chest and Gibbs plunges the syringe into Tony's chest and Tony sits up, the nurse grabs him and pulls him back down to the bed...as his flatline disappears.

"Doctor!"

--

Ziva's cell rings..."Ziva."

"I missed you, I see."

Ziva is silent..."What, cat got your tongue, sister?"

Ziva is still silent..."Which one did I get? Oh yes, Special Agent DiNozzo, correct? Awww, what a pain in the ass he WAS, he ruined my plans twice...and to think, he had me and you let him go. HAHAHA!"...he pauses..."By the way, the ambulance he arrived in sure was a bloody mess. I sure hope he suffered to the very end."

"Ari..."...tears start to flow from her eyes.

"She speaks...my job is done...for now...I'll be seeing you soon, Ziva."

click

Ziva starts up the car and slams on the gas...

Tony is rolled away quickly to the OR, the doctor who quit on him stands directly in the middle of the room, he takes off his gloves and tosses them into the biological waste bin.

"Doctor?"...as Gibbs walked toward him.

"Yes, he's going to be fine, we just sent him up to surgery to repair the last couple of de..." Gibbs punches him in the face, knocking him out cold.

Two nurses walk up to them and look down at the doctor..."I didn't see a thing...how about your Rachel?"

"I think he slipped on some blood."

Gibbs lets out a crooked smile..."Any of you ladies like the smell of sawdust?"...as they walk out the door.

--

Ziva slams on the breaks, the ambulance Tony was brought in sits just in front of them. Ziva and Kate get out.

"You might want to look at this, Kate."

"What?"...as she hobbles over to Ziva.

"Look."...Ziva points to words written in blood: "goth"..."What does that mean?"

Kate takes out her phone and dials...it rings..."He's going after Abby."...it rings again..

"Abby"

"Thank god, where are you?"

"The lab."

"Get to McGee or Ducky, Ari is coming for you!"

"Wha?"...suddenly a tapping sound is heard...Abby looks towards her window, she lowers her phone to her waist...Ari knocks on it with one knuckle, then waves...he then places a silver dollar-sized piece of plastic explosive on her window.

"Abby!?"...Kate yells through the phone.

Abby quickly runs towards the doors and into the elevator as the explosive goes off, blowing a hole in her wall.

Abby heads up to Ducky, who's now standing at the elevator...the doors open..."What happened, Abigail?"...Abby grabs him and pulls him into the elevator. She then presses 2, but the elevator starts going down.

"NO!"

Ari stands in front of the elevator with assault rifle in hand...suddenly the elevator stops. Ari pushes the button again, but it doesn't move.

"Smart thinking, Ducky!"

"Move away from the middle, hug against the wall."

Ari starts to get impatient, he starts sitting the doors with the butt of his rifle. He stops and runs up the stairs, busting his way through the autopsy doors. He moves to the elevator and cocks his rifle, then opens fire on it. Ducky flips the emergency stop button and the elevator starts moving down again.

Ari hears this and starts towards the stairs...he runs down, but the time he gets there, the elevator is in motion again.

Ducky and Abby get off on the 2nd level, McGee stands with weapon drawn..."Are you guys ok?"

"Do we look ok, McGee!?"

"We're fine, Timothy."

"Quick, up here."...Jenny yells from the railing on the balcony...Jenny quickly scans her eye as she waits for them to arrive, they quickly move into MTAC.

Ari steps out of the 2nd floor stairwell door...he hears the screeching of a car breaking, he moves to the windows and opens fire. He riddles the car with bullet after bullet. Ziva opens her door, grabbing Kate and pulls her out the drivers side door. He pulls her weapons and fires upon Ari.

Ari doesn't move, he continues to fire until his gun is empty, he then brings a grenade up to his mouth, gripping the pin with his teeth and he pulls downward, then tosses it out the window, it bounces a few times, then rolls under the car.

"Grenade!"...Ziva and Kate both run and dive as the car explodes.

Seconds later, a S.W.A.T. team arrives...Ari looks on from the windows...then quickly disappears.

Several Hours Later

--

Kate, Ducky, McGee, Abby and Ziva arrive at the hospital.

Gibbs meets them in the surgical waiting room.

"Where the hell have you guys been?"

"Ari attack NCIS, Jethro."

"Yes, I know, remember Tony."

"No, Gibbs, he attacked again."

"What!?"

"He went after Abigail, Jethro."

Gibbs hugs Abby..."Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Gibbs."

"Miss, are you hurt?"...a nurse walks up to Kate.

"Oh, no, it's not my blood."

"Please come with me, I can give you some surgical scrubs to wear."

Kate leaves with the lady.

"How's Tony, Boss?"

"He's still in surgery...he was in pretty bad shape."

"Is he gonna make it, Gibbs?"

"He's gonna make it, Abs."

Abby turns to Ducky..."You know someone who works here, right? Can you go talk to someone, find out what's going on?"

"Of course, dear."...Abby hugs Ducky..."Thank you, Ducky."

Gibbs cell ring..."Sir, you can't have your cell phone on in the hospital, please step outside or turn it off."

Gibbs puts up his hand and walks towards the elevator.

"Special Agent Gibbs."

"You're dead, Ari."

"Temper, temper."...he starts laughing..."Gibbs, are you missing someone?"

Ari opens up a wallet..."James Palmer?"

click

Gibbs closes his phone and walks back..."McGee, where's Palmer?"

"I dunno, Boss...he was down with Ducky."

"Was he or was he not your responsibility?"

McGee looks at him.

"Well?"

"Yes."

"Then find his ass!"

"On it, Boss."...McGee leaves.

"What's wrong, Gibbs?"

"I think Ari has Palmer."

McGee stands outside, he attempts to call Palmer's cell phone..it goes straight to voice mail. McGee hangs up..."He couldn't still be in autopsy could he?"

McGee dials...and it rings...and again...someone picks up..."Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Don't you know? You called me."

"Palmer?"

"He's a little tied up at the moment."

Ari looks behind him to see Palmer tied to a chair.

McGee realizes who it is...and he goes silent...

"Which one are you?"...he pauses..."Can't be DiNozzo, he's dead."

"He's not dead!"

"Oh really."

Ari hangs up.

McGee runs back into the hospital...and rides up the elevator...he gets off and runs to Gibbs and the others..."He have Palmer, Boss."

"Damn it!"

"He's at NCIS."

"What!?"

"Lets go, McGee, Ziva."...they race to the elevator.

Ducky walks back watching them run down the corridor..."Jethro?"

"Ari has Jimmy, Ducky."

"Mr. Palmer?"

Abby nods

"Poor lad."

"Gibbs will save him."...she hugs Ducky very tightly.

"Special Agent Gibbs?"...a woman said as she walked out of a room.

"He just left, my dear...how can I help you?"

"Mr. DiNozzo is out of surgery."

"Is he going to be ok?" Abby pleaded.

"We've done all we can, it's up to him now."

"Thank you, doctor...can we see him?"

"Not yet, I'll let you know when we move him from recovery to his own room."

Ducky nods as Abby starts to cry, they hug again..."There, there."...he pats her back, consoling her.

20 minutes later

--

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee arrive at NCIS.

"Stay together, McGee cover the rear."...they head through the garage and into Autopsy.

A moving black body bag lies on an autopsy table.

McGee moves to it and is about to unzip it.

"Wait!"...Ziva walks up to McGee..."It's rigged."

McGee slowly backs away.

"Can you disarm it, Ziva?"

"I think so."...Ziva pulls out her knife and cuts around the zipper, pulling the bag apart. Palmer struggles to get loose.

"Lie still!"...Ziva smacks him on the forehead. She pulls the detonator out of the block of C-4.

Ziva lets out a sigh of relief..."Whew!"

Ziva pulls off the duct tape that is covering Palmer's mouth..."You hit me!"

"So?"...as she hands the block of C-4 to Gibbs.

Gibbs hands it to McGee..."Hold that."

"You mean, if I would've pulled that zipper, we would've blown up?"

"Yup."..Ziva puts away her knife.

McGee wipes his brow..."Oh, man."

"Where did he go, Palmer?"

"He said he was gonna finish what he started."

"What the hell does that mean, Boss?"

"He's going after Tony!"

--

Ari rides up an elevator, he's wearing a doctor's coat and glasses, he has a stethoscope around his neck.

He steps off the elevator, a sign straight in front of him reads: "Surgical Recovery" with an arrow pointing right.

Ari turns right and walks down the corridor.

He walks up to a nurse's station..."Nurse, what room is Anthony DiNozzo in?"

"613 doctor."

"May I have his chart?"

"Here you go."...She hands it to him.

"Thank you."

Ari walks down the corridor slowly, but with great purpose...he looks up..."611...613...here we are."...he walks into the room..."Mr. DiNozzo...not even a policeman standing guard? Tsk, tsk."...then closes the door.

Tony lies silently, his heart monitor beeps, his respirator breaths for him.

"You're a hard man to kill, Mr. DiNozzo."

Ari pulls out a gun from his coat pocket and starts to screw on a silencer...he aims it at Tony's head.

A gun muzzle presses again the back of Ari's head.

"Gibbs?"

"No."...Kate stands behind Ari, her gun shakes as she holds it against his head.

"Got the shakes, Kate?"

"Don't move!"

"You're not gonna shoot me, Kate."

"Shut up!"

"If you were gonna shoot me, you already would have."...he turns to her, reaching his hand up to grab the gun.

Tony slowly reaches out and touches Ari right hand, Ari quickly looks back as Kate squeezes the trigger...the bullet passes through Ari's neck, blood spurts as he reaches to cover it with his left hand, he drops to his knees. Kate squeezes the trigger again, this time hitting Ari in the head, the back of his skull explodes, the back wall of Tony's room is covered in brain matter and blood, Tony's white sheets are splattered with blood.

Ari falls backwards, his blood quickly pouring onto the floor. Kate right hand still shakes...she puts her hand left on Tony's bed rail to keep herself from falling.

Tony slowly puts his fingers around her wrist and squeezes as hard as he can.

Kate looks at Tony..."Your hand is so cold."...she then lays next to Tony in his bed and starts to cry...Tony slowly strokes her hair with his hand.


	2. Consequences

3 months later

----------

Tony sits inside a hot tub; he leans against the wall as steam rises around him.

"Aww, god, I so needed this."

Tony grabs a glass of champagne from the rim of the hot tub and takes a drink.

"Oh Tony."...Tony looks to his left to see Kate in a small white bikini.

"Absolutely stunning."...she walks over very seductively, she runs her fingers through Tony's hair, then firmly pulls his head back and kisses him.

"Mmm, strawberries."...Tony grabs her hand and she carefully sits on the edge, putting her feet into the water.

"Nice and hot."...she leans over and kisses Tony again..."Where's Ziva?"

"Heh." ...as Ziva rises from under the water...she throws her head back and pushes her hair back.

"One of these days you're gonna have to reach me how you do that."

"Mossad training."

"Heh. God bless Israel."

Ziva moves swiftly over to Tony and kisses him..."I think you win the scar search challenge."..she chuckled as she runs her fingers over Tony's numerous bullet wound scars.

Tony wraps his hand around Kate's wrist and pulls her into the hot tub.

Kate and Ziva now sit across from Tony..."Have you ladies ever seen the movie, Jaws?"

"Yes."...they say together.

"Heh."...he starts moving slowly towards them..."Da-na-na-na-na-na-na."...Tony slowly lowers his head under water.

Ziva giggles...then her eyes open really wide and she lets out a small moan as she slowly slides down the side of the hot tub.

Tony quickly surfaces...in front of Kate and he kisses her..."What happened to Ziva?"

"Patience. Heh"...Tony slowly disappears under the water.

"Tony...what are...oh my god!"

"Heh."

------------

Tony suddenly wakes, he immediately sits up, he's sweating profusely, his hair drenched. He tosses the covers from his bed aside; it's pitch black. Tony reaches out and turns his clock so the red numbers are showing: 3:17 a.m.

He runs his fingers through his wet hair and swings his legs and sets them on the ground.

He stands and stumbles his way into the bathroom.

"Are you ok?"...A woman's voice came from the bed.

Tony flicks the light-switch and looked at himself in the mirror, he turns the faucet on and splashes cold water onto his face, finally sliding his fingers through his hair.

He leans forward, his forehead touching the mirror...Tony grunts and leaned back leaving a smudged watermark; he tries wiping it away with his hand, but only makes it worse. He turns the faucet off and walks to the shower, he turns on the water and hops in.

"Oh, I so needed that."...The water runs over his head and down his chest as the door opens, a brunette walks in behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I really can't be doing this anymore, Tony."...A woman remarked.

Tony turned around..."What?"

"I love being with you Tony, the sex is amazing and you're fun to be around, but you're not the guy for me."

"I'm not the guy for you, Emma? What does that mean?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, it's just that...you're too much for me."

"You're joking right?"...He lets out a laugh.

She's silent.

"You aren't joking?"...He puts his hand on her shoulders..."Are you breaking up with me...naked?"

"I guess I am."

"Wow...this is awkward. Damn."

"It's not..."...Tony puts his finger on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah...it's not me, I get it."...As he opens the door and gets out.

"Tony...I want to talk about this."...She turns off the water and grabs a towel and wraps it around her body and walks out, Tony is no longer there...she sighs..

--------------

Tony sits at his desk with his head down as the elevator dings and Gibbs walks off..."DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing here? You're not suppose to be back for another 2 weeks."

Tony raises his head...and sighs...then lowers his head again.

Gibbs looks at him...then shrugs...and moves to his desk.

"DiNozzo, you know the drill."

Tony raises his head..."You don't mean the head doctor do ya?"

"You got it."

"Oh crap."...He slams his head into the top of the desk.

"You're going with or without a concussion, Tony."

"Double crap, Boss."

The elevator dings and Kate and Ziva walk out together..."Look what the cat dragged in."...Kate chuckled.

Tony looks up..."Triple...oh never mind."...Tony rises..."Boss?"

"Dr. Gillian, Tony. Room 7."

"Got it."...Tony walks past them.

"What's his problem, Gibbs?"...Kate wondered.

Ziva ran up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder..."It's good to have you back."

Tony stopped..."Thanks."...Then continued on.

------------

Tony leans against the wall next to the room #7 door.

"May I help you?"

Tony looks up as he hears the sound of heels walking towards him.

"I was told to report here."

She unlocks her door and walks in.

"Come in, please."...She moves to her desk and sets her briefcase down...she then walks to her filing cabinet..."Last name?"

"DiNozzo."

She looks through her files..."Hmmm, you've never seen me before?"

"No."

She closes the filing cabinet and moves to her desk and sits down and looks through her papers..."Aww, no wonder, you weren't suppose to see me for another 2 weeks."...She pauses..."Let me put you into the computer, it'll just be a few minutes."

Tony leans against the wall.

"Please, sit down or even lie down."...She points to the couch.

Tony shrugs...then moves to the couch and lies down...he slides his shades on and lays silently

She rises and moves to her chair next to the couch..."Mr. DiNozzo, why do you think you're here?"

"I dunno, why am I here?"

"Your mind has to be clear and be ready to do your job effectively."

"Good answer."

"Thank you, it is my job, after all."

"Doc. I can call you doc, can't I?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, doc...there's nothing wrong with my mind, other than the fact that I'm, ummm, having a few bad month with women."

"Women?"

Tony sighs..."I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok...how are you feeling physically?"

"I'm fine, everything works, if that's what you're getting at."

"Excuse me?"

"My plumbing works fine, doc."

"Um, I wasn't asking about that, but since you opened that line of questioning; is that why you don't want to talk about women?"

Tony sighs..."Look, I keep getting screwed over and it pisses me off."

"Screwed over?"

Tony swallows hard..."She said she loved me...that she wanted to be with me, but then she said she couldn't, she loved her job more than me."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Are you kidding me, doc?"

"No, how did it make you feel, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"How do you think? Freakin' awful."

"Have you told her that?"

"How? I work with...never mind."

"Oh, I see...well..."

Tony sits up..."There's more. I got dumped this morning, doc...in the shower, no less. We were naked! Naked! She said I was too much for her? Too much for her? What!? Who the hell breaks up with someone naked!?

"Naked?"

"Yeah, no clothes. Birthday suit. Butt ass naked."

"How did that make you feel?"

Tony looks at her and starts laughing uncontrollably…"Are you really a doctor?"

"My job is to get inside your head."

Tony rises..."Believe me, doc...you don't want inside my head."

Tony walks towards the door..."Mr. DiNozzo, every Tuesday at 8 a.m."

Tony stops...then continues on.

----------

Tony walks back into the bullpen.

Gibbs hangs up the phone..."Right on time, DiNozzo, we've got a murder. Grab your gear."

Tony opens his top drawer and takes out his Sig and pops in the clip and pulls back on the slide. He then grabs his bag and joins the others on the elevator.

----------

Tony and Kate stand behind the cash register inside a convenience store. A man lies in middle aisle, he has a circular wound in his chest, a massive blood pool has gathered around him, Gibbs kneels over top of him. Ziva stands next to him as McGee takes pictures.

"Major Neal Quentin."...Gibbs opens his wallet, reading his Military ID.

"Tapes missing from the VCR, Boss."

"Figures."

Tony walks up to the cash register and opens it..."There's money in it, it wasn't a robbery."

"Or they were interrupted."...As Kate moves next to Tony.

"You ok, Tony?"

Tony is silent.

"You're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later, Tony."

She smacks him on the arm..."Quit being a baby!"

Tony turns to her...then walks away.

"What you want me to do, Boss?"

"Look outside for the weapon, DiNozzo...100 meter radius...take Ziva. Kate look inside."

Tony walks out and Ziva follows him.

"I'll go right, you go left, we'll meet in the back."

Ziva nods and walks to the left.

Tony walks around to the back meeting Ziva..."You find anything Tony?"

Tony shakes his head left to right.

"Me either."...She pauses..."You ok?"

Tony shrugs..."Define ok."

"That bad?"

"I just haven't had a good month, that's all."

"Yeah, I heard."

"Heard what?"

"Nothing, sorry."

Tony opens the trash dumpster and looks inside...on the inside cover reads: "What goes up white and comes down yellow and white?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Ziva has an odd look on her face..."Is that blood?"

"It's an egg."

"An egg? Oh, you mean after you crack it, yes?"

Tony nods...they walk back around to the front and walk inside, they head to the refrigerated section and open the door, Tony takes out the top carton of eggs and opens it, inside is a circular knife file, the bottom 4 inches are covered in blood.

"We found it, Boss."

Gibbs walks over..."Nice job, guys."

"It was all Tony, Gibbs."

"Damnedest thing, Boss. There was a damn riddle in the back that told us where it was."

"Where?

"On the inside of the dumpster lid."

"McGee, go get some photos and you two, take that dumpster back to Abby."

"The whole dumpster, Boss?"

"Did I stutter, DiNozzo?"

"On it, Boss."

-----------

Tony stands next to Abby in the garage holding a caf-pow.

"One garbage dumpster and one caf-pow...will there be anything else, Miss?"

Abby takes the caf-pow from Tony and takes a drink..."Thank you, Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony turns and starts to walk away.

"Do you want me to talk to Kate for you Tony?"

Tony stops..."I'd rather piss razor blades, Abs."

"Y'ouch!"

"Exactly."

"What happened between you two?"

Tony sighs..."I don't know, Abby...you'd have to ask her."

Tony leaves.

----------

Later on that day

---

Gibbs walks into Abby's lab..."You got something for me, Abs?"

Gibbs hands her a caf-pow..."Wow, now I have two men bringing me caffeine...YAY!"

"Abby."

"Oh, sorry, Gibbs...the blood from under the lid matches Major Quentin, Gibbs."

"Anything else?"

"Just the usually things found on a dumpster, no other DNA...lots of smudges fingerprints...nothing printable."...Abby pauses..."However, I did find a odd green substance in the bottom on the egg carton Tony found, it's a tiny sucked on jolly rancher...I swabbed it and got some DNA, still waiting on that though, Gibbs."

"Let me know when you get that, Abs."

"Gibbs."

Gibbs stops..."I did find some traces of bleach on the handle of the murder weapon, if that helps."

---------

Gibbs enters autopsy

----

"What ya got Ducky?"

"The file entered his left ventricle, he bled out within seconds after it was pulled out."

"That's it?"

"Yes, I didn't find any bruising or defensive wounds whatsoever. Whoever killed the Major killed him without warning."

Ducky walks over and grabs a chart..."However, I did find some bleach around the wound."

"Abby found traces of bleach on the handle of the murder weapon."

"Bleach would contaminate the DNA."

"Yes, but wouldn't you put bleach on it after you stabbed them, not before?"

"Interesting thought, Jethro."

--------

Tony sits at his desk

"Tony."

Tony is silent.

Kate stands from behind her desk and walks over towards Tony..."TONY!"

Tony remains silent...

"Are you giving everyone the silent treatment or just me?"

Tony doesn't say a word.

"Tim, say something to Tony."

"What?"

"I dunno, something."

"Hey, Tony."

"What's up, Probie?"

McGee looks at Kate...and shrugs.

"Damn you, DiNozzo."...and storms back to her desk and stares at Tony.

"I think she's pissed, Tony."

"Who's pissed, McGee?"

"Kate."

"Who?"

"Me, Tony!" ...as Kate rises and moves back in front of Tony..."Me!"

Tony stands and walks past Kate and into the elevator.

"Man, you really pissed him off, Kate."

Kate sighs..."I know."

"What did you do?"

Kate sighs again then walks back to her desk and sits down.

----------

The doors open and Ziva walks on as Tony steps off..

"I need to talk to you."...Ziva pulls Tony back into the elevator. She pushes Tony all the way to the back and then presses a button and holds him until the doors close, she then flips the emergency stop switch.

"Aww, man, you aren't gonna kill me are ya?"

Ziva turns around...and she laughs..."No...I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"This."...as she grabs Tony tie and pulls his head down and kisses him.

She lets go of his tie and takes a step back...Tony steps a step forward, picking her up and pushing her against the doors, his right hand moves to the back of her head, he grips her hair and pulls it back and to the left, he moves his mouth to her exposed neck sucking and kissing on it.

Ziva lets out a soft moan and starts to claw his back with her short fingernails.

He kisses up the side of her neck to her ear, he nibbles on her earlobe then lightly blows on it. He moves her mouth to his, kissing her passionately.

Her hands move to his head, her fingers run through his hair, tightening their embrace.

Tony suddenly stops, pulling his head away from Ziva's eager mouth.

"I'm sorry."...he slowly puts her down, first her left foot hit the floor, then her right.

"Sorry, for what?"...as she runs her hands up and down Tony chest.

"I can't."

"Tony...I want this."

"I just can't."

"Is this because of Kate?"

"No, I dunno, maybe, maybe not...I just don't know."

"Confused?"

"In a big way."

"Well, you'll do what's best for you, yes?"

"Yeah and that right now is...being alone."

Tony flips the switch.

"Wait."...she takes out a tissue from her pocket and licks it and wipes some lipstick from around his lips..."Ok."

The elevator doors open.

"Thank you."...Ziva turns and walks out...he follows closely behind her tightening his tie as he goes.

Kate watches them like a hawk.

Gibbs comes walking down the stairs..."Kate, you're with me."

"Where are we going, Gibbs?"

"Talk to Major Quentin's commanding officer."

Tony is about to sit down..."Don't, DiNozzo...take Ziva and go search his apartment."

Tony takes his Sig from his drawer and grabs his bag..."Let's roll, Z."

"Can I drive, Tony?"

"Sure."...he tosses her the keys...they leave via the elevator.

"What do you want me to do, Boss?"

"I have a special assignment for you, McGee."

"Boss?"

------------

Gibbs and Kate walk up to a desk inside a military facility. A man sits at the desk talking on the phone.

"May I help you?"...as he covers the mouthpiece with his hand.

"Special Agent Gibbs and Todd, NCIS."...they hold up their badges, we'd like to talk to your commanding officers.

"One moment, please."...he clicks a button on his phone..."Ma'am, NCIS is here to see you."

He stands..."Head right in."...he extends his hand towards the door.

They make there way to the door, Gibbs opens it and steps inside.

The Lt. Colonel sits at her desk drinking a cup of coffee..."How may I help you?"

"Gibbs and Todd, NCIS...we're here about the death of Major Quentin."

She quickly stands..."What!? Neal is dead? How!?"

"He was murdered."

She falls back into her chair..."Whatever...whatever I can I do to help, I will."

"Has he been acting strange recently? Like someone was following him?"

"Not that I know."

"Where were last night?"

"Why? Am I a suspect?"

"Everyone a suspect, you know that."

She sighs..."Home."

"Can anyone vouch for that?"

"I was alone."

"Did you have a problem with Major Quentin?"

"Absolutely not. He was a great marine."

Kate steps up..."What do you do here?"

"We're R&D, we're working on anti-IED armor."

"What was Major Quentin's job?"

"He was second in command, he ran day-to-day operations."

"Are you missing any prototypes, designs, data, etc.?"

She picks a phone and dials..."I want a full inventory now, stop everything."...she hangs up..."You'll have your answer within the hour."

Gibbs hands her his card..."We'd like to look around."

"Of course...I'll get someone to escort you around."

"That won't be necessary."...they leave.

------------

McGee walks into Abby's lab carrying a box.

"That's the last one, Abby."

"What...no caf-pow?"

"Sorry, Abby."

Abby frowns.

"Hey, I brought you 17 different bleaches. Who would've thought there'd be 17 different brands of bleach."

"Well, I guess you're not a total waste of time, McGee."

"That kind of hurts, Abby."

"Good! When Gibbs or Tony aren't here, you bring caf-pow, got it? Get it. Good!"

McGee just stares at Abby and sighs.

"Aww, Timmy, I still love ya."...she hugs him..."Just not right now. No caf-pow. No love!"

------------

Tony stands outside the opened passenger side door, bent over at the waste...he spits...

"I'm sorry."

"For the last time, give me the keys."

She extends her hands and Tony grabs the keys from her.

"Now scoot over."

"You always have a weak stomach, yes?"

"No, Ziva you nearly hit every car on the damn road."

"Yes, nearly."

Tony looks at her..."No one likes a smart ass, Ziva."

"No wonder you don't have many friends."

"I swear to god, I will throw up on you."

"Ewww, no thank you...what did you eat this morning anyway?"...as she holds her nose.

"Bacon and eggs."

"Double Ewwww...pork."

"Aww, I forgot, you're one of them."

"What do you mean by that? There's something wrong with being Jewish?"

"Nope, not at all...I have a lot in common with your people, I love hats, I never work on Saturdays, I'm circum...never mind."

"What was that last thing?"

"Never mind."

"You had it snipped, yes?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Correct...and maybe one of these days you'll know for sure...but until them, scoot that little ass of yours over!"

"You think I have a little ass?"

"Well...let's just say, those pants do not make your ass look fat."

She lets out a laugh.

--------------

They walk off the elevator..."What was his apartment number again?"

Ziva opens her notes..."3C."

They walk down the hall..."Here it is."...Tony tries the door handle..."Locked."

Tony pats his pants..."Where did I put that key? Damn it, his super just gave me it."...he looks up and the door is open and Ziva stands in the middle of his living room.

"You're gonna have to show me how you do that."...as Tony walks in...Ziva is staring at something.

"What are you looking at?"...Tony looks up at the wall, there's a message written in blood: "Why is a musician's bandstand like an oven?"

------------

"Why is a musician's bandstand like an oven?"

"Heh."...the sound of latex glove smacking against his hand is heard.

"What?" 

Tony walks towards the kitchen..."Ewww, that's gross!"

"What, a body!?"...as Ziva quickly moves towards Tony.

"Naw, just moldy bread."...holding up the moldy loaf of bread.

Ziva rolls her eyes..."Are you hungry or something?"

Tony turns the bread, looking at it from all angles.

"What are you doing?"

"The riddle said: Why is a musician's bandstand like an oven?"

"Yes."

"Because that's where he makes his bread."

"Huh?"

"Bread is a slang term for money."

"Ugh! I HATE riddles."

Tony puts the bread down and leans down..."Give me your flashlight."

"I don't have one."

"Why?"

"It's too heavy. It pulls my pants down!"

"Get a belt, Miss little ass."...as Tony pulls his flashlight out and looks inside the breadbox..."There's something written in the back: 'How do you divide seventeen apples among sixteen people?'"

"Another damn riddle?"

"Heh. I'm beginning to like this guy, minus the whole killing thing."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's the answer?"

"It's quite obvious."

"You don't know, do ya?"

"I know."

"Then what is it?"

Tony walks to the refrigerator and opens the door, he grabs a jar and pulls it out and puts it on the counter.

"Applesauce?"...she pauses..."Look, there's something inside."

Tony opens the lid and pulls out a black cell phone. 

Ziva takes it from him and opens it up..."There's a unread text message."

"What does it say?"

Ziva sighs..."It's another damn riddle; 'What begins with B and ends with a blood sucker?'...Huh?"...Ziva throws her hands up in the air in disgust.

------------

"Why are we looking for a bleach bottle, Tony?"

Tony searches under the kitchen sink..."Leeches suck blood, right?"

"Yes."

"Put a B in front of it."

Ziva smacks herself in the forehead..."DUH!"

"Heh. Help me look, look under the bathroom sink."...She leaves.

Tony stands and rubs his chin...then walks over to the trash can and takes the lid off..."I found it."

"Good, his bathroom was putrid."...as Ziva walks back into the kitchen.

Tony cell rings...Tony answers it..."DiNozzo?"

"Where the hell are you guys?"

Tony hands the phone to Ziva..."Here."

"Hello?"

"Where the hell did DiNozzo go?"

"He's picking through garbage."

"Where are you guys?"

"We're in riddle hell, Gibbs."

"More riddles?"

Tony shakes the bleach bottle...it makes a rattling noise..."There's something inside."

"Tony found something, there's something inside it." 

"Inside what?"

"A bleach bottle, Gibbs."

"We need a sample of that."

"We need a sample of that, Tony."

"Of the bleach?"

"Of the bleach, Gibbs?"

"Yes."

"He said yes."

"Ok, Boss."

"He said ok."

"When the hell did DiNozzo get a secretary? Or maybe you're his wife now?"

"His wife?"

"My wife?"...Tony looks at Ziva.

Tony quickly grabs the phone..."Mrs. DiNozzo put your husband on the phone."

"Mrs. DiNozzo?"...Tony has a frightened look on his face.

Ziva lets out a huge grin.

"Sorry, Ziva, I'm not ready to give away half of my stuff, yet...I'm definitely not gonna do a Gibbs."

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up, Boss."

"Get your asses back here, ASAP."

click

Tony puts his phone away...then opens the bleach bottle...he moves to the counter and takes a circular jar from a bag and pours some all the liquid into it, he then shakes it until the end of a metal tube pops out. Tony grabs the end and pulls it out.

"What is that?"

"Looks like a single cigar holder."

Tony unscrews it and pulls them apart...inside is a rolled up red substance covered in a ziplock bag.

"Heh. It's a fruit roll-up."...Tony takes it out of the bag and starts to unroll it.

"Get a picture of this and everything else, Ziva."

Tony fully unrolls it and holds it up against the white refrigerator door...there are letters carved out of it.

Ziva takes a picture..."What is black and white and red all over? Umm, a dead zebra?"

Tony chuckles..."A newspaper, Zee-vah!"...Tony pauses..."Go look for one."

Ziva leaves as Tony bags and tags everything.

Ziva takes a picture of the blood riddle on the wall...and looks down and sees a newspaper on the coffee table, she picks it up and a hotel key card falls out..."Tony!"

Tony walks in..."You called, Zi"...Tony stops in mid-sentence noticing the card on the floor...Ziva snaps a shot as Tony takes out his phone.

"We might have a problem, Boss."

---------

"McGee, where the hell is Kate?"

"She's down with Abby, Boss."

"Gear up!"...McGee grabs his gun from his drawer and bag and follows behind Gibbs into the elevator

----------

"It's complicated, Abby."

"What happened between you two, Kate?"

Kate sighs..."Well.."

Abby walks over to her..."It's ok, you can tell me."

"I..."...Gibbs walks in interrupting them..."Hold the door, McGee...Lets go, Kate."

"What is it?"

"Gear up, we're meeting DiNozzo at the Hilton."

Kate just stands there..."Move your ass, Kate!"

------------

Tony and Ziva walk out of the elevator..."11th floor"...Tony looks at the keycard 'ROOM 1105'...Tony stands in the middle of the hall and stretches and lets out a yawn.

"Tired, yes?"

Tony adjusts his NCIS hat..."It's been a lllllllllllllong day."

"Here, I found it."...Tony walks over to Ziva and leans against the door.

"Why don't we just go in?"

"Gibbs wants to be here."

"Why?"

"You'd have to ask him."

Ziva moves to the side of Tony and slides down the wall until she's seated.

"Come...sit next to me."

Tony looks down at her...then slowly slides down the wall.

"You know, there could be dead people in the room were sitting outside of."

"True, but there also could be 3 Japanese business men getting happy endings from a masseuse."

"Happy endings?"

The elevator dings and Gibbs steps out..."Right on time, Boss."...Tony quickly stands.

Kate and McGee follow closely behind Gibbs.

Tony turns and extends his hand, helping Ziva up.

"**Toda**."

Tony holds up the keycard between his middle and index fingers and Gibbs grabs it and slides it into the door...Gibbs steps into the room...Gibbs takes out his phone and dials..."Ducky, I need you."

-------------

Gibbs hangs up his cell..."Watch your step."

McGee walk into the room, "McGee, I want pictures of everything."

"On it, Boss."

Tony steps towards the door and someone grabs his by the elbow, he looks back to see Kate..."We need to talk."

Tony jerks his arm away...she grabs it again and pulls him out of the doorway.

"Everything ok, Tony?"

Tony looks at Ziva..."Yeah, go on in."

"You sure?"

"He said he's fine, Ziva!"...Kate said angrily...she sighs..."Sorry."...Ziva holds up her hands in a defensive manner and walks into the room.

Kate grabs the door handle and closes the door..."Talk to me, Tony."

Tony looks away...she reaches up grasping his chin with her thumb and index finger and pulls his face down at her..."Look at me!"

"What in the hell do you want from me, Kate!?"

"Talk to me."

"Screw you, Kate."

"Do you want me to tell you I'm sorry again!?"

"I don't want a damn thing from you!"

"Don't you want to know my side of the story?"

"Why, so you can rip my heart again!?"

She sighs..."Tony..."

"What, you didn't damage it enough the first time?"

A man opens a door..."Hey! Some people are trying to sleep here!"

"Shut up!"...Tony and Kate together, holding up their badges.

----------

Gibbs takes a drink of coffee..."Rule #12, boys and girls."

"Rule #12?"

"Don't date a co-worker."

"Oh."

"At least they're talking again, Boss."

-----------

Kate storms into the room..."He is SO stubborn!"...she stops suddenly, she's surprised by the red arched writing on the wall..."Riddle Me This NCIS..."...is written in blood. Underneath it in smaller lettering "When 2 1" is written.

"When 2 1? What does that mean?" Kate pondered.

A body lies under bloodied sheets on the bed..."Did anyone check for a pulse?"

"No, Kate...I've forgotten how do my job after close to 20 years."

Kate sighs..."Sorry, Gibbs."

Kate looks down and sees 3 circular indentations in the rug..."Did you get a photo of this, McGee?"

"Yes."

"Boss, found something."...McGee takes a picture of a post-it note attached to the front of a VCR that reads: "Play Me."

"Should we play it?"

"What's with all the stupid questions today?"

"Bag that note, Kate.."...she sets her kit down and takes out a bag and takes the note off the VCR and places it inside the bag.

Gibbs pushes play on the VCR.

A man's face comes on screen, his upper lip bloody.

"Hey, isn't that Major Quentin?" Kate asked.

"Speak!"...a distorted voice says from off camera.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Read it."...a voice spoke again.

Tears start to flow down the man's face..."My name is Neal Quentin...I have been found guilty and my punishment is death...wait, what!?"

He's shot between the eyes and falls backwards..."HEHAHEHAHEHAHE...are we having fun yet NCIS?"

"Riddle me this...Riddle me that...The bathroom is where your next clues at...HEHAHEHAHEHAHE!"

Kate covers her mouth with her hand..."Who could do something like that!?"

"A crazy bastard, that's who."

-----------

"If that's Neal Quentin, who the hell was at the convenience store!?"...as he turns toward the bed.

"What do you mean, Gibbs?"

Gibbs rewinds the tape..."My name is Neal Quentin."...he pauses it.

"Abby matched Major Quentin's DNA already, Gibbs."

Tony opens the door...Ducky and Palmer follow right behind.

"Sorry we're late, Jethro."

"Let me guess, Palmer got you lost?"

Ducky chuckles..."Lets see what we have here."...as he makes his way over to the body.

He pulls back on the sheet..."Mr. Palmer, if you would."

"Yes, Doctor."...Palmer moves to the other side of the bed.

"On three now, lad...1-2-3!"...they lift him up...through-and-through, Jethro...did you find the bullet?"

"We've been waiting for you...but we've seen the murder on video, should be easy enough to find it."

"You have video of it?"

Gibbs nods as he takes a drink of his coffee..."TOD, Duck?"

Ducky reaches into his bag and pulls out a liver probe and slides it in..."He's already started to go into rigamortis."...he pulls the probe out..."87.2...10-12 hours, Jethro...so, I'd say around midnight."

"That guy looks just like the guy from the convenience store, Boss."

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

Gibbs rewinds the tape again and re-plays it.

-----------

"Ducky, don't identical twins share the same DNA?"

"They do indeed, Anthony."

"How the hell did you know that, Tony?"...McGee shockingly said.

"How do you think, Probie?"

"Must've been a movie.."...said by everyone. 

Tony takes out his phone and dials..."Abby, does Major Quentin have a brother?"

Tony closes his phone and raises both hands in the air..."Touchdown, Boss!"...he pauses..."His brother Nathaniel was pulled over for a DUI in college. Abby said they're identical."

"Good job, DiNozzo."

"Kate, you're on sheet duty."

"Aww, no fair, Gibbs."

"Collect everything in this room."...as Gibbs walks into the bathroom.

"Why do I have to do all the crap jobs?"

"I'll help you, Kate...just as long as it's not riddles. Ugh."...as Ziva moved next to her pulling the UV light out of kit.

Tony walks into the bathroom..."So the next clue is in here?"

Gibbs stands in front of the mirror drinking his coffee. 

"Figure anything out yet?"

"Only that he's pissing me off."

"Hmmm, I wonder?"

"What?"

Tony walks to the shower and turns on the hot water..."We need steam, Boss."...as Tony closes the bathroom door..."I saw this in a movie, too."

The bathroom slowly starts to fill with steam...and all of sudden, the mirror starts to fog up and letters appears.

"I'll be damned, DiNozzo."

"Heh."

The message on the mirror reads: "I go north and south, I'm in the middle. Look under your shoe, you'll find the riddle."

---------------

"Enough of this crap."...Gibbs turns and walks out of the bathroom.

Gibbs ejects the tape from the VCR...he hands to McGee..."Bag this."

"Got it, Boss."

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, Boss?"...as he walks out of the bathroom.

"You and Kate work this riddle thing to the end."

"Boss?"

"You heard me."

"Ziva...help McGee, grab one of those kits."

"Fine with me, I hate riddles."

--------------

Tony and Kate stand in bathroom..."Any idea what it means, Tony?"

"Come on."...Tony leaves the bathroom.

"What? Where?"...as Kate follows him.

Tony opens the door and walks down the hallway.

"Tony, where are you going!?"

"I go north and south."...Tony pauses..."What does mean to you, Kate?"

"Up and down?"

"Heh."...as Tony stops in front of elevators..."How many elevators are there Kate?"

"Three."

"I'm in the middle."...Tony clicks the middle elevator's button...the doors open...Tony takes a step in..."Look under your shoe, you'll find the riddle."

"Kate, hold the door open."...as Tony kneels

"Looks like the carpet is coming up in the corner, Tony."

Tony grabs the corner of carpet and pulls...words appears in red writing.

Kate takes a picture..."burcs yeht erofeb ,yrruh retteb ay ,burhs eht raen ,ned s'noil eht ta kool"

--------------

Tony writes something on a pad.

Kate looks over his shoulder and reads: "Look at the lion's den, near the shrub..."

Tony pauses...then starts to write again and Kate starts reading again..."...ya better hurry, before they scrub...and that Kate, damn, what a bit...HEY! What was that for!?"

Tony stands..."Why do you think?"

"TONY!!!"

"Get a sample of that substance for Abby."

"Why me?"

"Me equals Senior Field Agent, therefor, I'm the boss when Gibbs isn't around, do you get me?"

"Why are you being an ass!?"

Tony grabs her by the arm..."I'm an ass...I'M AN ASS!?"

"Fine, let's do this, Tony...it wasn't your call."

Tony shakes his head..."Not my call? Not my freakin' call!? How can you say that!?"

"Tony...I got scared!"

Tony sighs..."I'm right here, Kate...I'm not going anywhere."

Tony kneels and takes a q-tip out of his kit and scrapes a little of the red onto it, then closes the cap and puts it back in his bag.

Kate puts her hands on Tony's shoulders and leans down and kisses him on the top of the head and whispers..."I'm sorry."

----------------

Gibbs walks into autopsy, the brothers lay next to each other…

-----

"Believe it or not, Jethro, this is the third time I've had twins on my tables next to each other."

Gibbs stands next to Ducky..."You wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes, I got the toxicology report on...Neal...no I guess it was Nathaniel, he was legally drunk, 3 times the legal limit."

"Meaning?"

"There's no way he could've driven or even walked to the convenience store...the killer brought him there for a reason."

Gibbs turns and leaves.

-------------

Tony and Kate pull up to the front entrance of the National Zoo.

They get out and walk towards the gate.

"Sir, you can't park there."

"NCIS."...he shows his badge.

"Which way to the Lion's den?"

"I know the way, Kate...follow me."

Tony starts to jogs...Kate follows closely behind.

"You come to the Zoo a lot?"

"Enough."

"When's the last time you came here?"

"About a month ago, I brought Ziva here."

"You slept with her, didn't you!?"

"Jealous much?"

"NO!"...she pauses..."So, did you!?"

"That's none of your damn business, Kate...and why do you even care?"

Kate stops...Tony runs up a little more than stops and turns around..."Did...you...sleep...with...her?"

Tony starts walking towards her..."No, Kate...I didn't sleep with her. I still love you Kate...is that what you wanted to hear!?"...Tony walks away from Kate..."I LOVE YOU, KATE!!"...yelling at the top of his lungs...he stops and turns around..."Are you happy now?"

Tony starts running again.

Kate lets out a smile as a tear escapes from her left eye..."Yes."...she whispered.

Tony stops and runs back to Kate grabbing her arm..."Lets move, Kate."...they both run towards the lion's den.

---------------

Gibbs walks into Abby's lab…

"What you got for me, Abs?"...handing her a caf-pow.

"I got 2 DNA samples from the sheets on the bed...one of them was from Neal Quentin."

"And the other Abs?"

"I'm getting to it, Gibbs."

"Abby!"

"Aww, you're no fun, Gibbs...Marine Lieutenant Colonel.."...Abby looks up and Gibbs is gone...she shrugs..

----------

Tony and Kate stand just outside the lion's den...Kate is bent over at the waist..."I...need...a...breather...Tony."

Tony puts his hand on the middle of her back and rubs it..."You ok?"

"Yeah."...Kate still breaths hard..."Go...look for it.."

Tony pats her back...then moves into the lion's den area of the zoo. Tony starts searching through the foliage near the thick metal bars that separate the lions from the visitors.

Kate walks in..."Did you find it?"

"Nope and I've looked under every damn shrub...nothing."

"What about the shrubs along the inside of the enclosure?"

"What?"...as Tony moves to the bar, wrapping his hands around them...Tony extends his hand, "It's right there...it looks like a echo-sketch! Heh."

"Can you reach it?"

"I dunno, let me try."...Tony moves to his left and extends his arm..."Nope."...Tony looks up and looks around then runs off to a food vendor's area.

"It's no time to be eating, Tony!"

Tony looks at everything, then grabs a long metal handle that connected to a freezer and starts shaking it and pulling as hard as he can until it breaks off.

Tony runs back over and extends his arm as far as he can through the bars and snags the corner of the echo-sketch with the bar and pulls on it until it's within arms reach. He grabs and pulls it through the bars...just then a lion appears out of nowhere, just feet from Tony's face and roars...Tony falls backwards..."Holy..."

"Tony!"...she moves to him quickly..."Are you ok!?"

"Yeah...Jeez...if I was wearing underwear, I might've had to change them!"...Kate takes the echo-sketch from Tony, he just sits there looking at the lion..."Nice kitty! Good kitty!"...the lion roars again..."I get it, I get it...get out of my yard! No problemo!"

Kate reads it out-loud: "What has yellow skin and writes?"

"What?"

"What has yellow skin and writes?"

"Heh...what a bastard."

"What?"

"He's playing the Riddler."

"You mean Jim Carrey?"

"Bite your tongue, woman!"

Tony gets up and looks around..."Look, chocolate covered frozen bananas."

"You are hungry, aren't you?"

"No, it's the clue...it's from the Batman television series, the one with Adam West. The TRUE Riddler was played amazingly by Frank Gorshin in the 1966 movie and TV series thereafter. One of his riddles in the movie was..."What has yellow skin and writes?"...and the answer to that is..."A ballpoint banana."

"What?"

"Just come on."...as Tony moves over to vendor's area again...he opens the freezer and takes out a frozen yellow banana.

Kate looks on..."What the hell?"

Tony puts on a pair of latex gloves and starts to un-peel it. There's a ballpoint pen stuck inside it...Tony breaks up the banana and retrieves the pen.

"You're scary me, Tony...honestly, you watch too much TV."

"Heh." Tony unscrews the pen and pulls them apart...a rolled up piece of paper is inside. 

Tony carefully unrolls it...it reads: "When is a man drowned, but still not wet?"

-------------

Gibbs walks through an office and past a secretary into another office..."Sir, you can't go in there!"

Gibbs moves to the desk..."You lied to me, Lt. Colonel Penelope Mendoza."

"I had, too...I'm married with kids."

"You have one chance and only one chance to save your ass."

"I didn't kill him...I just slept with him...I swear!"

"Do you have alibi?"

"Yes, my husband...but...please don't...we've bee married for 22 years."

"You should've thought of that before you slept with another man."

"You've never did anything you shouldn't have?"

"You're preaching to the wrong person, lady."

-------------

Tony rushes over to a zoo worker..."Do you have quicksand here?"

"Sir?"

"Quicksand, you know...you step in it, you start to sink...quicksand!"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Can you call someone and find out!?"

"One second, sir."...as he walks inside a information hut.

"Quicksand is the answer to the riddle, I take it?"

"Indeed."...as Tony sits on a bench and sighs.

"Are you ok, Tony?'

"I'm...no, I'm not...I'm pissed and beyond sad."

She kneels in front of Tony, she takes his hands into hers.

Tony lowers his head..."When did you start wearing a necklace, Tony?"

"What?"...she reaches for his neck, sliding a finger under the gold chain and starts to pull on it.

Tony hand moves to her hand stopping it..."Please don't."

"What is it, Tony?"

Tony lets go of her hand...she pulls the necklace from under his shirt, a ring hangs from it.

Kate just stares at it..."You...you...you...no...no!...really?"...she raises his chin with hand..."Please, tell me that isn't what I think it is!?"

"I can't...I just can't...after what you did...I can't."...Tony wraps his right hand around the ring and brings it up and places it back under his shirt and stands up and move to the entrance to the hut.

Kate remains still...she slides her head to the right looking at Tony, as he leans against the hut with his head against his forearm..."My sweet, sweet Tony."

---------------

NCIS - squad-room 

---

"Boss, Lt. Colonel's Mendoza's husband is in interrogation #1."

Gibbs stands and leaves.

Ziva walks to the middle of the bullpen..."Have you heard from Tony or Kate, McGee?"

"Nope."

Ziva moves to Tony desk and sits in his chair.

"You worried about Tony?"

"Yeah, I am."

"He's tough, he'll be ok...remember, he survived the plague."

"I hope you're right, Tim."

----------

Gibbs sits across from Mr. Mendoza

"What am I doing here?"

Gibbs takes a drink of coffee..."Where were you last night?"

"Why?"

"I can sit here all day...how about you?"

"What? What did I do?"

"I dunno, you tell me...where were you last night?"

"I was home watching Titanic with my daughter for the 20th time."

"And your wife?"

"She was working late last night."

"No, she wasn't...she was at the Hilton with this man."...Gibbs places a photo of Neal Quentin in front of him."

"What!?"

"Did you kill him!?"

"Who? Him!? No...NO!"

"Come on, he was banging your wife, I understand, happened to me...I wanted to kill the bitch."

"I..I...I have no idea what you're talking about."...he lowers his head.

"You're gonna need a good divorce attorney."

"I can't believe it."

-----------

Back at the National Zoo

---

"Sir, there's quicksand in the tropical forest exhibit."

"Isn't that under construction?"

"Yes, it is."

"Kate, round up all the employees, check the security cams, etc."...as Tony runs off.

"Where's the security room?"

"Follow me, ma'am."...She follows him.

---------

A door opens and Tony comes into view.

"Hello! Is anyone there!? Help me!"

Tony rushes over...a man is half way down inside the quicksand, a rope is under his arms..."Are you ok!?"

"Oh thank God, please help me!"

Leaning against the clear wall is a long stick with a hook on it with a note that says: "Use me."

Tony grabs it and pulls the rope to him...he then pulls the guy out of the quicksand.

"What happened, man? Who did this to you?"

"I have no idea, I was emptying trash cans near the lion's den and the next thing I know, I woke up and I was in here and this person told me to give the person who saved me this."...He opens his hand and hands Tony a small black case.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just a headache."

"Come on, let's go you checked out."

----------

Tony walks into the security area.

"Find anything out, Kate?"

"Whoever did this, hacked the zoo's security and deleted every aspect of them being there."

"Are the cameras working in the rainforest exhibit?"

"No, they were shut off, sir."

"Ok, so were looking for a riddle freak, a computer hacker and a murderer. What an A-hole."

"I'm totally stumped, Tony."

"Yeah, it's definitely an enigma that's wrapped in bacon, battered then deep fried, then dipped in a mystery sauce."...Tony pauses..."Enigma? Naw, it wouldn't be that easy, would it?"

"What Tony?"

"Just a hunch."...Tony takes out his phone...

----------

"Let me know if you find anything out, Abs."...as Tony walks back towards Kate.

click

"What's that in your hand?"...Kate points to Tony's left hand.

"It's one of those puzzle boxes, I haven't figured it out yet...you want to give it a try?"...Tony offers it to her.

Kate takes it from him..."I'll give it a shot."

She fusses with it for a bit as Tony walks over and uses the computer.

"What are you doing, Tony?"

"Never hurts to cheat once in awhile, Kate."...Tony pauses..."It's a 18 step puzzle box, Kate...could you bring me it."

Kate walks over and hands it to him...he looks at it, then at the screen and then starts moving things..."15...16...17...18...it should open, I guess." Tony pulls on the top and it pops off, inside is a key and a folded up piece of paper.

"Looks like a safe deposit key to me, Tony."

Tony unfolds the note...on one side it's a deposit slip for First National Bank and on the other there is a hand written message, that reads: "Thou shalt not commit adultery."

"Thou shalt not commit adultery? What the hell?"

"It's one of the ten commandments, but which one?"

"Exodus 20:14. It's number 7. I cheated on my wife about 5 years ago, I heard that all the time from her, how I broke number 7."...the man sitting at security desk spoke.

"Lets move, Kate!"

--------------

Tony and Kate arrive at First National Bank and walk in the front door.

"Special Agent DiNozzo and Todd, NCIS"...they show their badges.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Are you the manager?"

"Yes."

"We need to get in to see a safe deposit box."

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's our policy."

Tony interrupts him..."We have the key."...he holds it out in front of him.

"Of course...right this way."...he leads them into the vault area..."What number is it, sir?"

"#7."

"Aww, yes...here it is...your key, sir?"

Tony hands it to him and he slides it into the hole...but it doesn't work.

"Are you sure it was #7, sir?"

Tony looks at Kate..."Don't look at me."

Tony rubs his head..."What was that number he said, Exodus something."

"20 something?"

"Let's try 20, I guess."

The man moves to box #20 and again, it doesn't work.

"Damn...how many boxes do you have here?"

"It's actually the largest safe deposit bank in the eastern part of the United States, sir...over 2500 safe deposit boxes."

"Oh great...I'm telling you, Kate...when we catch this guy, I'm shooting his ass, yeah, more paperwork, but I don't care."

"20:14?"

"What's that Kate?"

"Exodus 20:14."

Tony shrugs..."How about 2014?"

"Right this way, sir."...he leans them to the new area and slides the key in and it turns.

"Way to go, KATE!!"...Tony grabs Kate and kisses her...the man looks on with a shocked looked on his face as she starts to kiss him back, they continue kissing until the bank manager coughs.

Tony pulls away as Kate leans against a wall of safe deposit boxes, her eyes close.

"Umm, sorry about that."...as Tony puts on a new pair of latex gloves and grabs the box and pulls it out and follows the man to the privacy rooms..."Damn, what is this, the 7th new pair of gloves I've put on today, Kate?"...Tony turns around..."Kate?"

Kate continues to lean against the wall...she opens her eyes..."Wow."...just then Tony comes back around the corner.

"You coming?"

"What?"

"Catching the A-hole, dirtbag, bastard...ya know, the bad guy?"

She runs her hands down her body, straightening her clothes...then wipes her mouth with her hand..."Yeah, coming, baby."

"Baby?"

"Shut up, DiNozzo."

"Heh. There's the Kate I know and love."...as he disappears back around the corner.

"He loves me?"...she lets out a smile.

"Move your ass, Kate!"

"Coming!"...she moves quickly.

Kate arrives in the privacy room, next to Tony...he opens it...inside is an envelope with a "?" on it.

"Heh."

"What?"

"He sure loves the riddles...I can't wait to riddle him with bullets!"

"Tony."

"Joking, Kate. Well, maybe."

Tony picks up the envelope.

"Give me that."...Kate yanks it from him.

"What?"

"The last time you opened up a letter, you gave yourself the plague."

"Heh. Oh yeah."...he laughed.

"It wasn't funny, Tony."

"Yeah, I know...blue was totally not my color."

She looks at him..."Tell me again why I slept with you?"

"Well, it probably has to do with the size."

Kate interrupts him..."Never mind, you're a pig!"

"Heh. Oink, Oink!"

Kate laughs and opens the letter..."What can make your right hand, your left?"

"That's easy."

"It is?"

"Heh."...as Tony walks away.

She sighs..."Wait for me, DiNozzo."...she follows him.

---------

"The bathrooms."...as Tony walks towards Kate.

"The bathrooms?"

"It's the only place in the bank they have mirrors."

"Why do we need a mir...oh, the reflection is the complete opposite."

"This guy wants us to find the clues."

Tony walks into the men's room...then examines the mirror...it seems to be bolted down...he leans in and breaths on it...nothing.

"Got it, Tony."

Tony moves to the ladies room...Kate has taken the mirror off the wall and behind it in red writing reads: "Right again! Go back to where it all started, be sure to look where the minors will be carded."

Tony shakes his head...then his cell rings...he brings it up to face...it's from Abby.

"Hey, Abs."

"Your hunch paid off, Tony. A warehouse was rented in the name of Edward Nigma, it's at U-Store Rentals, 1724 N. Michigan Rd."

"What's the number?"

"34"

"You're the bestest, Abby."

"I know!"...she chuckled.

click

"Kate, we got a lead."...as Tony clicks a picture of the writing with his cell phone.

----------

Tony walks out of the manager's office at U-Store Rental

"It was paid in cash."

"Of course...did you get a key?"

"Nope...got something better."

"What's that?"

Tony moves to his trunk and pulls out bolt cutters..."It's been awhile Sesame."...He grips the handles.

"You named your bolt cutters!?"

"Heh. Well, yeah."

Tony moves over to #34 and moves the bolt cutters around the lock's arm..."Open Sesame!"...And he cuts it.

Kate laughs..."You're a goofball!"

Tony kneels and unlatches the door and pulls it up.

A workshop is inside, a worktable sits near the back, it has a light bulb hanging over it.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What was that for?"

"Heh. Nothing, I just found his...lair."

"Paper, rock and scissors to who dusts for prints?"

"Sure...ly not, Junior field agent...get to work!"

Kate sighs..."Are you always gonna hold that over my head?"

"What do you think!?"...Tony chuckled.

------------

"You need to tell him, Kate."

"I know...it's just that."

Tony walks through the sliding doors into Abby's lab..."Tell him what?"

"Nothing."...as Kate leaves.

"What was that about?"...as Tony hands Abby a caf-pow.

"I can't say, Tony."

"Huh? Is it about me?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy."

"I won't push it, Abs."

"Thank you."

"You get anything from those fingerprints from the rental place?"

"They're not in AFIS."

"Is Alfred Mendoza in AFIS?"

"Yes, he is...he was cited for public intoxication in college."

"Damn it!"

"Sorry, Tony."

"It's not your fault, Abs."

Abby quickly hugs him..."What is it, Abs?"

"Nothing."...as she pulls away and turns around.

"Abby?"

"You need to talk to Kate."

"About what?"

"Just talk to her."

"Ok, Abs."

Tony leaves.

Abby picks up her phone..."Kate, tell him...or I will."

-----------

Tony steps off the elevator into the squad room...he walks towards his desk.

Kate hangs up her phone..."We need to talk, Tony."

"I know, Abby made that abundantly clear."

"Breaking news from ZNN news, hello, I'm Robert Johnson, moments ago, ZNN received a letter from a person going by the symbol of a question mark...'?'.."...the anchor pauses..."In this letter, it goes into great detail about the murder of identical twins, Neal and Nathaniel Quentin and the reason why they were killed. According to the letter a Lt. Colonel Penelope Mendoza was having an affair with one, if not both of them and they were killed because of it...in their own words and I apologize for harsh words ladies and gentlemen...'The bitch ruined everything...if NCIS doesn't get back on the case, the bitch'll be dead soon. Save the bitch if you can.'...it then ends with HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"...he looks to the side..."Is this real? What a wacko!"

"Also, inside the letter is a photograph of what seems to be two NCIS officers."...It shows Tony and Kate inside the bank wearing NCIS jackets and hats.

The anchor puts his finger to his ear..."I believe Stacey Ferguson is down in the Washington, D.C. Shipyards at NCIS headquarters. Yes, she is...can you hear me, Stacey?"

"Yes, go ahead Robert."

"Has NCIS made a statement as of yet?"

"Not yet, Robert...they're tight lipped, but we'll let you know if anything breaks."

"Thank you, Stacey."

Gibbs stands..."How the hell could we have made a statement, we just freakin' heard about it."

"If they want a statement, I'll give them a statement."...Tony starts towards the elevator.

"Tony...we need to talk...now!"

"What is it, Kate!?"

"I lied to you!"

"What? Lied to me about what!?"

"Tony, I didn't...I didn't..."

"What is it, Kate!?"

"I didn't have an abortion!"

The room goes completely silent.

Kate brings her hands up to her face and completely covers it.

Tony puts his head down as the elevator beeps...he takes a huge step back, then hits 1 and the doors slowly close.

Everyone is staring at Kate..."What the hell are you waiting for, go get him Kate!"...Gibbs said like he was ordering her.

----------

Ziva walks up to the front door of NCIS with a jamba juice cup in hand, she takes a drink from the straw and pushes the button for the elevator.

The door dings and Tony walks out. Ziva looks up at him..."Tony? Are you ok?"...she grabs his arm, which stops him.

Her hand slides down to his hand, which becomes wet...she moves her hand up..."Tony, you're bleeding."

"I don't have time to bleed."...as Tony squirms away from her.

Ziva steps onto elevator and then turns around, the doors slowly start to close..."Tony!?"

The inside of the doors are severely dented, bloody overlapping right-handed prints litter the doors. A bloody smear runs along the door to the control panel and over the emergency switch. There's a small blood pool just under Ziva's feet.

The elevator dings and the doors open..."What in the hell is going on!?"...as Ziva moves in-between the doors, so they can't close..."Tony beat the living hell out of the elevator doors!"

"What!?"...Gibbs stands and walks over..."Kate!"

"I'm going...I'm going!"...as she walk towards Gibbs and Ziva.

"Breaking News from NCIS head quarters, here once again is Stacey Ferguson."

Tony is shown standing next to her.

"Uh, Boss, you should really look at this!"

"What is it McGee..."...he turns seeing Tony on TV...

"I'd like to make a statement."

"Sir, you're bleeding."

"I know."

Tony coughs..."In regards to the question mark boy."...Tony makes quotes with his fingers. Blood runs down his arm, his white cuff completely drenched in blood.

"Oh my god, he is bleeding!"...Kate yelled.

"Riddle me this...riddle me that...you're a coward and that's that. You want to be the Riddler, that's fine with me, then I'm Bat on your TV. Now here's a riddle for you, so listen close. What is 6 foot 2 and coming for you!?"

Tony turns and walks away.

The camera pans back to Stacey Ferguson..."Back to you at the studio...I guess."

Everyone just stares at the TV.

"Jethro!" Jenny yelled from the balcony.

-------------

Gibbs walks into Jenny's office..."If you can't control your team, I will."

"Don't give me that crap, Jen."

"He gave an unauthorized statement, Jethro!"

"It was more like a rhyme, I thought."

"Not funny, Jethro."

"I'll find him."

"What is with this riddle case anyway?"

"He was running the field work on it."

"And this case is worthy of committing career suicide?"

"You aren't gonna fire him for that."

"That was idiotic and you know it."

"First you pushed Ziva onto me, now you're gonna fire one of MY team members? Not this time, Jenny. Not this time."

Jenny sighs..."Clean this up, Jethro...pronto."

------------

Gibbs walks back into the bullpen..."Kate, where the hell is Tony?"

"I...I don't know, Gibbs."

"Does anyone know where the hell DiNozzo went?"

Everyone is silent.

"Find his ass!"

-------------

Tony ducks under the police tape and heads back into the convenience store.

Tony sighs..."Here we go again."

------

Tony stands in front of the counter inside the convenience store..."Go back to where it all started, be sure to look where the minors will be carded."

Tony moves behind the counter and starts looking through the cigarettes on the back wall...he stops..."Carded?"

Tony turns around and grabs the "We Card" sign and starts to examine it...he notices a corner starting to peel, he grabs a hold of it and pulls...a rectangle piece of paper calls to the ground. Tony picks it up..."Georgetown University Library."...just under that the name of the book..."Adultery."

Tony flips over the card..."You've found the clue! You better hurry and return this card before you have pay the book due!"

"What an A-hole."...Tony leaves.

----------------

Kate and Ziva arrive at the convenience store..."Tony!?"...Kate yelled out the window.

Ziva gets out and quickly moves under the police tape...she returns seconds later..."He's not here."

"Damn it! Get in."

Ziva gets back in the car.

"Where in the hell are you, Tony?"...Kate slams on the gas.

Ziva takes out her phone and dials..."Nope, it's going directly to voice mail."

Kate sighs...

Ziva looks at her..."Can I ask you a question?"

Kate sighs again..."I guess."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"It's complicated."

"Not really...it's just a yes or no answer, yes?"

Kate sighs once again..."You slept with him, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't...but I tried...many times."...Ziva sighs.

"Tony...turned you down!?"

"Yes, but..."

"But?"

"Well, I admit, my timing wasn't good, he had just broken up with Navy nurse Lt. Emma Ingham."...she pauses..."He did have sex with her, by the way."

"What!?"

"After you, before I tried...well, the last time."

"The last time?"

"I've stroked out a few times actually."

"Struck out."

"Yes, that, too."

"Wait, how do you know he was sleeping with that nurse?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Ummm, never mind."

"Oh, we did kiss in the elevator once...he even went after my neck."

"He did the DiNozzo maneuver on you!?"

Ziva laughs..."He has a name for it?"

"He has a name for everything, Ziva...EVERYTHING!"...she chuckled.

"Even one for his...ummm, **zayin?**"

"His what?"

"Oh sorry...his manhood, his penis his package..."

Kate interrupts her..."Stop! I get it. I get it!"

After a few seconds..."Well?"

"Well what?"

"You know, his thing."

"Oh."...she laughs..."Well..."...Kate's phone rings...its Abby, she answers it.

"Kate, I just got a call from Tony, he's at the Georgetown University Library."

Click

"Hold on, Ziva."...as Kate does a hard 180 and slams on the gas.

----------

5 minutes earlier

---

Abby works on her computer in her lab, her phone rings.

"Tony!"

"No time to talk now, Abs...can you see if there's anyone named Mendoza enrolled at Georgetown?"

"What's this about Tony?"

"Just another one of my world famous hunches...Gibbs has his gut, I have my hunches."

Abby clicks a button and puts the phone down..."Still there?"

"Yes, Dark Mistress."

"Heh."...Abby clicks away at her computer..."Umm, hmmm...there's a Eduardo Mendoza, he's a junior."

"Sir, I found the book."

"One sec, Abs."...The woman hands Tony a book named: Adultery..."Thank you."

"Who's that Tony?'

"Librarian, Abby."

"Sir, you're bleeding."...As she walks towards him with a box of tissues.

"I know."...he mouths the words, "I'm fine."

"You're bleeding Tony?"

"Got an address for Eduardo Mendoza, Abs?"

"Tony!"

"I'm fine, Abby."

"Don't make me kick your ass, Tony."

"I'm fine, Abs...I swear. I probably just need 10-12 stitches, maybe more depending on how good the doctor."

"Tony!"

"Heh. I'm kidding."...Tony holds up his right hand and removes his makeship bandage from his knuckles, blood still flows freely. Tony grits his teeth and breaths in through his teeth.

"What was that!?"

"Breathing, everyone does it, Abs."...he pauses..."Got that address?"

"New South Dorms, room #17."

"**Grazie**!"

"I'll send..."...click..."back-up...Tony?"

---------

Tony stands outside room #17, he's about to knock..."Oh the hell with it."...he kicks the door in.

Tony takes a step inside and the room is covered in papers covered with green question marks.

Tony makes like a phone with his left hand and brings it to his face..."Calling Arkham, you're missing an A-hole!"...Tony sighs..."Yes, I'll hold."...Tony shakes his head.

"Oh, dude...what are you doing here, man?"

Tony quickly turns around..."Who the hell are you?"

"Pete Mitchell, dude."

"Are you a little...high, maybe?"

"Heh. Dude...I'm beyond high...I'm like clouding, dude."

"Am I back in the 70s?"

"Whaaaat?"

"Never mind...do you know Eduardo Mendoza?"

"You mean Eddie? Yeah, he's pretty quiet...I think he's at some...damn, I lost it."

"Well, find it, dude!"

"Find what?"

"Eduardo Mendoza?"

"OOOOOH YEAH! Now I remember, he works at Comic 'N Card."

"Where is it!?"

"Over there, dude."...he points one way with his left hand and another with his right.

Tony lifts his hands in frustration.

"Dude, you're bleeding!"

"Awww, the hell with this, I'll find it myself."...Tony starts to leave.

"Behind Chuck E. Cheese, dude! Yeah, that's it, man."

"Thanks!"...as Tony runs down the hallway..."Damn, now I have the munchies!"

----------

Tony arrives at Comic 'N Card and moves up to the front door with weapon drawn...he tries the door and it's locked. Blood drips form the bandage onto the handle of his Sig.

Tony moves quickly around to the back, a large garage door is open. He walks through it and the door slams down behind him.

Tony quickly turns around..."That can't be good."

"You're finally here, allow me to cheer!"...He claps loudly.

"Eduardo Mendoza!"

"I know not that name, but I'm glad you came!"

"Ugh, do I have to talk in rhymes, too?"

"HAHAHAHA! No, not at all...lets have a ball!"

Just then a dark green spotlight comes on in the corner...Penelope Mendoza is standing on the gallows with a noose around her neck, blindfolded with duct tape across her mouth, she struggles to get loose.

"Wow, you've really overdone yourself."

"HEHEHEHEHE!"

"What...no rhyme? You're slipping, Ed!"

"We're gonna play a game, you and I...get one wrong and she's gonna die!"

"She's your own mother, you crazy bastard!"...Tony flips open his phone and uses it as a flashlight.

"I'll ask questions of four, miss one and that's all for the whore!"

"And to think, I thought I didn't like my mother."

"Weight in my belly, trees are my back, nails in my ribs, feet I do lack."

"What!?"

"If you don't want her to die, what am I?"

"Can you repeat the question?"

"This is a game of death, you only have one guess left."

"It's a boat."

"Question number two is on its way, get it right, or she'll pay."

"Can we hurry this up? I'm bleeding here."

"Which president wears the largest hat?"

"Ab...wait...the one with the largest head."

"I'll give it to you, then there were two."

"Eduardo...you're 20 years old...you're throwing away your life!"

"Two to go, how would you know?"

"Believe me, you aren't the only one who's had a crappy life."

"What people are always in a hurry?"

"Russians...this is getting stupid, Eduardo."

A spotlight comes up on the floor 5 feet in front of Tony..."The last question has a twist...stand in the middle of this."

--------

Tony takes a step forward, then stops...then starts laughing...

"Stop it!"

Tony continues laughing.

"I said stop it!"

"Show yourself!"

A white spotlight hits the side of a wall and a young man jumps in the middle wearing a green suit, a purple dress shirt, a green tie with a big black question mark on it, green gloves, a green hat and a purple mask, holding a cane.

Tony starts laughing again.

He lifts his hand..."This is suicide switch, if I die, she dies...not so funny now, huh?"

"What are you...**El Acertijo**?" Tony starts laughing again.

"Step right up, the end is near, unless you're afraid, show your fear?"

"Great, you're rhyming again."...Tony pauses..."I have a rhyme for you, if you don't mind...if you don't stop this nonsense I'll have to kick your green behind!"

"Afraid?"...he starts tapping his cane against the floor.

"I'm not afraid of anything...well, maybe Gibbs, then there's my ex's who have gun permits and bigfoot, yeah...bigfoot."...Tony shudders.

"Do you always joke?"

"Yeah..I do. Here let me tell you a story...the person who told me this is the same person I hate, but love...see, she told me I joke to disguise my fears and worries. I suppose she rights...laughter is the best medicine they say? But will it mend a broken heart? I know not. BUT! Listen, let's try?" Tony starts laughing and then stops. "Nope. It doesn't. Eddie, can I call you Eddie? Life is a big ol' hairy bitch and it keeps knocking you down and you get up and she knocks you down again, but you know what...you keep getting up and up and up... do you know why?"...Tony pauses..."Because you HAVE to. Life is FREAKIN' HARD."

Tony walks towards the spotlight on the floor..."See, Eddie, the person I mentioned told me she was pregnant. I was happy for once, happier than I've ever been in my life...but she crush my heart with 4 simple words, just 4 little words...I'm having an abortion."...Tony holds up 4 fingers on his left hand..."4."

Tears fall from Tony's eyes..."Your mom is a bitch, we get that...and she cheated on your dad...but have you thought about what this'll do to your dad? Your sister!?"

"She deserves to die for what she did! It's one of the ten commandments!"...his hand begins to open.

"Wait! Eddie, don't do this! God will punish her for that...not you!"

"I am God's judge, jury and executioner!"

Eduardo opens his hand...Tony quickly aims and fires his above Penelope Mendoza, striking the rope multiple times before snapping off, she falls all the way to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"...he brings his cane up to his chest and pulls on the handle, separating them, pulling a blade out..."You must die!"...he heads towards his mother.

"Stop! I will shoot you!"

Eduardo stops..."You will negate me my happiness!?"

Eduardo lifts the sword over his head and charges at Tony. Tony fires once in the air, but he doesn't stop...he steps onto the spotlight and the ground gives way, he drops the sword as Tony dives to the edge and catches him with his right hand..."Hold on, Eddie!"

Tony looks down..."What's down there!?"

Eddie starts laughing..."Death."

"Give me your other hand...you're slipping!"...the bandage slowly starts to come off...as blood begins to flow down his hand onto Eduardo's hand and face.

"Is that you, Jesus? Your holy blood!? Sent from Heaven!?"

Eduardo wiggles away his hand and starts to fall...Tony grabs him by his tie and wraps his around fist and pulls with all his might. Pulling him out of the hole.

"Why?"...he coughs..

"I'll give you guess...then it's GTS!"

"What?"

Tony punches him in the face knocking him out...just then the garage door opens as Tony lies back.

"Check on her."...McGee rushes over to her.

Gibbs walks up to Tony..."GTS?"

"Go to sleep, Boss."...Tony lays back hitting the back of his against the floor making a thud...he starts laughing..."Ow."

"We need a paramedic in here!"

--------

Tony sits in a emergency room..."Here's the x-ray doctor."...the orderly hangs it up.

The doc walks over and looks at it..."Hmm, looks like you've cracked 2 knuckles, Mr. DiNozzo."...He pulls the x-ray off and hands it back to the orderly.

"Hey, can I get a copy of that x-ray?"

The orderly looks confused..."It's for a friend."

"Sure, I guess."...he hands him the x-ray.

"Thanks."

The doctor puts in the last stitch..."Looks like 15 stitches were needed...Nurse Lynn, if you would."

"Yes, doctor."...she puts some gauze over the stitches and tapes it up.

"Absolutely no use of that hand for a week, Mr. DiNozzo."

"Great! There goes my daily self massages."

"I beg your pardon!?"

"Oh, sorry...it's the drugs talking."

"We haven't given you anything, except a local."

"The pain talking?"

The nurse chuckles..."That excuse makes more sense...at least."

"Heh."

"Hey, Tony."...as Kate walks into the room, Ziva stands at the doorway.

"Where the hell were you guys? Partners back-up their partners don't they?"

"You left!"

"No excuse, you should've followed me!"

"We didn't know where you were going!"

"You should've followed the blood trail!"

Kate sighs..."What are we gonna do with you Tony?"

Kate walks over and pokes him in the hand with her finger.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for, Kate!?"

Ziva quickly moves in, grabbing Kate by the shoulder..."May I have a word with you!?"

"I'm busy."

Ziva grabs her arm..."Now!"...pulling her into the hallway.

"What is it, Ziva!?"

Ziva smacks her in the face..."You've lost your mind, yes?"

She looks up at Ziva lifts her arm...Ziva grabs it..."Kate, what are you doing!?"

"What!?"

"Do you...or do you not want to be with him!?"

"Why did you slap me!?"

"Answer the question or I'll slap you again!"

"Yes...I want to be with him."

"Then stop acting like a **kalba**!"

Kate sighs..."I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"There's still time to fix this. Go talk to him...don't yell, don't fight...TALK to him."

Ziva lets go of Kate's arm..."Ok...be cool, Kate...be cool."

She runs her hands down her shirt, straightening it..."How do I look?"

"Fat."

"You bitch!"

Ziva chuckles..."Get in there and get your man!"

Kate turns and walks back into the room and Tony is gone..."Excuse me?"

"Yes?"...a nurse answered.

"Where did the guy who was in here go?"

"He was released...he went out that way."...point to opposite way Kate came in.

"You can probably still catch him if you hurry."

Kate quickly hurries out the door and goes to the ER entrance, but Tony is nowhere in sight.

Ziva comes up behind her.

"Now what?"...Kate sighs.

----------

Kate and Ziva step off the elevator into the squad room.

"Tim, have you seen Tony?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, he was just here, I think he went down to see Abby."

Ziva continues to her desk as Kate steps back onto the elevator and rides it down to Abby's lab. She steps off the elevator and walks through the sliding doors..."Tony!?"

"Just missed him by about 5 minutes, Kate."

Kate sighs...she runs her fingers through her hair..."Do you know where he went?"

"I'm sorry, I don't."...as she picks up a larger image of Tony's x-ray.

"What's that?"

"A gift from Tony."

"He gave you an x-ray as a gift?"

She smiles..."He sure did...and a caf-pow!"

"Here, let me help you put it up."

"It's cool, I got it...you need to be out looking for Tony anyway."

Kate sighs..."I don't even know where to start."

The elevator dings and they both move to the door and look, but no one is there.

"That was odd."

---------

Tony sits alone in the middle of a darkened theater, a small tub of popcorn is held tightly by his right thumb, he takes a handful with his left and shakes them then tosses a few into his mouth.

A man comes up behind him and smacks him in the back of the head.

"Eeek!"...Tony winches..."How'd you find me, Boss?"

Gibbs steps over the chair onto the seat, then onto the floor, he brushes his footprint off then sit..."I know you, DiNozzo."

"Heh. I guess you do."

"Now, am I gonna have to smack me again or are you going to give me some popcorn?"

Tony slides the tub to his right as Gibbs grabs himself a handful..."Goldfinger, huh?"

"It was the very best James Bond, ever."...Tony says impersonating Sean Connery.

Tony tosses a couple more kernels of popcorn into his mouth..."What are you doing here, DiNozzo?"

"Boss?"

"We both know you've seen Goldfinger over 20 freakin' times."

"I'm...tired, Boss...so damn tired."

"DiNozzo...my wife..."

"Which one, 7 iron or baseball bat?"

"My first wife actually...Shannon and our daughter Kelly."

Tony turns his head..."You have a kid, Boss!?"

"She died, Tony...they both did."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gibbs."

"Look, I'm not good at this whole relationship thing."...he pauses..."Don't say it, DiNozzo."

"Heh."...he holds his left hand up in a defensive manner.

"I do know what it's like to lose something, though...and you really need to talk to Kate, Tony."

"How, Boss? She lied to my face and this wasn't just a little white lie...it was freakin' HUGE!"

"Here's the question you need to be asking yourself, Tony...do you love her?"

Gibbs stands..."What about rule #12, Boss?"

Gibbs laughs and grabs the popcorn tub from Tony..."Thanks for the popcorn, DiNozzo."...Gibbs slowly walks out of the theater.

----------

Later that night

----

Kate sits on the couch, covered in a blanket, snuggled up with a half-gallon of double chocolate chip mint ice cream, with each and every spoonful she eats, she cries a little more.

Kate sits with her back to the window, it's pouring, rain pounds the roof of her townhouse.

"Lying besides you...here in the dark...feeling your heart with mine...softly you whisper...you're so sincere...how could our love be so blind...we sailed on together...we drifted apart...and here you are by my side."...is sung from outside.

Kate stands and moves to the door, she opens it...Tony stands in the middle of the pathway to Kate's door, complete drenched.

"So now I come to you...with open arms."...Tony opens his arms..."Nothing to hide...believe what I say...so here I am...with open arms."...Tony opens his arms wider..."Hoping you'll see...what your love means to me."

Tony takes a step forward...his arms still open..."Open arms."

Tears flow from Kate's eye.

"Do you want me to sing the second verse, because I will?"

Kate drops the ice cream and runs to him, jumping into his arms kissing him.

"I'll take that as no."

"Tony..."

"Yeah, baby?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Tony kisses her and carries her into the house, kicking the door closed with his foot...seconds later...Tony opens the door, kneels down with her in his arm, grabs the ice cream then closes the door.


	3. SEALed With A Slap

SEALed With A Slap 

The following Monday, 7:06 a.m.

----------------

Tony stands in front of Director Shepard, he yawns.

"Special Agent DiNozzo...you know why you're here, correct?"

Tony yawns again..."Yeah."

"I need your gun and badge, you're suspended."

"This sucks."

"Excuse me?"

"This sucks, ma'am."

"Better."

Tony takes his badge off his belt and lays it on her desk.

"Your firearm?"

"It's in my desk."

"You're excused."

Tony doesn't move...'For how long, ma'am?"

"A month without pay."

"Are you shitting me?"...Jenny looks at him and takes off her glasses..."Pardon my language, Ma'am."

"You should be glad it's only a month."

"Did I or did I not catch the bad guy, ma'am?"

"You did, Agent DiNozzo."

"For that reason and the backing of Special Agent Gibbs, you still have a job."

"What am I suppose to do, ma'am?"

"I don't care, just don't do it here."

Tony scratches his head and moves to the door and opens it.

He walks past Cynthia, along the railing and down the stairs.

Gibbs looks up from his desk..."How long, DiNozzo?"

"Month without pay, Boss."

"Are you shitting me?"

Tony doesn't answer...he moves to his desk and takes out his Sig and pops the clip out. He then walks over to Gibbs' desk and lays them both down.

"Sorry, Boss."

Tony moves towards the elevator with his head down.

"Tony..." Kate rose from her desk and watched him walk into the elevator...he lifts his hand giving a half attempt at a wave.

The elevator doors close..."A month without pay, Gibbs? Isn't that a little harsh?"

"I don't make the rules, Kate."

Kate sighs..."This is Tony, how is he suppose to live without an income? Have you ever been to his house? He has like ever DVD known to man and lets not forget about his Mustang. I don't think he understands the words, savings account. You don't think he'd move in with me, do ya, Gibbs?"

"I'm not touching that question with a 10 foot pole."

"Which one?"

"All of them."

---------

29 days to go...

Kate sits quietly at her desk drawing a sketch of Tony sitting back, with his feet on the desk talking on the phone, wearing his trademark shades.

"What are you doing, Kate?'...Gibbs shows up right behind Kate.

Kate scrambles to hide her sketchbook..."Nothing, Gibbs."

Gibbs moves to his desk and sits.

"You shouldn't do that to a pregnant woman, Gibbs."

"How far along are you anyway?"

"8 weeks."

"I'm gonna have to pull you from working duty soon."

"She rises from her chair..."You can't!"

"Sit. Not for awhile, Kate...not until Tony is back."

She slowly sits down..."It's so boring without Tony."...she pauses..."Oh, no offense to all of you."

Ziva and McGee both nod..."It's ok and no worries."...they respond.

Gibbs laughs..."Did I ever tell you guys how DiNozzo and I met?"

Kate turns her chair..."Is it that funny?"

Ziva and McGee and push their chairs in front of Gibbs' desk..."I'm all lobes, Gibbs."

"Ears, Ziva."

"Right, that, too."

Several minutes pass.

Ziva laughs..."He was naked, Gibbs?"

"Just like the day he was born, Ziva."

McGee phone rings...McGee moves to his desk and answers it..."We got a dead sailor at a restaurant, Boss."...McGee writes down the address.

"Gear up!"

"What about the story?"

"Ask DiNozzo about it later, Ziva...It'll be filled with more nudity and violence, I'm sure."

Kate walks up to Ziva..."I want to hear more, too...wanna go over to DiNozzo's and surprise him? I'll bring Chinese, you bring...whatever."

"It's a date."

"What?"

"Deal?"

"Right."

"Wrong?"

"Stop it."...she laughs.

-----------------

Kate and Ziva walk up to Tony's door and Kate knocks.

Tony opens the door completely naked.

"Tony!"

"What Kate?"

"You're naked!"

"Yeah, so?"

"A group of girl scouts could've been knocking for all you know!"

"I'm not a pervert, Kate...I looked through the peep hole."

"OOOH MYYYY!"...Ziva looked up and down Tony very carefully.

"Ziva!"...Kate moves her hand in front of her eyes..."What about Ziva, Tony!?"

"She's seen a penis before, Kate."

"Not like that one."...As Ziva stands on her tip-toes looking over the top of Kate's hand.

"Ziva! Stop looking at it!"

"I can't, it's magnificent!"

"Tony!"

"Fine, I'll go put some pants on."...Tony turns and moves down the hall.

"Magnificent?"...Kate turns toward Ziva, her hand is still in front of Ziva's face..."Oh, oh."...Ziva takes out her cell phone, but it's too late..."Damn it!"

"Ziva, behave yourself!"

Ziva turns toward Kate...she grins..."Wow, lucky girl."

Kate sighs..."What am I gonna do with you, DiNozzo?"

"I vote for sex."

"Ziva!"

"What?"...as Ziva walks into the house...Tony comes out wearing a pair of black sweatpants and an Ohio State t-shirt. 

"Better?"

"No."

"Ziva!"

"He asked and I was being honest, yes?"

"Heh. She's got you there, Kate."

Tony sits on his leather couch..."I thought you were coming over later, Kate?"

Kate nods..."Well, Gibbs started talking about the first time you met."

"Heh. Why?"

"I dunno, boredom, I guess."

"NCIS missing the big D, huh?"...he chuckled.

"Now I know why they call him the big D."

Kate sighs..."Is sex the only thing on your mind?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"Heh. She's the female version of me, Kate...with crazy ninja-skills, of course."

Ziva nods..."Oh, I brought you pizza!"

"Oooh...me hungry!"...Tony hops off the couch moves over and grabs the box.

"I brought Chinese from Wong-Duck's."

"You're killing me, ladies...two of my favorite foods and you're gonna make me choose!?"

Ziva moves to the couch and sits...Kate sets the bag of Chinese on top of the pizza box Tony is holding.

"How about you eat both as you tell us how you and Gibbs met?" Kate suggested.

"Heh. Sure, let me go grab some plates for us."

"And some wine."

"I can't drink wine, Ziva."

"No, but I can."...she chuckled.

"Remind me again why I invited you?"

Ziva thinks for a second..."I don't remember."

Kate shrugs..."Me either."

Tony returns with a handful of stuff..."1 plate for you, 1 plate for you, 1 plate for me...1 fork for you, 1 fork for you, 1 fork for me...1 glass of wine for you, 1 glass of wine for me, another glass of wine for me and a bottle of diet coke for you, Kate."

Kate sighs..."Begin the damn story already!"

"Patience, mommy in training!"

Tony opens the Chinese food bag..."What, no fortune cookies!? Those bastards!"

"Kate ate them on the way over, Tony."

Kate sighs.

------------------

"Eww, that's gross, Tony."

Tony takes a huge bite of pizza.

"Chinese on top of a pizza?"

"It's all ends up in the same location no matter how you eat it, Zee-vah!"

"Can I have a bite of that, Tony?"...Kate licked her lips.

"Yeah, I guess."...Kate quickly grabs it and gnaws off a huge piece.

She chews..."Oh, so good."...She takes another bite.

Tony takes his pizza back...Kate looks up at him, sauce all over her lips and chin.

Tony smiles...then extends his fingers and wipes off her chin...Kate quickly moves her mouth to his fingers sucking on them.

Ziva laughs..."I did that, too. You remember, yes?"

"Heh. Yeah."

"What?"...Kate looks at Ziva..."When?"

"You were going to start the story, yes?"

"Oh yeah."...Kate gives Ziva an evil look...then looks at Tony

"Yes, you can have the rest of my pizza, Kate."...He hands it to her and she quickly devours it.

"Remind me not to get pregnant."

Tony stands and moves to a shelf in the corner of the room...He opens the drawer and takes something out..."Here."...He walks over and hands it to Ziva.

"Oh my God, when was this photo taken? Gibbs has brownish hair."

"Heh. I guess working with me turned his hair gray...or as Abby would say, silver. It was taken about 5 years ago...when I was a homicide detective in Baltimore."

Ziva shows the picture to Kate...It's a picture of Tony and Gibbs standing by each other, Tony in black jeans, a black button-up shirt and a black leather jacket, his badge around his neck on a large chain. Gibbs is in NCIS gear.

"Why all the black?"

"I was on stakeout with my partner, Maria Santiago."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Ziva!"

"Heh."...Tony walks over to his black recliner and sits down.

"You did, didn't you?"...Ziva laughed.

"No comment."

Kate and Ziva look at each other..."He did."...both together.

"Anyway, what did you guys do today?"

"No, I want to hear about how you two met."

"Yeah and nothing happened, just a dead sailor, he was in a gang...the gang killed him."

Tony cracks his knuckles..."It's like they say, once you're in, you're in for life...you try to leave, they kill ya."...Tony pauses..."You catch the guy?"

"Not yet...we're tracking him down, though."

Tony sighs.

Kate rises and sits on his lap..."It's only a month, Tony."

"Yeah, I know."

"If it makes you feel any better, even Gibbs is missing you."

"Heh...really?"

"Yeah, the first thing he said when we got to the restaurant was...'DiNozzo, statements!'...then he paused and made me do it."

"Awww, poor, Katie."...he consoles her by patting her on the back.

"If you're gonna do anything, rub it...don't pat it."

He starts rubbing her back..."Oh, that feels SOOOOO good!"

Ziva looks at them..."Should I leave?"

Tony laughs..."Only if you want to miss the story of how I became Gibbs' greatest senior field agent EVER!"

----------------

"A long time ago, in a land far, far away...'

Kate rolls her eyes..."It's 40 miles."

"Heh."

"Come on Tony, tell the story."

"Ok, ok..."

--------------

A man and a woman walk out of a restaurant on a cool September morning..."Unlock the car, Roy."

The man fumbles with his keys..."I'm trying, Dear."...He finally gathers his keys in and presses the unlock button...the woman opens the door and looks down, she screams.

Her husband runs around to her side, a bare leg sticks out from under the car.

He grabs his wife and hugs her...then takes out his phone and dials 911.

45 minutes later...

A large four-door black sedan stops just behind the police line...the door opens. A man stands next to the car, his shoes, black with a black Nike swoosh, his black jeans hemmed perfectly, his leather jacket, looking a bit worn, he quickly takes it off and tosses it in the front seat of his car, his black button-up shirt is completely buttoned except the very top one.

He looks up, raising his hand, blocking the sun from his eyes, then pops on his shades.

"DiNozzo?"

Tony turns to his right...a beautiful Latino woman with long brunette hair stands on the other side of the car...she pulls her hair back and puts it in a ponytail.

"I'll talk to the witnesses."

Tony nods and walks toward a police officer, who nods at him...he lifts the tape as Tony walks under it.

"What we got Simmons?"

A man wearing a dark blue coat with coroner on the back stands from his kneeling position..."Possible rape, murder, dump."

"We know who she is yet?"

"Not yet."

Tony kneels and tilts his head and looks under the car..."Man, she's what 15 or 16?"

Simmons nods.

"She was a baby for Christ sake."

The Latino woman walks over to Tony..."They arrived at the restaurant at 8:30 and left at 9:15."

"Maria, get me the security cam footage from across the street."

Maria turns toward the bank..."Is it me or are criminals getting more and more stupid?"

Tony is silent.

"You ok, partner?"

"I...I just hate people who hurt kids."...he starts to walk away..."I want his balls in a jar on the desk."

------------

Tony sits at his desk looking at security footage...it shows a man tosses the young woman from the car...Maria stands behind him, "I can get the boys to clear that up, get the license plate number."

"No need...I know who it is."...Tony rises grabbing his jacket.

"Where you going?"

"I have a jar to fill."

---------------

"In Israel, we don't keep balls in jars, we just toss them in the garage can."

Tony and Kate both look at Ziva oddly.

"I got you, yes?"...she laughs.

Kate and Tony look at each other as Kate slowly moves her hand to Tony's crotch covering it.

"Continue!"...Ziva cheered.

-------------

Tony and Maria pull up to apartment complex and get out of the car.

"What a shithole."

"And you haven't even seen the inside yet, Detective Santiago."...Tony said with a Spanish flair.

"What's the deal on this guy?"

"He's a real mamabicho."

"I love when you talk Spanish to me."

"Heh. Stick another, you're about to hear more...the pendejo's name is Roberto Gomez, he likes to carve on women...locked him up 18 months ago for assault on a 13 year old."

"Ugh. Why the hell is he out of jail?"

"Who knows, our court system is beyond fucked."

Tony and Maria walk into the building and walk up to the woman at the front desk..."Blades?"...Tony holds up his badge.

"12th floor, Apartment 127. You can't miss the bastard, he's usually passed out on the floor in front of his door. By all means use deadly force."

Tony looks up at her..."I'm serious, I hope you kill the bastard."...Tony and Maria start walking away..

"By the way, the elevator is broke."

Tony sighs..."Of course. Come on, Maria...lets get our exercise for the day."

-------

"12th floor...you alright, Santiago?"...Tony grabs her arm.

She bends over..."I gotta stop eating with you, DiNozzo, your fried food is killing my ass."

Tony and Maria make there way to apartment 127...Tony knocks..."Roberto Gomez, Baltimore PD...we have a warrant for your arrest!"

"Que carajo quieres?"

Tony draws his weapon and kicks in the door..."Don't you fucking swear at me in Spanish you piece of shit!"

Roberto Gomez stands in the middle of his apartment...he looks at the window, then back at Tony.

"Don't even think about it...if you run, you're gonna be in a world of pain."

Gomez runs to the window and jumps onto to the fire escape.

"Fuck me, you better hope I never catch you!"...Tony quickly follows him out the window.

"I'm going down, Tony!"...Maria rushes back down the stairs.

Tony looks up..."Where the hell are you going, Gomez?"

Tony follows him up the fire escapes to the roof.

Tony makes it to the roof, Gomez stands 20 feet away...looking at the building across the way.

Tony laughs..."Go ahead. Do it. You don't have the cajones."

Gomez backs up a few feet and runs at the edge and runs over the other roof...he grabs a hold of the edge and pulls himself up.

Gomez gets to his feet and turns around..."Mámame el bicho, macrón!"

Suddenly a leaping Tony nails him with a forearm to the face, knocking him head over heels.

Gomez sits up, his nose and mouth now bleeding..."Foquin loco!"

Tony walks over to Gomez and drops a pair of cuffs in front of him..."You got two options...cuff yourself or learn to fly in the next 10 seconds."...As Tony holds his gun at his head..."1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.."

Gomez cuffs himself.

----------

Gomez walks out of the building with Tony behind him.

Maria rushes over to Tony..."What the hell were you thinking with that bullshit!?"

Tony walks by without saying anything, he opens the backdoor of his car and tosses him in and slams the door.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony turns to her..."I caught the fuc..."...Out of nowhere, a man smashes into the roof of Tony's car, smashing it down, the windows shatter, Tony turns and falls as glass explodes outwards.

"Tony!"

Maria rushes over, dropping to her knees...she lifts Tony's head..."Don't move, you have glass in you."

Tony rolls over to his back..."What the hell just happened?"

Maria helps Tony up, he moves his hand to his neck, pulling a piece of glass out...he tosses it on the ground and turns to his car...a man lies on top of it.

"Shit, he's still alive."...Tony moves over to him...he's bleeding heavily..."You're gonna be ok, man...hang in there."

"C...co...coc...caine...R...Ra..."...his head falls to the side.

Maria makes her way over..."Ambulance is on its way."

"It's too late, he's gone."...Tony pauses..."Gomez."...Tony kneels...a piece of metal caused by the fall is stuck into the top of his head.

Tony turns and falls against the side of the car...blood covers the right side of his jacket ...Tony puts his hand up to his neck again, he looks down at his jacket..."Aww, shit."

-----------------

Tony sits in the back of an ambulance..."Sir, you really need stitches."

"Then do it."

"We can't here."

"Then bandage me up, I have a crime scene to go over."

"Jim is here, Tony."...Maria stands next to Tony.

A medic starts to tape his neck up..."How many stitches?"

"5-6, tops."

The medic puts the last piece of tape on..."Good to go, Sir."

Tony rises and they walk back towards the car...they duck under the police tape.

"Jim, my favorite CSI."

"Hey, Tony...which one you wanna hear about first?"

"One on top...I already know who the one inside is."

"No ID."

"Figures."

"Possible suicide."

"No way, it was a murder."

"We took samples of his fingerprints and blood, we'll run them against AFIS and CODIS."

"Anything else?'

"We found small traces of a white substance on his right index finger and inside his right ear."

"It's gotta be cocaine...he mentioned cocaine to me before he died."

"I'll let you know more when we get him back and do a few tests...about the guy in the car."

Tony interrupts him..."Good riddance, he was a pathetic excuse for a human being...the world's a better place with him in hell."...Tony pauses...then shakes his hand..."Thanks, Jim."

Blood starts to trickle out of the taped-up area on Tony's neck...Maria lightly grabs Tony's hand..."Come on, I'm taking you the hospital."

-------------

"Yep, you slept with her."

"I did?"

"I agree with Ziva. You definitely slept with her."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Wouldn't you like to know? Heh."

---------------------

"Wait a minute! I have to go pee."...Kate gets off Tony's lap and runs to the bathroom.

"So, didja sleep with her?"

"No, I never slept with her."

"Really? Why not?"

Tony shrugs..."Never found a reason to."

Ziva looks baffled.

"That apparently shocks you?"

"Very much so."

Kate walks back into the room and sits next to Ziva..."Go ahead."

-------------

The next day...

Tony sits at his desk...Maria walks in, she stops right behind him and whispers..."Tony, when I got home, I realized I was missing my panties."

"Look in your top drawer."

Maria moves to her desk and opens her drawer..."Oh thank the lord."

---------

"You lied to me Tony!"

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"You told me you never slept with her."

"Which is true, I never slept with her ever."

"What!?"

"Sure, I had sex with her...but I never slept with her.'

"Oh...you suck! You so suck...you really suck!"

"Heh. Where was I? Oh yes, her panties."

------------------

Maria sits at her desk..."They're my lucky panties."

"Yes, I know...every time you wear them, you get lucky."

She laughs..."Lucky for you, too, it seems."

"Heh."

"DiNozzo!"

Tony turns around..."You got a visitor."

"I'm busy, Lieutenant."...Tony's pen falls off his desk and rolls under it.

Tony pushes his chair back and leans down under his desk and grabs it.

A man walks up behind Tony..."You Detective DiNozzo?"

Tony lifts his head, banging the back of his head on the underside of the desk..."Eeeeeeek, damn it!"

Tony turns around rubbing the back of his head..."Who in the hell are you?"

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS."...he shows his badge..."I believe you have one of mine."

--------------

Ziva laughs..."Do you always get sexually involved with your partners?"

"It certainly looks like it, Ziva."

Tony sighs..."I'll let you two on a secret, I'm not very good with women."

"Oh, please...give me a break, Tony."

"That's not what I'm talking about Kate."...Tony lowers his head.

"Umm, the mood in the room totally changed, yes? Oh is it just me?"

"Talk to me, Tony."...Kate moves over to Tony and sits back on his lap.

Ziva scoots up on the couch..."I'm here for you, too."

"I'm telling you right now, Kate...commitment is my kryptonite."

Kate moves her hand to his face, caressing his stubbled cheek..."Are you trying to tell me you're Superman?"...He looks up at her and she smiles.

"He certainly has the penis for it."

"Ziva!"

Tony lets out a chuckle..."I'm more like Bizarro."

"I'd like either version."...Ziva whispered to herself.

"What was that, Ziva?"

"Nothing."

"Please continue, Tony."...Ziva stands, placing her right foot to the left of her left foot and bending down. She holds this stretch for a few seconds as Tony leered at her.

"You cramping up or something?"

She stands and places her left foot to the right of her right foot and bends down..."Not at all...I'm just keeping loose, I'm gonna go running later."

"This late?"

"Yup, I do it all the time."

Kate looks at Ziva..."I wish I had your energy, Ziva."

"No, you don't."

"Where was I?"

"Gibbs comes up behind you...you hit your head."...Ziva stands up, she moves her head around in a circle cracking her neck.

"Ironic, don't you think?"

"Heh. I guess it is."

Tony starts again with the story but just then there's a knock at the door...Tony rises and walks over and opens it.

"Boss?"

Gibbs walks inside..."Oh, I didn't know you had company."

Ziva looks at her watch..."I really need to be going anyway."

"Wait, Ziva...I'll give you a lift home."...Kate said as she got up from Tony's lap.

"No worries, it's only 3.12 miles...I'll just run."

Ziva moves to the door, opens it, steps out, then closes it.

Tony moved to the door..."She left rather quickly, didn't see?"

"Kate, I need to talk to Tony about something privately."

"Not a problem, Gibbs...I should be heading home myself."

"I though you were staying?"

"Nope, too tired...maybe tomorrow."...she moves over to Tony and kisses him, she then leaves via the front door.

Kate walks to her car, gets in and drives off...Ziva comes out from behind the bushes and moves to the side of Tony's place...she moves to the window and watches Gibbs and Tony talking. Gibbs reaches into his left-side jacket pocket and pulls out a manila envelope and hands it to Tony.

Gibbs then leaves.

Ziva remains, staring at Tony.

--------------------

25 days to go...

Ziva stood outside Tony's window, almost exactly 4 days to the minute when she saw Gibbs give Tony a manila envelope.

Her hand pressed against the window, not knowing what or where Tony was, the only sign of life was a call to Abby, not Kate, not Gibbs, Abby. And Abby wouldn't talk about it. She takes out her phone..."Shalom."...everything fades to black.

-------

Kate lies on her side, her knees to her stomach, clutching them with her arms. Her cell phone, just inches away from her head on a pillow. 

4 days earlier...

Kate steps into her place when her cell phone rings...she looks at her phone...and sees that it's from Tony...she answers it..."Hey, baby."

Tony's muffled voice comes through the phone..."What do you mean I won't see you for awhile? Where are you going?"

Kate listens as Tony is short and to the point..."Wait, Tony?"

click

------------

24 days to go...

The next day...

Ziva sits at her desk, a coffee cup sits in front of her, she runs her hands through her hair, then smacks the coffee cup, the coffee explodes from it's container as it hits the cubicle wall.

Coffee covers Ziva as she quickly rises and walks through the bullpen towards the elevator.

"Gibbs, may I have a word with you?"

"Speak Ziva."

"In your office please."

She runs her hand through her hair again as coffee drops from her long dark hair.

Gibbs walks over and enters the elevator. The doors close.

Minutes later, the doors open again and Ziva walks out, coffee still drips from her hair. The look on her face could kill. She moves up the stairs and into the Director's office.

Gibbs follows her out and heads back to his desk..."What was that about, Gibbs?"

"Private matter, Kate."

"Do you know where Tony is Gibbs?"

Gibbs looks at Kate...then back at the paperwork on his desk..."Why?"

"Because I haven't heard from him in 4 days."

"I know."

"What do you mean, you know?"

"Simply that, Kate...I know."

Kate stands..."If he's in danger, I should know...think of our baby, Gibbs."

Gibbs looks at Kate..."He's fine, Kate. Leave it at that."

Ziva comes walking down the stairs...she walks through the bullpen to her desk.

"Jethro, a word with you, please."...Jen stood on the balcony, her hands on the rail.

Gibbs looked at Ziva...who sat there staring at him.

"Now, Jethro."

----------------

Gibbs steps into the Director's office.

"Close the door, Jethro."

Gibbs closes the door.

"I know where Agent DiNozzo is Jethro."

"Ziva knew this?"

"No...I am the director of the NCIS, Jethro...remember?"

"Why am I here then?"

"Why is he there?"

"Why do you care?"

"Has one of your teammates gone rogue on us, Jethro."

Gibbs chuckles..."DiNozzo, traitor? Ha!"

"Then why is he THERE!?"

"Because I sent him THERE."...Gibbs pauses..."He also needed to be away."

"Why's that?"

"Oh, I dunno...some power crazy woman suspended his ass."

"That's enough, Jethro!"

"Is it...you suspended him for doing his job."

"He made an unofficial comment that could've backfired on me, you, NCIS entirely."

Gibbs moves to the door..."Did it, Jen? Did it? Or did he do his job? When you have the balls to actually answer that question, then I'll tell you why he's there."

Gibbs opens the door and exits, slamming it as he goes.

Gibbs heads down the stairs and walks through the bullpen, he stops in front of his desk, then continues on to Ziva...he puts his hand on the back of her head..."If you have a problem with me, you come to me, do you get me, Officer David!?"...he quickly slaps the back of her head.

Gibbs walks to the middle of the bullpen..."I'm gonna say this once and only once...if you have a problem with me, come to me...if you got a problem with that, then get the fuck out!"

Ziva stands..."I didn't tell her anything...I'm just worried about Tony!"

"Don't!"

Gibbs moves to his desk and sits..."Gibbs?"...Kate said softly.

"What is it, Kate?"

"Is he...ok?"

------------------

Ziva sits at her desk...watching Gibbs and Kate talk.

Gibbs puts his hand on Kate's shoulder..."Kate...don't worry, he's fine."

McGee rises from his chair and moves to Ziva's desk..."Here are those papers you needed."

"Move, Tim!"...She pushes him out the way.

"What?"...as Ziva focuses back on Gibbs and Kate.

"You like Tony, don't you?"

"Huh? What!?"...She looks up at McGee...she laughs..."Not at all."

"I thought you Mossad officers were suppose to be good at lying."...McGee returned to his desk.

Ziva rises and moves to McGee desk..."Why would I like Tony!? He knocked up Kate."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"The truth usually is, yes?"

"It's ok to like Tony, ya know."

"What? I already told you I don't like Tony."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"Want to go out on a date with me?"

"God no."

"Gibbs?"

"No, he's too old."

"Tony?"

Ziva quietly moves back towards her desk..."No."...as if she had to force it out.

"You like him, Ziva."

"You like who, Ziva? He got a name?" Kate wondered.

Ziva laughs...she moves back in front of McGee desk..."Nope, haven't found Mr. Right yet."

McGee starts to say something...Ziva quickly turns around..."Do you want me to shoot you? Then keep talking."

McGee makes a zipper gesture on his lips...Ziva nods, then moves quickly to her desk, she sits and lies her head on her coffee stained work area, gripping at her hair.

Gibbs phone rings..."I'll be right there, Abby."

Gibbs stands and walks past Ziva..."I'm not that old, Officer David."

Ziva raises her head then drives her forehead into the desktop three times, each time a little harder.

---------------

Gibbs walks into Abby's lab carrying a caf-pow.

He holds it out to Abby, but she doesn't take it.

"What's wrong, Abs?"

"I got a blood sample and glass from Tony today in the mail."

"Yeah, so? Run them."

"Can I do that?"

"Yes, of course...give me the paperwork, I'll sign for it."

"Tony didn't sound to good the last time I talked to him, Gibbs."

"When was that?"

"Yesterday, he said something about trying to find someone...what is going on?"

Gibbs sits the caf-pow next to Abby's keyboard..."DiNozzo is a big boy, he can take care of himself."...Gibbs turns and starts to leave.

"Gibbs..."

Gibbs stops..."Yeah, Abs?"

"The Director told me if I helped Tony...she'd fire me."

Gibbs turns around..."Abby.."

Abby moves to Gibbs and hugs him..."They're next on my list, Gibbs."

Gibbs presses his lips against the top of Abby's head.

--------

Later that night...

A person sits in a darkened room, they flip open their cell. Tony's name appears after they click a button...it goes straight to voicemail. It's flipped closed.

The phone rings..."DiNozzo, Anthony DiNozzo, I'm not here, I'm out fighting crime...you know what to do. peeeeeep."

"I guess you're still not home, huh? Well...I just called because I want to hear your voice...anyway, I love you, Tony."...Kate hangs up.

The sound of glass breaking is heard, then the slamming of a door.

--------

23 days to go...

McGee stepped off the elevator and walked into the squad room, he walks into the bullpen and sets his coffee on his desk then sits down.

"Harah"

"Hello?"

"Red li me'avrid."

"Ziva?"

No answer.

McGee stands and walks over to Ziva's desk..."You ok?"

Coffee still covers most of her work area..."You really need to clean this up."

"Zdayen li me ha-einaym!"

"I don't understand Hebrew, Ziva."

"Leave me alone."

"Sorry, just trying to help."

McGee makes his way back to his desk.

"How much did you drink last night, Ziva?"

Ziva is silent.

"I think you would feel better about yourself if you just admitted that you liked Tony."

Ziva raises her head and pounds her head into her desk again.

"What the hell are you doing, Ziva."

"It's an old Israeli trick...for hangovers."

"Ziva.." McGee sighs.

Ziva stands and wobbles her way over to McGee..."Gibbs better not catch you like that, Ziva."

Ziva braces herself against the front of McGee desk..."Let's say what you say is true."

"About Tony?"

"Yeah."...Her head moves forward

"Are you gonna be sick!?"

She laughs..."I never get sick."...She stands straight up and pauses, she quickly runs to the bathroom holding her hand over her mouth.

Gibbs steps off elevator..."You the only one here, McGee?"

"No, Ziva's here...but she's in the bathroom throwing up."

"Oh god, she's not pregnant too, is she?"

"Knowing Tony...probably."

---------------------

Ziva stands at the sink wearing a black bra. Her shirt lays on the counter, she lightly scrubs on it with a piece of paper towel.

She looks up, seeing her reflection in the mirror for the first time..."What in the hell are you doing?"

She sighs..."Is it that hard to say I like someone?"...she turns the faucet back on, she cups some water in her hand taking it into her mouth...she moves it around, then spits it out.

She splashes some water on her face...she moves her entire head under the faucet wetting her hair, she gathers it in a ponytail and starts wringing it out.

She stands back up and runs her fingers through her hair...she stops as she sees herself again in the mirror..."You like him, Ziva. You really like him. Hell, you might love him. Say it, damn it! It's only 4 letters!"

A toilet flushes and Ziva sees Kate step out a restroom stall..."Who do you like, Ziva? Maybe I can help?"...as she starts to wash her hands.

"Tony! I want him."...She screamed in her mind.

"Anyone will do, I haven't gotten laid since I've been in America."

"I really can't help with you that."

"Can I borrow Tony when he gets back?"...There's a long pause...then Ziva laughs..."I'm kidding."

Kate lets out a chuckle..."For a minute there, I thought you were serious."...She dries her hands and leaves the restroom.

Ziva grabs her shirt and puts it back on...she looks at herself in the mirror one last time..."No, killing her in not an option."

--------------

Ziva sighs and opened the restroom door and walks back to her desk..."God, I need to get laid."...As she sits down.

Gibbs, McGee and Kate all look at her..."Harah, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Don't worry, Ziva...none of us are getting laid."...Kate looks at Gibbs..."Especially with these 14 hours days we've been working!"

"Hey, I do ok for myself."

The place goes silent...a few moments pass..."What?"

"Oh sorry, McGee...I was waiting for Tony to laugh."

"Wow, even Kate is making fun of me now."

"Tony's jackassness is rubbing off on you, Kate?"

"I guess so, Gibbs."

"Well, stop before you start naming random movies for no freakin' reason."

Kate nods.

"Speaking of sex...why do you care, Kate...unless you're cheating on Tony?"...Ziva questioned.

"What?"...They all look at Kate..."Never!"

"Then why give Gibbs the evil eye when Tony isn't even here to do you."

"I dunno, I'm pregnant, my hormones are all out of whack...I'm horny!"

"So am I!"

"Stop! We definitely don't need to hear about Tony doing anyone."...Gibbs shudders.

"Whoa, I've never seen you flinch at anything, Boss."

"Every man has his limitations, McGee...even a marines."

-----------

Ziva picks up her notebook and moves over to Tony's desk and sits in his chair.

"Umm, what are you doing, Ziva?"

"Janitorial still needs to clean my desk area."

Ziva brings her knees to her chest and grabs the desk and starts spinning herself in Tony's chair.

"Having fun, Ziva?"

"I'm just bored, Gibbs."

"You know what we do when we get down time."

Ziva sighs..."I know, paperwork."...Ziva pauses..."Hey, Gibbs...Tony never finished the story about how Tony and you met for the first time."

Kate looks at Gibbs..."Yeah, he didn't...I really want to know more about Maria, she seems like a really good cop."

"She's dead."

"Damn. Really?"

"I take it he didn't get that far?"

"Nope, he left off right as he met you, Gibbs."

"Well, I don't think it's right of me to talk about her, since I didn't know her very well."

"Come on, Gibbs."

"Yeah, I want to know, too, Boss...who was your senior field agent at the time?"

"None, just me and probies, none of which worked out...as you probably know, I'm not the easiest guy to work under...you guys are actually pretty lucky, Tony took a lot punishment, I was a real bastard before you joined up, Kate."

"You're saying Tony calmed you, Boss?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Come on, why did you hire him, Gibbs!?"

"I hired him because he needed a job, Ziva."

"What does that mean?"

"It means his career was over being a Baltimore police detective."

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"Well..."

------------

"We went down to autopsy, I wanted the body, Tony said no. I said yes, he again said no. He finally agreed to hand him over if he could be involved in the investigation, something happened, something else happened, someone died, Tony did something stupid, he did something stupider."

"Wait, Gibbs...you suck at this...we didn't ask for the cliff notes version."

"I do? I wonder why, Kate?"

Ziva stood from Tony's chair and moved to the front of his desk and leaned against it..."Then what happened?"

"Well...you got your asses back to work, that's what happened."

"I agree with Kate, you do suck."

"Come on, Gibbs...we could do paperwork anytime."

"Am I not speaking English? No. N freakin' O."

"Hey, I bet Ducky knows the story."...Ziva blurted out..."Ooh, maybe Abby, too!"

"Ziva, sits your ass down, you're not talking to anyone."

"Gibbs, you're being a HUGE buzzsaw."

"Buzzkill, Ziva."

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Tim."

"McGee tell Ziva what the second B in Gibbs stands for again."

"Bastard."

Ziva shrugs..."What's the other b stands for?"

"Boot."

"Boot?"

"As in, if you don't get back to work right now you're all going to be richer one boot in the ass. Is that clear!?"

"Crystal!"

-----------------

Gibbs phone rings...he answers it...

McGee stands..."Boss, we got a case?"

"Sit. I'm wanted in MTAC."

McGee sits as Gibbs jogs up the stairs. He positions his head near the retinal scanner, it scans his eye and the door pops open.

"What we got Sandra?" Gibbs said to the woman wearing headphones off to the side.

"Secure transmission from Special Agent DiNozzo from NCIS San Diego, Special Agent Gibbs."

"Patch him through."...As Gibbs puts his headset on.

A battered and bruised DiNozzo pops up on screen..."You look like shit, DiNozzo."

"Love you, too, Boss."

---------------

Gibbs walks out of MTAC..."McGee, I need you to do something for To..."He looks down at an empty bullpen. "Damn you, DiNozzo."

---------------

"I'm not really sure I can tell you much about the first time Jethro and Anthony met."...Ducky stood next to a dead body, his chest opened..."Aww, I do remember Tony referring to me as a dingbat." He chuckled.

"A dingbat, Doctor?"

"Yes, indeed, Mr. Palmer...I think it had to do with me talking to bodies."

"That is a little ding-batty, Ducky."

"I suppose so, Caitlin, especially seeing it for the first time."

"You know, he saved Gibbs life that day...he also made quite the impression on a certain forensic specialist."

"Please tell me Tony didn't have sex with Abby."

Ducky laughs..."No, no, no, not at all, Caitlin. Well, I don't think so anyway. Hmm, now that I think about it, it's quite possible."...Ducky pauses..."My, DiNozzo sure did get around."...He smirks..."Aww, I see the lad had quite the..."

Ziva interrupts him..."Large penis?"

They all look at Ziva..."What!?"...as she looks around the room at all of them.

Ducky shakes his head..."I was going to say stamina."

"Yes, that's good, too!"

The elevator beeps and Gibbs walks off...he moves up behind Ziva and McGee grabbing them by the ears.

"Ow!" McGee and Ziva yelled out in pain.

Kate turns around...watching Ziva and McGee struggle..."You should be glad I don't have another hand, Agent Todd!"

"Gibbs, we just wanted."

"Zip it, upstairs now!"

Gibbs turns around and escorts Ziva and McGee into the elevator.

"Thank you, Ducky."

Ducky grabs her hands and pats them softly..."Good luck, my dear."

"Move your ass, Kate!"...Kate quickly moves to the elevator, Gibbs still holds McGee and Ziva by the ears as the elevator doors close.

The elevator doors open and they all come out rubbing the back of their heads.

"Wow, that's the first time I've ever been Gibbs-slapped."...Kate continues to rub the back of her head..."That hurt, Gibbs! No wonder Tony forgets things, he probably has amnesia from all the concussions!"

-------------

2 weeks later...

9 days to go...

10:14 P.M.

Tony steps out of Dulles International Airport holding a duffel bag, he whistles..."Taxi!"

A taxi stops and he gets inside...after telling the driver where he lived, he dozes off.

"Hey, buddy! We're here...that'll be 37.50."

Tony wakes..."Wha?"

"37.50."

Tony steps out of the cab and hands the man two twenty-dollar bills..."Keep it."

Tony makes his way up the path to his front door...he fumbles with his keys finally unlocking his door.

Tony yawns as he flips the lightswitch...clothes lay all over the place, empty food containers litter his front room.

Tony looks to his right and sees his plasma TV..."Wasn't robbed."...He rubs the top of his head..."I'm gone for 2 weeks and Kate's moved in!?"

Tony drops his duffel bag and reaches down to pick up some of the trash, but he stops..."The hell with it, I'm too tired."

Tony moves to his bedroom...it's been slept in..."Kate! Are you here?"

Silence.

"Guess not."

Tony holds his hands out..."I've missed you bed, come to daddy!"...Tony falls face first onto it, then bounces off to the side landing on the floor. Tony pushes up with his arms..."You trying to tell me something? Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cheat on you, if you makes you feel any better, I didn't get a single good night's sleep when I was gone."

Tony turns the light off and the sound of clothes hitting the floor and him sliding into bed is heard..."Oh so smooth, gotta love the silk sheets...or are they satin? I can never remember. Me so tired."

A woman walks into the room and slides into the bed from the foot of the bed.

Tony half awake..."Heh. I must be dreaming, because Kate's never done that."

A head pops out of the top of sheets kissing Tony..."I didn't think you were here."...His hand moves up along her back, but they're grabbed and push above his head, she holds them by the wrist as she kisses him.

"Yeah, I'm definitely dreaming."

The next day...

8 days to go...

The light shining through the window wakes Tony...he holds his hand up blocking the sunlight...he sits up and rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands.

He rises and makes his way to the bathroom...he turns the faucet on and splashes water in his face...he looks at his reflection then shakes his head...there are bruises on his neck and chest...Tony focuses and rubs the mirror, then touches the bruises..."What the hell?"

Tony walks into his living room...it's spotless...none of the clothes or trash remain.

"Ok, I'm going insane."

-------------

The elevator dings, a smiling Ziva walks out into the squad room..."How are you doing this lovely day, Tim?"

McGee does a double take...not believing what he saw...he stands and walks over to her..."Wait, are you happy?"

"Very."

---------------

Ziva walks towards the squad room, coming from the break room, a cup of coffee in hand.

The elevator dings...Kate walks out..."Good morning, all."...Ziva quickly turns around and starts walking back towards the break room.

"Where you going, Ziva?"...Kate wondered.

"Need a refill, didn't sleep much last night."...She nervously chuckled.

"Wait, I'll go with you."...She puts her coat and bag down on her desk and walked towards Ziva. Ziva takes a drink of her coffee.

"Didn't sleep, huh? Did ya get lucky?"...She laughed.

Ziva coughs, a small amount of coffee escaped from her lips...her hand moved to her face too late.

Kate pats her on the back..."Are you ok?"

Ziva continues to cough..."At this exact moment? Yes."

-----------

Tony moved to his answering machine, he clicks the button..."You have 97 new messages."

Tony shakes his head..."Good lord, Kate."

Tony clicked the button once again to start playing them...beep..."Tony, it's Kate...where are you? Call me!"

Beep..."Tony, it's Kate again...I can't believe you're doing this to me. I hate you."

Beep..."Tony, I'm sorry, I don't hate you, I love you! Call me!"

Beep..."Tony, I take it back...I do hate you! Call me, you ass!"

Beep..."Tony, I bought some new lingerie...wouldn't you like to come over and see me in it?"

Beep..."I hate you!"

Beep..."I love you!"

Beep..."How could you leave and not tell me where you're going. You could be lying in some gutter somewhere or worse. If you die on me, I swear to god, I will come to where you're buried, dig you up and shoot you and furthermore.."..Beep.

Beep..."Hey, I wasn't done...how dare you cut me off, machine! I will shoot you, too! God, I'm horny!"...She sighs then hangs up.

5 minutes later...

Beep..."I'm marrying Gibbs and adopting McGee. Call me, damn it!"

Tony pokes his head out from the kitchen..."What the hell?"

Beep..."I guess you're still not home, huh? Well...I just called because I wanted to hear your voice...anyway, I love you, Tony."

Tony leans his head against the wall..."Aww, Kate."...Tony moves to the bedroom and picks up his cell from the dresser..."Naw, I think I'll surprise her in person."

------------------

Tony stood in the lobby of the NCIS building, waiting for the elevator to arrive.

The elevator doors opened and Ducky steps out..."Anthony, so good to see you!"

"Hey, Duck...what's up, you going out on a case?"

"No, gonna go grab a bite to eat...care to join me?"

"I'd loved to, but I can't."

Ducky pats Tony's left arm..."Understand completely, my boy."

Ducky starts to walk away..."Hey, Duck...can I ask you a medical question? I think it's a medical question."

Ducky stops..."Of course, what seems to be the problem, Anthony?"

"Umm, is it possible to."...Tony pulls down the turtleneck showing a bruise on his neck.

"My, my, my...I remember those days...Kate welcomed you back already, huh?"...he smiled.

"Uh, I guess.."

"Don't worry, it'll be gone in a few days."

Ducky turns and walks out the door.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how I got them...Ducky."...Tony stood there for a few seconds, then slid through the doors as they started to close.

The elevator dinged and doors opened and Tony took a step out into the squad room..."Who missed me?"

"Tony!"...Kate yelled from the top of the stairs...McGee stood next to her...she quickly moved down the stairs.

"Kate, be careful!"...She ran into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him...she pulls away and slaps him extremely hard across the face...she then kisses him again.

Tony rubs his face..."Nice to see you, too."

"I should slap you again!"...she kisses him again...she pushes him back into the elevator..."I need it, Tony."

"Need what?"

Tony's zipper is quickly unzipped.

"Heh."...the elevator door opens and Kate is pulled back as Gibbs steps onto the elevator.

"Gibbs!" ...as the doors close, Gibbs quickly flips the emergency stop switch.

"Hey, Boss."

Gibbs takes a drink of his coffee..."Well?"

"Safe and sound, Boss."

"Good."...he takes another drink..."DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Your barn door is open."

Tony zips up his pants..."Uh, thanks, Boss."

Gibbs nods...he flips the switch and turns around.

"Oh, DiNozzo...finish the rest of the story on how we met before I have to kill them."

"Heh. That bad, Boss?"

Gibbs turns around..."That. Bad. DiNozzo."...he pauses..."One last thing."

"What's that, Boss?" 

The door opens and Gibbs turns his body as Kate leaps back on Tony kissing him..."Good luck."...Gibbs walks off the elevator.

--------------------

Ziva stands off to the side of the staircase, her arms folded across her chest...she stared at what Kate had and hungered for it.

Ziva closes her eyes.

Ziva walked forward, moving behind Kate. She put her left hand on Kate's shoulder. Kate turned around and smiled. Ziva raised her right hand, she held her Sig tightly, she fired, shooting Kate between the eyes.

(Ziva)

"I'm sorry, Kate."

(Ziva, can you hear me?)

Ziva opened her eyes; McGee appeared in front of her.

"Are you ok?"

Ziva rubbed her eyes..."Yeah, I'm fine."

"Tony's back."

Ziva turns..."I know."...She walks down the hallway.

-------------

The next day...

7 days to go...

5:16 A.M.

Ziva runs on a trail along the Potomac River, she picks up speed, running as fast as she can until she can't run anymore.

She bends over, her hand on a railing; she's breathing rapidly, tears in her eyes. She unzips her neon green windbreaker revealing Tony's Ohio State T-shirt. She grabs it by the front of the collar and brings it up to her nose; she closes her eyes and breathes in deeply.

She runs her fingers through her hair, removing the hair clip, her hair falls in front of her face, she leans her back against the railing and leans her head back, she pushes her hair behind her ears and out of her face.

"You're a Mossad assassin. What is wrong with you!?"

She runs her fingers through her hair again...she brings her hand in front of her face and looks at the wetness on her hand, droplets of tears add to it.

She sighs...she flashbacks to making love to Tony...all her aggression and frustrations leaving her...for the first time in ages, she was happy...a smile comes to her face followed by tears of joy.

It's begins to rain...Ziva looks up as rain falls on her face.

Ziva wiped her face off with the sleeve of her jacket...she zips her jacket up and starts running again.

"What am I going to do?"

--------------

Later that afternoon... 

Ziva stepped off the elevator.

"You're late, David!"

Ziva walked through the bullpen and stopped in front of Gibbs' desk. She takes her badge off her belt and places it on Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs looks up at her..."Thank you for the opportunity, but it's best I go back to Israel now."

Ziva quickly moves to the elevator before Gibbs can get a word out.

"Did she just quit, Gibbs?"

Gibbs puts his hand over her badge and squeezes it.

-------------

Ziva steps out of the elevator and walks to her mini cooper and lays her head on the roof.

"Ziva?"

Ziva turns her head and sees Tony walking towards her...she raises her head and wipes away her tears with the sleeves of her sweater.

"Heh. I thought it was you. Did you have a doctor's appointment or something?"

"No."

"You've gotten a new haircut since I've been gone, haven't you?"...Tony slides the back of his fingers against her cheek brushing her hair behind her ear..."It looks great, but it can't be finding that beautiful face now, can it?"...Tony smiles at her.

Ziva turns away..."Something wrong?"...Tony drops his duffel bag on the ground.

Tony caresses her face with his left hand moving her face back towards him...he then puts his right hand on her face, caressing both of her cheeks...he wipes her tears away with his thumbs..."What is it Ziva?"

"Who wants a DiNozzo hug?"

Ziva snickers and hugs him and starts crying uncontrollable.

Tony wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly.

Tony moves his mouth close to her ear and whispers something in her ear. She leans her head back and once again Tony wipes away her tears..."Come on."

"I...I can't."

Tony looks at her..."Why not?"

"I just quit."

Tony picks her up and places her on his shoulder..."Not on my watch, sweet cheeks."

Tony picks up his duffel bag..."Sweet cheeks?"

"Heh. You have the best ass in NCIS, Zee-vah!"

Ziva laughs as Tony carries her.

-------------

The elevator doors open and Tony walks out still carrying Ziva.

Tony walks to Gibbs desk..."Look what I caught trying to escape, Boss."

"She quit DiNozzo."

"You quit Officer David?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"...As Tony turns around.

"Behind you."

Tony turns around again..."She's almost as quick as you, Boss."

Ziva laughs..."Put me down."

"Oh! Heh."...Tony puts her down..."Sorry about that."

Gibbs stands..."Officer David, the next time you hand me your badge, I'm keeping it, do you get me!?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Don't sir me...I work for a living!"

Tony stands in the middle of bullpen..."Guess who brought gifts for everyone!?"

"I hope its ice cream!"

"Heh. Sorry, I left that in my other refrigerated duffel bag, Kate!"

Kate frowns.

Tony kneels and unzips his bag...he grabs something out of his badge..."Here you go, Ziva."

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Ziva quickly opens it..."It's...it's a flashlight?"

"Yep, see how light it is? Now your pants won't fall down!"

"Oh! I get it!."...she laughs..."Toda!"

Tony nods.

"Here Kate"...Tony hands Kate a hardbound sketch book with Kate's name on cover.

"I love it, Tony."

"Probie, heads up."

McGee catches it..."Doom III? Awesome! Thanks, Tony!"

"Boss..." Tony grabs something from the bag and tosses it to Gibbs.

Gibbs catches it...he turns it around..."Just For Men hair color?"...Gibbs looks up as the elevator doors ding and Tony is nowhere in sight.

---------------

Tony walks into Abby's lab.

"Tony!"

"Abbycakes!"

She hugs him..."I've missed you so much, what are you doing here?"

"Heh. Being Santa."

Tony places his bag on Abby's table and unzips it..."I hope you like it, Abs."...Tony pulls a box out of his bag and places it on the table.

"For me?"

Tony nods.

Abby starts to open it..."It's too small for a human head."

"Sorry, Abs...it's not a head."

"Aww."...she opens the box and pulls out a single black rose.

"It reminded me of you, Abs...beautiful, serene, mysterious, but at the same time...just a tad creepy."...he chuckled.

She hugs him again..."Thank you, Tony!"

"Come on, I'm taking everyone to DiNardo's for lunch!"

"Pizza!"

"Heh. Eeeeeeeeek!"...Gibbs slaps Tony on the back of the head.

"Still the MASTER, Boss...didn't even hear the elevator."

Tony grabs a bottle out of his bag..."Your Wild Turkey, Boss."

"What was that about pizza?"

"Heh."

-------------

The entire team sat around a large round table.

"Who invited Palmer?"

Palmer looks at Tony and starts to get up.

"He's joking Mr. Palmer."

"Oh."

"Mario!" Tony yelled

"Antony!"

"The usual times 4!"

"Comin' right up!"

"Grazie!"

"Antony?"

Tony shrugs.

A waitress comes up to them..."Whatja drinkin'?"

"2 pitchers of beer."

"Tony, we're on duty!"

"I'm not, Probie...and believe me, the more I drink the better story will get."

"Diet coke for me." Kate answered.

"Do you have tea, my dear?"

She nods to Ducky..."Thank you, dear."

"Coke for me, please."...She nods at Jimmy.

"For you Miss?"

"Ice water with a twist of lemon."

They all look at Ziva..."What? I like lemon!"

"Heh. What you want Abby?"

"Caf-pow!"

"Heh. Of course."

"McGeek?"

"Coke."

"Boss?"

"An empty glass."...He places the bottle of Wild Turkey on the table..."I lived through this story the first time, I'm gonna need alcohol to get through it a second time."

Tony pats Gibbs on the back..."Heh. It wasn't that bad, was it, Boss?"

"No, I enjoy being shot at DiNozzo!"

--------------

The waitress places all their drinks in front of them.

"Start the damn story already, DiNozzo!"

"On it, Boss!"...Tony picks up one of the pitchers and gulps half of it.

--------------

Tony looked down at his messy desk..."Your man?"

Gibbs moves to the side of Tony's desk.

"You're gonna have to do your paperwork sooner or later, Tony."

"Don't remind me, Maria."...Tony sighs..."I hate paperwork."

Maria's phone rings, she answers it..."It's Jim, he has news for us about HIS supposive man."...Maria points at Gibbs.

Tony looks at Gibbs..."Maria, remind me to kick Jim's ass."

"Follow me, Special Agent Ribbs."

"It's Gibbs."

"Whatever."...Tony walks along the rows of desk through swinging doors and into an elevator.

"You guys got any coffee?"...Gibbs shakes his cup coffee..."Runnin' low."

"Yeah, I wouldn't drink it, though...unless you like puking."

"Thanks for the warning."

Tony nods.

Tony looks back as the elevator doors open..."Come on, morgue's just around the corner."...Gibbs is already out of the elevator walking down the corridor.

Tony quickly catches up to him..."How did you know which way to go?"

Gibbs points to the signs on the wall..."Reading, it's required to get into NCIS."

"Oh yeah? How about them NCIS jackets? Got an extra one?"

"I dunno, do you want to join NCIS?"

"I dunno, do I get a jacket?"

Gibbs chuckles..."Maybe."

They walk into the morgue.

"Jim...Simmons...what's up?"

"Who's this?

"Special Agent Gibbs, he's from NCIS...speaking of which, how is possible that he knows who he is, drives 40 miles, before you two lazy bastard can pick up a phone and let me know who the hell my victim is?"

Tony looks at Gibbs..."Who is he anyway?"

"He's Lieutenant Francisco Ojeda, he's a Navy SEAL."

------------

"Did you say Ojeda?"

"Yes, why?"

"He might be related to the Julio Ojeda, the leader of the Latin Kings. You're pretty good with him, aren't you Maria."

"No, Tony...not a fucking chance!"

"Come on, he's forgotten about that, Maria."

"If I nearly cut your balls off, would you forget me?"

"Long time ago, Maria...but no."

Gibbs shakes his coffee cup..."Old boyfriend?"

"I was in gang task force before homicide, I was undercover...he tried to poke into my affairs, so I cut the pendejo. When he was in jail, he picked up the nickname: cojone."

"Heh. Although, you did blow 5 months of undercover work at the same time."

"He has to hold a grudge against me."

"Ya think, Detective Santiago?"

"No worries, Maria...I say we go in there, kick 'em in the ass and stir up a hornet's nest, someone will snitch."

"Oh, Tony...that was a super cocaine on Ojeda's finger and ear."

"Super cocaine?"

"Well, it was 99 pure cocaine."

Tony turns to Gibbs..."Where was Lieutenant Ojeda stationed at?"

"San Diego."

"What the hell is he doing in my city?"

"I'd like my M.E. to examine the body, take him back to NCIS."...Gibbs turns to Simmons and Jim..."No offense, of course...I just trust my guy more."

"No."...Gibbs turns towards Tony..."He's staying right here. This is my case, not yours."

"I WILL go over your head. I WANT my soldier."

Tony gets in Gibbs' face..."Yeah and people in hell WANT ice water!"

"In my hell, I drink coffee, hot coffee!"

Tony hits Gibbs' coffee cup from the bottom popping it into the air.

"Rule #23, Never mess with a marine's coffee if you want to live."

"Rules? You know what you can do with your rules!?"

"What?"

"Shove them up your fucking ass, that's what!"

Maria steps in between them..."Enough!"

Tony turns and walks out.

Gibbs picks up his coffee cup.

"Sorry about my partner, Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs shakes his cup..."I like him, reminds me of myself."

-----------------

Gibbs slaps Tony on the back of the head.

"Eeeeek! Boss? For the things I did in the past?"

Tony sighs...

--------------

Maria and Gibbs walk back into the detective's room, there are papers all over the floor, the top of Tony's desk is completely bare. Tony sits in his chair, his feet up on his desk.

"What the hell happened, Tony?"

"Finally did my paperwork."

"By throwing it on the ground with the rest of your stuff?"

"Yup."

Tony stands, kicking his phone..."Gibbs, you can have the body, but I want in on the investigation, I want the collar."

Gibbs takes a drink of his coffee..."You were right, this is shitty coffee."...Gibbs pauses..."Got the call from your Captain, huh?"

Tony turns..."Maybe."

"Nice try, kid."...Gibbs turns and starts to leave..."So, where exactly are these Latin Kings, DiNozzo?"

Tony grabs his coat and walks towards Gibbs..."Lets roll."

-----------

They step into the parking garage..."Probie...I want you to..."...Gibbs is ignored...Gibbs moves to the younger man standing in the NCIS jacket and slaps him on the back of the head..."Are you listening, Probie!?"

He quickly turns around..."Go tell Ducky he can get the body now."

"On it, Boss!"

"Interesting means of motivation, Gibbs...does it work on everyone?"

"I've always gotten good results."

"Oh really? Hmm..."...Tony barely slaps the back of Maria's head, she immediately grabs him by the crotch.

"Aww, stop, stop, stop damn it!"

Gibbs chuckles..."Only seems to work on those under or scared of you, DiNozzo."

"Heh. She's under me sometimes."

She squeezes harder.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Off the nuts, lady!"

"Are you going to behave?"

"Honestly? No."

She laughs..."At least you're honest."

They walk up to the NCIS truck..."This is Dr. Mallard, NCIS's resident medical examiner."

Tony shakes his hand..."Detective DiNozzo, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, my boy."

"Maria Santiago."

Ducky takes her hand and kisses it.

"Such a gentlemen."

"Your M.E. is making me look bad."

"No my problem, DiNozzo."...Gibbs pauses..."Where the hell is that Probie!?"

"Do you mean, Thomas?"

"Hell, I can't remember all their names...did he tell you that you can get the body now?"

"Yes indeed, Jethro...Gerald, if you would."

"Coming right up, doctor."...Gerald rolls the stretcher off the truck.

"Be back in a jiffy, Jethro!"

"Your car or mine, Gibbs?"

"We'll follow you."...Gibbs starts to look around.

"Lose something?"

"Yeah, a probie."

-----------------

Tony and Gibbs stand behind a large van..."It's the 3rd house on the left, former crack house...now it's used for gang initiations and shit like that."

Maria walks up to them..."It's his brother, Tony...how you want to play it?"

"Boot or bash, Maria?"

"I'll bash, Tony."

Gibbs looks at Tony..."What?"

"Come on."...Tony walks into the street and heads for the front door of the house, Gibbs follows him.

"Gibbs, when I kick in this door, they're gonna spread like cockroaches."

Tony holds down his radio button..."5, Maria."...Tony draws his weapon..."Baltimore PD!" Tony kicks in the door and moves inside. Freeze!"

Members start to go for the backdoor just as Maria kicks in the backdoor, knocking a couple of them down.

"Abajo! Ahora!"...Maria holds her gun on them as Gibbs enters the house after Tony.

Julio sits on the couch, he's playing a video game.

"Hola, Julio."

"What the fuck do you want, puta!?"

"The Baltimore PD would like to send you our deepest condolences about your brother Francisco."

"Chingate, puto!"

Tony stomps on his game system..."Oops!"

Julio stands up.

Tony pushes him back down onto the couch.

He quickly stands up...Julio says something under his breath.

"Cómo?"

Julio starts to say something when Tony punches him in the stomach.

Julio bends over trying to catch his breath.

"You were saying?'

Maria walks into the living room.

"Not this puta, get her the hell away from me...she's pinche loco!"

Tony starts to talk in Spanish...Gibbs interrupts him..."English please."

"Who the hell are you!?"...Julio looks at Gibbs.

Maria slaps him across the face...he takes a step back, falling back onto the couch."...He holds his hands up to his face.

"Where's the cocaine, Julio?"

He's silent.

"Where's the fucking cocaine, Julio!?"...Tony grabs Maria around the waist and pulls her back.

"I just need 10 minutes and some vise grips!"

"I have a better idea, Maria."...Tony gestures to a policeman who moves over and cuffs him.

-----------------

Julio sits cuffed in an interrogation room.

Tony sits across from him, Maria and Gibbs watch through a 2-way mirror.

Maria pounds on the mirror.

"Your last chance, Julio."

Julio is silent.

"You forced my hand."...Tony stands and looks down at him..."It's a shame."...Tony walks out, closing the door behind him.

Maria walks out and gets in Tony's face..."What the fuck was that!? I thought you had a better idea!"

Tony moves into observation and stands next to Gibbs...Maria follows him in..."What are you doing?"

"Letting him sweat."

"For what!?"

"Heh."

"What!?"

"Patience."

------------

20 minutes later...

Tony's radio beeps..."DiNozzo, She's here."

"Who's here, Tony!?"...Maria demanded.

"Send her in."

An older Mexican woman walks into the interrogation area with a police escort, the policeman opens the interrogation room door and she walks in...Julio sees her..."Madre!?"

The woman moves over to him and starts smacking the holy hell out of him.

"Mama! Lo siento!"

She continues to hit him.

"I'll talk, just get her off me!"

Tony pushes his radio..."Wait a couple minutes then go and get her."

Gibbs walks over to Tony..."Nice choice with the mother...he should be thankful he doesn't have ex-wives."

Tony looks at Gibbs..."Let me guess, three of them?"

"Two, working on the third, though."

-------------

"He should be glad it wasn't Dr. Mallard's mother!" Jimmy laughs.

Ducky sighs…"Mr. Palmer."

"Sorry, doctor."

----------

Tony and Gibbs walk into interrogation, Julio still sits cuffed.

"My madre, puta?"

Tony sits as Gibbs leans against the 2-way mirror.

"Have you learned nothing from today, Julio? Are you that big of a idiot?"

Julio struggles to get free.

Tony stands and moves to the door and opens it…"Bring her back in."

"No! No!"

Gibbs smirks…"Why was your brother in Baltimore?"

"He was trying to get me to go straight, he's a stupid pendejo!"

"Sounds like your jealous, he got out of the shithole and you didn't. So, you killed him?"

"I am the Latin Kings, fuck him and fuck you, puto!"

Tony grabs Julio by the ears and pulls his head into the table.

Julio raises his head…his nose is severely bleeding…"You broke my fucking nose!"

Tony reaches across and grabs his nose squeezes it between his thumb and index fingers…it cracks.

Julio screams in pain.

"Yeah, it's definitely broke."

"I hope you aren't afraid of needles, Julio."

Julio looks at Gibbs…"I didn't kill him, perro!"

"Then who did?"

"I don't know!"

Tony stands…"Are you not getting it through that thick ass skull of yours…you're going to fucking die, Julio!"

"The guy's Colombian, that's all I fucking know!"

Tony walks to the door, opens it and steps out…"Send his mother back in, then let him go."

Maria looks at him odd…"We're gonna let him go!?"

"What are we gonna hold him on, being an Asshole?"

Gibbs walks out the door…"I've done it."

------------------

Gibbs' cell rings…"Gibbs."…He walks away

"Maria, I want you to follow Julio's ass."

"Where you going?"

"Where do I also go for info?"…Tony walks towards to Gibbs.

"I'm gonna go meet an informant, want to tag along?"

Gibbs nods as they walk out.

---------------

Tony and Gibbs are inside Tony's Corvette…Gibbs takes a drink of his coffee…"Your coffee is growing on me."

"You're a crazy bastard."

"Naw."…As he finishes his latest cup.

"How many is that today?"

"I dunno, 12 or 13."

"Damn and I haven't seen you take a piss break yet."

"I'm a marine, I'm taught to hold it."

"Marine sniper, even."

Gibbs looks at Tony…"Aww, I see you've been doing your homework."

"I do rather like to know who I'm going into battle with."

"Smart, man."

Tony pulls up to a Starbucks…"You read my mind, DiNozzo."

"Heh. I'll be across the street at the Chinese restaurant, come over when you're done. I'll introduce you to Wang."

Gibbs grabs a couple cups of coffee and makes his way over to the restaurant.

Tony stands next to scruffy looking white guy.

"This is Wang."

"Here, got you a coffee."

"Thanks."…Tony grabs it.

"Tell him what you told me, Wang."

"Big time drug cartel trying to push their way into Baltimore, Colombians."

Gibbs takes a drink of his coffee…"Got a name?"

"Heard the guys name was Ramirez."

"Ramirez?"

"Mean something to you, DiNozzo?"

"Your SEAL started saying something that started with a R right before he died."

"It's worse than you think."

Tony looks back at Wang…"Why's that?"

"I heard his father was the Colombian Ambassador to the U.S."

Gibbs scoffs…"Diplomatic immunity."

Wang nods.

Gibbs cell rings…"Gibbs."…He listens…he flips his phone closed…"I gotta get back to NCIS."

"I'll take ya."…Tony nods to Wang.

--------------

Tony and Gibbs back in the car.

Tony takes a drink of the coffee…and then spits it out the window…"What is this shit?"

"Coffee. Black coffee."

"Christ, how do you drink that shit?"…Tony hands it back to Gibbs.

Gibbs grabs it and takes a drink of coffee…"Out of curiosity."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call that guy Wang? He was the whitest guy I've ever seen."

"Heh. Picked him up for prostitution years ago when I was in vice, he made some gay porn back in the day, they called him the gay John Holmes."

Gibbs shakes his head…"You're something, DiNozzo."

"What's that?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out."

Gibbs finishes his cup of coffee and starts in on Tony's…"Why?"

Tony looks over at Gibbs..."Why what?"

"Silver-spooned kid becoming a cop."

"Long story."

"We got 40 miles."

"Hurt my knee senior year…had a couple scouts tell me I could've played in the league, got depressed and I do what I always do when I get depressed."

Gibbs takes another drink…"That would be?"

"Sex."

Gibbs nods…"How did that turn into a life of law enforcement?"

"Well, there was this girl…Emily Warner, you should've seen her Gibbs…she was a goddess, an absolute goddess…she was 5'8, 123 pounds. Oh man, she had legs that seemed to go on forever and ever…"…Tony shakes…"She worked at the sperm clinic."

Gibbs chuckles.

"Never mind that…forget I mentioned that…well, anyway, she was also taking classes in criminal justice, I followed her one day and that was it."

--------

"Why doesn't that shock me?"

"Zip it, Probie!"

"Sperm clinic, Tony?"…Kate asked…"Are there other little DiNozzo's running around?"

Gibbs chuckles.

Tony sighs…"I knew I shouldn't have said that."…Tony pauses…"I wonder whatever came of Emily Warner? Heh."

Kate backhands Tony in the shoulder…"Hey!"

"Heh. Sorry."

----------

"Nice digs, Gibbs."...As Tony looks around in the squad room..."Makes our place look like a piece of shit."

"Here put this on."...Gibbs hands Tony a NCIS visitor's pass.

"Aww, man...I'll look like a douche bag with this on, like I'm on a field trip or some shit."...Tony reluctantly hangs it on the end of his Badge, which hangs around his neck by a chain.

They step into the elevator and Gibbs clicks a button, Gibbs quickly gets off..."Stay there, I forgot something."...The doors close and the elevator heads downward.

The elevator dings and Tony steps off...music is blaring..."Hello?"

Tony stands in the middle of the hall, he takes a step forward and sliding doors open...he walks in and sees a woman on her hands and knees under her computer table.

"Heh. Nice view."

The elevator dings and Gibbs steps into the lab..."Abby, we got company."

---------

Kate slaps Tony on the back of the head..."Ow, what the hell Kate!?"

"That's for Abby!"

"Thank you, Kate...you're getting a hug later!"...Abby laughs..."I knew there was a reason I liked you from the moment I saw you Tony."

Kate sighs..."Don't encourage him, Abby!"

"Heh."

--------

"DiNozzo, Anthony DiNozzo."...Tony extends his hand.

She shakes his hand...Tony slide his other hand along Abby's arm up to her elbow..."Nightmare Before Christmas wrist bands?"

"You know it? It's like my favorite movie ever!"

"Heh."

Gibbs hands Abby a caf-pow and she smiles..."Hey, Gibbs!"

"What you got for me, Abs?"

"The cocaine that was collected off of Lieutenant Ojeda matched cocaine that was confiscated in a drug bust by Metropolitan police yesterday."

Abby clicks her keyboard..."And the drug dealer is...Hector Ramirez. Huh, that's weird...it says they released him. Is my computer on the fritz?"

"Diplomatic immunity."...Tony and Gibbs respond together.

Gibbs turns and starts to walk out

"Oh Gibbs, Ducky wanted to see you, too."

"Lets go, DiNozzo."...Tony backs out of the door.

Abby sucks on the straw from her caf-pow and waves at Tony.

Tony throws up a quick wave..."I like her. Heh."

--------

They arrive in autopsy, Ducky stands next to Francisco Ojeda..."Aww, Francisco, I wonder if you were named after San Francisco...or perhaps, your parents conceived you there?"...Ducky lets out a laugh.

Tony stops..."What is he, a dingbat?"

"Naw, he's just Ducky."

"What the hell is a ducky?"

"Me, my boy...I'm Ducky."

"Huh?"

"Nickname...it's good to see you again, what brings you to Washington, D.C.?"

"Dirtbags, Ducky."

"Jethro?"

"Why am I here?"

"Oh, right...well, when I was going over his body...I found a small bruise that hadn't yet shown up on his chest."...Ducky hands Gibbs the photo..."There's a very unique mark on his chest."

Gibbs squints his eyes..."Do you see it Jethro?"

"What the hell am I looking at?"

"May I?"...Gibbs hands the photo to Tony..."How were you a sniper again?"

Gibbs gives Tony an evil look..."Looks like a back wards R to me."

"Precisely!"

"Ramirez."...Tony and Gibbs together.

"We really need to stop doing that, Gibbs."

Gibbs walks towards the elevator.

Tony follows him closely behind..."Hector Ramirez...welcome to the top of my shit list."

--------------

Tony and Gibbs drive up to the outside of Ramirez's residence, a gated fence blocks the way.

"What the hell…that's Maria car."…A black convertible Mustang sits just inside the gate.

"How you know that's her car?"

Tony glances over at Gibbs…"License plate"…Gibbs opens the door and gets out.

Tony shuts off the engine and steps out of the car.

"Where are you going, Gibbs?"

Gibbs walks up to the gate…he grabs a hold of it and shakes it.

Gibbs runs back as the gate starts to open.

Maria steps out of the house and moves to her car.

Tony starts walking towards her…"DiNozzo, not now!"

Tony doesn't stop…he walks through the gate as she starts to back up.

She puts the car into drive and looks up and slams on the breaks…Tony stands right in front of her car…"What in the hell are you doing, Maria?"

She looks up at Tony, then lowers her head and throws her car in reverse and slams on the gas, moving back about 20 feet, she puts the car back in drive.

"What…are you gonna run over me!?"

Maria revs the engine…"Get out of my way, Tony!"

Gibbs moves next to Tony…"She's dirty, DiNozzo!"

"No way….she can't be dirty…you can't be dirty, Maria!"

Tony walks towards the car…"Tony, move god damn it!"

"You're gonna have to kill me, Maria…because I'm not fucking moving."

"Please move, Tony…I'm begging you."

"Get out of that fucking car!"

Maria puts the car into park and steps out…"You're gonna have to shoot me, Tony."

"Maria!?"…She draws her weapon and points it at Tony.

Gibbs draws his weapon and points it at Maria…"Gibbs, put your gun down."

"I can't do that, DiNozzo."

"Maria, put the gun down."

"I…I can't."

A gunshot goes off and Maria falls…Tony looks back at Gibbs…"Noooooo!"

"I didn't shoot her, DiNozzo!"

Hector Ramirez stands behind her, both of his hands in the air, a gun slides across the pavement…"Self-defense, she was going to shoot you."

Tony raises his weapon and moves towards Hector Ramirez…Gibbs moves in right behind him…Gibbs cuffs him as Tony moves to Maria.

"She threatened you!"

Tony kneels by her body…"I…I...I'm s...s…sor…sor...sor..."…Maria spits up some blood, her heads drops to the pavement, making a sickening thud. She's dead.

Tony rises and punches Hector Ramirez in the face knocking him cold.

A man with a shotgun steps into the doorway from inside the house and points his gun at Gibbs, Tony tackles Gibbs as he fires. Gibbs rolls to his knees and fires twice, hitting the man twice in the chest.

Gibbs move to him, he kicks the shotgun away from him, he kneels, checking for a pulse. He's gone.

Gibbs moves to Tony…"Did you get hit? You're bleeding."

Tony lies on his back on the pavement…he closes his eyes.

-----------

A paramedic puts some smelling salts under Tony's nose and he comes to.

Tony sits up..."Don't move, you might have a concussion."…he uses a small light to look into Tony's eyes.

"Where's Special Agent Gibbs?"

"I'm here, DiNozzo."

"Where's Ramirez?"

"Gone."

"Your guys already came and got him?"

"No, he cried diplomatic immunity, he made a call and Metro cut him lose."

Tony looks at Gibbs…then looks over at Maria's dead body and lowers his head and shakes it. He starts to get up..

"Sir, please."

Tony pushes them away…"Where the hell are you going, DiNozzo?"

Tony moves to his car and gets inside…Gibbs opens the passenger side door.

"What are you doing?"

"You're my ride, DiNozzo…I'm with you until you take me home."

"We're taking a detour."

----------

Tony slammed on the breaks and gripped the steering wheel as hard as he could.

He opened his car door and stood next to his car.

"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!"...He screamed at the top of his lungs.

----------

Tony sat motionless at the table..."I'm not...feeling well all of the sudden."

"That could have something to do with the 13 pieces of pizza and nearly 2 pitchers of beer, Tony."...McGee laughed.

"Excuse me."...Tony silently rose from the table and walked away.

"Tony, the bathrooms are the other way."...McGee pointed.

"McGee, he's not sick."

"Boss?"

"No wonder the lad has commitment issues."

Kate stands and goes after Tony.

Ziva starts to get up.

"Ziva, sit."

"Gibbs?"

"Sit."

----------

Tony lies on the hood of his Mustang. Kate walks up towards him.

"You ok, Tony?"

"I've been better."

"Scoot over, give a girl a place to sit."...Tony scoots over as Kate sits on the hood..."What's in that mind of yours? Let me inside, Tony."

Tony is silent.

"And take off those sunglasses."...Kate leans back and lies next to Tony on the hood, she grabs his shades and takes them off.

"I can't Kate...I just can't."

"You can't what?"

"Every woman in my life has failed me, Kate."

"Tony..."

"My mom, Maria, you...you failed me, Kate."

"Tony..."

"Don't do that, Kate...don't."

"Tell me how I can help you?"

"You can't."...Tony stands..."Can't you see...I'm damaged."

"That isn't true, Tony."

Tony laughs.

"Stop it, Tony."

"That's what I do, Kate...shit hits the fan...I laugh...isn't that how you said I dealt with things? Laughed them off?"

"What's inside me changes everything, Tony."

"Does it? Really, does it?"

"Yes, Tony. Yes!"

Tony turns around..."This is coming from the same person who told me they had an abortion and kill that child."

"I was scared, Tony!"...Kate starts to cry.

Tony turns around..."Maybe, I'm scared, too, Kate."...Tony walks away.

--------------

"What happened anyway, Gibbs?"

"Remember the police scandal of Baltimore about 5 years ago?"

Ziva shakes her head no.

"I saw that on the news, 10 of so high ranking officials resigned."

Gibbs nods.

"All because of Tony?"

"Hector Ramirez had a bad habit of keeping lists...that and he thought he was untouchable."

"What happened to him, Boss?"

"Dead."

"Tony?"...Ziva wondered.

Gibbs is silent...then lets out a laugh.

"What is it, Jethro?"

"Oh nothing...just Tony being Tony."

"Come on, tell us."

-------------

Tony and Gibbs stood outside a restaurant...Tony holds up his gun..."Hold this for me, would ya?"

Tony walks through the front door...in the back area, Hector Ramirez sat eating.

Tony walks up to him..."Everything good, sir?"

Ramirez looks up at Tony..."More champagne."

"One second, sir."...Tony moves to the bar..."Bottle of your most expensive champagne, please and put it on Hector Ramirez's bill."

"Krug, Clos du Mesnil 1995."...He holds the bottle up.

"That'll be fine...hell, give me two."

"Right away, sir."

He places them on the bar..."Anything else?"

"Call an ambulance."

"Sir?"

Tony walks back over to Ramirez's table..."Sir, your champagne."

He looks up..."That'll be fine."

Tony grabs the bottle around the neck and hits Ramirez over the head with it, breaking it.

"Damn, I would've thought I would've gotten at least two hits out of it."

Ramirez looks up at Tony, blood flows into his eyes..."Sir, would you like another?"

Tony smashes the other bottle over his head.

-------------

"Sir, would you like another?"...Gibbs laughs.

Gibbs closes his eyes...

---------

September 11th, 2001, 8:03a.m.

Tony steps off the elevator. 

Gibbs sits at his desk..."Back from FLETC already, DiNozzo?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't sir me, I work for a living!"

Gibbs stands and walks towards Tony, he quickly slaps him on the back of the head..."Welcome to NCIS, DiNozzo."

"Good to be here...Boss?"

"Better!"

------

Gibbs sighs..."What a helluva day to start a new job, DiNozzo."...Gibbs lowers his head.

---------------

Later that night...Ziva sat against the headboard of her bed clutching something in her hand. She brings in to her mouth and kisses it. She closes her eyes.

-----

Tony wraps his arms around Ziva and moves his mouth close to her ear and whispered..."I know it was you."...Tony then places something in Ziva's hand.

He wipes away her tears..."Come on."

-----

Ziva opens her eyes and opens her hand...her Star of David necklace rests inside. She kisses it as tears roll down her cheeks.

Her cell rings...she wipes away her tears and composers herself...she answers it..."Yeah, I'll be right there."

---------

Ziva wearing all black, her NCIS hat is pulled down far on her forehead...she walks inside a house, Ducky and Gibbs stand over the body.

"Ziva, take pictures."...Gibbs hands her a camera while pointing to the wall.

Ziva looks up and focuses on the wall..."I'm back."...Written in blood.

Ziva moves quickly and looks at the body...its Lt. Colonel Penelope Mendoza.

"What's that white thing in her mouth Ducky?"

Ducky takes some tweezers out of his bag and pulls out the white substance, it seems to be folded up paper.

"Here Jethro."...Ducky hands it to Gibbs.

Gibbs unfolds it...

"Riddle me this...Riddle me that...The bitch is finally dead and that's that...But can save the other bleeder in time, before I run out of rhymes?

HAHAHAHAHA! 

For the next clue, the book is still due.

Laughs and giggles, El Acertijo '?'."


	4. Riddle Me This, NCIS

Riddle Me This, NCIS

-----------------------------

"For the next clue, the book is still due? What the hell does that mean? And where the hell is Kate?"

"Probably with Anthony, Jethro."

"No, I talked to DiNozzo…he left town again."

"What!?"

"What didn't you understand, Ziva?"…He pauses…"McGee, find Kate."

McGee rose from kneeling with a PDA in hand…"On it, Boss."

"Ziva, call Tony."

"Tony?"

"Yes, Tony."

"Why?"

"Because he worked all of the field work on the riddle case."

"He's suspended."

"You have a better idea, Officer David?"

Ziva flips open her cell and dials Tony…it rings once and goes directly to voicemail.

"Right to voicemail, Gibbs."

"Damn it."

"Where is he, maybe I can go and get him?"

"No idea, he suppose to be clearing his head."

Ziva closes her phone… "I'll find him."

"How?"

"I was in Mossad, Gibbs…I know how to find people."

"What the hell you waiting for then?"

Ziva hands Palmer the camera and leaves.

----------

Ziva opened Tony's door, putting away her lockpicking tool as she walked towards his bedroom. She starts going through his papers in his drawer.

"May I help you?"

Ziva quickly turned around…"Kate?"

"Yup."

"You ok? Are you drinking?"

"Maybe."

Ziva moves to her and slaps her in the face…"What in the hell are you thinking!?"

Kate drops her glass and puts her hand to her face and rubs it…"I don't know what I'm thinking."…She flops down on the bed, still rubbing where Ziva slapped her.

"Gibbs is looking for you."

"I…I got a call, but I didn't answer it."

"Kate…what's wrong?"

"I think Tony dumped me."

"Really!?"

"What?"

"I…I'm sorry."

Kate lies back on the bed…"God, I can smell him…I so miss him."

"Kate the riddle guy is back."

Kate quickly sits up…"W…what?"

"Do you know where Tony is?"

"No…no, I don't."

Ziva turns back around…"You could try calling the airport and see if he was on any flights."

"Good thinking, Kate."…Ziva starts to leave, but stops… "Come on, lets get you up and walking."…Ziva helps Kate up and puts Kate's arm around her shoulder and helps her walk…. "I'll take you home."

They move out the front door and she opens the passenger side door and helps her into the car…Ziva then moves around to her driver's side and turns away from the car. She closes her eyes and hears Kate's voice…"I think Tony dumped me."

"YES!"…Ziva yelled….she quickly gets in the car.

"What was that about, Ziva?"

Ziva starts the car…"Nothing."

----------

Kate lied on her sofa, her arms and legs tucked in the fetal position…Ziva walked over to her…"I found that blanket."…Kate doesn't answer…Ziva moved to her, putting the blanket over her.

Kate giggled…she starts talking gibberish in her sleep.

Ziva lifted Kate's hair out of her face and knelt next to her…"I'm sorry, Kate. I really am."…Ziva stood and left through the front door.

--------

"Boss, Ziva found Kate at Tony's…she said she wasn't feeling well."

"Damn it…where's Ziva?"

"She said she was gonna check out some airlines."

"Call her and tell her to stop…we need her here."

"You got it, Boss."

Gibbs moves over to Ducky…"What's the word, Ducky?"

"Just finished signing for her, Jethro. She's in the truck…I'll start the autopsy as soon as I get back."

"Let me know what you find."

"Of course, Jethro."…Ducky and Palmer leave.

McGee walks over to Gibbs…"Just got off the phone with Ziva…she's on her way."

"Good."

McGee toggles through photos in his camera…photos show Penelope Mendoza shot in the forehead, powder marks are around the bullet hole, it's a through and through…"What kind of person would shoot their own mother in the head, Boss?"

"More than you think, Tim."

Gibbs' cell rings…"Gibbs."

"Hey, Gibbs…I got some news for ya."

"What is it, Abs?"

"Alfred Mendoza was admitted to University Hospital with a severe concussion and a broken leg a couple hours ago…and their daughter is missing."

"I figured that, Abs…he mentioned another woman in this message."

"BTW, Gibbs."

"BTW?"

"By the way."

"Why didn't you just say by the way then?"

"Because I'm not old…not that you're old or anything…I love your gray…no silver hair, it's so sexy…uber-sexy."

"Too late, Abby."

"Aww, shucks…anyway, it seems Eduardo Mendoza had help breaking out of Belmont Psychiatric Hospital…her name…"

Gibbs interrupts Abby…"Her?"

"Yeah, she was psychiatrist working there…Candace Williams."

"What did he do…sweet talk her?"

"No clue, Gibbs…but the director of the hospital, Robert Allison did get complaints about them being too friendly."

"Excellent work by them, I see."

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Abs?"

"Silver IS sexy."…Abby hangs up.

Gibbs chuckles and takes a drink of his coffee…"McGee, where the hell is Ziva!?"

---------

Ziva stepped back into the house…"You wanted me here, Gibbs?"

"You and McGee go interview the father."

"Where is he, Boss?"

"University hospital."

"Lets go, Tim."

"Can I drive, Ziva?"

"No."

-------

Ziva steps out of the car and walks towards the hospital entrance…McGee places his hand on the hood of the car and steadies himself.

"Come on, Tim!"

"I'm trying to catch my breath."

Ziva moves to him, grabbing him by the ear and yanking him.

"Ow, ow, ow…ow, ow, ow…ok, ok, OK…I'm coming."

Ziva lets go and they walk into the emergency room…"McGee, David…NCIS."…McGee shows his badge.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"We're here to talk to Alfredo Mendoza."

"He's in room 117. I'll page his doctor."

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna grab some coffee, McGee."

He nods…"Can you grab me a cup, too!?"

Ziva walked down the hall and slid into an empty room…she takes out her cell and dials…it goes right to speed dial…"Hey, Tony…it's Ziva…I….I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you, at any time, any place…call me and I'll be there with whistles on. You'll call me, yes? Ok, bye!"

Ziva lowers her head and closes her phone on her forehead…"Tembel!"

----------

McGee stands next to a doctor as Ziva walks back into the ER lobby

"What's up, McGee?"

"This is Doctor Jeanne Benoit, she's treating Alfred Mendoza."

"You can talk to him, for 5 minutes. We've gotten the swelling in his brain to subside, he should be out of danger, but he needs his rest."

"Thank you, doctor."

Ziva stood still and watched Dr. Benoit walk away.

McGee looks back at Ziva…"Something wrong?"

"I don't like her."

"You don't even know her."

"I still don't like her."

"Ziva, lets go."

"I bet she's a kalba."

McGee sighs…"You think everyone's a kalba, Ziva."

Ziva starts towards the room…"Yes…come on, little kalba."…She laughs softly.

McGee shakes his head…"I walked right into that one."

They walked into room 117, Alfredo Mendoza laid in bed, his left leg in traction.

"Sorry to meet like this, Mr. Mendoza."

He turns his face…the left side of his face is swollen.

"F...find my daughter."

Ziva moved to the opposite side of McGee…"What's her name?"

"Marisol."

"Awww, what a beautiful name."

McGee took out his PDA and starts typing with his thumbs…"Was it your son, Mr. Mendoza?"

"Y…yes, it was Eddie and there was this strange woman, they were in costumes."

"Costumes? What kind of costumes, Sir?"

"He was dressed in all green and purple and she was in all red and she had this weird hat with bells."

"Bells?"

"Yeah, weird."

Ziva puts her hand on his wrist…"I'm sorry about your wife."

"What…what…happened to her?"

"Oh…I thought they told you."

"Told me what?"

"She's gone, Mr. Mendoza."

He lowers his head and turns it to the side and goes silent.

"Come on, Ziva."

Ziva pats his wrist one last time and heads out the door…"Hey, what happened to you getting coffee?"

"I drank it."

"Mine, too?"

"I was thirsty, yes?"

-------

Gibbs steps off into autopsy.

"What you got for me, Ducky?"

"COD was a SGW to the head, he put the muzzle right to her forehead, Jethro…I've sent the indentation up to Abigail, maybe she can get the model of the weapon."

"Looks like a 45 to me, Duck."

"Did you ever find the bullet?"

"Nope, he must've retrieved it, while policing his brass."

"No trace under her fingernails…and no defensive wounds on her arms."

"She didn't fight back."

"Very sad, Jethro."

Ducky moves to his computer area and grabs a chart…"Hmm, before I forget, I did find biological trace on Lt. Colonel's face."

"No, don't tell me, Ducky."

"Heaven's no, Jethro…its saliva."

"He kissed her before shooting her?"

"Not quite, priliminary tests show it's female…and it was more like a lick"

"So, let me get this straight…a woman licked her face, then he shot her?"

"Indeed, Jethro."

"She wasn't sexually assaulted was she?"

"No."

Gibbs turns and walks out…"Let me know if you find anything else out, Duck."

-------

Gibbs steps off the elevator into the squad room.

Ziva stands looking at the plasma…"This guy is the riddle guy? He looks like a little punk."

"That would be him."…McGee said while sitting at his desk.

Gibbs sat at his desk…"Where's Kate?"

Ziva turns…"She's not feeling well, I told you, remember?"

"Oh, Boss…Director Shepard wants to see you."

"What the hell does Jenny want now?"…Gibbs stands shaking his head, he quickly moves up the stairs.

"Jenny?"

"You didn't here, McGee…they bumped uglies for awhile."

"Bumped uglies?"

"Did I say it wrong, I heard it from Tony."

McGee laughs…"Figures."

Gibbs rushes past a rambling Cynthia…"You…can't…go…in…there…Special…Agent…Gibbs."

Gibbs stands in front of Director Shepard's desk as Cynthia makes her way to the door…"It's ok, Cynthia…please close the door."

She closes it as Gibbs puts his hands against Jenny's desk…"What do you want Jen?"

"Director Shepard, Special Agent Gibbs."

"Sorry, whenever I look at you, I think of Paris."

"Making love?"

"No, screwing me over, Jen!"

She clears her throat…"What's the news on Lt. Col. Mendoza's murder, Jethro?"

"I dunno, my senior field agent is still suspended."

Jenny sighs…"Still pissed about that?"

"Ya think, Director?"

"Why is DiNozzo so important to you?"

Gibbs gives her look and is silent.

"Rather, this case then, Jethro?"

"He ran every aspect of the field work."

"Isn't that your job?"

"I know my job, Jen…I trained you, or is your head so far up politician's asses that you forgotten!?"

She rises from her chair..."That's enough, Jethro!"

She straightens her clothes and sits back down…"DiNozzo only has a little over 6 days left. He'll be back soon enough, Jethro."

Gibbs starts to leave.

"Jethro…I remember where I came from, I'm not like that."

Gibbs opens the door…"You could've fooled me."…He leaves.

-------

Gibbs walked down the stairs…"You figured out that riddle yet?"

McGee shakes his head no.

"Where's Ziva?"

"She had to make a personal call."

"What is with her lately?"

"She likes Tony."

"Well, yeah…most women do until they know him."

McGee laughs…"She REALLY likes him, Boss."

"Oh really? Wonder how that's sitting with Kate? Where the hell is Kate anyway?"

"Boss, are you feeling ok? Ziva has told you twice that Kate wasn't feeling well."

"I'm fine, Tim…now figure out that riddle!"

"On it, Boss."

----------------

Ziva stood to the side of the staircase…"Please call me when you get the message, it's really important. It's about work…amongst other things."…Ziva sighs…"Bye."

Ziva closes her phone and walks back towards the squad room.

"Where the hell have you been, Ziva?"

"Making a call, didn't McGee tell you?"…She looks at McGee; he nods his head at her.

"Get to work."

Ziva walks past McGee's desk and mouths the words…"Is he ok?"…McGee shrugs.

"What about Tony, Boss?"

"Director Shepard isn't lifting his suspension…so, it doesn't matter if we find him."

Gibbs bangs his fist into the desk…he quickly stands and moves to the elevator.

"Boss?"

"Keep working!"

--------

Gibbs arrives in Abby's lab…Abby's machine dings.

"Perfect timing, as usual, Gibbs."…She pauses…"What, no caf-pow?"

"No time."

"Gibbs."

"No time."

"Ok…"

"What you got?"

The saliva belongs to…"…Abby clicks a few keys…"Candace Williams."

The sound of door opening is heard as Abby turns and Gibbs is gone.

Abby frowns.

----------

The next day...

Ziva sits at her desk...her computer starts acting up..."Damn thing."...She whacks the side of the monitor.

"What are you doing, Ziva?"

"My computer is on the fritz."

"Want me to look at it?"

She hits again..."I'll take that as a yes."

McGee stands up and moves over to her work area.

"May I?"

Ziva stands up...McGee sits in her chair..."What's wrong with the damn thing?"

"I don't know, Ziva...I just sat down."

"I thought you were some kind of computer genius."

"I repeat, I just sat down."

"Sorry, I'll go get coffee...I need to make a call anyway."

Ziva quickly leaves...McGee shakes his head as he watches Ziva open her phone only to lower her head and sigh...she slowly walks towards the break room.

McGee cracks his knuckles and starts typing.

The computer immediately crashes..."Well, crap."

He rises and moves to his computer..."I'll go through the network."

He sits at his desk and starts typing and his computer crashes.

"What the hell is going on?"

McGee stands up..."Boss?"

"What McGee?"

"Is your computer working?"

Gibbs clicks a button and his computer crashes...he smacks the monitor.

"Nope."

Suddenly all of the plasmas go black...then a huge question mark pops up on it.

"Umm, McGee."...Gibbs points to the plasmas..."We're getting hacked, aren't we?"

"No, Boss...we've been hacked."

"Can we record this?"

"No, you can't."

"Who the hell said that?"

"I did."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Tell them who I am, Candy."

"He's Mr. A."

"Mr. A? Is that short for asshole?"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A gunshot is heard..."I love jokes...especially when they get people killed...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Mr. A would like to invite you to the very beautiful crime scene at 1234 N. Columbus Dr., don't be late now. Toodles!"

The plasmas pop back on and computers all re-boot.

Gibbs just looks at McGee..."I'm on it, Boss."

---------

The elevator dings and Kate steps off into the squad room.

"Right on time, Kate...we got a case."

"What?"

"Gear up!"

"Ugh, can I at least go grab a cup of coffee first?"

"Ziva, give Kate your coffee."

Ziva stands near the stairs..."I need my coffee."

"You can share it."

"I'm not good at sharing things, Gibbs."

"Me either."

"It wasn't a suggestion...lets move."

"Where we going, Gibbs?"

"We got a body?"

"We do?"

"Oh, you miss the whole theatrical performance, didn't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The riddle asshole hacked our computer and apparently he killed someone."

"That's right, the riddle guy is back...shouldn't we get Tony, Gibbs?"

"No can do, Kate...now let move."

Ziva quickly moved to her desk...grabbing her Sig and bag..."Here, Kate."...Ziva takes a huge chug of the coffee and hands it to her as she walks towards her.

"Oh thank god."...Kate grabs it and goes to take a drink...about 4 drops fall into her mouth.

"Thanks a lot, Ziva."

She walks past Kate and cracks a smile..."Stom ta'peh"...Ziva stepped into the elevator.

"What?"

"Sorry."

"Here, Kate."...Gibbs hands Kate his coffee.

"Gibbs?"

"Take it."

"Are you feeling ok, Gibbs?"...As the elevator doors close.

--------

The team arrives at 1234 N. Columbus Dr., it's a warehouse in the red light district in D.C.

"Go around back, Ziva...Kate, you're with me."

Ziva quickly moves around to the back.

Gibbs and Kate stand by a large garage doors..."No backdoor, Gibbs...there's a window, I'll take a look."

Ziva jumps up and grabs a ledge and pulls herself up so she sees inside...there's a body tied to a chair...Ziva drops..."There's a body, don't see anything else."

Gibbs opens the door and Kate coughs..."What the hell is that smell?"

"It doesn't smell like any dead body I've ever smelled."

Gibbs moves in with weapon drawn..."Come around, Ziva."

"Got it."

Kate continues to cough..."My god, what is that?"

"Stand outside, Kate."

Kate moves to outside the door as Ziva passes her..."You ok, you look pale?"

Kate nods..."Yeah."

Ziva walks into warehouse and steps on something...she kneels down..."I found something."

Gibbs walks towards her..."They look like fireworks."

"Stink bomb, I bet."

"He's playing games with us."

"Or trying to mask his scent."

Ziva stands...she walks towards the body..."It's a woman, in her late 30s, early 40s."

"Close to his mother's age."

Gibbs kneels..."Her fingers are missing."...He pauses..."I bet her teeth are, too."

"Are you ok, my dear?"...Ducky stopped to check on Kate.

"I'm find, Ducky."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should sit down."

"I'm a little hungover, Ducky."

"Kate."...He sighs.

"I know, Ducky."

"If you need to talk, you know where I am."

"Thank you, Ducky."

"What took you so damn long, Ducky?"

"Mr. Palmer, of course."

Palmer sighs..."Sorry, Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs shakes his head.

"What have I told you about saying sorry to Gibbs?"

"Sorry, doctor."...They walk up to body.

"My bag, Mr. Palmer."

"Yes, doctor."

"Too early in the morning for a body, Jethro."

Gibbs nods.

"Poor, dear...what did they do to you?"

"Her teeth gone, Ducky?"

Ducky opens her mouth..."Indeed, Jethro."

"Get me a DNA sample for Abs, Duck."

Ducky nods..."The gunshot was post-mortem, Jethro."

Gibbs kneels beside Ducky..."COD?"

"Not sure, but the lack of blood around the opening of the bullet wounds tells me she was shot after she was already dead."

"Your bag, doctor."

"Thank you, Mr. Palmer."...Ducky pulls a liver probe out of his bag and slides it into the victim.

He pulls out the probe..."96.1...she's been dead 2, maybe 3 hours, Jethro."

"Mr. Palmer."

"On it, doctor."

Ducky stands..."So, this is the riddle guy again, Jethro?"

"Yep."

"You look different for some reason...wait, where's your coffee?"

"Gave it to Kate."

"Are you feeling ok, Gibbs?"

"Why do people keep asking me that!?"

---------

The team arrives back at the squad room.

"Figure that out yet, McGee?"

"Still working on it, Boss...I've already tracked him through 17 countries and it's still going."

"Looks like you've met your match, Tim."

McGee looks up at Ziva..."I'm not done yet."

"That's the spirit!"

Gibbs sits at his desk and runs his hand from the top of his head to the forehead numerous times.

"Do you have a headache, Gibbs?"...Kate asked as she looked at him.

"Naw, I'm fine."

Gibbs' phone rings and he answers it..."Gibbs...I'll be right there, Duck."

Gibbs rises from his seat..."Kate, help McGee...come on, Ziva."...Ziva stands and quickly joins Gibbs in the elevator.

"What can I do, Tim?"

-----------

Gibbs and Ziva step off into autopsy...the doors slide open as they walk towards Ducky.

"What's the news, Duck?"

"Good news, Jethro...this woman had a rod placed into her leg."

"Meaning?"

"Mr. Palmer?"

"It's coming, doctor."...Palmer stood by the printer holding his hand under a piece of paper as it rolled out of the printer...it finishes and Palmer carries towards them.

"Who do I give it to?"

Gibbs points to Ducky...Palmer hands it to Ducky..."Aww, her name is..."...Ducky sighs..."Error."

"What's the weird name for a woman, yes?"

"No, dear...there's an error with the system...my apologizes, Jethro."

"Didn't you say Gibbs didn't like people saying their sorry, doctor."

"Mr. Palmer, please!"

"Sorry, doctor!"

"Let me know when it's fixed, Ducky."

"Indeed...hopefully it'll be before Abby has DNA results."

Gibbs starts to leave...

"Are you sure you're alright, Jethro? You look awful pale."

Gibbs stops..."I'm fine, Ducky...just a mild headache."

"I can give you something for that."

"No, I'm fine."...Gibbs steps onto the elevator...Ziva starts to follow him.

"Ziva, if I could have a moment."

"Of course, Doctor Mallard."...the elevator doors close.

"Ducky, please."

"What can I do for you...Ducky."

"I'd like you to keep an eye on Gibbs for me, he doesn't look well."

"I guess I could."

"Thank you, my dear."...He pauses as Ziva heads towards the elevator..."Kate, too."

She turns..."Why, Kate?"

"Because she's pregnant, of course."

"Of course."

Ziva clicks the button and elevator arrives...she steps on and the doors close, she takes out her cell..."You have 1 voicemail."

She smiles..."It's from Tony!"

-----------

Ziva flips the emergency switch to stop the elevator and clicks a button on her phone and brings her cell up to her ear.

"It's bells, not whistles, sweet cheeks...what's up? Call me back."...Behind him is the sound of slot machines and many background voices.

She pushes to play it again and she smiles...she then dials his number and it goes straight to voicemail..."Harah!"

She hangs up and flips the emergency switch and rides up in the elevator...the door opens and Gibbs stands in front of her.

"Problems, Officer David?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Why, are you accusing me of something?"

"I dunno, should I accuse you of something?"

Ziva slips past Gibbs..."Not at all."

"Good."...Gibbs steps into the elevator..."You're not coming?"

Ziva turns around..."Where?"

Gibbs shakes a caf-pow...Ziva starts towards the elevator.

"Take the stairs...you need to burn off some energy."

"W...what do you mean?"...The elevator doors close, Ziva stands there looking at the elevator doors...she pauses, then moves quickly to the stairwell door.

The elevator dings and Gibbs steps off and walks into Abby's lab.

He moves to Abby and hands her a caf-pow.

"You're being nice again, Gibbs."

He chuckles..."What you got?"

"The DNA from the saliva on the latest victim matches Candace Williams."

"What saliva?"

"Oh, Ducky didn't tell you? He swabbed her cheek just in case and I compared it to our existing sample, it matched perfectly."

Ziva arrives in the lab just as Gibbs starts to leave..."What the hell?"

"Quicker next time, Officer David."

Ziva sighs...she looks at Abby who shrugs while taking a sip from her straw.

----------

Gibbs holds the door..."Come on, Ziva."

Ziva joins him on the elevator...they ride up and step off into the squad room.

"Find him yet, McGee?"

"No."...McGee and Kate stand by the plasma.

"What?"

McGee points to the plasma..."Why aren't you playing the game, NCIS?"

"What game? Killing people is not a game."

"Hmmm, you think so? I could kill another woman, if you don't think I'm serious."

"We know you didn't shoot that woman last time until after she was dead."

"I see your medical examiner is good at his job, but...if you want to hear a real victim die, be my guest."

"What?"

A woman starts screaming in the background..."I'll let you choose how she dies."

Gibbs writes something down on a piece of paper and holds it up to McGee...it reads: "How is he doing this!?"

McGee throws up his hands in frustration.

"Does she die quickly or does she die slowly, Special Agent DiNozzo? The choice is yours."

"DiNozzo?"...Ziva said with a weird look on her face.

"You're crazy, you need help."

"I am getting help, right Candy?"

"That's right, Mr. A."...she giggles.

"What in the fuck is going on!?"

"Quick or slow? Choose now or I will."

"No, damn it...no!"

"Fine...HAH...that one was a squirter...Candy, if you would."

"Can I tell a riddle, can I, can I?"

"Of course, you can."

"It's in the same place, as your last case."...she laughs..."Was it good, was it?"

He laughs..."Not really a riddle, but it'll do!"

The plasmas come back on.

McGee types on his computer and suddenly stops..."He copied my hard drive."

"What!?"

McGee looks up at Gibbs with a look of disbelieve in his eyes.

"I want this dirtbag on Ducky's autopsy table today!"

----------

Ducky stood over a woman.

Ziva looked at the body..."Same age range as the other one, Gibbs...her fingers and teeth are also gone, like the last victim."

"He slit her throat, Jethro."...He pulls the probe out..."She's been dead maybe 20 minutes."

Gibbs kneels beside her..."That fits the time-line."...He shakes his head.

"What the hell are we suppose to do, Gibbs? Just stand here with our thumbs up our asses!?"

Gibbs looked at Kate..."No, we find this bastard!"

"How, Gibbs? We don't even know what the first clue is all about and the only one that does isn't here and we can't get a hold of him."

"I...I got a voicemail from him."

Kate looks at Ziva..."You did!? What did he say?"

"He corrected me on one of my Ziva-ism, as he calls them and told me to call him back."

"Did you!?"

"Yes, but I got his voicemail."

"Did you leave a message?"

Ziva grinds her teeth together..."Ah, I forgot."...She quickly takes out her phone and speed dials Tony..."Voicemail again...Tony, we need your help ASAP, the riddle guy is back. Please CALL ME BACK! Toda!"

Kate shakes her head..."A little late don't you think?"

Ziva sighs..."Sorry! I've had other things on my mind."

"I'm sorry, Ziva...it's not your fault."

"She got saliva on her face, too, Ducky?"

"Ah, thanks for the reminder."...He rubs a q-tip on her face..."Looks that way, Jethro."

"Bag her, Duck."...Gibbs stands and starts towards the door.

"Kate...you and Ziva stay here and watch this place. McGee, find if this place is important to him."

Kate nods.

"On it, Boss." 

---------

Gibbs opened the car door and shook his head.

Ziva runs over to Gibbs..."Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."...Gibbs knees start to buckle.

"The hell you are."...Ziva takes out her cell and dials 911.

Gibbs grabs her cell and closes it..."I'm not sick...I certainly don't need a damn ambulance."

"Kate, maybe you can talk some sense into him."

"Gibbs? Ha! I'd be easier to find Osama Bin Laden!"

"Where?"

"Ok, Gibbs is officially gone bonkers."...Kate walks over to Gibbs and places her hand on his forehead..."God, you're burning up, Gibbs."

"For the last time, I'm fine."...Gibbs drops to his knee outside of the car.

Ziva grabs him by the arm and helps him up..."Kate, take him back to NCIS, I'll wait here."

"Are you sure?"

Ziva nods.

Ziva helps Gibbs into the passenger seat...she then takes out her phone and dials..."Ducky, Gibbs is sick and he won't go to the hospital."

Kate gets into the driver's seat...Ziva shuts the passenger side door and bends down and looks at Kate..."Caught Ducky in the truck, he said to bring Gibbs to him."

"Are you really sure about this, Ziva?"

"I'll be fine, Kate...trust me...I was once in a mosque standoff for 6 days...I'll be fine."...She hits the top of the car.

-----------

Kate stands next to Gibbs, who's sitting on one of Ducky's autopsy tables.

"I'm worried about your, Gibbs."

"Don't."

"Jethro, lets take your temperature."

"I'm not dead yet, Ducky."

"I'm not going to use a liver probe, Gibbs."...Ducky chuckled.

Ducky shakes a thermometer and is about to place it into Gibbs' mouth.

"Ducky, you sure that's the right one?"

"No, it's the one that goes in the arse, I'm actually a bastard pretending to be a doctor...now open up!"

Gibbs opens his mouth and Ducky slides the thermometer in.

Gibbs mumbles something..."Don't talk, Jethro."

Ducky takes the thermometer out..."101.8...my, my, Jethro...Mr. Palmer, an IV for Gibbs, please."

"Yes, doctor."

"An IV?"

"We need to get your temperature down, Jethro...you don't want me to use that liver probe today, do you?" 

--------

Ziva sat in the driver's side of a 2005 black Dodge Charger, her phone rings...she quickly flips it open..."Tony!?"

"No, it's Kate...I'm in charge now...I've arranged for a couple Metro LEOs to watch the place, when they arrive, come back here."

She sighs..."Ok."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"All right, get back here, ASAP."

Ziva closes her phone...she grips the steering wheel with both hands and squeezes as hard as she can..."Zdayen!"

-----------

Kate walks up the stairs and walks into Director Shepard's office..."I'd like to see Director Shepard, please."

Cynthia looks up at her and picks up the phone..."One second, please...Director Shepard, Special Agent Todd to see you."...She hangs up the phone..."Go right on it."

"Thank you."...Kate moves to the door and opens it.

"What can I do for you, Special Agent Todd?"

Kate walks towards Jenny..."Gibbs is sick."

"What!? Is this some kind of scam to get DiNozzo back early!?"

"Ma'am?"

"How is Gibbs sick?"

"He has a temperature of a 101.8, Ma'am."

"He's actually sick!?"...She stands and moves towards the door...she stops..."Come with me, Special Agent Todd."...Jenny walks out of her office and towards the elevator...they both step into the elevator.

They step off the elevator into autopsy..."Jethro?"

Gibbs looks up..."Aww, Kate."

"What!?"

"Don't get mad at her...it's her duty, she is in charge now."

"Actually Tony is senior field agent, Director Shepard."

Jenny looks at Kate..."And do you see Special Agent DiNozzo anywhere, Special Agent Todd?"

"Sorry, Ma'am."

"But he should be here, Jen."

"Jethro, enough of that!"

"No, Jenny...think like I taught you, not like some damn politician!"

"I'm the director of NCIS now, Jethro...I can't do that!"

"You can...but you won't."

"Jethro!"

Ducky steps between them..."Director Shepard, please...he is sick and we do need help."

"Ducky?"

"The lad has suffered enough, Jennifer."

"Who are we talking about?"

"You know who I'm talking about and you know how important he is."

Jenny sighs..."DiNozzo."

----------

The elevator doors ding and Abby rushes over to Gibbs from the elevator.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

Gibbs starts to sit up.

"I'm fine, Abs."

"No, he's not."

"Is it contagious? Because I'll risk it!"...She quickly hugs Gibbs.

"Aww, Abby."...Gibbs pats her on the back as they hug.

"Gibbs! I've never seen you sick before. Sure, shot, beat up, but never sick!"

"Abigail, how many caf-pow have you had to today?"

"I dunno...6 or 7."

Ducky nods..."Sounds about right."

Abby kisses Gibbs on the forehead..."Help him, Ducky...he's burning up!"

Ducky sighs..."Everyone get out!"...Gibbs starts to move.

"Not you, Jethro!"

"If Gibbs isn't going, neither am I!" Abby said with conviction.

"I'm feeling better, Ducky."

Ducky places his hand on Gibbs forehead again..."Hardly, I could fry an egg on that."

"Got any bacon, Duck?"

Ducky chuckles..."Still have the sense of humor, I see."

Gibbs cell rings..."Gibbs."

"Give me that, Jethro."

Gibbs leans away from Ducky..."I'll be right up, McGee."

"Something wrong, Gibbs?"

"Emergency in the squad room, lets go."

Gibbs gets to his feet..."Not a word, Ducky."

"If you want to kill yourself, go right ahead, I won't stop you."

"But, I will." Jenny said.

"Oh great, what are you gonna do, suspend me, too?"

Gibbs slowly makes his way over to the elevator..."Who else is coming?"

They all join Gibbs in the elevator.

Gibbs steps off the elevator..."You look like crap, Boss."

"Thanks, McGee...it's the new crap look from JC Penney's."...He sighs..."I wish Tony could've been here to hear that, he would've gotten a chuckle out of that."...He immediately looks at Jenny.

She sighs...and shakes her head.

"What's so important, McGee?"

McGee points to the plasma...it reads: "Where are you Special Agent DiNozzo? Come out and play!"

"What an asshole."

"I heard that."

"Oh great, he's back."

"I thought he talked in rhymes and riddles?"

"And who would you be?"

"I'm Director Shepard."

"Useless bitch."

"Excuse me!?"

"Where's Special Agent DiNozzo?"

Ziva walks off the elevator..."Did I miss something?"

"Aww, it's the Israeli...I like her."

"You do?"

"Yes...how long have you been sleeping with Special Agent DiNozzo?"

Everyone looks at Ziva..."Umm, what are you talking about?"

Kate moves over to Ziva..."Is this true!?"

"Let Special Agent DiNozzo answer it."

"He can't...he's not here."

"Ziva!"

"What!? I'm tired of this guy!"...Kate continues to stare at Ziva.

"I didn't sleep with him, Kate! I swear to god, I didn't!"

"Where is Special Agent DiNozzo then?"

"He got suspended because of you, dirtbag!"

"Dirtbag? And who are you?"

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, I'm DiNozzo's boss, you deal with me."

"Umm, no."...he pauses..."We're gonna play a new game...it's call...help me Candy."

"Where in the world is Special Agent Di-Nozzo! Where in the world is Special Agent Di-Nozzo!"...He and Candy sing it together..."Where in the world is Special Agent Di-Nozzo! Where in the world is Special Agent Di-Nozzo!"

"Stop it! We don't know where he is."

"Well, you better...you have exactly...how much time should we give them Candy?"

"4...no...6...no...4...no...6, yeah...6!"

"You have 6 hours from right now, if you do not find him...another victim."

"Toodles!"...Candy chuckles.

The plasma returns to normal.

"DiNozzo is officially off suspension...find him, Jethro!"

---------

Kate sits at her desk...rambling though her desk..."I'm gonna kill him. He's dead."

Gibbs leans over..."Kate...stop it."

"He's dead, Gibbs...all I have to say is, we better not find him, because if we do, I'm going to shoot him."

"Kate...think...when did Ziva have time to sleep with him?"

She looks at Gibbs..."What?"

"She likes him...Tony is the only one that went out of his way to be nice to her, since he's been back, when have they had time to sleep together?"

Kate stands..."Ziva, elevator now."

"Kate!"

"No Gibbs, I want the truth...Ziva!"

"I didn't sleep with him, Kate."

"Elevator now!"

Ziva stands..."Fine."

"Ziva...leave your weapons!"

Ziva puts her leg on her desk and takes off her back-up and places it on her desk...he then takes out her knife and stabs it into the top of her desk.

"Kate...you, too."

Ziva walks past..."Let her keep them, maybe it'll be a fair fight."

Kate follows right behind her and into the elevator.

"Oh shit, Boss." 

-------------

The elevator doors close, Kate flips the emergency switch, Ziva starts to turn around and Kate slaps her across the face.

Ziva stares into her eyes..."I'll let you have that one."

Kate raises her hand and goes to slap her again. Ziva grabs her wrist.

"I said one, Kate."...Ziva turns Kate's arm, dropping her to her knees.

"You bitch!"

Ziva is silent.

Kate starts to cry..."What, aren't you going to say something!?"

Ziva kneels..."What do you want me to say, that I slept with Tony, yes?"

"It would be a start."

Ziva shakes her head no.

Kate lowers her head..."You're the one who told me to fight for my man."

"Yes, I did...but did you listen?"

She raises her head..."What do you mean?"

"I'm not Tony, Kate...you can't belittle me, use that baby against me, lie to my face."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Think."

"What, Ziva!?"

"Why would Tony dump you, hmmm?"...Ziva lets go of Kate's wrist..."You treat him like shit, yes?"

"No!"

"Oh, really? Who lied to him? Was it me? Don't you see...he doesn't trust you anymore."

"That...that isn't true."

"He deserves someone better than you."

Ziva stands..."How can you say that to me!?"

"The truth hurts, yes?"

"I'm carrying his child."

Ziva sighs..."Get up."...Ziva extends her hand..."Take it."

Kate grabs Ziva hand and Ziva pulls her up.

"Kate, Kate, Kate...I can be your best friend or your worst enemy."...Ziva puts her hand on Kate's shoulder and pushes her back against the doors...Ziva moves her face within inches of Kate's face..."Don't do this again...I won't be so nice next time."...Ziva kisses her on the lips.

She moves her mouth to Kate's ear and whispers..."He's open game...may the best woman win."...She flips the emergency switch and the doors open and she slips past her and walks back to her desk.

---------------

Ziva grabbed her knife and twirled it before putting it back on her belt. She put her foot on her desk as Kate walked out of the elevator.

"Are you ok, Kate?"

Kate nods and moves to her desk and sits, she grabs her purse and takes out her cell...she flips it open and moves down her contact list to Tony...but instead of pushing send, she closes her closes her phone.

Ziva now sits at her desk, looking off to the left...Kate takes a long look at her, then goes back to doing paperwork.

The squad room is eerily quiet.

Gibbs phone rings..."I'll be right there, Abby."

"Ziva...with me."

"McGee...take Kate outside, get her some air."

"Sure, Boss."

Ziva moves behind Gibbs and follows him into the elevator.

"Come on, Kate...air would do you some good."

Kate wipes her eyes with her fingers..."Ok."

-------------

Gibbs hits the emergency switch and turns to Ziva.

"What are you doing?"

"Me? Why is it always me!?"

"I don't care if she overreacted, she's pregnant."

Ziva sighs..."I didn't do anything to her."

"If anything does...your ass is mine."

"Why would I hurt her?"

"Oh, I dunno...could be the fact you're both banging the same guy."

Ziva looks at Gibbs...but doesn't say anything.

"Damn you, DiNozzo!"

"It's not like that, Gibbs."...She pauses..."He didn't know."

"What?"

"The day he got back, he was like passed out and I got into bed with him...he thought I was Kate."

Gibbs sighs..."Why, Ziva?"

"I don't know...I...I...love him."

"Does he know?"

"About what?"

"Everything?"

She sighs..."He knows it was me, he found my Star of David necklace in his bed...but he doesn't know I love him."

"He knows."

"Why do you say that?"

"How many times have you called him since he's been gone?"

"3-4."

"How many that you didn't leave a voicemail?"

"20-25."

"Thought so."

Gibbs flips the emergency switch and they step off and walk into Abby's lab.

"What you got for me, Abs?"

"Got DNA hits from CODIS for the first 2 victims...Penelope Wayne of Belmont, Maryland and Penelope Cruz of Chesterton, Maryland."

"He's going after Penelope's."

----------------

5 hours later...an hour to deadline...

McGee steps off the elevator into the squad room..."Abby and I have contacted every news outlet about Penelope's, Boss."

"Good job...now where the hell is DiNozzo?"

Ziva reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell..."You have 1 new voicemail."

Ziva clicks a button..."I'm in Atlantic City. Tell Gibbs I'm coming."

"He's in Atlantic City, Gibbs. He coming."

Gibbs stands up..."When did he call?"

Ziva looks at the phone..."55 minutes ago."

"Why wasn't your phone on?"

"I forgot."

"How far is it from Atlantic City to Washington, D.C., McGee?"

McGee type on his computer..."About 175 miles, Boss."

"He's not gonna make it."

45 minutes later...

"Still not answering his cell, Gibbs."...Kate said closing her cell.

"Wait, does Tony have Lojack on his Mustang?"

"I think he does, Boss."

"Do it, McGee."

McGee types into his computer...his license plate..."Let me look it up, McGee."

"It's TJ23Y2, McGee."

Everyone looks at Ziva.

Ziva shrugs..."I'm a spy, it's what I do."

McGee types it in...he sighs..."It's still in Atlantic City, Boss."

Just then the sound a car breaking hard is heard..."What the hell was that?...McGee rose from his chair and walked towards the window..."Wow, it's a Ferrari!"

Everyone joined him at the window, except Gibbs, who leans back and starts to chuckle.

A few moments pass and the elevator dings...Tony walks out wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a pair of sunglasses.

"Finally did it, didn't ya, DiNozzo?"

They all stare at the car.

"Heh."

-------------

Kate moved over to Tony, who stood just outside the elevator.

"Hey, Kate...happy to see me?"

She slaps him.

"Ow, I guess not."...He takes off his sunglasses and rubs his face...she slaps him again.

"Damn, woman!"...Tony looks at Ziva, then back at Kate..."Look, I can explain, Kate...it's not what you think, I was aslee..."

Ziva moves to Tony and slaps him before he can finish his sentence..."Damn...what the hell, Ziva!?"

Abby stands at the far end of the squad room...she waves...Tony waves back..."I still love you, Tony!"

"Heh. Abbycakes!"...He opens his arms and Abby runs to him and hugs him...she pulls back and slaps him also.

"Ugh...you, too, Abs?"

Abby laughs..."Sorry, it looked fun!"

Gibbs walks towards Tony...Tony puts his hands up in a defensive manner.

"You're right on time, DiNozzo."

"For what, Boss?"

"The riddle guy is killing innocent people now."

"Killing innocent people? He never killed innocent people before."

"His motives have changed...plus, he has a sidekick now."

"A sidekick?"

"Yeah, some psychiatrist at the nut house who helped him to escape."

McGee walks over to Tony..."How...who...where did you get the car? It's beautiful."

"Heh. Well...

11 minutes later...

"Let me get this straight, you won 25,000 dollars on a slot machine, then traded your Mustang and 20,000 for a 1984 Ferrari. 1984? Are you nuts!?"

"Heh. It's a classic car, Probie. If it's good enough for Magnum, it's good enough for the big D."

"Magnum?"

"Oh, Probie..."...Tony slaps in the back of the head..."Who's Magnum? Are you freakin' kidding me?"

McGee shrugs.

"Heh. And he threw in this kick ass shirt for free!"...Tony grins..."Free stuff is best stuff!"

"Time's up! Special Agent DiNozzo or another victim?"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Aww, Special Agent Dinozzo, it's you."

"You escaped from Arkham, I see."

He laughs..."No, but I do have my very own Harley, right Candy?"

"That's right, Mr. A."

"Mr. A? Are you changing baddies on me? You'd make a bad Joker."

"Don't say such things about Mr. A!"

"Candy...hush now."

"But Mr. A!?"

The sound of her getting slapped is heard.

"I'm sorry, Mr. A."

"It takes a real big man to hit a woman."

"She knows I love her."

"He loves me! He loves me! He loves me!"

"Remind me to let go next time."

He laughs..."Are you ready to finish the game?"

"What if I don't want to play your game?"

"Then another woman dies."

"Don't you mean another Penelope dies?"...Gibbs spoke.

"Awww, so you've figured it out."...He claps..."Candy, if you would."

The sound of something ripping is heard and a woman screams..."Tell them your name, bitch!"

"Penelope Hucklebee...please help me!"

"So, Special Agent DiNozzo...ready to resume the game...her death would be such a shame."

"Oh shit, he's rhyming again."

"Thank you, Mr. Probiobvious!"...Tony sighs..."What's the riddle?"

"Toodles!"...Candy laughs.

"Toodles? What the fuck? Toodles?"...Tony scratches his head.

The plasma pop back to normal.

"Permission to shoot his ass when I catch him, Boss?"

"Granted."

"For the next clue, the book is still due?"

Tony looks at Gibbs..."What?"

"That's the clue."

"Oh."

Gibbs quickly slaps him on the back of the head..."Welcome back...now get the dirtbag!"

"Eeeeeeek! On it, Boss!"

Ziva walks over to Tony..."Do you know what the clue means?"

"Yeah."

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Ziva?"

"I'm sorry about slapping you."

"Heh. I'm sure I deserved it."

"No, you didn't it."...Ziva said softly and moved back to her desk.

Kate still stood near the elevator...she has been watching Tony and Ziva talking...she lowers her head..."Is what Ziva said about me true?"

"What's that, Kate?"

"Aww, nothing...lets get back to work, Tim."

--------------

Tony stands across from Jenny in her office.

She opens her drawer and takes out his badge, then his weapon.

"Lets not have another incident with the media or I'll take these for good...understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good...take them and get back to work."

Tony takes his badge and weapon and starts to leave.

"Oh, Special Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony stops and turns around..."Love the shirt, just not at work."

Tony nods to her and leaves through the door.

Tony moves quickly down the stairs and moves to his desk, he sits in his chair...he bounces up and down, then adjusts the chair, he bounces again, then nods..."Much better."

He pulls his keys out and unlocks his drawer...he starts stacking Gibbs' agent of the year award cases on his desk..."Where the hell did I put that book!?"

"Heh. Look what I found, Kate."

Kate lifts her head and looks at Tony...He holds up a tiny pair of pink panties.

"Umm, Tony, those aren't mine."

Ziva stands next to him...Tony looks to his right and is startled..."I believe those are mine, Tony."

"Christ, Ziva...you could give a guy a heart attack."

Kate looks at Tony...and Tony shrugs..."You can keep them if you want."

"Heh."...Tony looks at Kate and she looks pissed..."Umm, no, that's ok."...He hands them to Ziva...She leans down and whispers something in his ear.

"Really!?"

She grins then leaves.

"I'm not looking at you, Kate."...Tony puts his hand over his eyes..."Stop giving me the evil eye, Kate."

Kate stands..."Tony, Ziva...elevator now!"

Ziva looks up..."Again!?"

"What do you mean again, Ziva?"

"Ok, I'm getting tired of this shit...you three need to work this shit out...I don't care how you do it, just do it."

"What shit, Boss?"

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up, Boss."

Tony stands, puts on his NCIS jacket and hat and moves to the elevator, he pushes the button and turns around, the doors open, he takes a step back so he's in the doorway...he points to Ziva and Kate at the same time, then at himself with his thumb and mouths the words..."Let's roll."

Kate grabs her gear and heads for the elevator...Ziva quickly follows.

"What are you doing, DiNozzo?"

DiNozzo smiles, taking a step back as the doors close..."My job, Boss."

Ziva stands to the left of Tony and Kate to the right.

Tony flips the emergency switch...

----------------

"Ok, what the hell is going on?"

They both start talking at the same time.

"Stop! Kate, go."

"I've...well, we've been missing you a lot lately and well."

"What, Kate?"

"How could you dump me like that!? You're an ass!"

"I didn't really dump you...I just need time."

"Time? Time to do what? To start banging little miss spy tramp over there!?"

"I'm not a tramp! Tell her, Tony!"

Tony looks at Ziva and raises his hands..."What?"

"Tony...I love you."

"You love him? You don't even know him!"

"I love him more than you! At least I show him the respect he deserves!"

"You bitch!"...She takes a swipe at Ziva, but Tony grabs her.

"Stop this shit, you're grown ass woman, act like it!"

"You should feel lucky, yes?"

"What are you talking about Ziva?"

"That she got to have you in the first place."

Ziva moves back against the wall of the elevator..."You take him for granted, Kate."...She slides down the elevator until she's sitting.

Ziva looks up at Tony..."I love you and I can't hold it back anymore, I've loved you since the day we talked for hours and hours at Ducky's house...just you and me, talking. No one has ever done that with me. I felt like the center of your universe. Then we started sharing scar stories and we were having fun. When Ari had his gun pointed at you, I knew I loved you, I knew I had to stop him."

Ziva sighs...she closes her eyes and tears start to escape..."I'm sorry, Kate...you had him and I wanted him more than anything. I even pretended to be you to make love to him. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Tony kneels and pushes Ziva's hair behind her ear and whispers in her ear..."Don't cry, my little Israeli flower."

"You didn't know you had sex with her?"

Tony looks up at Kate and shakes his head no.

"I thought it was you."

Ziva brings her knees to her chest and continues to cry.

"Please stop, Ziva."...Kate kneels next to her..."I didn't know that's how you felt."

Kate looks at Tony..."She's right about me, I do take you for granted and you're right, too...I did fail you, but...I'm not giving you up...I dealt with 2 years of absolute hell with you DiNozzo, falling in and out of love with you, despising you, hating, but there was always a part of me that loved you. Watching you, your unbridled freeness and I thought I envied that, but that's not true. I just envied being with you. Life without you sucks, it really does...the past month was downright the worst of my life."...Kate stands..."I'm not giving that up."

---------------

Tony pulls up to his house.

"Wow, I love your car...can I drive it, Tony!?"

"No."...Tony and Kate together.

Ziva sighs...Tony gets out and walks towards his house, but stops and comes back and grabs the keys from the ignition.

"Aww, you don't trust me, Tony?"...She smiles devilishly..."You know I can hotwire a car, right?"

Tony shakes his head and tosses her the keys..."No, Tony!"

"Heh. Only rev it, Zee-vah!"

Ziva moves to the drivers seat and starts the car...she looks over at Kate..."Wanna do donots?"

"It's donuts and no."

Ziva laughs..."You're no fun."

She revs the engine as Tony runs into his house..."What the fuck have you gotten yourself into Anthony!? And where the fuck is that Adultry book!?"

Tony starts searching through his shelves...he scratches his head..."I didn't throw it away, did I?"

"Think, DiNozzo...think!"

"I saved him, had the book...went to the hospital, had the book...went to Goldfinger, had the book ...went over to Kate's, had the book...went home, didn't have the book. Kate's!"

Tony runs to his front door and stops, his car is missing..."Ziva!"

-----------

Ziva slams on the breaks near a quietly standing Tony.

She smiles, wearing Tony's sunglasses...she looks at Tony..."I break good, yes?"

"Heh."

"Don't encourage her, Tony."...Kate shakes her head.

Tony reaches out and takes his sunglasses off of Ziva's head and puts them on..."Move over, sweet cheeks."

"What is this...sweet cheeks stuff, Tony?"

Ziva grins..."He told me I had the best ass at NCIS."

"What's wrong with my ass!?"

Tony opens the door and gets in..."Nothing, I love your ass. Your ass is great."

"Then how is Ziva's ass the best at NCIS!?"

Ziva laughs..."I have the best ass, Kate...deal with it!"

Tony looks up at the sky..."Please, god...kill me...meteorite between the eyes...lightning bolt...frozen urine dropped from a plane...anything, just kill me."

Kate slaps Tony in the back of the head..."You aren't getting off that easy."

"Hey!"...Ziva slaps Tony, as well.

Tony grabs the steering wheel..."I'm so screwed."

------------

Tony steps out of Kate's house holding up the book..."Found it!"

"Can we eat, Tony? I'm hungry."

"You just ate a snickers bar."

"I'm eating for two, Tony!"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Everything."

"Heh. Can you ummm, narrow that down a bit, Kate?"

"Are we suppose to be looking for a killer?"

Kate looks at Ziva..."Did I complain when you were doing donuts earlier? Mmm, donuts."

"You were doing donuts!?"

Ziva laughs..."Maybe."

-------------

Kate burps.

"Heh."

"Good, yes?"

Tony opens the book and searches through it.

"Are you going to eat your sandwich, Tony?"

"I thought about it, Kate."

She smiles at him sweetly.

"Oh, alright, you can have it."

"Hey, I'm still hungry, too!"

"Fine."...Tony rips his sandwich in half and hands each of them a half.

"Happy now?"

They both smile.

"Thank god."

Tony re-opens the book and turns to page 117, he finds a handwritten note along the outside of the page, it reads: "The maker doesn't need it, The buyer doesn't use it and the user uses it without knowing. Find me."

Kate takes a drink from her straw..."What does that mean?"

"It's a coffin."

"Heh. I thought you hated riddles, Zee-vah?"

She takes a bite of Tony's sandwich..."I do."

"Gross, Ziva...don't talk with you mouth full."

Tony flips open his cell..."Abs, I need a favor...where's Eduardo Mendoza's mother's body?"

"Brookdale Funeral Home? Yeah, I got it...thanks, Abby."

click

----------

They arrive at the Brookdale Funeral Home.

"Before we go in, does anyone else want anything else to eat or drink? Maybe some sex? Heh."

"Me!"

"Ziva!"

She smiles..."He asked."

Kate sighs..."I could go for some sex, too."

"One at time."

"Why, nothing wrong with a threesome, yes?"

Tony grins.

Kate looks at him..."Hell to the no, Tony."

Tony's grin disappears.

They walk inside and walk up to a man..."NCIS, DiNozzo, Todd and David."...Tony shows his badge.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"We'd like to look at Penelope Mendoza's body, please?"

"Of course, it just arrived from you guys, I believe...follow me."

The man leads them down a flight of stairs into a room with dead bodies on tables.

"She doesn't have a coffin already picked out for her, does she?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she does...her son Eduardo bought and paid for it just this morning."

"You saw him, Eduardo Mendoza this morning?"

"Yes, sir...he and this redheaded woman."

"Gotta be Candace Williams, Tony."

Tony nods to Kate.

"Can we see the coffin first?"

"Yes, of course...right this way."

He opens a door and walks into a room with numerous coffins...it's the large coal black one on the end.

"Thank you, please stay here."...Tony draws his weapon and moves towards the coffin.

"Ziva, do you crazy ninja skills...is there a bomb in there?"

Ziva moves past Tony and Kate and starts examining the coffin.

Suddenly a phone rings...Ziva lays her ear against the coffin..."It's coming from inside."

"Back up, everyone."...Tony moves to coffin and Kate and Ziva move closer to him.

"Heh. You take orders like I do."

Tony lifts up on the coffin lid and it pops open...happy music starts playing...

"Good, now we're playing the game again, I'm happy as happy can be, don't you see?"

"Take the box, inside you find...hold on to your socks...it'll blow your mind! HAHA!"

"That's a local transmitter, he can't be more than 500 feet from here."

"Ziva, do a perimeter check."

Ziva quickly leaves.

Tony picks up the box and opens it...it's a finger.

---------------

Tony steps into Abby's lab.

"Tony!"

"Hey, Abby...I'm sorry I have to do this to ya, but I'm gonna have to give the finger."

Tony hands Abby a bag with the finger in it.

"Ooh, hinky."

"Heh. Here's your caf-pow."

Abby takes the caf-pow from Tony...she takes a drink..."Mmm, caf-powy!"

Abby laughs..."So, how's the...umm, love triangle?"

Tony smirks..."If I was sleeping with them both, it might be good."

"You mean you aren't? Where's the manwhore NCIS knows and loves!?"

"Heh. Yeah, right...like Kate's gonna go for that."...Tony laughs.

"She might surprise ya."

"We're talking about Kate. Our Kate. Little miss goodie too-shoes."

"A woman will do a lot for love, Tony...a lot."

"I thought you were on Kate's side...don't you hate Ziva?"

"Hate's a strong word, but Ziva and I talk."

"You do?"

"She loves you, Tony."

Tony rubs the top of his head..."You and Ziva talk?"

"We have more in common than people think."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"What? Wait, never mind...anyway, I need a match for that fingerprint ASAP, Abs."

She nods as Tony lightly tugs on one of her pigtails..."Heh. Lovin' the hair, Abs."...Tony leaves.

Abby slides on some gloves and takes the finger out of the bag...she rolls it into some ink and makes a print with it. She then copies it to a new piece of paper and covers it with a clear plastic, she then places it in a machine and copies it to her computer. She types a few buttons and begins searching.

"Easy as pie, my babies...easy as pie!"...As she slowly spins around.

--------

Tony steps off into the squad room.

"I think I did it, Boss...I broke into his trojan horse, I used an algorithm I designed that goes through the backdoor of his system whenever he logs in."

"McGee, I don't care...just find his ass."

"On it, Boss!"

Tony moves to behind McGee..."What the hell do all those zeros and ones mean, McGeek?"

"That's data."

"DiNozzo, ask questions later...let McGee be McGee."

"Wow, that kind of looks like space invaders I used to place on the Atari."

"DiNozzo!"

"Shutting up, Boss."

"I almost got 'im, Boss."

"Get that one, Probie!"...Tony points on the screen.

"What one?"

'That one!"...Tony places his fingers on the screen.

"DiNozzo!"

"I'm helping, Boss!"

"I can't see, Tony!"

"Heh. Sorry."...Tony moves his hand away.

"Damn it, he's cutting right through my program."

"Stop it, Tim!"

"I can't, Boss!"

Tony kicks McGee's computer tower, making it spark...his monitor goes blank.

"Tony!"

"What?"

"You just destroyed my computer!"

"You're welcome, Probie."...Tony pats him on the shoulder and walks away.

-------------------

Tony types very slowly on his keyboard.

McGee sulks sitting in front of his computer.

Tony looks at McGee..."Probie, for the last time...you can get a new computer, hell, you can have mine."

"I don't want yours, I want mine."

"Not whining, McBaby...I could've just saved your life."

"From what? A virus on my computer?"

"PCVD is a terrible thing to have, McGeek, but you should know that...you live on your computer, don't ya? How many online date a week do you have?"

"I told you I stopped doing that."

"Heh. Remember LoisLovesSuperMan?"

McGee sighs.

"What was she, 400 lbs?"

"It was a petite 400 lbs."

"400 lbs is not petite...wait, you didn't, didja?"...Tony starts laughing.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"I'm trying to drink my coffee over here...shut up, would ya?"

"You should hook up with Abby again, Tim...you two made a nice couple."

"Wow, are you being nice to me?"

Tony stands up and walks over to McGee..."I like ya, McGee...but you're still a probie."

"Boss, how long until I'm not a probie anymore?"

"Tim, my Boss still calls me probie."

"Heh. Oh, Probie."

McGee sighs.

Gibbs phone rings..."Lets go, DiNozzo...Abby got a match and she doesn't sound happy."

"On your six, Boss!"

----------

Tony and Gibbs step off the elevator..."What cha got, Abby?"...Gibbs and Tony together.

"Sorry, Boss."

"The finger belongs to Penelope Marshall."

"Holy shit, he cut off Laverne's finger!"

Gibbs slaps Tony on the back of the head.

"Eeeeeeek!"

"She's a Metro police officer, Gibbs!"

-------------

Gibbs stands next to the front door of Penelope Marshall's residence. Kate stands right behind him, McGee a few steps back in the rain, it's pouring.

"DiNozzo, you two in position?"

"Affirmative, Boss."...A soaked Ziva and Tony lean against the back door of the residence.

"We're going in 5, 4, 3, 2..."

Gibbs kicks in the door and moves inside, he then quickly turns away, a woman's body lies on the floor, a massive pool of blood surrounds her, soaked up by the carpet...next to her a word is written: "Greed", the TV is on, the white snowy picture brightens an otherwise pitch black room. Sitting on the TV is a VCR with a tape sticking out of it...written on the label is: "Play Me."

"Christ, what is this!?"...Kate turns away..."Don't come in here, Tim."

Tony and Ziva make their way through the back into the large room...a large leather chair with blood all over it is the first thing that they see, then the body...Ziva moves closer, kneeling above the body.

"She's been carved on, a piece of her is missing."

Tony points to a desk, which has scale on it...lying on the scale is a bloody piece of human flesh.

Gibbs slides on a pair of gloves and moves to the TV, he pushes in the tape and presses play.

Candy comes up on the TV screen...she stands right in front of the TV and drops a knife and she waves..."This one's for the movie lover of the team, what movie is this scene from, hmmm? Figure that out and you'll receive your next clue. Toodles!"...Gibbs turns pushes stop, the snowy picture returns.

Gibbs looks down and the knife shines from the light of TV, still stuck in the floor.

"Ziva, photos."

Gibbs carefully walks over to Tony.

"What movie is this from, Tony?"

"Seven, Boss."...Tony points to the wall at a large rectangular picture of modern art.

"What about it?"

Tony moves to the wall and takes it down...he then takes off his jacket and turns his hat backwards, he then grabs an end table and moves it under where the painting was and stands on it..."Tim, get me a fingerprint kit."...Tony takes out his flashlight and turns it on and holds the end of it in his mouth.

McGee nods and sets his kit down and opens it, he takes out black powder and a brush and Kate takes it from him and hands it to Tony...Tony starts dusting powder all over the wall.

The whole team looks on as Tony continues to spread black powder.

Gibbs squints..."Does that say...'HELP ME'..?"

Tony nods...he takes the flashlight out of his mouth..."Just like in the movie, Boss."

McGee moves up to Tony...he hands a piece of plastic to Tony, he opens it and collects one of the fingerprints from the wall. He steps off the table and hands it back to McGee.

A camera flashes as Ziva takes pictures.

A small droplet of something hits the bill of Kate's hat...she looks up, it's completely dark, she moves over a few feet and flips the light switch...Kate gasps as she looks up...the word "Lust" is written in huge letters in blood.

Tony turns to Kate..."You ok?"...Tony sees her looking up, his eyes raise to look..."Lust?"...Tony shakes his head..."All of this because his mother cheated?"...Ziva snapped off a photo of it as Tony moves outside, Kate grabs his jacket and follows him.

"McGee, did you find anything out about warehouse?"

"Not a thing, Boss...no one even rented it in the past 4 years."

Tony sat on the steps...rain poured over him, he takes off his hat and flings it into the front yard, he runs his hands through his quickly drenched hair..."Put your jacket back on, Tony."

"I could've end all of this...none of these people should've died."

"Tony...it's not your fault...you did the right thing."

"Tell that to her family...or the other women who've die."

Tony tries to stand up, but Kate pushing him down and she sits down next to him, still holding his jacket.

Tony looks at her...he then lays his head on her shoulder, she turns her head and kisses him on the top of the head.

-------------

10:17 P.M.

Tony steps off the elevator into the squad room...he walks to his desk and sits down.

"Where'd Kate go?"

"I had McGee take her home, DiNozzo."

"Why, Boss?"

"She looked like she was gonna pass out."

"Oh. Sleeping does sound good, Boss."...Tony puts his head down on his desk and closes his eyes...he's immediately out.

Ziva sits at her desk uploading photos into her computer.

"Done, Gibbs."

"Put them up on the plasma."

Ziva clicks a key and they pop up on the plasma.

Tony lightly snores...Ziva walks over to Tony and is about to shake him..."No, let him sleep."

Several hours pass...Ziva is now asleep, Gibbs is no longer in the squad room...the elevator dings...McGee steps out.

"Where the hell have you been, McGee?"...Gibbs said as he came down the stairs.

"I stopped for bite to eat, got everyone else a sandwich, too."

Ziva awakes...sniffing..."Rueben sandwich, yes?"...Ziva opens her eyes.

She stands and walks over to McGee, she grabs him by the cheeks and pinches them..."You are so cute."...she takes the bag from him..."Kosher pickle, too?"...She quickly kisses him on the lips..."Toda!"

"Ziva, stop kissing my agents."

"Heh. Sorry, I was happy."

McGee just stands there bewildered and he smiles.

McGee moves towards Tony and is about to place his sandwich on his desk, when Ziva grabs it..."He's asleep...I'll eat his sandwich."

McGee shrugs..."Fine with me."...Ziva moves back to her desk and starts eating her sandwich.

"You've been eating a lot later, Ziva...you aren't pregnant or anything, are ya?"...McGee laughs.

Ziva stops eating mid-bite and swallows hard...she swallows hard again...she laughs..."Don't be ridiculous, Tim."...She slowly raises her hand and counts on her fingers...she then takes another bite..."'otally 'diculous, McGeef."...she continues to gnaw on her sandwich.

Tony continues to sleep...

------

Tony re-opens the book and turns to page 117, he finds a handwritten note along the outside of the page, it reads: "The maker doesn't need it, The buyer doesn't use it and the user uses it without knowing. Find me."

Tony stands in the middle of darkened room..."How, Tony?"...A distorted female voice speaks to him.

"How what!?"...Tony yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You captured him."

"What!?"

"You captured him!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The book."

"What book?"

"How? You arrested him."

A book floats in front of Tony..., it's opened to page 117, light surrounds the lettering around the page...Tony grabs it and stares at it.

"How?"

Tony's eyes open wide..."I understand!"

----------

Tony suddenly awakes, rises quickly from his chair and runs towards the stairwell.

Ziva stands..."Tony?"

---------------

Tony turns the ignition as the passenger door opens.

Tony looks to his right...Ziva quickly gets in and closes the door..."What are you doing?"

"You're my partner, wherever you go, I go."

Tony puts it into first gear and slams on the gas...he spins the back tires on the wet asphalt, sliding before zooming out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going, Tony!?"

Tony takes out his cell and dials...it rings...and again...and again..."Damn it!"

"Tony!"

"I have a bad feeling, Ziva."

"About what?"

The phone continues to ring.

Ziva grabs the cell and rips it away from Tony and reads it..."Kate Todd."

"What's wrong with her, Tony?"

Tony is silent.

"Tony!"...Ziva smacks Tony on the back of the head.

Tony changes gears as he flies past cars...he looks at Ziva and sighs.

Ziva moves her hand to the past of Tony's head and caresses it..."What's wrong, Tony? Talk to me, please."

The phone continues to ring..."How could the location of his mother's coffin be in the book?"

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't dead when we arrested him."

"So?"

Tony angrily changes gears...Tony goes silent...his cell continues to ring...

------------

Tony breaks heavily, turning into Kate's driveway, he quickly jumps out of the car...he runs to Kate's front door and kicks it open.

A body hangs from the ceiling fan in the front room, its back is to the front door, it's dressed in Kate's heart pajamas.

Tony drops to his knees..."Noooooooo."...Tony said softly, like all the air had been pushed out of his lungs.

Ziva enters the house and stands behind Tony..."Oh god."...She puts her hands on Tony's shoulders and squeezes them tightly.

"He's dead."...Tony pulls his gun from his holster, it shakes in his hand..."He's fucking dead!"...Tony starts to get up when Ziva grabs his arm.

"Where are you going!? We don't know where he is!?"

Tony looks at Ziva..."Let go of me!"

Ziva slaps in the face..."Think!"

Tony grabs her around the throat and squeezes...she grabs his arm..."Tony, stop it."...He continues to squeeze, then suddenly lets go...he moves to wall and punches it severely times putting holes into the wall...He turns back towards Ziva and fall to his knees and starts crying.

Ziva follows him to the ground and surrounds him with her arms, cupping the back of his head with her hand, she lays his face on her shoulder.

---------------

Ziva rises and moves towards the living room...she flips on the light switch and the fan starts to rotate, she quickly turns it off, as the body slowly starts to move.

She takes her flashlight from her belt and turns it on, she points it up at the woman's face...she moves the woman's hair.

"Tony, it's not Kate!"

Tony, still on his knees..."What?"

"I think its Marisol."

"Who?"...as Tony stands and moves towards Ziva.

"Eduardo Mendoza's sister."

"Oh, thank god."

He shakes his head..."Kate!?"...He runs into the bedroom..."Kate!?"

Ziva moves her flashlight and notices something on the wall..."Tony!"

Tony runs out of the bedroom..."Did you find her?"

She points to the wall with her flashlight.

Written in blood: "She died for the sins of her mother, she died before she could suffer...but in her place, I have replaced." Under the writing is a bloody handprint.

Tony lowers his head..."He took Kate."

Ziva stood staring at Marisol hanging..."She was 12 years old."...She shakes her head..."We have to find this bastard."

Tony's cell rings..."Tony, Abby matched the fingerprint from behind the picture, it belong to Alfred Mendoza."

Tony is silent.

"Do you here me, DiNozzo?"

Tony sighs..."They have Kate, Gibbs."

"What!?"

"Send Ducky to Kate's...Eduardo's sister is here, she's dead."

click

"Ziva..."

Ziva walks towards Tony..."Lets go."

----------

Tony and Ziva arrive at University Hospital, they walk up to the front desk..."Alfred Mendoza...NCIS."...Tony takes out his badge and stares at it, rubbing it in a circle with his thumb...finally showing it."

"His personal doctor came and got him."

"What? Who?"

"Some woman...wait, I have the chart somewhere."...The nurse searches through her charts..."Here it is, Candace Williams."

"Damn it."...Tony puts both of his hands on his head and pulls his hair.

"Can you tell us anything at all about her?"...Ziva asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, actually...she was driving a purple truck, it looked like one of those bread trucks."

"Please tell me you got a license number."

"No, sorry...but we do have security footage."

"Where?"

"Come this way."...She leans them to the security room..."Hey, Joe...they need to look at the security footage from earlier this evening about 3 hours ago, Emergency entrance."

She turns towards Tony..."He'll help you, sir."

"Thank you."...Tony and Ziva walk in.

The man puts in a tape and starts rewinding...Ziva points..."That's the truck, can you zoom in?"

The man zooms in...the license plate number comes into focus...Tony takes out his cell..."Abby, no time to talk...I need you to run this license as fast as you can...4JH59Q."

The sound of typing is heard through the phone..."Ummm, it registered under Jack Napier."

"Fuck, it can't be!"

"What is it, Tony?"

"What's the address?"

"It's Comic 'N Card."

click

"Tony!?"

--------------

Tony turns off the car outside of Comic 'N Card..."Stay here, Ziva."

"Not a chance, anywhere you go, I go, remember?"

Tony sighs as he steps out of the car...Ziva follows suite...Ziva starts running towards the side..."Tony, the truck."...She draws her weapon and moves closer. She steps up onto the truck..."Nothing inside."...She steps back from the truck and sidles against the wall.

"What did Abby tell you, Tony?"

"All I need to know...come on."...Tony moves towards the huge garage door that leads into the back, there's a masterlock on it.

"Can you pick it?"

She kneels and chuckles.

"Is that a yes?"

She stands up holding the lock..."What do you think?"

Ziva grabs the handle is about to pull up on it.

"Wait, I got a better idea...you said you could hotwire things, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm in need a large purple truck...can you do it?"

"A bear shits in the woods, yes?"

"We have to work on your metaphors, sweet cheeks."...He smacks her in the ass..."Go!"

She runs back to the truck...30 seconds later she pulls up in it..."That was quick."

"The keys were in the ignition."

Tony shrugs..."Back up to the door, Ziva."

She quickly backs up to the door, Tony opens the back door of the truck and takes a rope out...he attaches one end to the truck and the other end to the handle.

"Ok, when I give you the signal, hit the gas. Got it?"

Ziva nods and she moves to the driver's seat...she looks at the passenger sideview mirror and sees Tony, Tony draws his weapon and backs up.

"Showtime, Ziva."

Ziva slams on the gas, ripping the door off...Tony moves in quickly with his weapon raised.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Where is she!?"

"You found us quicker than I thought! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're good!"

"You're living in the fucking fantasy world, asshole!"

"You should've killed me when you had the chance! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I won't make the same mistake again!"

A light comes on and Eduardo Mendoza steps into it..."You're bluffing! You won't kill me, it's not in you!"

"But I will."...Ziva raises her gun and Tony pushes her gun down.

"Ziva! He still has Kate!"

"Do I? Really? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The light turns off..."Oh, Harley!"

"Yes, Puddin'?"

"Kill her."

A spotlight pops showing Kate tied to a chair in the middle of the floor...the sound of a bolt action of a rifle being pushed forward, then locked into place is heard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love that sound!"

Ziva runs as fast as she can towards Kate as Tony starts unloading into the darkness.

"Miss me! Miss me! Now you're gonna have to kiss me!"

The sound of the rifle fires as Ziva tackles Kate, knocking them out of the way.

"I think I missed her, Puddin'!"

"Fire again then, Harley!"

"Right."...she unlocks the bolt and pulls it back...Tony sees a glimmer of light and fires at it.

The rifle clanks as it hits the floor..."He got me, Puddin'!"

"NO!! CANDY!!"

---------------

"You will pay with your life for this."

The sound of something landing is heard...then a door opens and Eduardo runs out.

Tony chases after him, right before going through the door, Tony stops, he grabs a rolled up poster extends it into the next room, it's sliced in half.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"...Tony steps through grabbing his hand.

"No, it's my sword, get your own!"...Eduardo kicks Tony in the ribs and he fall back against a glass display case.

Eduardo kneels twirling his sword...he reaches into his purple jacket and quickly tosses something at Tony, he moves quickly, but it cut him along his cheek...Tony looks back at the wall, a metal playing card sticks about an inch into the wall.

"Like my new toys!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What next...the penguin? Drop your drawers and waddle over here so I can kick your ass."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"...He twirls his sword again..."Did you know when you grew up, you'd be a shish-ka-bob? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I dunno, did you know when you grew up, you'd be an crazy asshole?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Takes one to know one, boy!"

Eduardo reaches into his jacket again, he's sweating profusely, his white face is starting to melt away..."How about a riddle for old time sake?"

Tony notices a replica Highlander sword sitting in the window, out of the corner of his eye..."Extending your death scene, I see."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"...He smells his flower on the lapel of his jacket..."Would like you smell my flower?"

"I'll pass."

"You sure, it's a real killer scent. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"...A liquid shoots out of the flower landing on Tony's jacket, his jacket starts to smoke, he quickly takes it off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was funny!"...He pauses..."I almost forgot, the riddle...lets see if my wonderful mind can remember that far back! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tony starts moving towards the window.

"Kings and queens may cling to power and the jester's got his call. But, as you may all discover, the common one outranks them all! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"...He reaches into his jacket again.

"It's the Ace."

"Huh?"...Tony quickly moves to window as Eduardo hesitates, grabbing the sword...Eduardo pulls out a larger than normal metal ace of spade card and starts to throw it towards Tony.

Tony rolls under it and comes slashing with the sword, but Eduardo blocks it with his sword.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Impressive, but I've been studying the katana since I was 12...you can't beat me...you can't beat me...you can't beat me!

"Hey, asshole!"

"Hmmm?"

"En garde, motherfucker!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! At least you have spirit!"...Eduardo attacks him furiously striking down as hard as he can, Tony gets knocked back with each blow Eduardo lands. He swings again, this time the blade slides down Tony's blade to the hilt, Tony grabs his hand.

"Huh!?"...He looks at Tony's hand grabbing his.

"My turn!"...Tony pushes him back and twirls the sword around his hand, he then comes down so hard that his sword snaps in half, sending Eduardo to the ground.

He looks up at Tony..."How!?"

"Heh. I've seen every Star Wars over 50 times."

He looks back up worried, but then smiles..."You don't have the balls to kill me. You're not a killer. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm here, Puddin'!"...Out of nowhere, Candy jumps on Tony's back and starts choking him...Tony starts shaking his head, trying to knock her off, he finally grabs her hair throws her out the store window!

"Get off me, bitch!"

Eduardo crawls over to the window, Tony picks up Eduardo's sword, Eduardo looks out the broken window at the bleeding Candy...he looks back at Tony and stands up, Tony turns away from him..."Don't turn your back on me!"

He takes a step forward..."Turn around!"...The sound of gun cocking is heard..."I said turn around!"

"Tony!"

"After you're dead, I'll kill her, too."

"You can't."

"Why's that?"

Tony quickly turns slashing with the katana, the gun drops to the floor, Eduardo drops to his knee, then his head falls, making a thud on the floor.

"Because you're dead."

Tony walks through the door towards a now free Kate..."Tony!"...Kate rushes into Tony's arm kissing him passionately.

She pulls away..."Wow, Ziva didn't say a thing."

Suddenly another thud as Ziva falls to the ground...Tony rushes to her...he quickly unzips her jacket, her shirt is bloody..."Shit, you're been shot."...Tony pats his pants..."Where the fuck is my cell?"...Kate joins him on the ground, she presses her hand against the bullet wound.

"Hold on, Ziva!"...Tony starts patting Ziva's jacket and pants, finally finding her cell...he opens it and dials 911..."I need an ambulance at Comic 'N Card now, god damn it!"

Tony places his fingers on Ziva's neck..."She has a pulse...no, I don't know the fucking address, hurry up!"

Tony picks up Ziva and moves her out the back door..."Tony's where's your car?"

"It was right there."

"Where?"

"Right fucking there!"...he gestures to his right with his head.

"I hear the ambulance out front."...They rush through back through the place and into the storefront, Candy is no longer there.

Tony looks around...his jacket is missing..."The bitch stole my car!"

Tony jumps out of the window as the Ambulance pulls up..."She has a GWS to stomach."

Tony carries her to the back of the ambulance and hands her to the guy in the back.

"Sir, we'll take care of her."

"Kate, go with her."...Kate quickly gets into the ambulance, Tony then slams the doors closed and smacks the back of the ambulance, leaving a bloody handprint.

--------------

Hours later...

Tony walks into the emergency room, Kate sits in the waiting room.

"Any news!?"

"Haven't heard anything since they brought her in...did you find Candy?"

Tony shakes his head..."Found my car, she totaled it."

Tony drops to his knees in front of Kate, laying his head in her lap. She runs her fingers through his hair.

Several hours later...

A doctor walks out of into the waiting room..."Friends of Miss David?"

"It's pronounced..."Da-veed."

Tony quickly rises from the chair, Gibbs and the whole gang is now sitting in the waiting room...Tony walks towards the doctor..."How is she, doctor?"

"She's gonna be fine...but I must know, are you the father?"

"Father?"

"I'm sorry, she lost the baby."

-------------

Tony stood in the doorway into Ziva's room, like he was watching over her, protecting her.

Kate slept in the chair next to the bed, her body sideways, her head lying against the back of the chair.

Tony moved over to Kate, he pulls up a blanket, covering her shoulder and patting it gentle, he leans down kissing her on the temple.

He then moved to Ziva, a tube is down her throat...Tony looks up at her heart monitor, she's calm.

Tony sighs..."Why didn't you tell me, Ziva? Did you even know?"...He lowers his head; laying it against her arm...she awakens and runs her fingers through his hair.

Tony looks up, she caresses his cheek with her hand..."You're gonna be fine, Ziva."

Ziva lightly smacks Tony in the cheek...and she does it again.

Tony takes her hand in his and kisses her palm.

"You scared me."

She moves her hand to the other side of his face...she rubs his cheek with the back of her fingers to his mouth, she opens her hand pushes up and both corners of his mouth making Tony smile.

She moves her hand back and points, then smacks him in the face harder than the first two.

Tony smiles..."I understand."

Her hand falls to her side and she falls back asleep.

Tony leans up and moves back to the doorway and continues his watch of his two girls...he continues to smile.

"Heh."

Gibbs comes up behind Tony..."DiNozzo, there might be a problem."

Tony turns around..."What's up, Boss?"

"Eduardo Mendoza's head is missing."

"Boss?"

"Seems as though when Ducky arrived, his head wasn't there."

------------

Candy sits in darkened room, a small black and white TV is on, the sound is muted...she stands from a chair and flips a lightswitch...she moves to the mirror and holds up her left arm, showing a bullet wound through her wrist. She grabs a pair of tweezers with her right hand and digs out the bullet in her left wrist. She tosses the bullet into the sink and pours alcohol over her wrist; she then covers it with a bandage and tapes it up.

She laughs..."That was a good one, Puddin'!"

She looks to her right and in the corner of the bathroom sink counter is the head of Eduardo Mendoza.

"Aww, you're so sweet, Mr. A!"...She picks up the head and kisses it on the lips...she laughs..."You know I'd never give away your true identity."


	5. Mr and Mrs DiNozzo

One month later...

Tony stands outside, it's a beautiful sunny day...Tony's wearing a black suit with a red tie and shades, he looks up into the sky, seagulls fly up above.

Tony sighs..."Listen...I know I haven't visited you much lately, but I have a confession to make. I cheated on you. I'm sorry. But you have to understand, I needed it. You know what I mean? I can't do my job without it. I hope you understand."

Tony takes a step forward.

"Magnum, I'm gonna miss you buddy."

Tony's Ferrari sits smashed to pieces in front of him, surrounded by thousands of other cars.

"Tony!"

Tony quickly turns around, Ziva waves..."I'd like to get married today, please."

"Heh. Yes, of course!"

Tony looks back at his car..."Rest in pieces, Magnum."...He walks over and takes the Ferrari emblem from the hood and slides it into his pocket. The crane arm picks up the car and tosses it into the car crusher.

Tony watches his car being smashed with a painful look on his face.

Tony turns and walks back towards Ziva, who's sitting in the passenger side window of Tony's new car.

"Hey, sweet cheeks."

Ziva smiles..."You made nice with Magnum, yes?"

Tony nods...as Ziva slides back into the passenger seat of Tony's 2006 Cadillac XLR.

Ziva pulls back the slide on her gun..."Heh. I hope you aren't bringing that into the bedroom tonight, dear."

Ziva turns her head, Tony brushes her hair out of her face...she smiles..."Why, don't like the competition?"...She lightly chuckles…She puts away her gun.

"You know, I'm gonna have fun finding where you put that later."

"Naturally."

"Heh."

Tony starts the car and they drive off.

Several hours later…still in the car.

Ziva figits with her dress…"I'm not used to wearing dresses."

"You look amazing."

She smiles…"Really?"

"You look better than me and that's hard to do. Heh."

She shakes her head and lightly laughs…"Maybe you'll get something special tonight in bed, my hairy little butt."

"My butt isn't hairy!"

"I felt it, it's hairy!"…She laughs evilly.

"You will not get laid with that attitude, missy!"

She laughs…"Aww, come on…I like it a bit hairy, keeps my hands warm at night."

"Heh. I wonder if the hotel has HBO."

"HBO?"

"There's a boxing match on tonight."

Ziva scoots closer to Tony…"You'll be too busy tonight to watch boxing, my love."…She grabs his right hand and starts kissing it…she starts sucking on his thumb.

----------

"DiNozzo, watch the damn road."

Tony quickly straightens out the car and Tony coughs.

Gibbs and McGee watch through Tony's sunglasses cam in MTAC.

"Wow, Boss, Ziva's a good actress."

"She's not acting, McGee."

--------

Tony turns his head, Ziva lets go of his hand. He lightly brushes her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"They're still behind you, DiNozzo."

Ziva smiles and her head disappears into Tony's lap.

"Heh."…Tony's zipper is unzipped.

-------------

Gibbs shakes his head…"Turn the audio off now, McGee and I swear to god, if you look down DiNozzo, I'm killing you."

"You got it, Boss. Hey that tickles."…Tony chuckles.

McGee mutes it.

"She's not actually doing that is she? Boss?"

Gibbs chuckles…"What do you think?"

----------

A man and a woman sit in a car right behind Tony and Ziva.

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?"

"Yeah, I like her."

"You would, pig."

He laughs..."It does say in their files they're exhibitionists."

The woman types on her computer...pictures of Tony and Ziva come up on the screen..."Mr. and Mrs. DiNardo. He's a silver spoon child, born in Long Island."

"She's exotic and sexy."

"Shut up."

"She's Israeli."...She pauses..."And they're both illegal weapons dealers."

"Heh. What they're doing right now is probably illegal."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Simms."

"Oh, cut me some slack...it's not everyday you get to trail a person getting a hummer on the freeway."

She shakes her head..."You're a federal agent, act like it."

"Prude."...under his breath.

"Excuse me."

"Nothin'."

"They should be getting off at the next off ramp."

"Getting off."...He starts laugh.

She sighs.

---------

Kate scans her eye and tries to get into MTAC.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent Todd is trying to access MTAC."

"McGee, cut the feed."...Gibbs makes a slide slicing motion across his throat.

McGee clicks a button and the video feed goes off.

"Let her in Barb."

The door opens and Kate walks in.

"What's the word on Tony and Ziva, Gibbs?"

"They're heading to the hotel now."

"Good."

"Are you ok with this, Kate?"

Kate looks at McGee..."Why wouldn't I be?"

"Umm. It's just that...ummm."

Gibbs interrupts McGee..."I think what McGee is trying to put nicely is...Tony and Ziva are gonna be intimately close together."

"Oh, I know, he told me...if everything is fine, I'll be going, it being my last day and all."

Gibbs nods as Kate leaves.

"Yeah, but that close, Boss?"

Gibbs sighs..."I sure hope you know what the hell you've gotten yourself into DiNozzo."

-----------

The man and woman sit in their car watching Tony and Ziva...they're now parked outside the Ritz-Carlton.

"Who is this guy!?"

"I know, I feel bad for her...she's been at it for 30 minutes."

"God, I envy him."

She backhands him in the shoulder..."Men suck."

Tony's door opens…"Wait, I think they're done."

"Finally."

They step out of the car and move to the trunk..."Are we staying at the Ritz-Carlton?"

She laughs..."How long have you been with the ATF?"

He shrugs.

She points to the hotel across the street..."I thought so."

----------

The female ATF agent walks into the lobby of the Ritz-Carlton.

Tony and Ziva are at the front desk; he's kissing on her neck..."Jeez, those two are still going at it, hot and heavy."

She holds her finger to her earwig.

"Can we switch?"

She shakes her head..."Weirdo."

The man behind the counter hands the e-card to Tony..."Here's your room key, sir...1407."

"Thanks."...Tony hands the e-card to Ziva, he kisses her passionately, then smacks her on the ass..."I'll be right up, I need to get a few things."

A bellboy walks up to Ziva..."Miss, any luggage?"

"No, not today."...Ziva moves towards the elevator.

The woman follows her, then quickly dart into the bathroom..."Get a room on the 14th floor, Simms."

"You got it, partner."

---------

Ziva stands in the elevator..."Whoever is following us are cops of some kind, Tony. She's blonde woman, all black dress suit, ugly brown sunglasses."

Tony looks up and sees the woman coming out of the bathroom..."Got her...I'll check 'er out, Z."

"15 energy bars and a Diet Coke...Sir, will there be anything else?"...Tony looks at the cashier.

"No, thank you."

"That'll be 17.69, Sir."

"69. Heh."...Tony pulls out a 20..."Keep the change."

Tony grabs the bag and leaves.

----------

Gibbs stands in MTAC..."Turn off Tony's earwig, McGee."

"Boss?"

"Just do it."

McGee clicks a few keys..."Done."

"Officer David?"

Ziva slides the e-card into the lock and opens the door..."Yes?"

"You do know that you and DiNozzo are suppose to pretend to be married, correct?"

She laughs as she closes the door..."Of course, why do you ask?"

"What was that in the car?"

"You wanted us to make it look real, yes?"

"Yes, but it's not suppose to be real, Ziva."

"Gibbs...how do you know it was real? Where you listening? You and McGee there alone listening, yes?"...Ziva laughs.

Gibbs gives McGee the cut it gesture and McGee cuts their connection.

"Boss?"

"Don't look at me, McGee."

--------------

The female ATF agent walks towards the front doors, looking back over her shoulder.

She runs into something and falls.

She looks up from a sitting position and sees Tony.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you up."...Tony slowly takes off his sunglasses and extends his hand, helping her up.

"My apologies."...Tony brushes white specks off her black suit top..."I'm so embarrassed, you must give me your number, so I may pay for your dry cleaning."

"That's quite all right, Sir."

"How rude of me, I'm Anthony DiNardo."...He offers his hand.

She extends her hand and he takes it into his, caressing it gently..."I'm...Lucy McGillicuty."

He runs his hand up and down her left arm as he firmly shakes her hand..."It's an honor, Miss McGillicuty."...Tony lets go, but she continues to hold on.

He chuckles..."It belongs to me, but you may borrow it."

"Oh, I'm sorry."...She quickly lets go.

She looks up at him as he puts his shades back on.

"Y...you're tall."

Tony smirks..."You're beautiful."

She blushes.

"I must be going."

"Oh...yes, of course."

Tony walks past her then stops..."Oh, Miss McGillicuty?"

She doesn't respond.

Tony shrugs and heads towards the elevator.

"You're tall?"

"Shut up, Simms."...She walks towards the front entrance, her head looking back towards Tony...he waves at her, she walks right into a glass door, smacking the side of her face and hitting her chest..."Ow."

"What was that?"

"Shut up, Simms."...As she rubs her face.

-------------

Tony stood in the elevator...he takes a leather bound wallet from his pocket and opened it..."Melissa Ann Davenport, ATF...another one of my favorite alphabet organizations, Boss."

"We're working on it, DiNozzo."

"Hey, Z...did you hear? I met Lucille Balle. Lucy McGillicuty? Ha!"…Tony shrugs.

Ziva doesn't respond..."Zee-vah…where are you, my little Israeli flower?"

The elevator door opens and Tony exits and walks down towards their room.

-------------

A man in his 30s with a buzz cut, wearing a black leather jacket walks away from the front of the Ritz-Carlton and gets into a black towncar.

A large balding black male in his late 40s drives..."What's the word, Pete?"

"You have to change the location...cops all around, they seem legit, though...saw him pickpocket an obvious undercover cop."

"Did you get a picture?"

"Yup."...He taps his American flag pin on his jacket.

"Good."

-------------

Davenport walks into the hotel across the Ritz..."What room, 1411."

She steps into the elevator.

"Next time, you get to carry all this shit upstairs, partner."

"I don't think so, Simms."

The elevator stops and she steps out.

Simms looks through a camera with a zoom lens as Davenport knocks on the door, he moves to the door and opens it.

"Anything happening?"

"Not yet...she went into the bathroom and hasn't come out yet."

"You got the laser mic working?"

"Connected to the camera, just put the headphones on and flip the switch."

Davenport looks through the camera...puts the headphones on and flips the switch...the sound of running water is heard.

"Sounds like she's taking a shower."

"Really? Let me...never mind"

"That's what I thought."

Tony opens the door and walks in.

"He doesn't look tall to me."

Davenport turns her head and looks at Simms, who's looking through binoculars.

She shakes her head and looks through the camera again.

"What kind of person wears sunglasses indoors?"

"Sexy illegal arms dealers, apparently."

"Sexy?"

She pauses..."Shut up, Simms."

Ziva walks out in a silk bathrobe.

"What took you so long?"

"What are they saying?"

Davenport pulls the headphone cord.

"I ran into a lovely girl in the lobby, dear."

"Oh...well...is there anything you want to do?"…She smiles.

"You mean other than you?"...He grins.

"That'll do."...She pull him into the bathroom by his tie.

"These have to be the two horniest gun runners ever, Lissa."

"He called me lovely."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, you definitely said something."

"Shut up, Simms."

--------------

The balding black man sat in a chair in an office, working on his computer.

The younger man with the buzz cut walked into the room.

"I just ran their faces through the law enforcement database, Pete. Nothing."

Pete nodded…"Good, I'm gonna go back later tonight and check on them, make 'em sweat for a night, then we'll go on with the plan, if everything is ready to go…right?"

The black man stands…"Right."…He picks up a cup from the desk and takes a drink.

"Shit, how can you drink coffee at night? Don't you like sleeping?"

"Not particularly…it stops me from making money and I'm easier to kill."

"You have to loosen up, Jones."

"When you've seen shit I have, you'd think differently."

"The war's over, man…the war's over."

"Weren't you going somewhere?"

Pete nods and leaves.

---------------

Director Shepard and Kate walk into MTAC.

"How's the undercover work going?"

"Orgasmicly"

McGee turns…"Oh, I'm sorry, Kate."

Kate extends her hand…"Here's the info about the ATF agents, Gibbs."

She quickly leaves.

McGee sighs…"I'm an idiot."

Gibbs takes off his headset and places it on his chair and goes after Kate, he grabs the railing, catching her as she's halfway down the stairs.

"It's not real, Kate."

"Do you know that for certain, Gibbs?"

Gibbs is silent.

"I didn't think so."…Kate continues down the stairs and moves to her desk and sits back down.

"Damn you, DiNozzo."…Gibbs whispered to himself.

---------

Simms looks through the camera, Ziva takes out a laptop and sets it on the bed.

Simms moves to and shakes Lissa's arm waking her up…"Hurry."

"What, are they doing it again?"

"No, she's on her laptop, do your thing, computer lady!"

Lissa jumps up and moves to her computer, she clicks a button and types in her password.

"Damn it! I can't see the screen."

"No worries, I'm almost in."

--------

Gibbs walks back into MTAC.

"Gibbs, they're trying to hack Ziva's laptop.

McGee looks at Gibbs…who's silent…he continues to stare at him.

"Boss?"

Gibbs looks at him funny…"What do you think, McGee…stop them!"

"On it, Boss!"

--------

Lissa continues typing…."What the hell?"…She raises her hands in frustration.

---------

"She's in a constant 22 destination loop, Boss."

"Ziva, turn off the laptop."

Ziva closes the laptop, knocking Lissa from the system.

--------

Simms sits wearing headphones, in front of the camera, looking through it…"I thought you were good with that thing, Lissa?"

"I am good."

"They must be gooder."

"Gooder?"

"Aww."…He shrugs…"Just blame it on the lack of blood to my brain."

She sighs…"How did I get teamed up with Mr. horndog?"

"Whatever…at least I'm not falling for a illegal arms dealer."

"What!? Never."

Simms laughs…"He just said something about you again."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, he mentioned about wanting to divorce his wife and runs off with the lady who thought he was tall in the lobby."

"You're an asshole, Simms."

"I'd rather be an asshole, than a whole ass, Lissa."

"Are you calling me an ass?"…She quickly stands up.

"I dunno am I?"

She sits back down…"Shut up, Simms."…Shaking her head getting back to work on her computer.

----------

Ziva hops forward on the bed…"Boxing is such a brutal sport…which one do we want to die?"

Tony chuckles…"I got 20 bucks on the white guy."

"Ooh, I dunno…he holds his right hand a little low, he'll be susceptible to a left hood."

Tony looks back at her…"Wow, I knew I loved you for a reason, sweet cheeks."

She smiles…"See, he leaves his right hand low."…The white man is knocked out.

"Shit!"

"Told ya!"…She laughs.

"Can I borrow 20 bucks, baby?"

Ziva laughs…"No."

Tony turns and takes Ziva back into his arms and kisses her passionately…"Now, can I borrow it?"

"Hmm, still a no."

Tony stands up as Ziva moves back on the bed…Tony pulls the sheet over his head.

"Ooh, scary."…Ziva laughs.

"Ever been eaten by a ghost?"

"Umm, nope."

"How about a man covered in a sheet?"…Tony laughs evilly.

----------

"Oh, crap…there at it again!"

Lissa pulls the headphones off the Simms and slides them on, Ziva giggles and moans…Lissa sighs.

"Why does she always get to have all the fun? Bitch!"

Simms is about to say something, but stops and just shakes his head.

"Takes photos of this, Simms."

"Why?"

"Evidence, of course."

"To do what…ladyjack later?"

------------

Kate sits on her couch and sighs.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Kate."...She pauses..."And stop talking to yourself!"

She starts crying..."Why are you doing this to me, Tony?"

---------

Several hours later

Simms is tied up with the headphones cord to a chair.

"I said I was sorry about the ladyjacking comment, Lissa...even if it is true."

Tony and Ziva both lie in bed, sleeping...Lissa takes more pictures.

"I hope you can do it with both hands."

She turns her head..."Would you like me to shoot you, Simms?"

"Not really."

"Then shut up."

Simms goes quiet, then stands up, breaking free.

She turns her head..."Why didn't you do that from the beginning?"

Simms shrugs..."Read something like that in Dear Penthouse once, thought I'd let it go through."

Lissa laughs..."In your dreams, Simms."

"No, in my dreams, you're Angelina Jolie and you're naked and nice."

"Hey, I'm nice!"

"What year?"

"Hey, you little piss ant.."...There's a knock on the door at Tony and Ziva's hotel room interrupting their argument.

Lissa looks through the camera...once again there's a knock.

-----------

Lissa looks through the camera.

Tony rises from the bed, wrapping the bed spread around him...the door again knocks.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Not anymore, you aren't."

Tony opens the door slightly and quickly closes it.

"Shit!"

"Simms, we might have something here."

Tony opens the door again just enough to get out and slides through the door and closes it.

Lissa zooms in on the door, but all she can hear is muffled noises..."Shit!"

"Want me to go over there, Lissa?"

"Yeah, go up and see what's going on."

Simms leaves through the door.

Lissa moves the camera to Ziva, who's still asleep, snoring...she makes an angry face.

5 minutes pass...

The door opens and Tony walks back in.

"Can you hear me, Simms?"...Holding her finger to her earwig.

"Loud and clear, what's up?"

"He's back in, where are you?"

"Elevator."

"See anyone?"

"Just some crying lady."

"Ok, abort...I repeat, abort."

"Coming back now."

Tony closes the door, but the bed spread is stuck in the door. He yanks on it.

"Ugh."...He yanks on it again..."Aww, screw it."

Tony just lets go of it and walks back towards the bed completely naked.

Lissa drops the camera and her mouth opens wide and she freezes.

A few minutes pass and Simms walks back into the room.

"Just some lady, Lissa."

She doesn't respond.

"Lissa? You ok?"...He moves over to her and snaps his fingers in front of her face.

"LISSA!"

She shakes her head..."W-w-what?"

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Moby dick."

"What?"...Simms picks up the camera.

"Oh god, I didn't get a photo."...She puts her face down to her hands and start rocking..."Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

"Umm, did I miss anything big?"

She lowers her hands..."You could say that."

----------

Tony sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed onto the floor.

Ziva wakes..."What's wrong?"

"I gotta go."

She sits up..."What do you mean, you gotta go?"

Ziva moves behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck, placing her chin on his shoulder..."What is it?"

Tony brings his arm back and places his hand on the back of Ziva's head and caresses it, he turns his head and whispers in her ear..."Kate was here."

"What!?"

Tony sighs..."That's why I have to go."...He said softly.

"What happened?"

"What are they saying, Lissa?"

"No idea, they're whispering...well, he is...I think he's leaving."

"Probably out of condoms."

"Good thought, but they aren't using condoms."

"How do you know? Wait, never mind."

Tony continues to speak softly..."I know I shouldn't go, but damn, she's beyond pissed."

"About what?"

"She thinks we're actually making love."

Ziva sighs..."I wish."...She pauses..."I don't get her, you've done everything in your power to make her happy, yes?"

Tony nods.

Ziva kisses him softly on the ear and whispers..."She treats you like shit, Tony."

Tony grabs his pants from the foot of the bed and starts putting them on it...he stands pulling them up.

"Jeez, he has a great ass...take of photo of it, Simms. Hurry!"

"No fucking way, Lissa. You do it."...He tosses her the camera.

Lissa grabs it and zooms in, but it's too late..."Damn you, Simms!"

"Yeah, you definitely need to get laid."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Wanna do me?"

"Only if I get to shoot you at the end."

Simms thinks for a moment..."Ummm, will it be a fatal shot?"

"In the balls, Simms."

"I think I'll pass."

Tony turns and leans down and whispers something else in Ziva's ear while putting on his shirt.

She tilts her head back a little, then nods.

"Don't go, Tony...make love to me."

Tony looks down at her and smiles...he moves his right hand to her cheek and caresses it, she turns her mouth and kisses his hand.

"I'll be back in a few, I promise."

Tony grabs his jacket and keys and leaves.

Ziva sighs and stands and moves to the window, she grabs a stick of lipstick and opens it up, she starts writing on the window.

She finishes writing and then closes the blinds...she moves back to the bed and lays back down.

She closes her eyes and sighs...she thinks back to making love to Tony.

Lissa zooms out a bit..."What the hell?"

Simms picks up the binoculars and looks through them...the writing on the window says: "Hi ATF! Enjoy the Show: ) "

"How'd we get made?"...Lissa frustratedly said.

"Oh Tony."...Ziva moaned repeatedly through Lissa's headphones.

Lissa sighs..."God, I hate her!"...She takes the headphones off.

----------

Tony stood by a payphone in the back of a diner, he picks up the receiver and puts 50 cents into the phone and dials...the phone rings 4 times..."I hate the world, bye."...beep.

Tony sighs..."Changed the phone machine message, I see...pick up, Kate...I know you're there."

Kate sits on the couch holding a box of tissues, covered in a blanket.

"Come on, Kate...I'm sorry."...Tony lifts his hands in frustration..."Pick up, Kate...please."...The machine cuts him off.

Tony puts in 2 more quarters and dials again.

"Pick up, Kate...I'm gonna keep calling until you talk to me."

5 minutes later..."Kate, please pick up the phone. What else can I do? Please talk to me. Please. At least tell me what I did to deserve this? Am I that big of an asshole that you won't even talk to me? I broke every rule of under cover just to talk to you, to see if you're ok."...The machines cuts him off again.

"Fuck!"

Tony looks down at his hand, he has 2 quarters left. He shakes them in his palm and then pops them into the machine...it rings 4 times and goes to machine..."Great, the machine again...I so fucking love the machine...ya know, I didn't think it was true, but Ziva may be right."

Kate quickly picks up the phone..."Fuck you, Tony!"...She pauses, biting her lip...she sighs...a tear rolls down her cheek.

Tony swallows hard..."You know, I would never say anything like that to you and I guess I'm an idiot, because I take it and I keep taking it, because I love you, but apparently that isn't good enough for you."...Tony hangs up and leaves.

-------------

Lissa flips the switch and Ziva continues to moan.

"Man, she can't get enough, made love to for hours and she's still masturbating."

"Did you say masturbating?"

"Shut up, Simms."

"Let me listen."

"Nope, you wouldn't take a photo of his ass, so no."

"You're such a tease...you're bi, aren't ya?"

"Excuse me!?"

"Well, you're listening to a woman ladyjack...that isn't normal for a straight woman, is it?"...As she continues to listen to Ziva moan Tony's name.

"Hey, I'm doing my job!"

"Ok...well, if he was alone and I had the earphones on, I wouldn't listen."...He shudders..."Ewww."

"Grow up, Simms."

---------

Tony walks back towards the hotel when a black towncar pulls up to him.

"Hey, buddy."

Tony moves to the car..."Yeah, what's up?"

A man in ski mask holds out a note..."Take it and turn around."

Tony takes the note and turns around...the car speeds away as Tony quickly turns around trying to get the license plate number, but there isn't one.

Tony opens the note..."Meet Peaches at Fredrick's at 8:30."

Tony turns and continues towards the hotel..."I think you can go home for the night, Boss...we're in."

----------

Ziva's lies completely naked on her side, facing away from the door. She breathes heavily, her eyes closed.

Tony slides the card into the reader, Ziva slowly pulls up the sheets, covering her naked body to her shoulder.

The door opens, Tony tosses his keys on the dresser and sits on the corner of the bed.

"He's back, Simms."

"Saying anything?"

"Nope, I think he just sat on the bed."

"Is she still...ya know?"

"Nope."

Tony sighs, he kicks his shoes off and lays back into the bed.

Ziva rolls over to her back, then rolls over again, she cuddles with him, placing her head on his chest, her arm across his chest. She cozies up to him, smacking her lips a couple of time.

Tony brings his left arm up, running his fingers through her hair.

"Tony, Gibbs went home, I'll be with you tonight, just in case."...McGee said through Tony's earwig.

Tony shakes his head..."20 bucks and all I get is a fuck you."...Tony whispered.

"Tony?"

"Nothing."

"Ok."

Tony sighs.

Ziva starts to snore.

Tony smiles..."Good 'ol reliable, sweet cheeks."

Lissa holds her hands against the earphones..."Sweet cheeks?"

Simms looks at Lissa..."He's not talkin' about you, that's for sure."

---------

The next morning...7:20 a.m.

Ziva is still asleep in bed.

Tony stands in the bathroom, the shower is on..."You still there, McGee?"

"Nope, he went home, DiNozzo."

"Did he find Fredrick's, Boss?"

"Yep, it's in the red light district. 1782 S. Euclid St."

"Damn, they must've gotten spooked about something."

"If you found the ATF, I'm sure they did, too."

"Thanks for the info, Boss."

"Oh, before you go, DiNozzo...sorry about Kate thing, totally my fault."

"I'm fucked either way, Gibbs."...Tony takes out his earwig and sets it on the bathroom sink and hop into the shower.

--------

Simms wakes up..."Hey, the blinds are open again."

Lissa continues to look through the camera.

"He's been up for awhile now."

"Have you slept at all?"

"Nope and I'm on my 13th cup of coffee...I've had to pee for 2 hours."

"Then go pee, for Christ sale...you aren't sniper waiting for kill shot."

Simms walks over and grabs the camera...Lissa quickly runs off to the bathroom.

"She's awake now, Lissa."...Simms takes a few pictures of Ziva as she starts to move. She holds up her hand blocking the sun from her eyes.

Lissa walks out of the bathroom..."God, I needed that...anything Simms?"

Ziva waves towards them..."Look, she's waving at me."...Simms smiles.

Ziva then holds up her middle finger.

"That's for you, Lissa."...He chuckled.

"I really, really hate her."

---------

Ziva makes her way into the bathroom..."Boker tov."

Tony sticks his head out from behind the shower curtain..."What?"

"Oh, sorry...good morning."

"Good morning, Z!"

Ziva moves to the shower and slightly puts her hand on the shower certain..."You ok?"

"Yeah, life sucks, but then you die."

Ziva drops her robe and steps in behind Tony.

"Jesus, Ziva."

She laughs..."You've seen me naked before."

"Heh. I know."

"Bathe with me."

"I can't."

"Come on, I don't bite...unless you want me, too."...She grins.

Tony starts to get out, but Ziva grabs his arm..."Please, Tony."

"Ziva, I want to, but I can't. God, I want to. I-I'm sorry."...He sighs...Water runs down Ziva's chest...Tony stares at it..."My God, you have amazing boobs."...He quickly closes the curtain.

Tony shakes his head, he walks to the mirror and rubs it clear..."Damn you for being loyal!"

"What was that, Tony?"

"I suck."

"No, but I do, yes?"

Tony frowns and looks back at the shower curtain, then back at mirror..."I hate you, me!"

---------

Tony puts in his earwig.

He moves out of the bathroom wearing a towel, he grabs a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and moves to the window. He opens the bottle and takes a drink.

Tony turns to the table and grabs a pen and paper and writes something.

He then holds it up against the window.

Lissa looks through the binoculars...the note reads: "Call me anytime, Agent Davenport, 555-2489."

Tony walks over to his clothes and grabs his pants and puts them on, then his dress shirt...his cell phone rings.

Tony answers it..."Good morning, Agent Davenport, how is the ATF today?"

"Fine and you."

She puts her hand over the receiver..."Fine and you?"

"Shut up, Simms."

She takes her hand off..."Sorry about that."

"It's ok, so, how long have you been in the ATF?"

"I dunno, how long have you been an illegal arms dealer?"

"You tell me, you have my file, don't you?"

She pauses..."Well, let me start then...your name is Melissa Ann Davenport, you've been with been ATF for 6 years, 11 months and 6 days. You partner's name is Russell William Simms, he's a probie, been with ATF 14 months, with you 6. How am I doing so far?"

She gasps..."Should I continue?"...Tony pushes a button, putting the cell on speaker, he puts on his socks and shoes..."Your birthday is July 8th."

"Stop it, I get it!"...She puts her hand over the receiver again..."God, he's smart and sexy."

She takes her hand off the phone...brushing her arm against her chest..."My nipples are hard."

"Heh heh."

Lissa slaps herself in the forehead as Simms shakes his head.

"Melissa?"

"God, what is wrong with me? I'm going insane."

"Melissa?"

"What are you doing, Lissa?"

"The hell if I know, Simms."

"Melissa!"

Lissa quickly brings the phone back up to her ear..."Oh, sorry."

"Heh. Tell your partner, he follows too closely when he's tailing someone."

Click

-----------

Tony and Ziva stand in the parking garage. Ziva takes out a black box and pushes a button.

"How does that thing work?"

"If there's a bug within 10 feet of it, it'll beep."

She moves to the trunk and the machine starts to beep.

"Pop the truck."

Tony pushes a button and the trunk pops open...she moves the machine around until the beep gets loud, she pulls up a section of carpet and pulls out a bug. She drops it on the ground and steps on it, smashing it.

She goes over the car one more time..."Ok, it's clean."...They both get in the car and drive off.

--------

Lissa and Simms are both holding and pulling their ear..."Damn that hurt."

"Any other bright ideas, Lissa?"

"Shut up, Simms."

----------

Tony and Ziva arrive at Fredrick's in the red light district. They stand outside the door.

Music blares from inside.

Tony extends his hand..."Come, dear."

Ziva takes his hand and Tony opens the door and they go inside.

Ziva covers her ears..."What is that, it's scrambling my brain!"

"It's stupified, by Disturbed!"

"It's making my earwig wig out!"

"Take it out then!"

"Ok!"...Ziva carefully pops her earwig out as they move towards the bar.

"Umm, Tony!"

Tony moves his mouth to her ear..."Yeah?"

"This isn't a normal bar, yes!?"

Tony looks around the bar...only men and drag queens are inside.

"Heh. You're the best looking woman in joint, Zee-vah!"

She laughs..."I'm the only woman in the joint!"

They move to the bar...a man wearing skin tight leather stands with his back to the bar.

"Excuse me!"

He turns around..."Hey there gorgeous! How 'bout a free drink on me!?"

"Thanks!"

"Not you, girl...him!"...He smiles at Tony.

Tony chuckles..."Thanks!?"

He smiles and nods..."What can I get ya, babe!?"

"Peaches!?"

"Figures...bitch! She's in the back!"

Tony nods.

They turn..."Should I be jealous you're getting more attention than me, Tony!?"

"In a gay bar? Hardly!"

"It is!?"

"What!?"

"It's hard!?"

Tony laughs..."Only you for, dear!"

She grins..."Just not in the shower, yes!?"

Tony shakes his head..."Come on, sweet cheeks...lets go get us some peaches!"

------------

Tony and Ziva walk into a back room, the music has softened quite a bit.

"Oh thank god, I can hear again!"...She slips her earwig back in.

They walk down a hallway and past a curtain, a tall, thin person in a yellow dress wearing 6 inch pink platforms stands facing towards the left wall.

"Peaches?"

"Yes, darling?"...He turns towards them, he's wearing a long white wig that goes down past his waist, talking with an eastern European accent.

"Umm, we were told to come and see you?"

"Darling!"...He looks at Tony, then at Ziva..."Darling!"

He breathes in..."Oh my."...He giggles...he moves to Ziva..."I envy you, darling!"

Ziva looks up at the man..."You do?"

"You have what I crave, darling!"

"I do?"...She flexs her nose.

"A vagina, darling!"

Ziva face goes plain..."Oh, that's nice, I guess."

"Yes, another 6 months and I'll have enough for the sex change, darling...then it's so long schlong."

Tony shakes his head..."Heh."

"What?"...Ziva looked puzzled.

Tony moves his mouth to her ear..."He's cutting off his penis."

"My god, why!?"

"To become like you, darling!"

Ziva shakes her head..."Men are nuts."

"Heh. Those are going, too."

Ziva looked up at him..."So, Peaches? Got a last name?"

"Peaches McGee, at your service, darling."

Tony and Ziva both laugh..."What is so funny, darlings?"

Tony chuckles..."Nothing, just wondering to yourselves if you're related to someone we know."

Peaches smiles..."I doubt it, I'm one of kind, darling!"

"That you are...that you are."...Tony moved towards him..."Do you have anything for us?"

"Oh, yes, of course, darling."...He moves to the back and opens a safe and takes out a manila envelope...he walks back and hands it to Tony..."There you go, darling!"

Tony nods..."Thanks, Peaches."

"My pleasure, darling."...He takes a step towards Tony..."Italian, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm from Romania, darling"

"Oh, really...I was wondering about your accent."

He smiles..."I've never been to Italy, darling."

"It's a nice place, you'd enjoy it."

He grins and moves his head down and whispers something in Tony's ear.

He backs away..."Ok, we have to go now!"...Tony quickly grabs Ziva hand and they leave through the curtain.

"Bye, darlings. Come back and see Peaches after the surgery, darling!"...He pushes the curtain open and waves.

"What was that about, Tony?"

Tony shudders..."He...he said everyone tells him it looks like there's a little Italian in him, he always responds...no, but I'd like some."

Tony shudders again..."Move faster, Ziva!"

"Good, if I heard darling one more time, I was gonna puke. I mean, who wears pink shoes with a yellow dress!?"...As they hurry out of the bar.

"Out of everything, that's what you found weird about him, Z?"...Tony shakes his head.

Ziva shrugs..."And for some reason, I have a huge craving for Italian sausage."

"Heh."

---------

Tony and Ziva get back into the car.

"Having a good time, DiNozzo?"

"Oh yeah...I love getting hit on by dudes. I live for it, Boss."

Gibbs chuckles..."Aww, too bad, it was your type DiNozzo, willing."

"Aww, come on, Boss...you know my manwhore days are over."

Ziva nods..."They are Gibbs, I was naked and begging and he got out of the shower."

Tony sighs.

"Wow, our DiNozzo is changing. Quick, McGee...check the Weather Channel, is hell frozen over?"

"I thought McGee went home, Boss."

"Never made it, passed out at his desk."

"Heh."...Tony pauses..."You hearing me, Probie?"

"Yep, what's up Tony?"

"You don't happen to have a crazy European uncle, do ya?"

"Ha ha! Very funny, Tony. Peaches McGee..."

Tony and Ziva giggle.

"As I was saying, Peaches McGee..."...They giggle again.

"Knock it off, you two!"

"Sorry, Boss/Gibbs."

"Peaches McGee's real name is Petr Cedriv...he's been arrested 17 times for soliciting and twice for drug possession."

"Probie, pull the files on his arrests, maybe you'll find something."

"I'm on it."

"What's the news on the ATF agents, Boss?"

"Nothing much, Director Shepard is suppose to be letting them know about our operation."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Boss...they're like the 3 stooges, minus the smart one."

"Which ones the smart one?"

"Exactly."

"What's in the envelope, DiNozzo?"

"Haven't opened it yet."

"Well open it...wait, give it to Ziva...you're bad luck with envelopes."

Tony begrudgingly hands it to Ziva...she opens it and pulls out a cell phone. Also inside is a piece of paper.

"Spend another night at the hotel, we will call you. Make sure you have the 2 million dollars in cash."

"I'll send McGee to pick up the paper, maybe they made a mistake and left a fingerprint or some DNA."

"What do you want us to do, Gibbs?"

"Act married."

"Good marriage or one of yours, Boss?"

"DiNozzo!"

"Shutting up, Boss."

"Hey, can we stop and get something to eat before heading back?"

Tony nods..."Sure, what you have a craving for...besides Italian sausage?"...He smiles.

"Ummm..."...She grins.

"Out of curiosity...is that...kosher? Heh."

Ziva laughs.

----------

Later that day...

Gibbs walks into Abby's lab with caf-pow, in hand.

"What you got for me, Abs?"

Abby turns around holding Bert, she squeezes him...it makes a fart noise.

Gibbs shakes his head.

"No fingerprints, but I did get a DNA sample from the envelope where someone licked it before closing it."

"How long?"...Gibbs hands Abby the caf-pow, she takes it and sets it down, she squeezes Bert again.

"You ok, Abby?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried."

"They'll be fine, Abs."

"That's not who I'm worried about, Gibbs."

Gibbs nods..."Have you talked to her?"

"No...should I?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

Gibbs turns to leaves, but stops..."How long, Abs?"

"10-12, Gibbs."...She picks up her caf-pow and takes a sip from the straw...she then picks up her phone and dials..."Kate...how about some lunch?"

------------

Lissa sighs.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Of course not, Simms!"

"Then what would you call it? Obsessed?"

"I dunno...intrigued, maybe?"

"What does he have that I don't?"

"Good looks, height, good hygiene."

"Hey, I bathe!"

"Not well."

Simms shakes his head and goes into the bathroom.

Lissa takes out her phone and dials...it rings...and again...

"Hello?"

Lissa quickly hangs up.

The toilet flushes and door opens.

"You called him, didn't you?"

"I most certainly did not!"

"Your cell phone is still in your hand, Lissa."

"Damn it!"...She sighs..."You know, for a illegal arms dealer he's pretty nice."

"It's called charm, Lissa...you know, the weird way you like Hannibal Lecter even though he's a crazy bastard, even though if he had his way, he'd be munching on ya...and not in the same way you want Mr. Tall over there to, ya know what I mean?"

"Why do I listen to you?"

"Probably because I'm the only one here."

She sighs...

"Oh look, they're back."...Simms picks up his binoculars..."They brought lunch. Man, I'm hungry."

"Why don't you go get us something."

"Yeah? Ok, I can do that."...Simms puts down his binoculars and leaves.

Lissa takes her cell phone back out and dials.

----------

Tony's cell rings...it's answered.

Lissa pauses..."Hey there, Mr. illegal arms dealer."

It's silent.

"I have to tell ya, I really don't like your wife, she SO gets on my nerves, but you...there's something about you. I just can't put my finger on it, but there's this thing I feel between us...it's strong."...She pauses..."But that wife of yours...god, she's annoying...uh, no offense, of course."

"None taken."...Ziva answered.

Lissa gasps as Ziva laughs.

"Tony! It's the ATF kalba for you."

Lissa sighs...as Ziva walks towards Tony and hands him the phone.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks."

Lissa sighs again..."I thought I was sweet cheeks."

"What's up Agent Davenport?"

"Um, oh, um, uh."

"Hello?"

"Um, uh, eh, oh."

"Heh. All you need to do now is breath heavily and we have the makings of a cheesy b-rated horror movie."

Click

Tony shrugs..."She'll call back, they always do."

Lissa smacks herself in the head with her cell phone..."Ow!"

---------

Kate walks in DiNardo's restaurant, Abby stands being waited to sit.

"Abby?"

Abby turns around and hugs Kate..."It's good to see you!"

"You saw me yesterday, Abby."

She pulls away from her..."I know."

Kate sighs..."You had to choose DiNardos, didn't ya?"

Abby frowns..."Sorry, we always go here."

"It's ok."

"Lets get a table, we need to have a serious pregnant woman to goth girl talk!"...She grins.

----------

Abby and Kate sit at a table, Kate sips on some water.

"You're starting to show a little Kate."...Abby smiles.

"I know."...She frowns.

"Aww, don't be like that, Kate...it's a beautiful thing."

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No...I'm worried about you."

Kate takes another sip of water..."Why?"

Abby tries to say something, but stops...she tries again.

"What is it, Abby?"

"Ok, I'm just gonna say it...you're being a bitch."

"What? Now you're against me!?"

"No one is against you...well...maybe Ziva, but that's it!"

"I thought you were my friend, Abby."...She starts to get up.

Abby grabs her hand..."I am your friend. Talk to me."

Kate sits back in her chair...she sighs..."He's cheating on me, Abby."...Kate starts to cry.

Abby moves closer hugging her..."Kate, they're undercover...it's NOT real."

Kate looks up..."Do you know that for certain?"

"Yes, I do."

"What? You do?"

McGee told me Ziva got into the shower with him and he got out.

"Really?"

"You know how Ziva is...she never quits and he keeps denying her...for you, Kate. For you."

Kate lowers her head.

"You're pushing him away."

"I don't mean to."

"I know, but you are."...Abby hugs her again..."Come on, lets get out of here."

Kate wipes away her tears..."Aren't we going to eat?"

Abby smiles..."I didn't think you were hungry."

Kate points to her stomach..."Hello."...She laughs and snorts.

Abby laughs.

----------

Lissa shakes her head as she watches Tony and Ziva lie in bed talking.

Simms opens the door.

"Oh, thank god."

Lissa quickly gets up and grabs the food from Simms.

Lissa searches through the bag, grabbing a sandwich..."Man, you must be hungry."

"It's from listening to her."

"What, they're at it again?"...He moves to the window grabbing the binoculars.

"Naw."...She takes a bite of her sandwich...she quickly swallows..."No, she keeps talking about wanting some Italian sausage."...She takes another bite.

"Slow down, Lissa. Sheesh."...He pauses, placing on the headphones...he laughs..."You're right, she's mentioned it twice in the last 30 seconds...sounds like she's obsessed about it, kinda like you and tall boy."...He chuckled.

"Shut."...She chews..."Up."...She swallows..."Simms!"...She takes another bite.

"Not too fond of Italian sausage."

"Sounds good to me, nice and plump and juicy."...She takes another bite, chewing it slowly, savoring it.

Lissa finishes her sandwich and moves over and takes the headphones off of Simms and sits back down in front of window, he guzzles an entire bottle of water and burps..."Excuse me."

Simms hits on the bed and kicks his shoes off, eating his sandwich.

"Sounds like he's craving something, too."...She pauses..."Hey, Simms?"

Simms chews and swallows..."Yeah?"...He takes a drink of his pop.

"What's poontang pie?"

Simms spits his pop everywhere.

---------

Tony and Ziva lie in bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Ziva laughs..."And what would you like of that poontang pie?"

"Whipped cream...hell, cool whip'll do...chocolate sauce."

"Kinky. With a cherry on top, yes?"...She grins.

"Don't forget the sprinkles."

"Oh, my bad. What color?"

"Red, white and blue, of course."

"Naturally."

"I am patriotic after all."

She smiles..."I like my Italian sausage plain, no bun, no mustard...just the sausage...it taste better that way."

Tony turns over looking at Ziva...he waves towards the window..."That's how I'd serve it to ya."

Ziva smiles.

Lissa chuckles.

Simms looks at Lissa..."If I did that, you'd call me an idiot."

"You are an idiot."

"Yeah, this is coming from the lady who's beggin' to give away a piece of poontang pie to a stranger, who's married and an illegal arms dealer."

"So?"

Simms laughs..."At least you're admitting it now."

Ziva laughs as she tickles Tony...she moves her hands to his crotch.

Tony giggles..."Whoa there, fast hands!"

Ziva grins..."I've changed my mind."

"About what?"

"I think I also want some nuts with my Italian sausage. They're salty, yes?"

Tony laughs..."I wouldn't know."

---------

Later that night...

Gibbs walks into Abby's lab.

"You got something, Abs?"

Abby nods..."Sure do."...She clicks a few keys and the balding black man pops up on her monitor.

"He's Clarence Jones, he's ex-marine, cold war era...no arrests, not even a single ticket, Gibbs."

"Address?"

"1762 S. Church Blvd. Arlington, Virginia."

"Nice work, Abby."...He kisses her on the cheek.

She grins.

--------

Gibbs moves back into MTAC.

"McGee, you're with me."

"Boss?"

Gibbs pushes a button..."DiNozzo!"

Tony coughs..."We have an address, we're checking it out."

Tony coughs again.

"Get him some water, bitch!"...Lissa yelled.

"Christ, wake up the entire hotel why don't ya, Lissa."

Just then the cell phone rings...Tony grabs it and opens the door and walks out into the hall.

"Yeah?"

"There will be a boat waiting for you tomorrow morning at 8 am, it'll take you out to sea, make sure you have the money."

"Where?"

"National Yacht Club."

"Name of the boat?"

"You'll know it when you see it."

"Ok."

Click

"Boss, hold off."

"We heard, DiNozzo...we're still gonna check it out."

"Orders?"

Tony walks down the hall..."Yeah, I got it, Boss."

Tony walks back into the room.

Ziva stands..."News?"

Tony nods to her..."It was a false alarm."

She nods back..."Come back to bed then."

----------

Lissa looks through the camera, then puts it down, rubbing her eyes. She stands and moves to the table, grabbing a cup of coffee.

She walks back, she takes a sip as she sits back down in the chair.

"God, my butt is so damn sore and my back"...She groans.

She puts the coffee cup on the windowsill and stretches, popping her back...she groans and lets out a yawn.

She looks to her left and Simms is fast asleep.

She picks up the camera and looks, Tony stands in the window waving.

She lowers the camera, rubbing her eyes once again, then looks through the camera yet again...Tony is mouthing something.

"What?"

Tony continue to mouth something...he then puts his hands up to his face like a phone.

She takes her cell phone out and dials..."Hello?"

"Good morning, Agent Davenport."

She yawns..."What's up?"

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

Lissa turns around and Ziva stands behind her...she smiles at her.

"I'm annoying, yes?"...She chuckled.

"Don't hurt her, sweet cheeks."

"Oh shit."

Ziva grabs her by back of the hair as she tries to get up from the chair, she quickly covers her mouth and nose with a cloth, and she's quickly out.

Ziva moves over to Simms, he has a small amount of drool on his face.

"He's just a baby, Tony."

"Heh. Then put the baby to a deeper sleep, Zee-vah!"

She nods and grabs him around the neck and applies the cloth to his mouth and nose.

"How long will they be out?"

"5-6 hours."

"Good."

Ziva turns and sees Lissa computer...she laughs..."Tony, you really need to see this."

"What is it, Ziva."

"Her screensaver is you."...She laughs a little louder.

"What?"

Ziva clicks a button..."Oh my."...Ziva grabs her laptop and leaves.

"What is it, Ziva?"

She smirks..."Nothing."...She laughs evilly.

----------

Tony and Ziva drive up to Grand Central Station.

"I can't believe you stole her laptop, Z."

"I didn't steal it…I borrowed it, I'll give it back."…She pauses…"After I copy it."…She said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Ziva gets out and starts towards the door, she quickly turns around and leans through the window and smacks Tony hand as he tries to pick up the laptop…"I stole it, not you!"

"I thought you didn't steal it, Zee-vah!?"…While rubbing his hand.

She grins…"I lied…don't touch it, I mean it, Tony!"

She turns and runs inside.

Tony grabs it and opens it…he turns it on and clicks a button, a box pops up asking for a password…"Great, Ziva's gone McGeek on me."…Tony pauses…."Ummm, what could be her password?"

He types in kalba…"Her favorite word. Heh."

"Denied. Damn it."

He types in harah.

"Denied."

"Shit, you're running out of Hebrew curse words, Tony."

Tony types in Italian sausage…"If this works, she can have it."…He pushes enter.

"Denied. No love sausage for Zee-vah!"

Ziva steps out of the doors carrying a duffel bag, Tony quickly turns it off, closes the lid and flops it back on the passenger seat and starts whistling.

Tony pops the trunk as Ziva tosses the duffel bag into the trunk, she closes the trunk and hops back into the car.

"Did you touch it?"

Tony stops whistling…"Of course not."

"You're lying to me, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Ziva laughs…"You don't have the passssssssssssword."…She sticks her tongue out at Tony.

Tony reaches over and grabs her tongue.

"'ay! Wat ah u du rang?"

Tony chuckles…"So, that's what your tongue feels like. Heh."…He lets go of her tongue.

She backhands Tony…"Don't tease me."

She starts flexing and nibbling on her tongue…"Hey, did you hear anything from Gibbs?"

"The place was empty, he was suppose to be heading back to MTAC….Boss, you there?"

No response…Tony shrugs.

Tony puts the car into drive and drives off.

-------------

Tony looks at his watch, 7:50 a.m., he shakes Ziva's shoulder waking her.

"W-what?"

"Ten minutes 'til."

She sits up in the chair and rotates her neck popping it.

"Damn, Z."

"Sounds painful, yes?"

"Indeed."

"You should hear how my body sounds after sex."

"Please, Z…not now."

She grins…"Turning you on, yes?"

Tony shakes his head…"Do her, Tony…do her!"…A small Tony in a black tuxedo said to him, standing on his left shoulder.

"Don't! You love Kate."…Said the Tony dressed in a white tuxedo on his right shoulder.

"Don't listen to pansy-ass, do her, she's right here, do her now, she wants it, man! You have 10 minutes!"

"You're doing so good Tony, don't screw it up now!"

"Shut up, white makes you look fat!"

"It does not."

"Does, too!"

"Does not!"

"Does, too…times 100."

"That's so immature."

The black tuxedo Tony pulls a gun and aims at the white tuxedo Tony…"I'll show you immature, bitch!"

"Tony!?"…Ziva slapped Tony's face…"Are you ok?"

"What the fuck was that!?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to slap you so hard."

"No, not that…never mind."

Ziva looks at him confused.

"Lets go."…Tony starts the car and drives through the gated area.

----------

"What boat are we looking for?"

"No idea, he said we'd know when we saw it."

Tony slams on the breaks…"What is it, Tony?"

Tony points…"There it is."

Ziva looks over at the boat named…"Money."

They step out of the car and move to the trunk.

"Throw out your guns."…A voice yelled.

They raise their heads from the trunk…"Excuse me?"

"Throw away your guns."

Tony takes his Sig from his shoulder holster and lays it on the ground.

"You to, lady!"

"I'm wearing a dress, where would I put it!?"

"Cut the shit, lady…get rid of the gun."

Ziva puts her right foot on the bumper and pulls up her dress…Tony immediately drops to his knees.

"Allow me."…He runs his hands up her leg, she looks down at him and smiles, he clutches her gun.

She grins…"You did know where to find it."…She runs her fingers across his forehead into his hair.

Tony kisses her inner thigh, making a loud kissing sound. He places her gun next to his. She lowers her leg as Tony rises from his knees, she again smiles at him.

"Enough! Do you have the money?"

"It's in the duffel bag."

"Open it up."

Tony unzips the bag…a man in a black ski mask comes out from behind shack holding a assault rifle…he tosses a suitcase over to them…"Empty the money into that."

Tony starts stacking the packs of 100-dollar bills inside the suitcase.

Ziva takes a step towards him… "Back lady!"

"Where are our guns?"

"Stand back! Now!"

Ziva takes a step back. Tony finishes putting the money into the suitcase.

"Toss the duffel bag into the water."

Tony tosses the duffel bag into the water.

"Good, now get on the boat."

Tony and Ziva move onto the boat…he follows right behind them, holding the gun on them.

"You!"…He points the gun at Tony…"Start the boat and go due east. Lady, untie us."

Tony starts the boat as Ziva unties the boat from the dock.

"Is that one of our guns."

The man is silent.

"Sweet cheeks, don't bother the man with assault rifle, please."

"I was just trying to be friendly."

"Aww, that's why I love you, baby."

"Knock it off you two!"

Ziva turns to him…"You don't get laid much, do you?"

"Shut your bitch up!"

Ziva clinches her fists.

Tony sees this…"No, Z. No."

Ziva turns to Tony.

He shakes his head left to right very slowly.

Straight ahead of them about 200 feet is another boat.

"Pull up right beside them."

Tony turns a little right and starts turning the boat.

"Toss him the rope, lady."

Ziva grabs the rope and tosses it to the another man wearing a ski mask, he catches it and pulls the two boats together. The man with the rifle steps over into the other boat.

The larger of the two men yelled…"You have the money?"

Tony holds up the suitcase… "It's right here."

"Toss it over."

"Where are the weapons?"…Ziva asked.

"Give me the fucking money!"

"Hey, there's a lady present…watch your language."

"Fuck you and your lady! Give me the fucking money!"

"Ok, let me put this into words you'll understand."…Ziva moves back towards Tony holding up something in her hand…"Where are the fucking weapons?"

"What is that?"

"Suicide switch, you kill me, the money goes boom."

"Fuck, Pete…you didn't check the money!?"

"You just said my fucking name, asshole!"

"Who gives a shit, you've fucked us in the ass!"

Tony moves towards them…"Hey, assholes…we don't who you are, if you like fuck men in the ass or even if you enjoy the occasional donkey show, we just want our weapons."

"Show them, Pete."

The man with the rifle holds up the gun.

"Toss it over!"

"Do it."…Pete pops out the clip and fires once into the air, then tosses the gun, Ziva snares it out of the air.

"M4A1, very nice."…She inspects the gun…"How many? Number of M4 to M4A1's?"

"1100 M4, 700 M4A1's."

Ziva raises her head…"Where's the other 200?"

"That's all you're getting."

"That wasn't the deal."

"Take it or leave it."

Ziva throws back the gun…"No deal."

"What!?"

"Are you hard of hearing…NO DEAL."…Ziva turns away.

"Wait!"

Ziva turns back towards them.

"We have 100 M203 grenade launchers."

"And?"

"What the fuck lady, you're killing us."

"No deal."

"We'll throw in a stinger missile."

"No fucking way, Clarence. No fucking way."

"Shut up, Pete…do we have a deal?"

Ziva nods…"Where are they?

"Below deck."

"Fuck this."…Pete backs up, sliding the clip back into the M4A1 and shoots Clarence in back, he falls into the water.

He then points the gun at Ziva…"Give me the fucking money now!"

Ziva raises her hands… "I'll shoot her, man!"

Tony walks towards her, carrying the suitcase…she slips behind him…"Here, catch!"…Tony tosses the suitcase at him as Ziva drops to her knees, he catches the money and stumbles backward, he's shot twice through the money and once in the head.

The man fall forward on top of the suitcase, blood pours out all over the suitcase and on the deck of the boat. Ziva holds the smoking gun in her hand.

A spotlight comes up on the boat…"This is the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms, drop the weapon now and get on your knees!"

The ATF helicopter flies over them, Ziva's hair swirls around her face as she drops to her knees. She tosses the kill switch into the water.

Tony nods his head and chuckles.

Tony kneels next to her…"Thanks for the gun, Tony!"

"Heh. Thanks for letting me put it there!"

She grins…"Anytime!"

Tony pauses…"Hey, Ziva!"

"Yeah!?"

"What's on the laptop!?"

Ziva laughs… "Not a chance, Tony! Not a chance!"…She continues to laugh.

---------

Tony and Ziva sit in separate interrogation rooms, Ziva is silent, Tony is looking into the mirror brushing his hair humming.

Lissa and Simms stands in a room looking at them on close-circuit monitors.

"God, I hate her."

"What else is knew."

"Shut up, Simms."

"Exactly."

She turns towards him and is about to yell when the door opens and older man walks in…"Which one you want, Davenport?"

"You want us to interrogate them, Sir?"

The man nodded.

"I'll take the man."

"Do you think that's smart, Lissa?"

"Shut up, Simms."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, Sir."

"I guess I have her."

"Seems like it."…As she walks out the room, she moves down the hall, she breaths in, then out, then opens the door. She moves and sits in front of Tony.

"How are you Agent Melissa Ann Davenport?"

"Fine."

"Good."…He smiled.

She looked at them, then quickly away.

"Something wrong?"

"No, not at all."

Lissa reaches for her pencil, Tony reaches out and gently grabbed her, he lightly ran his hands up and down her arm.

"Are you sure?"

Lissa quickly pulled her arm away and left the room.

-----

Simms stood leaning against the mirror…"So?"

Ziva was silent.

"Come on, my boss is watching, say something, we have you dead to rights."

Ziva looked away and sighed.

"Ugh."…Simms sat down and looks down at the table as he twiddled his pencil between his fingers.

-------

Lissa stood in front of mirror in the bathroom.

She turns on the faucet and splashes water in her face..."Get your shit together, girl!"

She turns off the faucet and grabs a paper towel; she pats her face dry..."You can do this."

She walks out of the bathroom and moves to the interrogation room door, she grips the handle and opens it...she walks in and Tony' smiles.

"Oh god."...She quickly leaves and moves to the other interrogation room, she opens it..."Switch now!"

"What?"

"I said now."...Lissa grabs and pushes Simms out of the room

Ziva laughs.

Simms stands outside the room as Lissa slams the door.

He rubs his head and shrugs...he moves to the other interrogation room and opens it.

"Agent Davenport has something come up, I'll be taking over."...He closes the door and moves to the table and sits down.

"So, what were two talking about?"

Tony is silent.

Simms sighs..."Not again."

-----

Lissa leans against the door.

"You feel it in your chest and stomach, yes?"

Lissa turns to Ziva..."What?"

"The pain of love, yes?"

Lissa sighs.

"Believe me, I know the feeling."

"How, you're married to him."

Ziva lowers her head.

-----

Simms just sat there with a blank look on his face…the door opened…the older man walked in…"Let 'em go, Simms."

Simms stood quickly…"Sir?"

"Let 'em go."

Simms turned seeing Tony standing with his arm extended.

Simms shook his hand looking confused.

"Tony DiNozzo, NCIS."

"NCIS?"

"Heh. Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"You're a fed?"

Tony nodded as they walked into the hallway, he patted Simms on the back…"Good luck with Davenport."…He chucked as he moved down hall.

The older man opened the door…"Ziva David? You can go."

"It's Dah-veed."…Ziva stood and quickly moved out the door.

"What's going on, Sir?"

He turns moving past Tony as he walked up to Davenport…"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS, at your service."…He leaned in, kissing her cheek whispered something, then moved out the door.

Lissa closed her eyes and just stood there…"Is it true?"

Ziva walked up to her…"Yes."

Lissa sighed.

"We're not married…but he's taken."

"What?"

They both sighed.

Lissa looked at Ziva odd, like they understood each other…Ziva slowly walked away.

"Hey, about my laptop?"

Ziva turned around…"What about it?"

"What did you do with it?"

"It was in Tony's car, why?"

"We never found it."

"Huh?"…Ziva shrugged…"I'm sorry, but I don't have it."

Ziva turned and walked out.

Simms moved up to Lissa…"What did whisper to you?"

Lissa started to cry…"Sorry."

--------

Ziva walked out the door and Tony stood halfway to the street holding up his phone.

"Hey, Tony."

He quickly turned around…"What's up?"

"Umm, wanna go grab a bite to eat or something?"

"Heh. I'd love to, but if I don't get home soon Kate is gonna kill my ass."

"Come on, it's only an hour or so."

Tony moves to Ziva, he caresses her cheek…"I can get a raincheck, yes?"…Tony smiled.

"Yes, yes…of course."

Tony turned and walked away.

Ziva sighed and lowered her head.

----------

Tony pulls into his driveway and gets out of his car with flowers in hand.

He walks along the path up to his front door, he turns the handle and it's locked, he slides his key into the lock and unlocks it. The doors opens, except there's a chain on the door.

"What the..."

Tony knocks on the door..."Hello?"...He knocks again..."Kate?"

"Go away, Tony."

"Aww, Kate...what now? I'm home, the job is over."

"Please, Tony."

"Open the door, I have no place to go, remember...we live together now."

Tony holds the flowers through the opening of the door..."I brought you flowers, come on, baby."

Kate moves to the door and takes the flowers and pushes Tony hand out, then closes the door.

"Kate?"

About a minute passes..."Kate?"

Kate opens the door...she's a holding a laptop, it's screen is facing towards Tony.

"What's this Tony!? What is this!?"

There are numerous pictures of Tony and Ziva in bed together, underneath sheets.

Tony cracks a smile..."We were undercover, Kate...we didn't do anything."

"If you kissed her, you had sex with her, Tony."

Tony face goes plain..."What?"...Tony pauses..."We didn't do anything, we were playing a part, Kate."

"I know you, Tony."

"Apparently not, we DIDN'T do anything, I swear to God!"

"I don't believe you."

"How did you get those pictures anyway?"

"I followed you."

"You followed me? You could've blown our cover."

"That's all you care about?"

"You're twisting my words, Kate."

"You care more about your job than me."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

She slams shut the laptop and throws it at him, he catches it..."Take it and go back to the whore."

"Kate, stop it...I'm not going anywhere."

Kate turns and moves towards the stairs..."You're not staying here."

"I was doing my job, Kate."

She stops on the 3rd step..."Your job is fucking that slut!?"

Tony shakes his head..."The only fucking I did was my fucking job, Kate."

"Get out, Tony!"

"I'm not leaving, Kate...listen to me, please."...He moves towards her..."I love you."

"Don't you dare say that to me!"

"Why? It's the truth!"

Kate starts to cry, holding up left hand..."Only reason you gave me this ring is because of baby."

"That's not true...what can I do, Kate? Do you want me to quit my job? I'll do it. What!?"

"You never loved me...never."

Tony sighs..."Kate, stop it."

"No, you stop it...stop lying to me."

She moves to him..."Did you sleep with her?"

"No."

"Admit it."

"No!"

She slaps him and takes off the ring and throws it at him.

It hits him in the chest and drops to the floor and bounces a few times before coming to a rest.

Tony looks at the ring...then at Kate..."Give it to her, Tony...maybe she'll make you happy."

"Kate!"

"Get out! Get out, Tony. NOW!"

Tony lowers his head and the looks back up at her.

"Get out of here!"...She picks up the roses and throws them at Tony, one of thorns cuts his cheek..."Just get out."

Tony turns and pauses, listening to Kate cry.

"Go!"

Tony opens the door and leaves.

---------

Tony leans against the hood of his car, he puts his hand into his pocket looking for his keys, he pulls out the e-card for Ritz-Carlton.

He slaps it against his hand.

---------

Tony sits on the edge of the bed, he stares out at the window.

He brings his hands to face and just sits there.

30 minutes pass, Tony continues to hold his hands to his face.

He falls back onto the bed and shakes his head.

He brings up his cell phone and looks at it, he presses a button and brings up his contact list.

He moves down to Kate and sighs. He doesn't push it.

He quickly stands and leaves the room.

--------------

Tony moves up to a door and knocks.

Kate sits on the couch, staring at her ring...she twirls it between her fingers, there's a knock on the door.

She rises, putting the ring back and moves to the door, she looks through the peep hole, unchains the lock and opens it slowly.

"Large with everything, that'll be 16 dollars, ma'am."

Kate grabs her purse and pays for the pizza..."Keep the change."

"Thank you."

She closes the door and carries the pizza back to the couch.

The door slowly opens in front of Tony, a sweaty Ziva stands in the doorway, her hands taped up.

Ziva wipes sweat away from her brow with the sleeve of her sweatshirt..."What are you doing here, Tony?"

"This."...Tony moves to her kissing her passionately, he picks her up, pushing her back against a wall, she kisses him back, she wraps her legs around his waist and yanks at his shirt, she quickly takes it off.

Tony pull on her hair, moving her head to one side, he sucks and kisses on her neck.

Ziva lets out a moan as she starts pulling up on her sweatshirt, revealing her black bra.

Tony grabs her arms and pushes them over her head, holding them against the wall. He leans back and looks into her eyes and stares into them for a moment then kisses her deeply.

Tony lets go of her hands as they continue to kiss, her hands move to his pants, quickly unbuckling them...she pushes them down his hips, releasing him.

Ziva arches her back, quickly pulling down her sweat pants.

She wraps her arms around his neck waiting for the inevitable.

Her mouth opens as he enters her, every ounce of air is forced out of her and within seconds, it's sucked backed in.

She tightens her grip around his neck, her knees clutching at his sides.

Ziva's eyes roll back into her head, she slowly closes her eyes and tilts her head back as screams of passion and pleasure escape from her lips.

Tony covers her lips with his, kissing her as she remains in absolute bliss.

Ziva starts to fade away; her thoughts leave her, her mind gone. Her body goes limp, he holds her tight against the wall, his body still moving into her.

Her chin falls to his shoulder, she holds on with all her might as Tony makes love to her.

Their hearts pounds against each other, she releases onto him, she goes silent.

It rushes over her, putting her in an almost comatose state.

Tony follows her, leaving his essence inside her.

He firmly grips her hair and gently moves her head, bringing her mouth to his, he kisses her lightly on the chin, then her lips. He slowly runs his fingers through her damp hair as he kisses her passionately, she moans into his mouth.

He pulls his head back...he smiles..."Mind if I come in?"


	6. Love in an Elevator

Ziva sat against the headboard of her bed, Tony lied beside her, his right arm around Ziva's left leg, her right knee was pushed to her chest, her arms held it in place.

The alarm went off, she quickly reaches with her right and turns it off. Tony moved, but didn't wake...he pulled tighter on her leg, pulling it more into him. He pressed his cheek against her outer thigh.

Ziva moved her left hand to Tony's head and ran her fingers through his still damp hair. She brought her fingers to her lips and tasted his sweat.

Ziva just stared at him, smiled and whispered..."Salty."

"Kosher?"...Tony replied.

Ziva laughs..."I thought you were asleep."

"Alarm clock woke me, I think they're designed to do that, Zee-vah."...He kisses her leg.

"I usually run now."

"Don't change your routine because of me."...Tony once again kisses her leg, then moves up to a sitting position..."I can go if you want me to."

"No, no...hell no."...She raised her voice, she turned to him, moving quickly to both knees.

"Heh. Am I good to have around then?"

Ziva raised the sheets and grinned.

"Heh. See something you like?"

"Maybe."

"Well...maybe I will be leaving."

Ziva quickly straddles him...her hair falls in front of her face, she blows on it twice trying to get it out of her eyes...Tony reaches up and pushes it out of her face.

"Toda."

Tony nods..."Did that maybe just turn into a yes?"

"Maybe."

She leans in and kisses him..."I'm gonna make you work."

"Excuse me?"

"I have to get my cardio in somehow, yes?"

"I call top!"...Tony smiles.

Ziva laughs..."But I wanted top!"...She frowns.

Tony kisses her..."How about we spoon?"

"Uh, I don't do that Tony."

"Why's that?"

"It's weird, who makes love with silverware?"

Tony laughs..."Ziva, Ziva, Ziva."

"What?"

Tony moves his mouth to her ear and whispers.

"Duh, like in a drawer, yes?"...Ziva pauses..."Spoon me, baby!"

----------

5 months later...

A husband and wife stand outside Naval housing, the woman slides on a birthday hat.

"20 bucks she's doing some dude right now."...A man said while carrying a cake.

"Stop it, Bill...she's changed."

"I know she's your sister, but come on...its Denise."

"Enough! Come on."...They walk towards the front door.

She knocks on the front door.

There's no response.

"Told ya."

"Enough, Bill!"

The woman rings the doorbell and knocks on the door once again.

No response, the woman sighs..."Damn it, Denise."

The woman moves over and looks through the window and screams.

The body of redheaded woman wearing a naval officer's uniform is leaning over an aquarium, her upper body is submerged in the tank.

The woman faints, her husband drops the cake rushing over to her.

----------

The sunlight beamed into the bedroom.

Ziva giggled as movement occurred under the bedding.

"I think I found it!"...Tony exclaimed.

"Nope."...As Ziva giggled again.

"How about over here?"

"Nope."

"Umm, here?"

"Nope."

"Or how about here?"

"No...OOOOOOH!"

"BINGO!"

"Don't stop!"

Tony and Ziva's cell phones both ring.

Ziva sighs..."No!"

Tony slides out of the bottom and moves to the dresser and picks up his cell.

"Is Kate in labor?"

"No."

"Then come back to bed."

"It's a 911 from Gibbs, Z."

"Damn it! It's Sunday!"

"Sorry, Ziva."

Ziva sighs.

"Come on, Z. We can take a quick shower."

"Ooh, shower sex."...Ziva hops out of bed and dashes past Tony..."Hurry up."

"We don't have time for that."

"Tony!"

"Alright, I'm coming."...Tony walks into the bathroom and stops..."Heh. Bad choice of words."

Ziva laughed..."Move your ass, Tony!"

------

30 minutes later...Ziva and Tony stepped into the elevator at NCIS.

Ziva's hair still wet..."Nice driving."

"I've been around you to much, I guess."

"We would've made it 5 minutes ago if I was driving."

"Yes, but the car would've been totaled and filled with puke."

"Ewww."

"Heh. Damnedest thing. Blood and guts, I'm fine, but you driving...hurl city."

Ziva shakes her head..."You're such a girl."

"Thanks for the extra shower."...Tony wiped water from his face.

Ziva laughed...The doors opened, Gibbs stood in front of them.

"Where in the hell of you two been?"

"It's all Tony's fault, Gibbs."

"I don't care who fault it is, when I 911 you, you dropped whatever you're doing and get here ASAP, do you get me!?"

"Got it, Boss/Gibbs."

"Now gear up!"

"Ready to go, Boss."

"McGee, lets go."

McGee walks from his desk to the elevator.

Gibbs steps into the elevator..."What we got, Gibbs?"...Ziva asked.

McGee steps into the elevator and the doors start to close..."Serial killer."

----------

Tony knelt in the middle of the lawn... "What a travesty."

Gibbs walks up behind him..."What you got, DiNozzo?"

"I think it's devil's food with a butter creme frosting, Boss."

Gibbs quickly slaps him on the back of the head.

Tony quickly stands..."Eeeek! Sorry, Boss...I haven't eaten since last night."

"That's not exactly true, Tony."...Ziva laughed as she backed into the house snapping a picture of Tony.

Tony lowered his head as Gibbs slapped him again.

"Hey! What was that for, Boss?"

"Too much information!"

"But, Boss...aww, never mind."

"Wise decision, DiNozzo."

Gibbs walked past Tony and into the house..."And don't eat the evidence, DiNozzo."

"There's probably been bugs on it on, Boss...that's gross."

Gibbs walked past Ziva smacking her on the back of the head..."You know why."

Ziva continues to take photos, not saying a word.

Ducky stood over the aquarium examining the body..."Aww, Jethro...just in time."

"I can't believe you beat me to a crime scene, Ducky."

"That is a bit odd, Agent Gibbs."...Palmer chuckled.

Ziva walked up to the side of Gibbs..."It's Tony fault. It's always his fault."

"It takes two to tango, Officer David."...Gibbs took a drink of his coffee.

"Mr. Palmer, if you would help me, lad."

"Of course, Doctor."

Ducky with the help of Palmer slowly pull the woman's upper half out of the aquarium and lay her face up on a gurney.

"What the hell is in her mouth?"...Gibbs pointed to movement in one of her cheeks.

Ducky carefully opened her mouth and a goldfishes head pops out.

Ducky laughs as he grabs the fish and tosses it back into the aquarium..."That reminds me of a time, oh it must've been 15 years ago, this man died alone in his apartment and he had a vast collection of tarantulas.."

"Ducky, later."

"Right, my bag Mr. Palmer."

"It's right here, Doctor."...Palmer hands Ducky his bag.

He opens it and pulls out a liver probe.

Tony walks into the room.

"DiNozzo, I told you not to eat the evidence."

"I didn't, Boss...I didn't."

"You have frosting on your lips, Tony."

"That's gross, Tony."

"Heh. I dug in a little, no worries...right, Ducky?"

Ducky shakes his head..."Odd boy, that one."...He pulls the probe out..."91.1."

"So, 10-12 hours, Ducky?"

"Around there, yes...my, you're starting to get good at that, Jethro."

Gibbs takes a drink of his coffee..."Way too many bodies, Duck."

"I'm guess you'd like a COD, Jethro?"

"That'd be real nice, Ducky."

"She's been garroted, the killer was strong, too...he used some kind of material, there's a uniformed pattern around her neck."...Ducky points to ligature marks on her neck..."See, here."

"It's pantyhose, Ducky."

"Gibbs?"

"He's killed 11 other women in this exact way. He rapes, strangles them with their own pantyhose or stockings and puts them head first into a aquarium of some kind."

"A aquarium, Boss?"

"What does that tell you, DiNozzo?"

"He's smart, he plans out his attacks."

Gibbs takes a drink of his coffee..."Bag and tag her Duck...Tony, find me those pantyhose."...He then walks out the door.

"On it, Boss."

"11 victims?"

"She'd be the 12th, Ziva."

"Aww, that's true."

"But he finally messed up."

"Why do you say that Tony?"

"Gibbs is coming for his ass now and no man wants that."

Ziva nods and Tony walks towards the aquarium and looks around. Tony looks all around the area and doesn't find anything...he then looks inside the aquarium, he lifts the top off the water filter and finds the pantyhose stuck inside.

"Ziva, get me a bag out the kit, please."

Ziva walks over and kneels next to the kit and opens it, taking out a clear plastic bag and hands it to Tony. He places the pantyhose into the bag and seals it.

Ziva stood and turn and took a step and Tony grabbed her arm and whispers something in her ear.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Heh. Both."

Ziva grinned..."I think I'll take my changes."

"You've been warned."

Ziva laughs..."I'm shaking in my panties."

"One problem with that, Zee-vah."...He moves in and runs his fingers up the middle of her back very slowly..."You don't wear panties."

He slides past her and moves out the door with the kit and the bag of evidence in hand.

Ziva lets out a breath and sighs sweetly.

Tony walked out towards Gibbs, who was standing by McGee..."Found it, Boss."...Holding up the bag in his hand.

Gibbs nods as he takes a drink of his coffee..."I talked to Bill and Darcy Robbins, Boss...Darcy was the victim's sister...she's Lieutenant Denise Gibson. I didn't get much from them, they haven't seen her in close to 10 months, they were visiting her from California. I guess it was Lt. Gibson birthday today, that explains the cake."

Gibbs shakes his coffee cup..."Definitely not a happy birthday." 

--------

Candace Williams walks through a darkened corridor skipping. Two lights lighten her way, one through a hard hat she's wearing and one in her hand.

The light shines on a door with a sign that reads, "No admittance."

Candy opens the door, she shines the lights on the wall, numerous wires and switches cover the wall. She sets something down and takes out a glow stick, cracks it and shakes it and throws it on the ground, she does another one and another one until half the room is covered in a green sheen.

"Candy, you need to cut all those wires."

Candy turns towards the corner, the badly decomposing head of Eduardo Mendoza sits on a cement ledge.

"Right away, Mr. A!"

"Good girl!"

She giggles.

--------

Tony and Ziva sit alone in the squad room. Tony types on his keyboard and happens to glance up to see Ziva staring at him.

"Uh oh. What did I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're giving me the you-just-fucked-up-get-the-flower-shop-on-the-phone-ASAP-look."

"Umm, nope."

Tony lowers his head and types once again, he glances back up and Ziva is nowhere to be seen.

Tony looks to his right and jumps a little when he notices her standing behind him, leaning over his shoulder.

"Christ, Ziva…I hate when you do that...you're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Maybe, but that'll probably be in bed."…She runs her fingers through his hair and over his right ear.

Tony shakes…"That ear thing is freaky."

"Sorry, I'll stop."

"Heh. I said freaky, not bad."

Ziva leans more over and whispers something into his ear.

"You're a naughty girl, Zee-vah!"

"Hm-Mm."

"Heh."

"Tony?"…She moves to in front of him and sits on his desk.

"Ziva?"

"Remember what we talk about a few days ago?"

"Probably not."

"When I gave you a key to my apartment."

"I kind of remember that."

Ziva lightly smacks him in the face.

"Ok, I remember it fondly."

"Better."…She softly rubs his face…"You need a shave."

"Ok."

"Have you thought about it?"

"Thought about what?"

"You know."

"I do?"

"Do I have to smack you again?"

Tony sighs…"Why do you want a key to my place? It's not like we ever go there and you definitely don't need a key, little Miss lockpick."

"Tony."

"It's my lair, like the Bat Cave, the DiNozzo Cave if you will."

"I want a key."

"Why?"

"Because I do."…Ziva drops off the desk; her chest bumps into his face…"Oops."…She then lightly laughed.

Gibbs walks down the stairs…"You two done grab-assin'?"

"Probably not, Boss."

"DiNozzo."

"I know, shut up."

Gibbs moves to his desk and sits down.

The elevator beeps and Fornell walks out, followed by Agent Sacks.

"It's about time you showed up, Tobias."

"Been expecting us, Jethro?"

"When a serial killer is involved? What do you think?"

"Well, I got some good news and some bad news for ya. Which do you want first?"

"Let me guess, NCIS has to do your job for you again?"

Fornell looks towards Tony…"You're becoming more like Gibbs everyday."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Sounded like one to me."

Fornell looks at Tony and shakes his head, then moves towards Gibbs."

What do you have for me, Tobias?"

"Your killer."

"And?"

"Her name is."

"Her?"…Ziva uttered.

Sacks moved to Ziva's desk and grabbed her nameplate…"Ziva? Is that Israeli for stupid?"

Ziva grabs his wrist and twists it, dropping him to his knees…"No, but Sacks in Hebrew means tiny penis."

"Gibbs, please tell your employee to stop hurting my agent."

"Officer David, let him go."

Ziva twists his wrist some more…"Ow, ow, ow."

"Now, Ziva!"

Ziva lets go.

Sacks stands shaking his wrist.

"Just be glad it was your wrist she twisted, Sacks."

Sacks turns towards Tony and gives him an odd look, he then quickly looks back at Ziva who is now grinning at him.

"Heh."…Tony goes back to typing.

"How do you know it's a female, Fornell?"

"I know it's her, but I have no proof."

"I think DiNozzo was right, you do need us to do your job."

"Heh. Right on, Boss."

"Shut up, DiNozzo."

"Shutting up, Boss."

Gibbs looks up at Fornell…"Name?"

"Carmella Luzzo."

"How do you know it's her?"

"She works at a tropical fish store."

"Wow, Agent Fornell, she's Italian, too…so does that mean she's in the Mafia and makes a mean plate of veal Parmesan?"

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah, yeah…shut up."

"Is that all you got, Fornell?"

Fornell is silent.

"It is, isn't it?"

"I know it's her, everyone of the victims bought their aquariums at her store, Luzzo's Pet Shop."

"How do we know this was the same killer?"…Ziva questioned.

Fornell turned towards Ziva…"The victim was left head first in the water and you found the murder weapon, a pair of pantyhose in the filter, correct?"

Ziva nods as Fornell looks back at Gibbs.

"Do you have anything? A hair? Print?"

"Not a thing."

"Tony, take Ziva…check out the pet shop."

"On it, Boss."…Tony stands and moves towards the elevator.

Ziva grabs her gun and looks down, but her bag isn't there…"Harah!"

Tony looks back towards Ziva…"I'll meet you there, Tony."

"I can wait."

"Naw, go ahead."…Ziva heads off in the opposite direction as Tony moves into the elevator and presses the button, the doors quickly close.

Ziva walks into the elevator and moves down to Abby's lab, she walks in, music blares.

"You're back?"…As Abby walks out of the back room…"Oh, it's you."

"Who's back?"

"Never mind…what's wrong?"

"My bag."

"Oh yeah, it's over there."…Pointing to the side of the table.

"Aww, toda!"…Ziva moves over to the table and picks up her bag.

She turns and looks at Abby…"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to get in the middle of anything?"

"Huh?"

"It's nothing."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, I have to meet Tony."…Ziva walks out the door.

Abby sighs.

The elevator door starts to close; Ziva moves quickly and slides through the closing doors…"Whew, just made it."

A hand grabs her left shoulder. Ziva slowly turns her head, seeing a diamond ring.

"Huh?"

"Hello, Ziva." 

-----

Ziva slowly turns around…a very pregnant Kate stands in the corner.

"Kate."…Ziva stares at her hand, looking at the ring on her finger.

The elevator starts to move.

Anger starts to build in Ziva…still staring at the ring.

Kate watches Ziva's eyes, she looks down at her hand and brings it up and turns the ring around so the diamond is facing down.

"What…what is that?"

Ziva steps forward, pushing Kate back into the corner…she presses her forearm against her throat…"Why are you wearing that ring!?"…Kate grabbed Ziva's arm with both of her hands and tried to push it away, Ziva pressed harder, overpowering her…"Why!?"

Suddenly the elevator stops and it goes pitch black.

The emergency lights kicks on after about 10 seconds, a low powered light shines in the middle of the elevator.

Ziva is now sitting in the corner, her knees to her chest just rocking.

"What are you doing, Ziva?"

Ziva's hands rub up and down her legs from her knees to her ankles…she's talking to herself…"No, he wouldn't do that to me, he wouldn't. No, not a chance."

"Ziva, what are you doing?"

Ziva quickly stands and moves to Kate, getting in her face…"Why do you have on Tony's ring!?"

"Calm down, Ziva. Calm down."…Kate said softly.

Ziva clenched her fists hard…"Speak!"

"It's just a reminder, ok!"

"A reminder?"

"I lost him, all right! I had him and I lost him!"…Kate lowers her head…"You won, ok. Are you happy?"

"Honestly? Yes."

Kate raises her head…"You were right, you were right the whole time."

Ziva unclenched her fists and took a step back…"I didn't win."

"What do you mean?"

"You drove him to me."

"I hated you for so long."

"I never hated you. Was I envious? Yes. Jealous? Absolutely, but I never hated you."

"Really?"

"I still am."

"What?"

Ziva sighs and lowers her head, she moves back against the wall.

"What is it, Ziva?"

Ziva swallows hard…"The doctor told me I could never have children."

"What?"

Tears starts to flow down Ziva's face as she slides down the wall of the elevator.

Kate watches and shakes her head in disbelief…"I'm so sorry, sweetie."

Ziva wiped away her tears as Kate hands her a tissue.

"Toda."…Ziva took it from her and wiped under her eyes.

"Does Tony know?"

"No."...Ziva sniffled.

--------

Candy walked back through the door and towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Good job, Candy."

"Thanks Mr. A!"

"Now, you need to deliver the gift."

Candy giggles…"I even gift wrapped it, puddin'!"

"Aww, that's my girl...give daddy some sugar."

Candy brings Eduardo's head up to her mouth and she kisses it on the lips.

"Remind me to get you some chapstick!"...Candy laughed.

------------

Tony stood outside Luzzo's Pet Shop, he takes out his cell and dials...it rings.

"Ziva?"

A muffled voice is heard.

"I can't hear you. Where are you?"

The muffled vice once again comes over the phone, then the call ends.

Tony closes his phone..."Maybe she's in a tunnel?"...Tony shrugs as he opens the door, bells jingle as he walks inside.

"May I help you?"

A woman comes up behind him, a very petite woman, standing about 5'2 and weighing no more than 100 pounds stands next to Tony with a name tag on, it reads: "Carmella."

"Yeah, I was looking for...some...water thingies."

"Fish? Right this way."...She walks towards the back of the store.

Tony slides his sunglasses off..."Water thingies? Dumbass."...He shakes his head and quickly follows her.

"We specialize in tropical fish mostly."

"What would be the difference?"

"Most of them are saltwater."

"I see and I guess you can't mix the two?"

She laughs..."No."

"Heh. Of course not."

-------

"What the hell is going on?"...Ziva tried her phone, but she was getting interference.

"Ooh."

Ziva quickly turned towards Kate..."What is it? You aren't?" 

---------

"Please do NOT have baby in the elevator."

Kate laughed..."It's ok, she just kicked."

"She?"...Ziva smiled..."It's a little girl?"

"Yes...Tony doesn't know."

"Why not?"

Kate shrugs..."I just haven't told him yet."

Ziva turns towards the door and tries her cell again...she tries Gibbs...it rings and it connects, but she can't hear anything..."I hate phones!"

Suddenly Kate's water breaks.

Ziva slowly turns..."Oh no."

-------

"Hey, do you have any sharks?"

"Sharks?"

"Yeah, sharks as a pet would be cool!"

Carmella laughs..."They aren't very good pets and you need to feed them other fish."

"Cool."

She laughs..."Typical man."

"My sisters birthday is coming up and I'm totally looking for the perfect gift."

"Birthday? Hmmm."

"Yeah. Any ideas? Besides getting a shark. Heh."

"When's her birthday?"

"Tomorrow."

"That soon? Hmmm. Let me think about it. By the way, we do deliver."

-------

McGee walks towards the elevator and clicks the button, nothing happens...he clicks it again.

"I think the elevator is broken, Boss."

"Use the other one."

McGee moves to the other elevator across the squad room and presses the button, it doesn't respond either.

"It's down, too, Boss."

Gibbs stands..."The lights in the numbers aren't even lighted."

"What's that mean?"

"No juice."

Gibbs picks up his phone and dials.

------

"Don't have this baby here, I'm begging you!"

"Tell that to the baby."

Ziva kneels and puts her hand on Kate's stomach..."Stay in there, please."

Kate lets out a moan.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."...Ziva backs away.

"Get us out of here, Ziva!"

Ziva stands and turns around, her face has gone pale.

------------

Tony stands outside the pet store next to his car, a aquarium and a bag containing a shark sits on the hood of his car...Tony dials his cell...it rings.

"Gibbs."

"Hey, Boss...got some good news and some bad news."

"I'm not in the mood, DiNozzo."

"Ok, the good news...the office is getting a aquarium."

"How the hell is that good news?"

"I think Fornell is right, Boss."

"What did you find out?"

McGee comes up to Gibbs..."Security said the door to the maintenance area has been broken into."...McGee pauses..."If I remember right, I think there's a camera down there, Boss."

McGee just stands there.

Gibbs looks at him..."What in the hell are you waiting for!? An invitation!? Go!"

"On it, Boss."

"What the hell is going on there, Gibbs?"

"The elevators are down, get back here ASAP."

"Yeah, no problem...oh Boss, have you seen Ziva, she never made it here."

"What!?"

"I'll find her."

Click

------------

Tony opened the door to the squad room from the stairwell and walked towards his desk carrying the aquarium. McGee silently sat at his desk, yet he heard an odd bang. He stopped and looked towards the elevator. He listened for a few seconds, then moved to his desk.

"Did you hear that, McGeek?"

"Hear what?"

--------

Ziva pounds on the elevator door.

Kate starts to breath heavily..."Oh god...oh god."

Ziva turns around..."What are you doing!?"

"Lamas breathing."

"Well, stop!"

"It's coming...if you like it or not, Ziva!"...Kate screams..."Now help me!"

Kate screams again and Ziva joins her, yelling at the top of her lungs.

---------

Tony quickly turned around... "Ok, I did not imagine that."

"I heard it too, Tony."

He sets the aquarium down on his desk and moves to the elevator and starts pounding on it with bottom of his fist..."Hello!?"

McGee moves next to Tony.

"McGee."

"I'm on it."...He moves to Ziva's desk and picks up the phone.

Tony pounds on the elevator some more..."We're coming, hold on!"

-----

Ziva turns towards the door and starts pounding it and continues to yell.

"That's Tony."

"What?"...Kate breathes in and out..."How do you know?"

"I know that scream anywhere."

"What!?"

"Never mind."

"Get over here Ziva, it's coming."

"Already!?"...Ziva turns and kneels..."Don't worry, I'll catch."

Kate's face goes plain..."You'll catch?"

"Yes, I'll catch!"

"Catch what!?"

"The baby."

"It's not going to shoot out of me, Ziva!"

Ziva looks up screams..."Oi Va'avoi Li!"

Kate leans up and smacks her in the face..."Get ahold of yourself!"

Ziva looks at her, then smacks her.

Kate smacks her back, Ziva replies with a slap of her own.

"Stop it, this isn't helping us!"

Ziva nods..."What do I do?"

"Is the baby crowning?"

"What?"

"Look!"

Ziva lifts up her skirt and looks and quickly lowers it..."I'm glad you're having this baby."

"What!?"

"Sorry."

---------

"That's Ziva."...Tony pulled out his knife and shoved it between the doors, popping it open.

McGee rushes back over..."They're on their way, Tony."...He watches Tony struggle with the door, Tony's knife's blade snaps.

"Shit!"...Tony pounds on the doors..."We're coming, Ziva!"

"Ziva? Ziva's in there!?"

Gibbs pops out of the Director's office..."McGee, where are you?"

"Boss!"

"DiNozzo!?"

"Ziva's in the elevator!"

"No time for that, Tony...you're with me."...As Gibbs runs down the staircase.

"Boss!?"...Tony quickly turns away from the doors and looks up at Gibbs.

Gibbs walks past Tony and McGee and heads for the stairwell..."Now DiNozzo!"

"But Boss."

Gibbs stops..."McGee, is someone coming?"

"Yeah, on their way, Boss."

"Now, DiNozzo!"

Tony pounds the doors once more..."Ziva."...He whispered to himself.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony sighs..."Coming Boss."

"McGee, get back to work on that camera footage."

"What about Ziva?"

"She's not going anywhere."...Gibbs runs down the stairwell as Tony looks back at McGee.

"I'm not leaving, Tony."

The muscles in Tony's neck and chest flex..."Fuck!"...He then runs down the stairs following Gibbs.

-------

"They're coming, Kate...they're coming."

"So is the baby!"...Kate lets out a blood curdling scream.

Ziva raises her skirt..."I can see the head!"

"I...still..."...Kate screams..."Love him..."...Kate screams once again.

"More breathing, less talking, Kate!"

"I just wanted...you to know."

Ziva moves up to her head and takes out a bottle of water from her bag and wets a handkerchief and places it on Kate's head..."You're burning up."

Kate grabs Ziva's wrist..."Thank you."

"PEOPLE ARE COMING TO HELP, ZIVA!"...McGee yelled from above.

Ziva tried to move, but Kate held on..."Thank you."

Ziva looked at Kate..."For what?"

"God, I hate you!"

"What!?"

"It's coming!"

"What's coming?"

"Giving birth here."...Kate groans loudly..."Reeeeeemember?"

"Oh."...Ziva starts to move, but Kate won't let go of her wrist..."Let go out my hand!"

Kate squeezes tighter.

"Kalba!"

Kate lets go and slaps Ziva.

Ziva moves down and lifts up her skirt again, she then looks Kate in the eyes..."Todah."

----------

"That's fucking bullshit, Gibbs!"

"She's not going anywhere, DiNozzo...2 security agents are down, maybe dead."

"What!?"

Gibbs tosses Tony a gas mask as they walk through the garage.

"What the hell, Gibbs? Where are we going!?"

They move outside the large garage door and run down a long road, turning into a inlet, at the end of it is a small metal door, which is slightly open.

Gibbs points..."There! Tunneling system."

"What's there?"

"Power and back-up generators."

"In the same location!?"

"I didn't design it, DiNozzo."...Gibbs puts on his mask and Tony follows suit.

Gibbs walks through the small metal door and down a steep set of stairs, Tony follows right behind.

"What the hell is that?"...Gibbs pointed towards a shiny object in the distance.

Gibbs and Tony walk towards it with weapon's drawn..."Is that what I think it is, Boss?"

------

Kate's heavy breathing continued.

She falls back; Ziva moves up to her and drags her back so she's leading against the wall…"Stay with me, Kate."…As she wiped off her brow with the wet handkerchief…"You're still burning up."

Another contraction hits as Kate breathes in and out very quickly…"Get it out of me!"

"Shh, it's ok…I'm here."…Ziva left the handkerchief on Kate's forehead and moved down lifting her skirt once again.

Ziva looked then looked back into Kate's eyes…"When did Tony give you his apartment key?"

"W-what?"…Kate answered quickly.

"The key to HIS apartment."

"Can't we talk about this later!?"

"I just WANT to know, ok!?"

Kate lets out a high pitch scream…"He…uuugh, never gave me a key."

"What!?"

Kate breathes in and out rapidly.

Ziva starts to imitate Kate's lamas breathing…hehe hoo hehe hoo

"What in the hell are you doing!?"

"The hell if I know!"…Ziva throws her hands up in frustration.

Ziva looks down…"Push!"

--------

The door to the stairwell opens and Abby walks out into the squad room and moves towards McGee at his desk.

"What's with the elevators, McGee?"

"Powers out, but that's not the biggest problem."

McGee looks up at Abby…"What is it, Tim?"…Abby makes her way behind McGee.

McGee's computer beeps as the footage from the maintenance camera starts to play.

"What was that?"…Abby pointed to the screen.

"I dunno."…McGee hits rewind and they re-watch it, he pushes pause. A woman dressed in red and white holding a very badly decomposed head is on screen.

"Is that a head!?"…Abby said shockingly.

McGee quickly picks up his phone.

----------

"That is the biggest fucking jack-in-the-box I've ever seen, Boss."

A 3x3 ft. purple and green box sits on the ground in front of them, a piece of paper hangs from the sturdy looking crank that reads: "Turn me."

"Turn it, Tony."

Tony looks at Gibbs…"Fuck that, Boss."

Tony looks around the area…"Weren't there suppose to be security men down, Gibbs?"

Gibbs' cell rings…he looks down, but can't read it through the mask…he flips it open, putting on speaker…"Talk to me."

"Boss, bad news."

"We know, McGee."

"You do?"

"Put it on speaker, Tim!"…Abby grabs the phone, clicks the speaker button and hangs up the phone receiver…"Gibbs, Gibbs…I saw it!"

"Yeah, ok…we've all seen the jack-in-the-box."

"What?"

"What do you mean what, McGee?"

"What are you talking about, Gibbs!?

"The giant jack-in-the-box in the maintenance tunnels, Abby, what else?"

"Umm, Gibbs…we were talking about the woman carrying the decomposed head.

Tony quickly raises his weapon…"Candy!?"

Tony moves down the tunnels.

"DiNozzo."

"I'm already on it, Boss."

"McGee, lock it down…floor by floor search."

"You got it, Boss."

"Don't forget about Ziva."

"What's wrong with Ziva?"

"She's caught in the elevator, Abby."

"Oh…well, have any of you seen Kate?"

"Why?"

"She was just here. We had lunch."

Tony stops and moves back quickly…"Are you serious, Abby!?"…He takes out his phone, he dials Kate…it goes straight to voicemail.

-------

"Push, Kate! Push!"

Kate strains and pushes as hard as she can.

"The heads out!"

Kate relaxes and the baby disappears back inside.

"It went back inside!"

"W-what!? Y-you have to grab it and pull it out."

"Grab it? Oh, Catch it, yes!? Ok!"

Kate struggles…"One more push, Kate."

Kate tries to talk, but can't…she's completely worn out.

Ziva stands up on her knees and leans over Kate's legs lifting her chin with her hand…"One more, Kate. One more."

"I…I…can…can't."

"I hate your hair."

Kate raises her head.

"It's ugly and it makes your face look fat!"

Kate grits her teeth.

"Really fat, your ass, too!"

Kate uses the last of he energy to push.

"Come on fat ass, PUSH!"

Kate grunts as the baby pops out, Ziva grabs it and pulls it all the way. She grabs it and holds it to her chest.

"It's not breathing…what do I do!?"…Ziva's hands shake while holding the baby, she leans down and blows into the baby's tiny mouth…she turns her head and spits as the baby starts to cry.

Ziva looks up and lets out a sigh of relief.

Ziva moves to the side of Kate, Kate turns her head and starts to cry.

Ziva hands Kate the baby, Kate takes the baby as Ziva quickly takes off her coat, then sweater and wraps it around the baby.

Ziva leans back on her knees against the wall watching as Kate's lips press against the baby's head.

Ziva smiles, but her expression changes quickly…sadness comes over her.

"Hello Sophia."…Kate whispered.

"Sophia?"…Ziva repeated.

"Sophia Mariabella DiNozzo."

Ziva starts to cry.

--------

Ziva quickly rose and starts to pound on the elevator door…"HELP! Get US out of here."

Abby quickly moves to the elevator.

"Did she say, US, McGee?"

McGee nods…"Kate?"

"Please tell me you just didn't say Kate name, Tim."…Abby pauses…"Hang up the phone, McGee!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

McGee pushes the speaker button and moves towards Abby. She quickly slaps him on the back of the head as she has he arrives.

"Hey, what was that for!?"

"Ziva and Kate stuck in an elevator together…think about it!"

Abby cups her hands around her mouth…"IS KATE DOWN THERE!?"

"YES!"

Abby and McGee both swallow hard.

"KATE JUST HAD THE BABY! GET AN AMBULANCE!"

McGee looks at Abby…"Oh shit!"…He quickly moves back to his desk and calls Gibbs.

"What is it, McGee."

"You HAVE to restore power, Boss."

"Ziva can wait, Tim."

"Did you tell them about Kate, McGee?"…As Abby came back over to McGee.

"What about Kate, Abs?"

Abby slaps McGee again.

"Ow!"

"What about Kate, Abby!?"…Tony raised his voice.

"She's in the elevator with Ziva."

"What!?"

"It's not what you think, guys."

"What is it, Abby?"

"It's bad."

"Abby!"

"Kate just gave birth."

An eerie silence comes over the line, then the sound of shoes running against cement is heard moving away from the phone.

"Hello?"

"How do I turn on back-up power, McGee!?"…Gibbs yelled.

McGee starts to type on his computer.

"Hurry up, Tim."

"I'm typing as fast as I can, Abby."

"There should be switch, Boss…near the B-12 junction."

"B-12?"

"Yes, B-12."

Several minutes pass.

"Ambulance is on the way, Gibbs."…McGee said hanging up his cell phone.

The elevator turns on..

"You got it, Boss! You did it!"

The elevator doors open, Kate sits back against the wall holding the baby.

"Kate!"…Abby rushes in, kneeling in front of her…"Are you ok?"

"We're fine, Abby."

Ziva slowly stands and tries to disappear in the corner.

The elevator door starts to close, but Ziva extends her hand and stops them from closing.

A hand grabs her wrist and pulls her out…Tony stands in front of her.

Ziva cracks a half-smile…"Go see your baby."…She leans in and kisses his cheek, she starts to walk away. Tony once again grabs her wrist.

"Not without you."

"Go, Tony…not enough room in there for everyone."

Tony nods as he enters the elevator…he kneels next to Abby…Tony starts to cry…"I actually succeeded in something good for once in my life."

"Aww, Tony."…Abby pats him on the back.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?"

"Daughter?"…He smiles as Kate extends the baby towards Tony.

"Careful now."…Kate lets go.

"Support the head."

Tony turns towards Abby…"I know, I know."…Tony brings the baby upward and kisses her forehead and she starts to cry.

"Aww, I'm sorry."…He starts rocking her back and worth until she stops.

"Wow, you're pretty good at that Tony."

"I am…aren't I?"

Kate looks at Tony…"Isn't Sophia beautiful?"

"Sophia?"…He looks at Kate, then back down at the baby…"Hi, Sophia…I'm your daddy."

----

Someone walks up behind Gibbs…"Why aren't you with Tony, Ziva?"…Gibbs said without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your shoes."

Ziva looked down…"Oh."

"You didn't answer my question."

"That is what they call a jack-in-the-box, yes?"…Ziva moved past Gibbs.

"Ziva…get a mask on!"

"No need, she wanted you to find this, not kill with it."…Ziva moves to the crank and starts turning it, music starts to play.

Gibbs moves to her and grabs her arms, he takes off his mask…"What are you doing?"

Ziva lets go of the crank…"I dunno."…She lowers her head…"I'm so confused."

Gibbs lets go of her arms…"Don't be."

"How can you say that so easily?"…Ziva turned to him and raised her voice.

"I know DiNozzo."

Ziva lowered her head…"He belongs with her."…Ziva softly said.

"What?"

"Kate belongs with Tony. He needs to be with her and his daughter."

"Are you the same Ziva David who yesterday bragged about how much sex you two had?"

"Things change, Gibbs."

"Come on, Ziva…give Tony more credit than that. I know he use to be a womanizer, but not anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"You need to ask yourself that question, you can answer that better than any of us."

Ziva's cell rings…she looks down at it and her eyes open wide…it continues to ring.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"No."…She pauses…"May I be excused? I'm not feeling well."

Ziva turns and starts back towards the entrance.

"Ziva…you have nothing to worry about."

Ziva stops for a moment then continues on.

--------

The ambulance leaves through the checkpoint as Tony stands in the parking lot…he takes out his phone and dials. It goes directly to voicemail.

"Where did you go, Ziva? Call me."

Click

Tony walks towards the garage and re-enters the maintenance tunnels.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Boss…how did you…oh never mind."…He walks up to Gibbs.

"Shouldn't you be with Kate and your daughter."

"Abby's with her…and how did you know Kate had a girl?"

"I know everything, DiNozzo and Ziva told me."

"You saw Ziva? Where did she go?"

"No clue, she got a phone call, she didn't answer it, I assumed it was from you…she let it ring 4 times. She also mentioned not feeling well, then left."

"What did I do?"…Tony moves to the jack-in-the-box and starts to crank on it…Pop goes the weasel starts to play.

"What is with you two, you both turned that damn crank."

"It's from Candy…she wants to play mind games."…Tony continues turning it until it pops open and a decomposing body of man's upper half pops up with a chain around his neck with an envelope on it, written in blood: "I'm back."

They both gag…"Oh god, that is just awful."

Tony coughs as he puts on a pair of gloves and grabs the envelope and opens it.

Tony quickly tackles Gibbs and they roll on the ground.

"What the hell, DiNo…"…Tony lifts and turns his head and looks back at the box when the jack-in-the-box explodes, pieces of human flesh and wood are everywhere.

Tony takes something off the back of his head and raises his head and looks at his finger clutching an ear..."Ewwww."...Tony tosses it...he looks back down at Gibbs.

"Boss, you ok?"…Tony eases his body off of Gibbs.

Gibbs doesn't move…"Boss!?"

Gibbs starts to get up…"What the hell happened?"

"Guy blew up, Boss."

Tony hands Gibbs the letter from the envelope…"Ya think, DiNozzo?"…Gibbs looks at it, it reads: "BOOM!"

Gibbs shakes his head…"One good thing came out of today."

"My daughter?"

"Ok, two…you can also read."

-----

Ziva sat with her head down. A door opens and a man walks out. Ziva lifts her head.

"Officer David, please come into office."

"What is it that you want of me, Michel?"

"Information."...He holds open the door.

Ziva walks through and he starts to close the door behind her.

She stops and turns quickly and stops him from closing the door..."You're not coming in!?"

"Ziva."

Ziva turns around and looks at Michel's desk, his chair slowly starts to turn around.

"Aba!?"

The door closes.

"Sit, Ziva."

"What are you doing here, father?"

"Sit!"

Ziva refuses and remains standing.

"Aww, just like your mother."

Ziva turns and tries the doorknob, but it's locked..."Harah!"

"Why are trying to escape, Ziva?"

Ziva pounds her fist into the door.

"Did you know, they made me Director of Mossad."

Ziva turns around quickly..."What!?"

"Sit, Ziva...we must talk."

Ziva moves towards the desk quickly..."About what!?"

"Your assignment."

Ziva lowers her head.

---

Ducky walks into the maintenance tunnels, Palmer right behind him carrying his bag.

They come upon Gibbs and a man talking.

"We fixed the cables, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nods..."Jethro!"

Gibbs turns around to meet Ducky, who holds up a cup of coffee.

Gibbs takes it..."Thanks, Duck."

"What do we have?"

"Tony blew up a guy."

"And where is the new father?"

"Just left."

"Aww, the little turd muffin, he could've at least helped clean up his mess."

Gibbs takes a drink of his coffee..."Turd muffin?"

"Aww, didn't sound right? I thought not. Mother heard it on wrestling, Jethro. She still loves it."...Ducky shakes his head.

Ducky walks past Jethro and kneels..."Just from the smell, he's been dead at least a month."

"Turd Muffins?"...Gibbs repeated shaking his head quickly, trying to get it out of his head.

"What's that Jethro?"

"Nothing important."...Gibbs quickly finished his coffee and walked towards Ducky.

3 Hours later...

"Finally doctor, the last piece."

"Didn't you say you loved jigsaw puzzles, Mr. Palmer?"

"Not anymore, doctor."

"Can't say I blame you."

"You guys done?"

"Just about, Jethro...just have to take him to autopsy and put him back together."

"Good luck with that."

A woman walks into the tunnel..."Never thought I'd be working with NCIS again."

She extends her hand to Gibbs..."Who are you?"

"Agent Davenport."

"Who?"

"Me and my partner were staking out the NCIS agents."

"Oh...that's not exactly something I would talk loudly about."

"It wasn't my best day, that's for sure."...She pauses..."Is HE around?"

"Who would that be?"

"Agent DiNozzo?"

"Just had a baby."

"Oh...is...well...is he married?"

Gibbs shakes his head and starts to walk away.

"What?"

Ducky walks past Agent Davenport..."We found this odd box under the debris, Jethro."

"Is that a black box?"

"You mean from an airplane?"...Davenport walked forward.

Gibbs looked up at Davenport..."Yes."

"Huh, I always wondered...why don't they make the entire plane from that material?"

Gibbs and Ducky both look at her.

"What? Why do people keep giving me odd looks!?"

"Why the hell would you leave a black box?"

"A clue, Jethro?"

"I fucking hate puzzles and riddles!"

Ducky chuckles..."Tell us how you really feel, Gibbs."

---

"No, father...I can't."

"You will or you will go back to Israel."

"Why are you doing this to me!? Can't you see I like it here!?"

"Ziva...you are an assassin, a spy...not some pencil-pushing wannabe Navy cop."

"I love my life!"

"But that life is a fraud, Ziva."

Ziva lowers her head..."I will not help you father. Never."

Director David rises from his chair..."I would hate for anything to happen to this."...He looks down at a file on the desk..."Special Agent DiNozzo."

Ziva lifts her head..."Why? Why will you not let me be happy?"

"You are mine, not his!"...He tosses the file in front of her, papers go everywhere...a photo of Tony lands looking straight up at Ziva.

"You don't care about me!"

"You're all that I have left and I'll be damn if I let America take another of my children!"

"Ari was bastard, a murdered...a terrorist!"

"He was my child!"

"So am I!"

"Enough! What is your answer, Ziva!?"

"I will not betray my friends, my lover."...Ziva's voice starts to crack.

He presses a button on the phone..."You disappoint me...Officer Bashan, bring me those authorization papers."

Ziva starts to cry..."Stop it, stop it...I'll go back to Israel, just leave him alone!"

Director David sits down, shaking his head..."You care more for a man than your family and country...you make me sick, Ziva."

Ziva's tears fall upon Tony's photo..."I hate you."...She softly muttered.

"What's that? You hate me!?"...He laughs..."Zdayen li me ha-einaym!"

Ziva quickly turns around and moves towards the door, she tries the handle, but it's still locked.

A buzzer sounds as the door unlocks...Ziva escapes through the door, only to be stopped by Michel Bashen. He grabs her by the upper arms..."Ani mitzta'eret, Ziva."

Ziva looks up at him, tears still flow from her eyes...she's silent and breaks away from him and leaves through the door.

She exits the building and walks towards the street, Tony stands leaning against his car with a smile on his face.

Ziva looks up and stops and turns away, quickly rubbing her eyes..."How did you find me?"

Tony walks towards her..."Heh. I had McGee track your cell phone."...He puts his hand on her shoulder, but she quickly shakes it off.

"What's wrong?"...Tony tries to move around to face her, she moves with him.

"Ziva, what's going on!?"

"This isn't going to work Tony."

"What do you mean?"

"You belong with Kate and your daughter."

Tony wraps his arms around Ziva and pulls her into him..."I love you, Ziva."

Ziva embraces him, she starts to cry again..."I don't love you."...She breaks away and starts to run.

Tony runs after her..."Ziva!"

She loses him after about 1000 feet.

Tony lowers his head..."Ziva."...He sighed.

---

Later that night...

Gibbs phone rings...he answers it..."Gibbs."

The elevator door opens and Agent Davenport walks out and moves toward Gibbs' desk.

"Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs holds his hand up..."I'll be right down, Abby."

Gibbs rises and moves towards the elevator.

"Are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh."...Davenport quickly joins Gibbs on the elevator.

The doors open and Gibbs exit and enters Abby's lab.

"Gibbs, I got those test results."...She pauses..."No caf-pow?"

"It's dynamite."

Abby looks at Davenport and gives her an evil look.

"Who is this, Gibbs?"

Gibbs points towards her..."Uhh."

"Davenport, ATF."...She extends her hand towards Abby.

Abby laughs..."You're the one who has the hots for Tony."

"What!?"

Gibbs shakes his head..."Please, Abby, I don't want to hear about this."

"Aww, come on, Gibbs...she has a crush on our Italian manwhore."

"Abby!"

Abby quickly turns around..."Like little Miss obsessed said, it's dynamite, Gibbs."

"Hey!"

Abby turns around..."What? It's true isn't it?"

Davenport shrugs.

"Thought so."

Gibbs turns to leave.

"Wait, there's more Gibbs...the meat puzzle is Alfred Mendoza."

"The decomposed head's dad?"

Abby nods.

"Decomposed head? Huh?"...Davenport looks on confused.

"Anything else, Abs?"

"Oh, oh."...She searches through some papers..."Got a call from FTA, they found the plane the black box belonged to."

Gibbs looks towards Davenport..."What's wrong you, it looks like you're gonna puke."

"Decomposed head? What the hell!?"

"Long story."

"Gibbs, Gibbs!"

"What is it Abby?"

"Waldorf Community Airport, Gibbs...Waldorf, Virginia."

"What about it?"

"That's where the plane is, it belongs to Johnston Williams. Sesna 45B2C"

"Williams?"

"Candace Williams' father, Gibbs."

"What the hell are you two talking about!?"

Gibbs leans in and kisses Abby's cheek..."How's Kate and the baby?"

Abby smiles..."Great!"

Gibbs starts to walk away..."Good job, Abby."

Davenport looks on more confused than she was..."What is with you NCIS people?"

"DiNozzo lover, get in the damn elevator!"

Davenport moves quickly to the elevator and stands next to Gibbs.

"You never did answer my question...is he married?"

Gibbs takes a drink of his coffee..."What the hell is wrong with you women."

---

Tony stands in a room across from well-dressed man..."Thanks for staying open late for me, Jim."

"It's my pleasure, Mr. DiNozzo."

"All I have to do is sign it and that's that?"

"You also have to initial it...but after that, it's official."

Tony signs and initials the packet of papers and hands them to the lawyer.

"How is your daughter anyway?"

"Just came from the hospital, held her for like an hour and an half before they kicked me out. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I can honestly say, I can die a happy man now."

He looks at the papers..."Good, good...and that will take care of everything."

Tony extends his hand and shakes Jim's hand.

"Thanks again, Jim."

Jim nods as Tony walks out of his office.

-------

McGee kneels in front of a aquarium tapping at it, a small shark swims around...the elevator doors open, Gibbs and Davenport walk out.

"What the hell are you doing, McGee?"

"I set up Tony's aquarium."

"Is that a shark?"...Gibbs squinted, looking at it.

"Yeah, I guess its name is 'little D', that was written on the bag."

"Typical DiNozzo."

"Aww, that's cute."

"Are we talking about the same DiNozzo?"

"She has the hots for him, McGee."

"That seems to be the norm around here, Boss."

Gibbs sighs..."Don't remind me."

"Oh, Boss...it seems two NCIS security officers are in fact missing after all...a Hunter Mathis and a Robert Smith didn't report back after lock-down."

"Why the hell are we hearing about this now, Tim?"

"No clue, Boss."

"Where the hell is Ziva?"

"I haven't seen her since she got out of the elevator."

"Tony?"

"Hospital maybe?"

"Gear up, call Ziva on the way."

"Not Tony?"

"No...you feel like going to airport, Davenport?"

"Absolutely."

"Lets go."

McGee grabs his bag and takes out his cell and calls Ziva and joins Gibbs and Davenport on the elevator..."She's not answering, Boss."

"Keep trying."

----

Ziva's cell rings as she looks down at it, it's from McGee. She doesn't answer it.

She unlocks her front door and slips inside the darkened room. She closes the door and moves her body back against the door, she closes her eyes and sighs, pounding the bottom of both fist into the door.

--------

"She's still not answering, Boss."...McGee said as the car stopped.

Gibbs opened his door..."You got a vest?"

Davenport opened the driver's side backdoor and got out..."No, why?"

Gibbs walked to the trunk and opened it...he pulls out a bulletproof vest and hands it to Davenport..."Wear it."

"Thanks."...She takes it and starts to put it on.

McGee still sits in the passenger seat..."She's not answering, Boss."

"Damn it, Ziva."...Gibbs draws his Sig and checks the magazine, popping it out, then quickly sliding it back in, finally pulling back on the slide, loading it.

"Boss, according to the numbers Abby gave us, Mr. Williams hangar is on the far side of the airport.

"On my six."

"Got it, Boss."

Gibbs moves towards the far end of the airport with McGee right behind him.

Gibbs stops..."Today, ATF."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."...As she quickly follows them.

Gibbs stops, ducking behind a small shack..."Have you ever fired your weapon?"

"Who? Me?"...Davenport asked..."Yes, of course."

"In the field?"

"Umm, no."

"Great."

"Don't worry, I'm an excellent shot."

"You're behind me, of course I'm gonna worry, but I feel worse for McGee."

"Why's that, Boss?"

"She's gonna shoot you first."

McGee slowly moves behind her.

Davenport sighs..."I'm not gonna shoot you!"

"Lets go."...Gibbs starts to move.

They make their way to the hangar, the plane sits quietly.

Gibbs motions and McGee moves around the side...Gibbs moves to the plane presses his back against it, he grabs the handle of the door and opens it...McGee moves in from the back.

"Clear!"

Gibbs turns and moves into the plane...

---------

Ziva opens her eyes and pushes herself away from the door.

"Talk to me, Ziva."

Ziva stops in her tracks.

Tony opens his cell phone and blue tint illuminates his face as he sits on Ziva's couch.

"Ziva...please."

Ziva sighs..."I can't...I just can't."

Tony pats his lap..."C'mere."

Ziva lowers her head.

"Ziva...help me, help you...what's going on?"

Ziva moves to Tony and drops to her knees in front of him and lays her head in his lap and starts to cry.

"Shhh."...Tony strokes the top of Ziva's head slowly..."It's ok, baby."

-------

Gibbs kneels between the bodies of Hunter Mathis and Robert Smith. Their bodies lay on their backs.

"Sad day, Jethro."

Gibbs looks back seeing Ducky stepping onto the plane, he quickly stands to a crouch and walks a few feet and turns around.

Ducky kneels between them..."Lets see what we have."...He takes his hat off and places it on seat..."Aww, poor lads, do their families know?"

Gibbs shakes his head no.

Ducky reaches down and grabs the head of Hunter Mathis and turns it, a massive exit hole is in the back of his head. Ducky lays his head back down and opens his mouth, seeing a white object.

"What is that, Ducky?"

"Mr. Palmer."

No respond...Ducky turns his head..."Mr. Palmer!"

"I'm coming, doctor! I got a lost."

Ducky shakes his head..."First we got lost on the way here, then he gets lost in the airport. Oh, dear, what am I gonna do with him?"

"Here's your bag, doctor."...Palmer sets it next to Ducky.

"Thank you, Mr. Palmer."

"There's 2 bodies? I have to go get the other gurney now."...Palmer sighs as he leaves.

Ducky shakes his head, opening his bag taking out some tweezers.

He grabs the white object and pulls it out..."Paper?"...He hands it to Gibbs.

Gibbs carefully unfolds it..."L-A-Z?"...Gibbs turns the paper towards Ducky, showing the letters "L-A-Z" written in blood on piece of paper.

"Is that ripped, Jethro?"

"Check the other one's mouth, Ducky."

Ducky moves over to Robert Smith and opens his mouth..."Aww, good call, Gibbs."...He pulls the white object out of his mouth and carefully hands it to Gibbs.

He unfolds it and lowers his head...he puts the piece of papers together and turns them around.

"Lazarus? Eduardo Mendoza?"

"I hate this bastard...and he's fucking dead!"

--------

Tony continues to stroke Ziva's hair.

Ziva rises, climbing into Tony's lap hugging him..."I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, it's ok."

"No, no, it's not."

"I know, Ziva...I know."

Ziva pulls her head back...Tony wipes away her tears..."I know."

Tony pulls her head back into his shoulder hugging her.

She once again pulls her head back..."How could you be ok with it!? I couldn't betray you. I couldn't! My father, my father...I just couldn't."

Tony runs his right hand up and down Ziva's back consoling her.

"I can't let you get hurt."...She starts crying again..."I can't, I have to go back to Israel, it's the only thing I can do. You understand that, right?"

Tony continues to stroke her back with his hand.

"Tony, you understand, me going back to Israel is the right thing to do, yes?"

She lowers her head..."Aren't you going to say anything!?"

Tony raises her chin with his left hand, moving his right hand from her back to her head, bringing her head to him, he kisses her passionately.

------

Ziva awoke in bed, sitting up, pulling up on the sheets..."Tony?"

Rain lightly blanketed the windows, making a tiny thumping noise. The sun was fighting its way out from clouds.

"Tony, are you here?"...Ziva slid out of the bed, holding onto the sheets.

She looks at the clock on her VCR..."7:15."

"Tony?"

She walked into the kitchen, on the table lied a box, a folded piece of paper and a champaign glass holding a single red rose.

Ziva slid the note out from under the box and opened it.

"  
Z,

No.

Love,

T.

P.S., "happy birthday" I got you a fishtank, watch out though, delivery can be a "killer"  
"

Ziva laid the letter down, taking the rose from the glass, she brought it to her nose and smelled it. She closed her eyes and smiled.

She placed it back into the glass and slowly lifted the lid off of the box, revealing something shiny under tissue paper, she laid the box top down, she lifted the paper revealing a key.

Ziva lowers her head and starts to cry..."Damn you, Tony. Damn...you."

-----------

Ducky stepped off the elevator, wearing his raincoat, carrying an umbrella. He flipped the lights on, moving to his computer area. He takes off his coat and hangs it up, he places the umbrella on a hook and takes a medical coat from another. He puts it on, slowly buttoning it up as he looks down at a chart on his desk.

He turns and moves to drawer #3 and opens it...it's empty..."Hmm?"

Ducky walks back to his desk and looks once again at the chart..."That's odd, Mr. Mendoza's body was suppose to be in drawer #3."...He sighs..."Oh dear."...He said with worry in his voice.

----------

Tony walks into a building.

"May I help you?"

"Director David, I think he'll want to speak with me."

"Name?"

"DiNozzo."

"One second, Sir."

The man picks up a phone and dials..."Ken."

He rises from his chair..."Follow me, Sir."

Tony nods as the man moves to a door and swipes it with a card.

"Do you have any weapons on you, Agent DiNozzo?"

"That was quick."

The man stops and turns towards Tony.

Tony pops the top of his holster and hands him his Sig..."Knife, too?"

"Yes."

Tony pulls out his knife and hands it to him..."That's Israeli."

Tony nods..."Shall we?"

The man leads him down a long corridor until he reaches a large wooden door.

"Through here, Officer Bashan will see you."

"No."

He looks at Tony.

"Only David."

"Sir, you must see him to see Director David...you may pick up your weapons as you leave."

"What make you sure I'll be leaving?"

"Sir?"

"Nothing."...As Tony opens the door.

"Agent DiNozzo, I presume."

"And you are?"

"Mossad Officer Michel Bashan."

"Ziva spoke highly of you."

Bashan lowers his head..."You shouldn't have come here."

"Why's that?"

"You just shouldn't have."

"Is this about douche bag Agent Todd killed?"

"He's very sensitive about that."

"Good."

The phone buzzes, Bashan picks up the phone..."He will see you now."

Tony takes a step towards the door..."I did not want this for her."

"What?"

Bashan moves to Tony..."What he is doing...is wrong."

"I hope to change that."

Bashan sighs as Tony aggressively opens the door.

---------

Ziva stands looking at mirror, she's wearing one of Tony's Ohio State t-shirts, she pulls up on the collar taking in his scent. She smiles, then lowers her head, her hair falls over the top of her head...she takes a brush and lightly starts to brush her hair.

There's a knock on the door.

Ziva sighs..."Coming!"...Ziva yelled, then threw back her head, she grabbed a scrunchy from the bathroom drawer and gathered her hair and put it into a ponytail as she walked towards the front door.

She grabs the doorknob and opens it..."Yes?"

A man stood at the door..."Delivery for a Miss David."

"It's pronounced Duh-veed."

"Sorry, I just deliver 'em, lady."

"Yes, yes...come in."

--------

Candy peacefully sleeps on a bed, inside a rundown motel room.

"Candy."

Candy's turns over in her sleep.

"Candy."

"Mmm."

"CANDY!"

Candy awakes and looks to her left, seeing the head of Eduardo Mendoza, surrounded by flys.

She rubs her eyes..."What is it, puddin'?"

"I have a job for you, Candy."

Candy moves quickly to her knees..."Anything, Mr. A."...She smiles.

"It's time."

"Time for what?"

"My resurrection."

"But you're not dead, puddin'!"

"You must avenge me."

"Eddie?"

"It's all up to you now, Candy."

"What are you saying?"

"Avenge me!"

"Avenge what!?"

"My death."

"You're alive, I'm talking to you, baby."

Candy's vision distorts, seeing the real head of Eduardo Mendoza.

She moves to it quickly..."Mr. A!"...She picks it up and pulls it to her chest..."Come back to me!"

She looks down at the head, he once again starts talking to her..."Candy, avenge me."

"Thank goodness, Eddie...I thought I lost you!"

"CANDY!"

"Yeah, puddin'?"

"Kill the man who killed me."

"Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yes."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"...She stops laughing suddenly..."Ok, puddin'!"...She brings his head up and kisses him on the lips several times. Flys begin to buzz around her head.

"Shoo flys!"...She swats at them.

"Candy."

"Yes, Eddie?"

"Avenge me."

Candy smiles and rises from the bed..."How about a shower?"...She walks into the bathroom and turns on the water..."Maybe if I'm a good girl, maybe more?"...She giggled.

"We'll see, Candy...we'll see."

-------

Ziva taps on the glass of a water-filled aquarium..."It can't be a fishtank, if there aren't any fish, yes?"

The man moves up behind her..."Nice robe."

"Excuse me?"...Ziva turns around.

"Ritz-Carlton, pretty expensive place."

"Oh, yes."...Ziva turns back around and looks back into the aquarium..."So, where are the fish?"

"You have nice legs, too."

Ziva laughs..."You're just full of compliments today."

The man starts wrapping pantyhose around his fists..."You're not wearing pantyhose, though...good thing I have an extra pair."...He quickly moves and wraps them around Ziva's neck and pulls back.

"You're gonna die, bitch!"...He pulls as tight as he can as Ziva grabs his hands and quickly turns around looking at him.

Ziva laughs, her robe pops open...the man's eye move to her breasts, then quickly back up to her face..."Hi, there."...Ziva's head strikes his nose, smashing it.

The man lets go of the pantyhose and falls backwards, Ziva quickly straddle his chest...he once again looks at her chest, she looks down and quickly covers herself..."I hope you like pain."...Ziva chuckled as she starts punching him in the face.

--------

Ducky steps off the elevator into the squad room.

McGee sits at his desk, Ducky walks towards him.

"Have you seen Gibbs, Timothy?"...he quickly said.

"Haven't seen him today yet...is there something wrong, Ducky?"

"A body is missing."

"You sure Abby isn't playing another trick on you?"

"Yes, yes...I've already been to her usual hiding spot. It wasn't little Miss devil this time."

McGee laughs..."She's stronger than she looks, ya know."

"Timothy, please."

"Sorry, Ducky...I'll let know when Gibbs is in."

"Thank you, Timothy."...Ducky slowly turns and moves back to the elevator.

--------

Ziva's door busts open as Ziva sits on her couch, drinking a cup of coffee.

"It was unlocked, Fornell."

"What!?"

"The door...it was unlocked."

"Are you ok!?"

"Do I look ok?"

Fornell looks around the room, a man lies hog-tied in the middle of her living room.

"But how?"

"Would you like some coffee?"

"What? No."

"I'm gonna go get dressed now. Please take out this trash for me, please."...Ziva stands..."And oh, you will be paying to repair my door, yes?"...Ziva leaves.

Fornell moves to the man and turns him over..."Who are you?"...He takes a gag out of his mouth.

"Help me, she's fucking crazy!"

"Who are you?"

"I admit it, I killed them all...just get me out of this house, for the love of God!"

He puts the gag back in his mouth, Sacks walks through the door..."Hey, you caught 'em, Boss...ooh, nice fishtank."

"Shut up, Sacks."

"What?"…Sacks shrugged.

-------

Tony steps forward, his eyes glued to the desk. The chair's back is to Tony.

The chair slowly starts to turns, revealing a middle-aged man with graying hair.

"Ziva's daddy, I presume."

"Do you have no such manners in America?"

"My apologies, asshole."

He rises from the chair shaking his head..."I can't believe my daughter has stooped to this."

"Can I call you A-hole for short?"

He sighs..."She does hate me so."

"I wonder why."

"Stop speaking, you have no right to speak to me."

"Who are you, the fuckin' pope?"

"I'm Jewish."

Tony shakes his head..."You're also an idiot."

"Bite your tongue, you are beneath me."

"Only in pay, by the way, can Ziva get a raise? I'm thinking about asking her to marry me."

"What!?"

"Hah! Gotcha...or did I?"

"It is forbidden!"

"Umm, too late, cheesedick."

"Why are you still speaking to me?!"

"We're having a conversation...you know, words...usually nouns and verbs, sometimes curse words like fuck, shit and dick put together in something called sentences, they're pretty useful."

"Who in the hell are you?"

"NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, I'm 6'2, about 187 lbs, I like movies and long walks on the beach...my turns on are foreign accents and women with crazy-ninja skills..."

"Enough!"

"Hey! I didn't get to my turns off, which are really old Mossad officers who don't know when the fuck to stay out of my business!"...Tony moves towards the desk.

Director David laughs..."Think I'm scared of you?"

"Yes."

He laughs again..."You're pathetic."

"Then why are you doing this, huh? Mr. I'm not afraid, but you're making your daughter go back to Israel, because she won't spy on NCIS anymore."

"What!?"

"Yes, yes...I know everything, Director Duh-veed."

"You have nothing."

"All this because of that waste of sperm you call a son."

"Shut up!"

"I was there...I watched him die...I heard him gurgle his last breath and you know what!?"

"SHUT UP!"

"It turn me on, man...it really did."

"Fuck you and your entire country! You killed my only son, I hope you all die!"

"Now, now...is that how one of America's biggest allies is suppose to behave?"

"Officer Bashan!"

The doors open..."Get this man out of my sight."

"Leave Ziva alone."

"She is mine, not yours!"

"Then you better kill my ass, that's the only way you're stopping me."

"So be it."

"Director!"

"Silence, Bashan!"

"Quick...go, Agent DiNozzo."

"I'm not running from this asshole."

"GO!"

Bashan pushes Tony out the door..."I'm sad Ari's dead."...Bashan stops pushes Tony.

Director David looked at Tony..."What?"

"I wish I could've killed him."

Director David picks up his phone as Bashan pushes Tony out the door and slams it behind him..."Damn it, GO! I'll try to buy you some time."

Tony turns and walks down the long corridor, past the door to the entrance, grabbing his Sig and knife and heads outside.

Tony takes out his cell phone and dials..."Hey, Boss. I'm on my way."

Click

Tony opens the door to the 2005 Dodge Charger and climbs inside...he starts the car and drives off, the car travels about 100 feet, the car explodes.

------

Ziva walked out of her bedroom, coffee cup in hand. She walked past her TV, flipping it on as she entered the kitchen, she re-filled her coffee cup and turned off her coffee maker. She took a sip of it and spit it out.

"Harah."...She pours the rest of it into the sink and turns the faucet on and starts to rinse out her cup.

"BREAKING NEWS from ZNN, I'm Bob Woodrow, there has been an explosion outside the Israeli Embassy in Washington, D.C., as you can see, the ZNN helicopter is hovering over top and getting exclusive footage of what sees to be a car bomb. ZNN helicopter Russ Gilmore is on the scene, can you tell us what you're seeing."

"Well, Bob...I don't want to speculate without all the facts, but there seems to have been a large explosion, there is debris everywhere. Two Fire trucks and an ambulance are on the scene."

"Russ, is there any other sign of an explosion anywhere?"

"Not that I can see."

Bob holds his finger to his ear piece..."We are hearing now that the car involved was a government issued vehicle...license plate number N8792H.

Ziva drops the cup and quickly moves to the living room.

She quickly takes out her cell and starts to dial...there's a knock on the door.

She ignores it as the phone rings.

Another knock.

It continues to ring.

There's once again a knock at the door.

Ziva quickly moves to the door and opens it..."What!?"

Fornell stood there..."Come with me, Ziva."

"Why!? What's wrong."

"Please."

"Tell me what's going on!?"

Fornell swallows hard..."Tony was in an accident."

"No...it can't be him. The embassy thing?"

Fornell slowly nods.

"Is...is he dead?"

"Ziva."

"No, he can't be dead...he just can't."

Fornell extends his hand..."Come on."

"Where's Gibbs!?"

"I dunno, Director Shepard asked me to come and get you."

Ziva pushes past Fornell and jumps into her mini-cooper and speeds off.

--------

Ziva arrives outside the Israeli embassy, Bashan stands next to the police line.

"Ziva."...Bashan yelled seeing her runs towards him.

"What happened, Michel?"

Bashan shakes his head..."My father did this!?"...She moves towards the building..."Is he in there? I'm going to kill him!"

Bashan grabs Ziva and pulls her close..."He's not there, Ziva...he left."

Ziva pushes Bashan away..."Which safe house, Michel?"

"Ziva."

"Which fucking safe house!?"

Bashan grabs and pulls her into him..."Shh."

Ziva closes her eyes as tears start to escape...they quickly open..."Death is too good for him."

Ziva pushes Michel away and runs back to her mini-cooper and backs up, nearly hitting 3 cars, before zooming away.

-------

Ziva darts through traffic, gribbing at her steering wheel tightly..."Where the hell can you be!?"

Ziva draws her weapon and places it on the passenger seat. She turns a corner as her cell chirps. She picks up, flips it open and looks at it, then quickly looks up, seeing a car stopped, she quickly slams on the breaks, her upper body thrusts forward, her head striking the windshield.

A man gets out of his car and moves back to Ziva..."Are you ok!?"

Ziva leans down and picks up her weapon from the floor of the passenger side, she turns her head revealing her bloody forehead.

"Whoa, I don't want any trouble, lady!"

Ziva brought her left hand to her head..."Huh?"...She looked at the blood on her left hand as the man sped off in front of her.

Ziva grabbed her phone and looked at the text message..."Ritz-Carlton 1407."

Ziva looked at it and wondered what it meant, then she remembered...she smiled, then slammed on the gas.

--------

The elevator door opens as Ziva walked out into the 14th floor, she moved to room 1407 and sighed, then knocked on the door.

The door opened.

"What is this stuff, Abby?"

Gibbs stood behind the door as Ziva walked in.

"It's a new fire retardant gel the Navy is working on, Tony."

"Well, it smells like burnt ass."

Tony rose the his chair..."Heh. Ziva."...He smiled, his skin covered with a Vaseline like gel.

Ziva moved quickly over to him, punching him as hard as she could swing in the face, knocking him back into the chair...Tony head wobbled as Ziva straddled him and started kissing him over and over again.

"Ziva, let me clean off the stuff first."

"Leave now."...Ziva barked out.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs shrugged and waved for Abby to come towards him.

Ziva leaned back, Tony still looked a little dazed...she quickly slaps him.

Tony shakes his head..."What the hell just happened?"

Ziva starts kissing him again, the gel is all over her face.

"Heh. You look like me now."

She shakes her hands, gel flies from her fingers as she unbuckles his pants.

"Ziva...stop."...Tony grabs her shoulders and pushes her back.

She quickly slaps him again..."I thought you were dead!"...She slaps him again.

She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly.

"Shhh, I'm ok...and you can stay."

"What are you talking about?"...Ziva whispered.

Tony pulls open his shirt, revealing a wire.

"What's that?"

Tony placed his hand on her face..."Your ticket to freedom."

Tony laughed as he tried to pull his hands away, goops of gel stayed on her face..."Sorry."

Ziva stood, grabbing his hand, pulling him out of the chair.

"Where are we going?"

She led him towards the bathroom..."Where do you think?"

Abby laid her ear against the door..."Uh oh, the water just turned on."

"Figures."

"How long will it take them?"

"Knowing DiNozzo, 5 seconds or 5 hours."

Abby sighs..."The perfect man."

Gibbs shakes his head..."Not you, too, Abs."

------

Gibbs moves to the maid's cart and grabs something from it and comes back to the door.

"What's that, Gibbs?"

Gibbs hangs it on the door.

Abby laughs..."Do not disturb. Thanks so cool, Gibbs."

"Come on, Abs, we gotta go through the wired stuff anyway."

"Don't you mean me, Gibbs?"

Gibbs smirks..."I'll bring the caf-pow."

Abby smiles..."It's a deal."

They walk into the elevator and it closes.

--------

Candy stands in front of a mirror in her hotel room, she puts on a white lab coat that has the name "Williams" on it.

"You know what you have to do, Candy."

Candy turns her head and looks at Eduardo's head..."Are you sure?"

"Are you talking back to me!?"

"No, no...not at all, puddin'...I'm just not sure if this is the right thing to do, that's all."

"I'm the brains of this operation, not you."

"You're...you're right, Mr. A, I'm sorry."

"Now, are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Good, be quick about it...I want you back here with the package in an hour."

"You got it, puddin'!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why?"

"No more games, Candy."

"Ok, Eddie."...She moves to Eduardo's head and picks it up and kisses him on the lips, then stops...she laughs and moves to her purse, grabbing a tube of chapstick, she starts rubbing it on his lips, then kisses him again..."Much better."

"Good girl, Candy."

She lays the head on the bed and moves to the door...she waves..."Bye, Eddie."

She waits for a reply, but it never comes...she moves out the door.

----------

Tony stood behind Ziva, his hands in her hair, shampooing it up.

"Ooh, that feels good."

"Heh. I know."...Tony slowly massages Ziva's scalp.

Ziva turns around...she brings her hand up and caresses Tony's face, then points downward.

Tony drops to his knees, he kisses her stomach as Ziva grabs the bottle of shampoo and squirts it into her hand, she rubs her hands together then starts to rub her fingers through his hair.

"Look up at me."...Ziva said as she worked the shampoo into his hair.

Tony looked up into her eyes...Ziva drops to her knees..."Thanks for the key."

Tony nods as he drops to his butt, the shower head hitting him directly in the face.

"Are you ok, Tony?"

Tony moves his head and spits water out..."Come here."

Ziva moves and straddles Tony, he wraps his arms around her, putting his chin on her shoulder..."What's wrong, Tony?"

Tony sighs..."Nothing now."

Ziva leans her head back and looks into Tony's eyes..."Why did you do this for me?"

"I'm never letting you go. Ever."

"You could've died, Tony!"

"I had to do something, I couldn't just sit there and allow the woman I love to just walk away. Do you know how much I love you? How much I need and want you?"

Ziva moves her head in, her lips inches away from his..."You're an idiot and I love you because of it."...She kisses him.

"Ow...ow."

"What is it?"

"Shampoo in eyes."

Ziva laughs..."You big wimp!"...She puts her hands in his hair and then rubs her eyes..."See, it doesn't hurt...OW!"

"Heh heh."

She smacks Tony's chest..."Why'd you let me do that?"

Tony grabs the hand of her head and brings it forward, he kisses her.

Ziva closes her eyes..."Good answer."

"Don't ever leave me."...He kisses her..."Please."

Ziva opens her eyes...she moves her mouth to his ear and whispers..."Make love to me."

"Promise me."

"I can't."

"Promise me, Ziva."

"Tony...I can't, as long as my father is alive, he will keep coming for me."

Tony lowers his head.

"Hey, look at me."

"No, you're giving up."

Ziva sighs..."Please, you have to understand."

"I understand everything, Ziva...I love you, you don't love me. That's pretty clear."

Ziva grabs Tony around the neck and pushes his head back against the wall..."Do you want to fucking die!?"

"If it meant being without you, then yes. Kill me right now, Ziva. Do it!"

She slaps him..."Shut up!"

Tony lowers his head...she quickly raises it..."Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

"Tony..."

"You want me to be with Kate? The one who treated me like shit?"

"You have a daughter, Tony."

"And she's gonna be my daughter, no matter what."

"I...I can't have a child Tony."

Tony hands moves Ziva's face, caressing her cheeks..."Is that was this is about?"

Ziva starts to cry..."I'm broken."

"Aww, Ziva...you're not broken, you saved Kate's life, you're a hero, baby."

"I don't feel like one."

Tony wipes away her tears..."Shh. It's ok. Hey, I'll make you a deal, you stop crying and I'll make love to you."

Ziva chuckles, snot shoots from her nose.

Tony looks down at his chest and laughs.

Ziva quickly wipes her nose..."I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, we're in a shower and if you haven't noticed, we're both covered in gel that smells."

"Like a burnt donkey, yes?"

"Heh."

She wipes her nose again..."My father."

"Is an asshole."

"He'll never stop coming for us."

"Let him come...I have the best bodyguard a man could have."

"Well."

"Well what?"

"I've stopped crying."

"Yeah?"...Tony pauses..."Oh. Heh."

"Don't Heh me, fuck me!"...Ziva laughed.

Ziva moves her hands down Tony's chest to his stomach, she took his manhood in her hand as she leaned in and kissed him.

She looked down..."Grow damn you!"

"It's not going to with that attitude, missy!"

Ziva frowned..."I'm sorry, Mr. penis."

"Heh. Mr. penis accepts your apology."

"I guess so! It just poked me."...Ziva grinned.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, just poke me in the right place next time."...Ziva laughed.

Ziva slid her arms around Tony's neck and squeezed, lifted herself off his lap, kissing him.

Ziva moaned into his mouth as she lowered herself onto him.

"Mr. penis is happy now."

Ziva giggled and started to say something, but Tony started to thrust inside her...her moans became louder, her grip around his neck became tighter, her movement became faster.

She closed her eyes and became lost on him. Nothing else matter in the world, she was one with him. She was speechless, the only sound coming from her were moans, which grew louder by the second.

Ziva's head fell back, her eyes slammed shut, her mouth wide open, Tony's hand moved to her face, his thumb moved to the side of mouth, she drew his thumb into her mouth, surround it with her lips, sucking on it.

Ziva leaned forward, pushing Tony back, her hands pressed against his chest as she quickened her descension onto him.

She moved her mouth to his ear..."Come for me."...She moved her mouth to his, kissing his passionately...her kisses turned to moans as she neared her own bliss.

"I'm coming."...She moaned into his mouth...her pace became feverous then suddenly stopped, her body started to shake, her lips quivered, her head fell to his shoulder.

He grabbed the back of her hair, bringing her mouth to his...he kissed her, Tony closed his eyes and let go, filling her with his passion.

Ziva just laid there, her body still trembling...Tony kissed her one last time, then turned her head and laid it upon his shoulder, letting her rest.

"I love you, Ziva."

-------

Gibbs walks into Abby's lab, he sets a caf-pow next to her keyboard.

"How's it coming?"...Gibbs takes a drink of his coffee.

"I'm done, Gibbs."

"That was fast."

"How are we gonna do this? Are you gonna bust into the embassy and kick some ass?"

"I was gonna call them, Abs."

"Oh. I guess that works, too, but there's an open vote...I vote for kicking ass."

"Duly noted, Abs."

Abby smiles, picking up her caf-pow and taking a drink.

"The tape?"

"Oh."...Abby takes it out of a machine and hands it to Gibbs.

"Have you heard from Tony or Ziva?"

"No, they still must be doing it."

Gibbs sighs..."Abby!"

"Heh. Sorry, Gibbs."

The doors open and Ducky walks in..."Jethro, I've been looking for you."

"You're in good luck then, Duck...you found me."

"Indeed, but I'm missing a body...Alfred Mendoza."

"He's not missing."

"Not missing? Care to explain, Gibbs?"

"Hear about the exploding at the Israeli embassy?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"He blew up again, Duck."

Ducky sighs.

"No worries, you don't have to clean it up this time."

"Oh, thank heavens."...Ducky pauses..."Wait, how did a dead meat puzzle blow up again?"

"Long story, Ducky."...Gibbs puts his arm around Ducky's shoulder as they walked out of Abby's lab.

----------

Ziva lied in bed, facing the window.

Tony laughed..."What am I, Ziva?"

Ziva turned over in bed, Tony stood naked, his private area covered in a towel.

Ziva laughed..."What are you doing?"

"What am I?"

"A fool?"...Ziva giggled.

"Well, yeah...but...right now...I'm a towel rack...see?"...Tony grinned.

Ziva turned back over shaking her head..."You know I have better jobs for that than a towel rack."

"Heh. Oh really? Like what?"

"Ummm, well..."...She is interrupted by a knock at the door.

"One second, keep that thought."...Tony grabbed the towel held it down against his crotch, covering himself...he moves to the door and opens it.

"Sir, your clothes from dry cleaning."

"Oh, good."...Tony grabbed the clothes with his free hand..."Be right back."...Almost shutting the door.

He lays the clothes on the bed and moves to his wallet, grabbing a 5 dollar bill..."Here you go."

"Thank you, Sir."

Tony closes the door and drops the towel..."Now where were we?"

He turns around to see Ziva getting dressed.

"Ah, come on, I got another one in me."

"Oh, I know, but it's nearly dark...we have to get going."

Tony frowns..."Oh stop it, we'll have sex later tonight."

"Heh."

"Your house, though."

"Why?"

"Fornell broke my door."

"That ass."

"I know, they better pay to fix it."

Tony moves to Ziva, wrapping his arms around her..."I have a better idea."

Ziva laughs..."Tony, I said later."

"Oh. Heh. No, I think we should live together."

"We kinda do."

"I mean, get a new place...our place."...He smelled her hair.

She turns around..."You'd want to do that?"

"Of course, I asked didn't I?"

"Like a house?"

"If you want."

"I'd like a pool."

"Heh."...Tony smirks.

"Thinking of me in a bikini? Hmm?"

"No...skinny dipping."

Ziva laughs..."I'll think about it...now, you'll get dressed, yes?"

Tony nods, then kisses her.

----------

The elevator dings and Tony and Ziva walk out.

Gibbs hangs up his phone and tosses Ziva a mini cassette tape.

Ziva catches it..."What's this?"

"Your get out of Mossad free card."

Ziva holds it above her head, looking at it..."It's kind of small, yes?"

Gibbs shakes his head..."If I hear one more statement about the size of DiNozzo's junk, I'm putting a bullet in it."

"Whoa, Boss!"...Tony moves his hands over his crotch and moved to his desk and sat down.

Ziva laughs..."Relax. He's joking, Tony."

"Umm, I don't think so, Ziva."

Ziva moves to in front of Gibbs' desk..."Thank you."

Gibbs nods..."It was DiNozzo's idea."

Ziva turns and grins..."So, he is good for something else, huh?"

Gibbs grabs his Sig from his drawer and cocks it.

Tony drops from his chair and hides under his desk.

"The bullets will go through the desk, Tony."

"I know, Gibbs."

"Come out of there."

"It's nice and cool down here, I think I'll stay here for awhile, but thanks anyway, Boss."

Suddenly all the lights go out.

"DiNozzo!"

"I didn't do it, Boss!"

Moonlight shined on Tony's desk as he slowly popped his head out from under his desk.

"Boss?"

"What is it, McGee?"

"The plasma's still on."

Gibbs rises..."You don't mean?"

A single letter pops up on the plasma..."S"

Gibbs squinted..."S? What the hell?"

Then an "O"

"SOS, Boss?"...McGee asked.

"Someone is in trouble, yes?"

A "P" was added to the screen.

"No."...Tony moved to in front of the screen..."Fuck no!"

"What is it, Tony?"

A "H" was added to the screen.

"Candy!?"

An "I" was added to the screen.

Suddenly everyone's cell and hard line rang at the same time.

An "A" was added to the screen.

Gibbs presses the speaker button..."Speak!"

"Is someone missing a daughter?"...Candy laughs then the line goes dead.


	7. Candyland

LIAE II: Candyland

------------

Tony and Gibbs stood next to a man inside the security room inside the hospital.

"Hurry the fuck up!"

"I'm trying, Sir!"

"Tony, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Gibbs. She has my fuckin' daughter!"...Tony grabbed a chair and tossed it against the wall.

Ziva moved behind Tony from outside the door, putting her left hand around Tony's waist, her right hand gently stroked the back of his neck..."Shh."

"Go ahead, son."

The security guard rewinded a tape...Candy holds Sophia in her arms and stops in front of the camera and waves.

Tony sees this, lowering her head...tears flows from his eyes..."She fuckin' waved, Boss."

Gibbs opened his cell and dialed..."Anything, Tim?"

Click

Tony turned towards Gibbs..."Nothing yet, Tony."

Gibbs moved out the door and walked towards a man and a woman..."Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS."...He holds out his badge.

"This is Dr. Rupert Long and I'm Dr. Emily Hodges."

"How could you let this happen?"

"She had all the creditials and she just slipped away with the baby. We honestly don't know what happened."

"How's the mother?"

"She's been heavily sedated."

"Is there anything at all you can tell me?"

"She smelled awful."

"Awful?"

"Like decomposition almost."

"You know what she was driving?"

"You'd have to ask Gary."

"Who?"

"Security guy."

Gibbs turns around, Fornell stood leaning against the wall..."Amber alert?"...Gibbs walked towards him.

"Already did it, Jethro. I called in back-up, 50 men within the hour."

Gibbs nods and pats Fornell on the shoulder..."Thanks."

Gibbs moved back into the security office...Tony was now sitting in the chair, Ziva stood beside him rubbing his head with one hand while holding his hand with the other.

"Ziva."

"Yes, Gibbs?"

Gibbs gestures her over...she lets go of Tony's hand and moves to Gibbs.

"You be is rock...I'm gonna find this bitch and when I do, it's not gonna be pretty."

Ziva nods.

"And oh, Ziva...keep him away."

Ziva gives him an odd look.

"I'm serious."

Gibbs moves to the security guard..."Gary?"

"Yes?"

"What was she driving?"

"A red mini-cooper."

Ziva raises her head..."My car!?"

Ziva moved to the monitor..."Can you zoom in on the license plate?"

He zooms on the license plate..."That bitch!"

"Call McGee and have him put a BOLO out on your car, Ziva."

Ziva takes out her cell and dials, she turns and Tony is gone.

Ziva lowers her phone..."Hello? Ziva? Is that you?"

"Gibbs, he's gone."

Gibbs turns towards Ziva and lowers his head..."Find him!"

Ziva quickly leaves.

---------

Ziva moved into the hall and Fornell pointed.

Ziva stopped in her tracks and looked, she moved to doorway where Fornell pointed. Tony sat with his head down, holding Kate's hand.

Ziva just watched as Tony pressed his forehead against the railing of the hospital bed.

Ziva remained there standing, watching over them.

"Ziva?"...Ziva looked down at her cell...she backed up.

"McGee, I need you to put a BOLO out on my car."

"Ummm, why? Never mind...you got it."

"Toda."...Ziva slowly closed her cell and moved back to the doorway and stood there silently.

-----

The elevator dings and ATF agent Melissa Davenport steps off.

"Where's Special Agent Gibbs?"

McGee looked up from his monitor..."The hospital, what can I do for you?"

"I got test results from the dynamite."

"Go talk to Abby in the lab."

Davenport shrugged her shoulders and moved back into the elevator and rode to the bottom level...she stepped off.

It was dead silent...Davenport walked through the sliding door..."Hello?"

Silence.

Davenport moved into the lab, the door slid open and Davenport quickly turned around to see Ducky.

"Aww, what are you doing back, my dear?"

"I need to talk to Abby about the dynamite."

"Abigail!"...Ducky called out, but there was no response.

Ducky moved to her computer..."Abby?"

The sound of fart came from inside her back room.

Ducky moved to the door and it slid open...Abby sat in the corner hugging Bert.

"Abigail...are you alright?"

Abby looked up at Ducky and started to cry.

"Aww."...Ducky moved to her and sat next to her..."There, there...Gibbs will find her."

Abby leans her head against Ducky's shoulder and continues to cry, she squeezes Bert tighter and tighter.

Davenport moved into the room and looked at them sitting on the floor..."What's going on?"

Ducky looked up at Lissa..."You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Caitlin Todd's baby was kidnapped."

"I'm sorry."...She looks down..."Agent DiNozzo's baby?"

Ducky nods.

"Oh my god, that's terrible."

"What are you here for, my dear?"

"Oh, I got those test results from the dynamite."

Abby raises her head..."You've matched the chemical compounds?"

Davenport nodded.

Abby quickly rose to her feet..."Where!?"

"It was purchased by Helm Construction."

Abby quickly moves to her computer. Ducky's head appears through the window as he slowly gets to his feet.

"What is it, Abigail?"

Abby starts typing..."Got it, Helm Construction is a shell corporation in the Williams' Corp."

"Abby?"

"Candace Williams' father, Ducky."

Davenport moved to Abby..."Do they have any sites in a 50 mile radius?"

Abby types..."Two rock quarries...one in Germantown and one is Woodbridge"

"Good work you two."

"Those are on opposite directions of each other, Germantown's north, Woodbridge is south."

"Abigail!"

"I'm on it, Ducky."...Abby picks up her phone and dials.

--------

Gibbs closes his phone.

"I got Germantown, Jethro."...Fornell waved to his men.

"What's the word, Gibbs? Where are we going?"

Gibbs looks at Tony, then starts to move away.

Tony moves past Ziva and into the hall..."Boss? What if it was Kelly!?"

Gibbs stops and turns quickly and moves to Tony, he grabs his shirt and pushes him into a supply closet and slams the door.

Gibbs lets go of Tony's shirt..."It's just a lead, Tony."

"What!? Lets go...NOW!"

"You're not going."

"Boss!"

Gibbs puts his arm around Tony's neck and clences tightly..."NO!"

Gibbs leans in, their foreheads touch..."I'll find her, Tony. I WILL FIND HER."

Gibbs lets go..."I know how it feels. Vengeance is not the answer right now."

"It worked for you, Gibbs."

"No, no it didn't...I still feel that pain."

"What the hell am I suppose to do? Just sit here with my thumb up my ass!?"

"Be here for Kate, she'll need your strength."

Tony lowers his head..."I don't like this, Boss. I don't like this at all."

"Do you trust me, Tony?"

"With my life, Gibbs."

"Then let me do this."

Tony runs his fingers through his hair..."Aww, fuck."...Tony whispered to himself.

"Come on."...Gibbs put his arm around Tony's shoulder and opened the door and they walked out.

"Is everything ok?"

Tony rubbed his eyes..."Yeah, I'm ok, Ziva."

"Stay with Tony, Ziva."

"No, Boss...let her go, she's more help to me with you."

Gibbs leans into Ziva's ear, he holds her elbow tightly..."Love him hard."...He pulls away and walks down the hallway.

"Go with him, Ziva."

Ziva quickly turned around..."I have my orders, Tony."

------

Sophia lied gurgling on a full sized bed.

A hand touched her chest, it's fingernails were painted purple and green.

The hand becomes a fist, except for the index finger...it extends to Sophia's mouth and is offered to the baby girl..."What are you doing, Candy?"

Candy pulls her finger back quickly, she turns and looks towards the sink..."Leave her be."

"I just wanted to."

"It's not what you want, Candy."

Sophia giggles, moving her little hands around.

Candy moved towards her..."Aww, she's so cute."

"Candy!"

Candy jumped back and looked at Eduardo's head.

"Bring her to me."

"Why?"

"Don't talk back to me!"

"S-s-sorry, Eddie."...Candy picks up Sophia and brings her to the sink.

"Put her in the sink."

"What?"

"Candy!"

Candy quickly places Sophia in the sink...she quickly covers her with her blanket.

"What are you doing?"

"She might get cold."

"We do not care about this child."

"She's only a baby."

"Shut up and do what you're told!"

Candy lowers her head..."Sorry."

-------

Fornell stood looking down into a quarry, it was filled with water.

Sacks walks up to him..."Nothing here, Boss."

"Lets drag the bottom just in case."

"You got it."

-------

Gibbs kicks a rock as he looked up out of a large rock quarry...he took out his cell, there was no service in the area. A shiny object caught his eye from one of the many paths cut into the side of the wall.

He drew his weapon and flashlight and moved in.

-------

Abby, Ducky and Davenport stepped off the elevator into the squad room.

"Have you heard anything, McGee?"

McGee shook his head side to side, just then his computer beeps.

"What's that, Timothy?"

McGee rapidily typed on his keyboard..."Got a hit on the BOLO for Ziva's car...6 minutes ago, on the 301."

Davenport walked up to McGee's desk..."301? Germantown is off the 267, isn't it?"

"No, it's off the 270."...Abby replied, moving to Gibbs desk...she typed in google maps and searched for the 301.

"Then what about Woodbridge?"

"That's on 95, I drive by there everytime I go home, my dear."

Abby types and a map pops up on the plasma.

"She's going towards Waldorf."

"Wait, that's where the airplane was, remember?"

"Aww, right on, Agent Davenport."...McGee grabbed his phone and dialed, it goes directly to Gibbs' voicemail..."Voicemail...Boss, call me ASAP."...McGee hangs up.

Abby scrunched her nose..."He'll never get that message."

"Call Ziva, Timothy."

"Ducky?"

"Do it."

McGee picks up his phone and dials...it rings once...Ziva answers it.

--------

Gibbs moved towards the shiny object..."Agents, follow me."

Two FBI agents followed closely behind Gibbs as he entered the shadows...Gibbs shined his flashlight on the object.

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me."

"What is that?"

Gibbs looked back at the FBI agent..."What, never seen a jack-in-the-box before?"

One of the FEDs moved toward it..."There's a note on the handle."

Gibbs shined his light on it, it read..."Turn me."

"Do you want me to turn it?"

Gibbs took a step forward..."No!"

The man backed up as Gibbs moved towards it..."There's probably a bomb in it...and probably something worse."

"What could be worse than a bomb?"

"I can think of three off the top of my head, ex-wives, a dead body, 2 bombs."

"Ex-wives?"

----------------

Ziva closed her phone and moved back to the doorway.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, Tony."

"For being a spy, you're a horrible liar."

Ziva sighs..."McGee said they went the wrong way."

"Huh?"

"They got a hit on the BOLO on the 301."

"Well, lets go!"

"Tony, I promised Gibbs I wouldn't let you out of my sight.'

"And you're not, you're coming with me, aren't you?"

"Tony..."

Tony moved out the door..."You two, protect this woman like she's the President of the United States."...He pointed to two NCIS security agents.

Tony stops and turns around..."Ziva...this is my daughter. You delivered her."

Ziva sighs.

"I NEED you more than ever, Ziva."...Tony extends his hand..."Please."

Ziva placed her hand in his..."Lets bowl!"

Tony softly smiled as he pulled her, not saying a word.

--------

"I think I'm gonna regret this."...Gibbs moved towards the box and started to slowly turn the crank.

Pop Goes the Weasel played as he turned...Gibbs turned faster, making the music play faster, the box top popped and Gibbs quickly stopped turning. He backed up and waiting a minute and nothing happened.

He moved back in and kicked the crank until it popped all the way open, something flew into the air, Gibbs jumped back, landing on his stomach, covering his head.

"Oh my god."...One of the FBI agents pointed at something on the ground..."Was that a baby?"

Gibbs quickly got up and moved over to it, picking it up...he lets out a sigh of relief..."It's only a doll."

He turned the doll over, there was a string...Gibbs pulled it.

"HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"...Came from the doll.

"Creepy."

Gibbs looked at FBI agent as something started to tick.

They both looked at the doll.

"Aww, shit."...Gibbs threw the doll towards the darkness..."Run!"

They all ran out of the hole and dove towards the car when the doll explodes.

Gibbs turns and sits up, smoke and dust escape from the hole.

"That was close."

Gibbs turns to the FBI agent..."Ya think?"

---------

Tony and Ziva pull up outside the Waldorf airport.

"How you want to play this, Tony?"

"Kill the bitch."

They search the entire airport and find nothing.

Tony moves back to his car, he leans against it and slides down and sits down, dropping his gun on the ground.

Ziva walks up and kneels next to him..."Her father was wealthy, yes?"

Tony looked up at her..."Yeah."

"What other property did he own around here."

Tony took out his cell and dials..."No service."

"There was a service station a mile back, I'm sure they have a phone."

Ziva extends her hand, Tony reaches out and grabs it. With the help of Ziva, Tony rises, picking up his gun.

-------

Gibbs walked back to the jack-in-the-box and pointed his flashlight inside, he checks all four corners and kicks the box over. A small canister rolled away from the box.

Gibbs flashed his light over it, he moves it with his foot so he could read the label: "Nuts"

Gibbs kneels picking it up...he shakes it and it rattled.

Gibbs turns the top and is just about to open it, when he turns it away from him and pops the top off with his thumb.

Gibbs seemed confused when nothing happens, he moves the can slowly towards him, bringing his flashlight over top of it. The light shined over it as he quickly drop it, drawing his weapon and firing at it numerous times.

The FBI agents drew their weapons and moved in..."What is it!?"

"There was a real snake in the damn can."...Gibbs flashed his light over the body of a bullet riddled snake, under it was a white business card which was quickly becoming blood soaked.

Gibbs picked up the card and wiped the blood off and walked out of the hole.

"Are we done here, Sir?"

"Don't sir me, agent."...Gibbs talked towards his car, he opens his door, gets in and drives off.

"Umm, I think he's leaving us, Bob."

"No, Rich...he did leave us."

----------

Tony walked into a phone booth and took the phone off the hook, he brings it to his ear only to realize the cable has been cut.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"...Tony slammed the phone into the hook numerous times, then kicked out part of the plexiglass in the phone booth.

Tony stepped out of the phone booth and tossed the phone against the building..."Piece of shit!"

"Hey!"...A older man in cover all yelled coming out of the building.

Tony turned to him..."What!?"

"Knock it off!"

Tony moved towards the man..."Oh, I'll knocked off."

Ziva quickly grabbed him..."Tony!"

Ziva took out her badge..."NCIS, do you have a phone?"

"Yeah, I got one inside you can use."

"Thanks."...Ziva turned to Tony, she put her hands on his cheeks..."Shhh, haY'karah"...She gently kissed his lips and then moved towards the man..."Where at?"

"On the counter."

Ziva walked into the door as Tony moved to the man and sighed heavily..."Sorry, it's been a shitty day."

"I know how that is, don't get many people down here, unless they're lost."

Tony runs his fingers through his hair...pulling at it..."You didn't happen to see a woman with a baby did you?"

"You mean Candace Williams?"

Tony's eye opened wide..."You know her!?"

"Oh yeah, since she was in the womb...she stopped in here about an hour ago and picked up some milk. The odd thing is, I don't remember her ever having a baby, though."...He shrugged.

Tony put his hands on the older man's shoulders..."Do you know where she is?"

"The Williams had a bed and breakfast in Lexington Park, it's about 35 miles southeast of here."

"What's the name of it?"

"Dreamland; where dreams come true, one night at a time."...The man smirked.

Tony moves in and kisses the man on the forehead numerous times..."Thank you, thank you, thank you!"...Tony ran to the door..."Ziva, move your ass!"

Ziva came running out..."What is it?"

"I know where they are."

"What!?"

"Move!"

Tony ran towards his car jumping and sliding across the roof, then hopped through the window. Tony started the car as Ziva dove through passenger window head first.

Ziva's turned over, her head in Tony's head..."Where are we going, Tony?"

"Candyland; where bitches die, slowly over time."...Tony slammed on the gas.

"What?"

-----------

Gibbs took out his cell and dialed and finally got through...it rang..."Abby."

"I need all the information you can on someplace called Dreamland in Lexington Park."...Gibbs held up the card, reading it to Abby.

"Right, Gibbs."

"I need it fast, Abs."

Abby typed on her computer..."Umm, it's coming up...it's owned by Johnston Williams, Gibbs."

"Abby send Davenport to the quarry in Woodbridge, there was another bomb and I left some federal agents there."

"Who?"

"DiNozzo lover!"

"Right!"...Abby pauses..."Wait, did you say bomb? Are you alright, Gibbs!?"

Click

"Gibbs!?"

---------

The door opened and Candy walked into the room, she held a baby bottle in her right hand and large butcher knife in her left. She moved towards the sink. Sophia giggled and laughed.

Candy sat the knife next to Eduardo's head, she looked down at Sophia and smiled, she dropped some milk onto her arm, then offered the bottle to Sophia.

"We should have a baby together, Eddie."...Candy smiled, as she ran her free hand over Eduardo's hair, chunks of it coming off in her hand.

She laughed, placing the chunks of hair and skin back on his head..."Good as new!"

"She needs a bath, Candy."

"A bath?"

"She's dirty, she needs to be cleansed."

Candy turned the water on, she splashed her hand under the water.

"No, Candy."

"Eddie?"

"Pick up the knife, Candy."

Candy moved her hand towards the knife, her fingertips touched the handle...Sophia started to cry as water splashed on her face.

"Oh."...Candy quickly turned off the water..."Are you ok?"...Candy's hand caressed the top of Sophia's head.

"What are you doing, Candy?"

"The baby was crying, Eddie."

"Pick up the knife."

"I thought she needed to be cleansed?"

"Pick up the knife, Candy."

Candy slowly picked up the knife with her left hand.

"Make her bleed."

Candy brought her hand upward, her right hand wrapped around her left, her arm shook.

"Cleanse her in her blood!"

Candy's arm shook violently..."Why?"

"Eye for an eye."

"What?"

"He killed me, she deserves to die."

"She's just a baby!"

"KILL HER!"

"Why, Eddie? Why!?"

"MAKE HIM SUFFER!"

"I can't."

"You're pathetic!"

-------

Tony and Ziva pull up outside a rundown looking house.

They get out, drawing their weapons and move towards the house, the front door slightly opened, Tony moves up to the door and eases it open. They walk inside, the entire place is covered in cobwebs and dust.

"Tony, down."...Ziva said, pointing downwards to footprints that went to a door on the right.

Ziva moved to the door, Tony followed right behind as turned the doorknob, it broke off...She turned back towards Tony, showing the doorknob to him. He took a step forward, placing his hand on the door, it swung open.

They move in, the room is spotless, a laptop sits on a table in the middle of the room.

Ziva move in front of it and clicked a key, he gasped them slammed it shut.

Tony moved to her..."What is it?"

Ziva's mouth hung open...he started to open it, Ziva grabbed his hand..."Don't."

Tony looked at Ziva..."What is it?"

"Please, don't."

Tony lifted the screen and looked at it, there was a diagram of a baby with a stick of dynamite in it's stomach.

Tony grabbed the sides of the monitor and squeezed, snapping it half.

----------

"Eddie, don't say that!"

"You never loved me!"

"That's not true!"

"THEN KILL HER!"

Candy quickly raised her hands above her head.

"Candace Williams, where the fuck are you!?"...Tony yelled.

Candy quickly turned around, the sound of a door smashing was close by.

"Where are you, bitch?!"

The door smashes open, Candy quickly turned and picked up Sophia and turned back towards the door. She held the knife on Sophia.

Ziva side stepped into the doorway, her gun raised and pointed at Candy.

Tony moved next to her, he lowered his weapon and put it away.

"Don't shoot, Ziva."...Tony moved towards Candy..."Daddy's here, angel."

"What are you waiting for her, kill her!"

Candy looked back at Eduardo's head..."Shut up, Eddie!"

Ziva pointed her gun at his head, then quickly back at Candy..."Is she talking to the head?"...Ziva took a step forward.

"CANDY!"

"WHAT!?"

"YOU'RE USELESS!"

"SHUT UP, EDDIE!"...She turned and stabbed the knife into Eduardo's head repeatedly, nearly splitting it in two..."Get out of my head!"

Tony moved towards Candy..."You're in my line of sight, Tony!"...Candy quickly turned around, she slashed towards Tony.

"You're dead to me...Candy."...Eduardo's voice distorted and slowly started to go away.

Candy looked upward..."God, what have I done?"...She brought the knife to her throat and sliced it from ear to ear, blood poured out as she let go Sophia, dropping her. Tony dove catching her.

Ziva aimed, but Candy dropped to her knees.

"Candy?"

Candy turned her head towards Eduardo's head..."Finish it."

Candy reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter, she smiled as she turned the wheel, a flame emerged, she held it up as she reached into her other pocket, pulling out a stick of dynamite. She brought them together just as Ziva fired three times, triple-tapping her heart, she dropped the stick of dynamite in front of her.

Ziva let out a sigh of relief as Candy fell forward.

Tony looked back, holding Sophia, smoke started rise from Candy.

"Tony, there's a live stick of dynamite under her!"…Tony rose quickly , the sound of fuse being lit echoed through his ear. He moved towards the door when it exploded, launching him through the door, he clutched Sophia tightly as he slammed through a window, blasting him out of the house, he landed in scrub, his face and exposed skin battered, bruised and cut.

Ziva lied in the hallway, her hands protecting the back of her head and neck, she stood quickly and moved to the window.

"Tony?"…She said softly, she puts her hands on the windowsill and hopped out, she jumped over the scrubs and slid on her knees, grabbing Tony.

Tony extended his arms…"Take her."

Sophia giggled, like she just went on the greatest ride of her life, she was unharmed. Ziva took Sophia from him, his head fell just as Gibbs pulled up, breaking hard. He jumped out of the car and ran towards them.

"Ziva!?"

Ziva looked up…"He's hurt, Gibbs…help me…HELP!"

-------

Tony's eye opened, a light shine in it. A blurred man's lips moved, but Tony heard nothing.

Tony felt something against his face, his mouth opened and something was forced down in his throat. Tony gagged, his breathing has stopped completely.

Tony's eyes opened as a rush of air entered his lungs. He sat up, the paramedic pushed him down, Tony rose again as Ziva grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him down.

The paramedic pulled a syringe out as Tony continued to struggle, he jabbed it into his arm and Tony quickly subsided.

"What did you give him?"

"I had to sedate him, he could've hurt himself."

Ziva moved her hand to his head and caressed his forehead..."Is he going to be...ok?"

"My lord, what happened to him?"...The paramedic ran his fingers over Tony's bullet scars along his stomach..."He has broken ribs for sure, 5-6, maybe more, multiple lacerations and his eyes are dilated, he's suffered head trauma, could a cerebral contusion or concussion, he needs an MRI, ASAP."

-------

They rush Tony into the hospital, Ziva ran along his side, holding onto his hand..."I'm not going anywhere, Tony."

A man grabbed Ziva and pulled her away, she grabs him around the throat and tosses him on the ground, a security guard grabbed her..."Let me go!"...She elbows him, knocking him off her, another man grabs her and the one she elbowed push her against the wall.

"Calm down, lady!"

She struggled..."Tony!"

"Calm down, you can't help him now."

Ziva goes limp..."Call the people, Barbara."

A nurse picks up a phone.

"I am a cop."

"What?"

"My badge is on my belt."

They turn her around push her jacket to one side.

They takes their hands off her..."Then why are you fighting us?"

"He's my partner."

"Let the doctors help him then."

Ziva lowered her head as the nurse walked over to her..."Is he your husband?"

Ziva looked up, tears in her eyes..."No."

"Lover?"

Ziva wiped her tears..."May I see him?"

"Come with me, dear."...The woman placed her hand on Ziva's elbow and moved her down the hall..."You can look through the window, but do not go in, please."

Ziva looked through the window as the woman turned, but Ziva quickly grabbed her arm..."Stay with me."

The woman turned..."Of course."...Ziva held on tightly to the woman arm..."Please let him be ok."

---------

Ziva sat in the waiting room, a doctor walked out, the nurse was still holding Ziva's hand.

"He had an epidural hematoma, we went in and relieved the pressure. We've done all we can, it's up to him now."

Ziva stood, breaking away from nurse..."Tell me straight, doctor...is he gonna make it?"

"It's 50-50 right now, it could go either way."

"May I see him?"

"Only for a minute."

Ziva walked towards his room, Tony lied with his head bandaged up...she moved slowly towards him, she leaned over him, tears fell rapidly..."Tony?"

"Please be ok, please."...She grabbed his arm and brought it up to chest and held it..."You have to make, you have to be ok."

------

4 days later...

Ziva walked into Tony's room carrying a cup of coffee, a doctor stood next to his bed.

"How is he doctor?"

"He's improved greatly. He's out of the woods."

Ziva sighed..."Thank you."...She moved over to him..."Why is he still not awake?"

"He's still in the drug induced coma, we'll be taking him out of that tonight."

"So, you're positively sure he's going to live, yes?"

The doctor nodded..."Yes."

Ziva smiled and sat in the chair next to Tony. She took a drink of her coffee and closed her eyes.

She sat there for an hour, her eyes closed the whole time, occasionally taking a drink of her coffee.

She took one last drink, her cup was empty. She stood and moved to Tony, setting the coffee cup on the table next to the bed. She leaned over the bed, placing her hand on his chest.

"I love you, Tony."...She lightly kissed his cheek..."Shalom."...She closed her eyes, a single tear fell on top Tony's cheek.

Ziva stood up, lifted her hand, her badge laid on Tony's chest...she quickly turned and walked out.

--------

Later that night...

Tony awoke, his eye struggled to open.

He tried to speak, but he couldn't...his mouth was sore and extremely dry.

"Tony?"

He tried to focus, Kate's face came into view.

"You're going to be fine."

Tony held his hands up, pushing them together.

"What?"

"So...So...So..fee...Sophi-a?"

"She's fine, Tony."...Kate moved her hand to his forehead..."Shh."

Tony closed his eyes.

"Zee...Ziva?"

"She's gone, Tony."

Tony opened his eyes and looked around the room, finally focusing back on Kate.

"She left her badge on your chest, no one has seen her since."

Tony swallowed hard.

"W-w-w-why?"

"I don't know, Tony. Don't spreak, rest, okay?"

Tony turned his head seeing Ziva's coffee cup. He reached for it, grabbing it and brought it to his nose, he smelled it. He closed his eyes and held it against his cheek.

----------

1 year later

Tony walked out of Kate's house, carrying Sophia.

"Tony."...Kate ran to the door, she quickly hugs him..."You'll be back before 7, right?"

Tony nodded, Kate kisses his cheek, then closed the door.

Tony moves to his car, placing Sophia in the back seat of his car...He smiled at her..."Who's my big girl? Who's my big girl?"...Sophia laughed..."Yes, you are."...Tony buckled her in and kissed her nose. He closed the back door and got it..."You ready, angel?"

Tony started the car and drove off.

Kate walked into her kitchen, the sliding door was open.

Kate moved to it and closed it, crossed her arms and rubbed them..."It's getting chilly."

Kate is grabbed from behind around the neck, she tried to scream, but her mouth is quickly covered.

"Shalom, Kate."

-------

"Do not scream, I'm gonna let go now, do you understand? If yes, nod."

Kate nods and Ziva lets go of her grip. Kate moves away from Ziva and turns around quickly.

"What the hell are..."...Ziva sat against the refrigerator.

Kate looked down at her..."Are you ok?"

"I need help."

"Tony was just here."

"I know, I've been watching you."

"Why would you be doing that?"

"As soon as I'm out of the picture, you run back into his life?"

Kate kneels..."What are you talking about?"

"I've been watching you, you hug and you kiss him, he stays over some nights."

"Are you asking if we're a couple?"

"It's none of my business."

"No, it's not."

"I knew it."...Ziva tries to get up, but falls..."I can't believe he took you back."

"What happened to you, Ziva?"

Ziva grunted..."Lots of things."

Ziva brushed her hair back, revealing cuts and scrapes on her face. Her arms were bruised, as well.

Kate grabbed her wrist and Ziva let out a moan, Kate quickly lets go..."What happened? Were you in an accident or something?"

"No. Help me up."...Ziva extended her hand..."Please."

Kate pulled her up..."I need you to do something for me, Kate."

"Why me?"

"If you're Tony's woman, then I trust you."

Kate sighs..."Ziva, we're not together."

Ziva stopped and slowly turned around..."What?"

"I admit, I've tried, but he got so hung up on you, he's done away with women."

Ziva laughed and Kate was silent.

"You're not joking?"

"No."

"Then what is with all the kissing and hugging and staying over?"

"Ziva, he's the father of my daughter, I love him, he just doesn't love me."

Ziva turned back around..."I'm sorry."...She slowly walked towards the living room.

Kate followed her into the living room..."Where are you going?"

"Shhh."...Ziva stood with her back to Kate.

"What is it, Ziva?"

"Will you give something to Tony for me?"

"Of course, what is it?"

Ziva turned around and walked towards Kate...she extended her arms..."His son."


	8. The David Dossier

The missing year of Ziva David…from her walking out of Tony's hospital room to breaking into Kate's place.

THE DAVID DOSSIER

------------------------------

Chapter 1: A New Life  
--------------

Ziva stood outside the hospital, tears in her eyes.

She took out her cell and dialed..."I need to talk to you."

The muffled voice of a female came over the phone.

"Is there anyway I can come over now?"

The muffled voice spoke one word and hung up.

Ziva sighed as she moved to a taxi and knocked on the window.

She opened the back door and got in.

"Where to, lady?"

"122 Moonlight Drive."

"You go it."

Ziva sat in the back; her eyes closed the entire time. The drive was a long one, at least 30 minutes.

The taxi stopped..."43.50."

Ziva wiped away her tears.

"Are you ok, lady?"...She pulled 45 dollars out of her pocket and handed it to the man and got out.

She stood in front of a large house, she slowly walked towards it...she knocked 3 times, before a Hispanic woman answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Ziva David to see Jenny Shepard."

She opened the door..."Please come in."

Ziva walked into the house.

"One moment."...The woman left, leaving Ziva standing by the door.

Jenny came out of her study..."What is it, Ziva?"

"I...I need out."

"Out?"

"I can't stay here, it's too dangerous for certain people."

Jenny walked towards her..."Isn't he still in the hospital?"

Ziva once again wiped away her tears..."The doctor said he was going to be fine. Please, I need out, Jenny."

Jenny moved to her and hugged her..."It's gonna be ok."...Jenny paused..."I have a friend at the CIA, I'll see what I can do, okay?"

--------

3 days later...Langley, Virginia.

Ziva sat inside a room inside the CIA. A woman walked in..."I'm Roselyn Sanchez, I'm your handler."...She extends her hand to Ziva and she shakes it.

"Everything will come through me, everything. From orders, weaponry, what you have for lunch. I am your ears and eyes. Any questions?"

"None."

"Good, your codename will be Arch Angel, I am Mother, understand?"

Ziva nodded.

"You were Mossad?"

"No."

"Good answer."

Roselyn handed her a leather bound folder.

Ziva took it and opened it..."Afghanistan?"

"You speak Arabic, correct."

"Yes."

"Page two is your target."

"Who is he?"

Ziva turned the page...she read: "Shareef Al-Azkeem."

"Al Qaeda, second in command in Afghanistan, he controls the opium fields. He almost never leaves his compound, but when he does, we want you to take him out."

"Means?"

"Long distance."

"Weaponry?"

"M107."

"50 cal? Am I shooting him through a cement block?"

"If need be."

Ziva closed her folder, Roselyn moved to her..."Any questions?"

"Teammate?"

"Negative."

"Didn't think so."

"Get some rest, we leave in 6 hours."

Ziva stood and moved towards the door.

"Oh, if you're captured or killed."

Ziva stopped..."I know the drill."

--------

Chapter 2: The Long Wait  
--------------

19 days later...

Ziva lied on her stomach inside a small cave opening about 2500 feet above a valley below, she was covered head to toe in gray and dark brown, she stared through the scope, scanning the compound. He moved her right hand away from the trigger and shook it, she pulled her glove off, sweat dripped out of it, her fingers were beyond pruny, she rubbed her hand in the sand trying to get some grip back in her fingers.

She turned over to her back and closed her eyes, she grabbed her canteen and opened it, she shook it, she was running out of water. She poured a few drops into her mouth, her stomach groaned, she hadn't eaten a decent meal in 3 weeks.

She shook her head, it was like clockwork, her lightheadedness always set in at the hottest part of the day.

Lately she gotten nauseous during the morning, which made her job that much harder.

She turned back over to stomach, sliding her glove back on, she gripped the handle and started to scan the compound.

2 days later...

Ziva was out of water, she was out of rations. She was at the point of exhaustion. Her body seized doing normal everyday events, it was shutting down.

She stared through her scope, a large amount of movement started. She gripped the handle even tighter than before, she moved carefully, searching every inch of the compound. The midday heat was near, engulfing her.

Finally the man appeared. She moved the scope to his head and trailed him along, her vision double, she closed her eyes and quickly shook her head, she re-focused and moved the crosshairs back over his head. She held her breath and squeezed the trigger.

The only thing that remained was a fine pink mist. Her job was finished.

She dry heaved, her eye watered.

The compound was in lockdown, they all ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

She dry heaved again.

Ziva slid out of the hole and moved to the top of the mountain, she turned on her radio..."Mother, passed the test, red smoke, I repeat, red smoke."

Ziva took out a grenade, pulled the pin and tossed it...a red smoke poured out from it. Ziva dropped to her knees and waited, she once again dry heaved.

---------

The helicopter landed, Ziva lied passed out on the ground. A man ran to her and checked her pulse. He moved behind her, grabbing under her arms and pulled her towards the helicopter.

He pulled her inside and slammed the door.

She woke up the next day in the hospital, still very week, a feeding tube was down her nose. It was hard for her to focus on anything.

"Miss David?"

Ziva looked at the man, he was older, balding.

"Good, you're awake."

Ziva tried to talk, but couldn't.

"Here, let me get that for you...exhale for me."

Ziva exhaled as he pulled the tube out her nose.

"Better?"

Ziva nodded as the doctor handed her a glass of water, she took a drink..."Where am I?"

"Camp Anaconda."

Ziva raised her head, pouring some of the water on her chest..."I'm in Iraq!?"

The doctor nodded..."Looks like you'll be heading home soon."

"Why's that?"

"You're pregnant."

Ziva sat up quickly..."I'm what!?"

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"I...I can't be."

"Well, you are."

"But how?"

The doctor laughed.

Ziva ran her fingers through her hair..."It's a miracle."

"No, it's about 4 weeks."

"4 weeks?"

"Haven't you noticed not having your period?"

Ziva sighed..."I haven't noticed anything the last month."

"Nurse, give her another IV and you try to eat some hot food, huh?"...He patted her arm..."I'll be back later to check on you, ok?"

Ziva closed her eyes..."4 weeks? The hotel tub."...She smiled, then started to cry.

The nurse walked over and changed her IV..."Are you ok?"...She picked up her chart..."Oh, its normal, hun."

Ziva opened her eyes..."Normal?"

"Hormones are a pain in the keyster."...She smiled at her..."I have 2 of my own...hang in there, ok?"

Ziva pulled up the paper gown and looked at her stomach, she patted her stomach with her hands.

She looked around to see if anyone was watching...she smiled and cried at the same time..."Hi, in there."

--------

Chapter 3: Detour to Hell  
----------

Ziva stood in front of the mirror, she leaned forward, pressing her face against it.

"Miss?"

Ziva leaned back and flushed the toilet and opened the door.

"Are you ok?"...The nurse asked, extending her hand, offering her support.

Ziva moved out the door, still wearing her paper gown..."Yes."

"There are a couple gentlemen here to see you."

"Me?"

Ziva moved back to her bed and sat, two men walked into her room. Ziva lowered her head, she knew who they were.

"Ziva David?"

Ziva was silent.

The nurse moved in front of them, seeing Ziva was irritated by them..."She is in no condition to speak with you."

The men looked at her odd.

"What, you don't understand English."

"They're Mossad...they're trained not to answer."

"Oh, well, I won't leave you then, hun."

"It's ok, I have to deal with this sooner than later."

The nurse slid out of the way as the men walked towards Ziva, one of them lifted his hand holding a satellite phone.

Ziva raised her head and took the phone from the man.

Ziva moved the phone to her ear..."Shalom, Ziva."...She quickly tossed it at the wall smashing it.

One of the men grabbed her arm..."Bo iti!"

"Hey, just a minute, get your hands off her!"

The other man moved towards the nurse.

"AHHHH!"...Ziva yelled, getting off the bed..."I'll go with you, leave her alone."

The man turned his head looking at nurse when Ziva strikes him with her forearm, dropping him to the floor. The man quickly grabs the nurse, holding her from behind.

Ziva quickly raises her hands.

The man rises from the floor and pushes Ziva against the wall and secures her hand with a plastic pull tie.

The sound of a gun cocking is heard, the man holds his gun to Ziva's head. He turns her around..."Kalba."

Ziva smiled, then headbutted him, his nose explodes...blood pours down his face, she quickly knees him in the groin, dropping him to his knees. She kneed upwards, under his chin...finishing him off.

The other man hits her in the side of the head with his gun, knocking her out.

-------

Ziva awoke in pitch-black room, her head was spinning.

A bright light shined on her face...she quickly closed her eyes.

Hands grabbed her face, forcing her eyes open.

"Ziva."

Ziva was silent, a hand moved in front of her mouth, she bit down, drawing blood.

A man screamed and went to backhand her, but his arm was grabbed and tossed against the wall.

"That is my daughter."...Director David kneeled in front of Ziva..."You honestly thought you could elude me?"...He lightly smacks her on both cheeks..."So much like your mother."

"Why are you in Iraq!?"

"I'm not...you're home, Ziva."

Ziva lowered her head..."I'm going to kill you."

-------

Chapter 4: Torture is a Kalba  
----------

Roselyn Sanchez walks through a door, a man sits at his desk.

"Director, I have bad news."

"What is it, Agent Sanchez?"

"Ziva David may have gone rogue."

"Excuse me?"

"She's gone missing from a field hospital in Iraq and an army nurse was found dead at the scene."

"Why would she kill a nurse?"

"There were rumblings about battle fatigue, Sir."

"Find her, but keep it quiet...I want her brought in alive."

----------

The light still shined in Ziva's eyes.

A man pulled back on her hair, yanking on it, forcing her onto her back...he grasped her chin and held it tightly, her mouth opened.

Another man put a towel on her face, shoving part of it into her mouth; he then poured buckets of water over the towel.

Ziva gasped and choke, spitting out as much water as she could.

"Where did you go, Ziva?"

Ziva is silent.

"More water."

Two more buckets of water were poured on her face.

"Ziva...this can end right now."

Her father moved over her, he lifted the towel..."What is your answer?"

Ziva smiled, then spit in his face.

"More."...He wiped his face with his handkerchief, the man poured more water over her face..."I raised you better than that, Ziva."

"Break her fingers, one at a time."...One of the men cut her hands loose as another held the towel over her neck, holding her down against the back of folded out chair...he grabbed her pinky with a pair of pliers and quickly jerked it, the sound of the bone cracking filled the room.

Ziva still quiet, her eyes closed, her mind elsewhere.

He snapped another of her fingers, yet once again, Ziva didn't move, didn't make a sound.

He quickly broke the other two fingers on her left hand and held her thumb in his hand...he pulled back on it, it cracked.

Her father sighed..."Why must you do such things? Don't you see, I do this to help you? Because I love you?"

Ziva remained silent; she breathed in and out deeply.

He shook his head..."Maybe Ari was right?"...He turned and walked towards the door..."More water, then break the rest of her fingers."...He leaned against the door and watched.

The man placed the towel over her face again and held it tight as the other man grabbed another bucket of water. He poured it over her face.

Ziva laid silently, her father moved to her and put his fingers on her neck..."More."

The man poured another bucket of water over her face, Ziva didn't move, her chest was still, she didn't make a sound.

Her father lifted the towel, Ziva laid motionless.

"Quick, you...mouth-to-mouth!"

The man dropped the bucket and moved to Ziva's side. He bent down, he held her nose and blew into her mouth...nothing happened. The man breathed into her mouth once again and tried to rise, but he couldn't...he struggles, his screams muffled as he finally tears himself away from Ziva.

Ziva reached up, grasping the man with the towel by the throat and brought him over her, she thrusted her knee back, striking him in the top of his head numerous times, she quickly sat up and spit, the man's tongue hits her father in the chest, her mouth covered in blood.

Her father quickly moved out the door as Ziva's ankle was grabbed. She looked down, she kicked her foot away and placed her heel on the man's neck, she applied her weight to it, his neck snapped. She knelt, searching him; she took his gun from his holster. She grabbed the arm of his coat and pulled, sliding his arm out, she pushed him onto his stomach, she yanked his jacket off and stood, she wrapped herself in it, it came to her knees.

Ziva moved to the man she kneed. He lied there holding his head. Ziva straddled his chest, grabbing the towel, she shoved it into his mouth, she held her palm over towel, pressing as hard as she could, the man struggled. She pulled the towel away and he gasped for air. Ziva pressed the muzzle of the gun against his head and fired.

She stood and turned towards the door, she knelt, there was an odd puddle near it, she put her fingers in it, it was still warm, she brought it up to her nose and smelt it.

She rose and grinned…"Coward."

She moved out the door and walked down an alley, she opened up another door. The sun shined down on her as she exited into some kind of market. She wrapped herself tightly in the coat and disappeared into the crowd.

-------

Chapter 5: Shalom, Tel Aviv  
----------------

Ziva sat with her knees bent in the corner of a room. She held something to her chest with her left hand, her right fingertips slowly circled the gun that lied on the floor next to her.

She laid the picture frame on her knees...Ziva sighed..."Tali, I miss you."...Revealing it to be a photo of Ziva and Tali.

Ziva looked around the room, she sat in her childhood house, in her room. She hadn't been there in close to 5 years.

She still remembered loving it there, loving her father, but now that love was hate.

It had taken her 2 hours to move 12 blocks, her father had 4-man sweeps of the area, the sun was finally going down. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep, but she couldn't, her job wasn't finished.

She grabbed her gun and got up, she opened her closet and took out a pair of pants, she tried them on and to her amazement, they still fit. She tossed the bloody jacket on the bed and took a shirt off a hanger. 

She moved into the bathroom, looking at her face in the mirror, it was covered in blood. She turned on the faucet and splashed water in her face. She touched her left hand to her cheek, grunting the whole time. She lightly pulled on each tip, putting the bones back into place. She opened the medicine cabinet, finding nothing. She kneeled and looked in the cabinet under the sink. She grabbed a roll of duct taped and started to tape up her left hand, keeping her fingers together.

"Ziva?"

Ziva quickly turned and aimed the gun, her finger easing ever so slightly on the trigger. Ziva uncocked it and set it back on the bathroom sink.

"Shalom, Ahava."

She moved to Ziva, wrapping her arms around her..."Who?"

"Aba."

Ahava quickly turned her around..."Mah Atah O'mer?"

Ziva laid her head on Ahava's shoulder and started to cry.

"Shh, your father did this?"

Ziva nodded.

"I will take care of you, like I always have."...She lightly stroked her hair.

"He's looking for me."

"He never comes here, Ziva...no one does since Tali's death."

Ziva closed her eyes and sat on the edge of the tub.

Ahava moved to her, brushing her hair back behind her ears..."My son can help you."

"Ami?"

She nodded..."Lets get you cleaned up first, though."...Ahava moved to the sink, wetting a wash rag and moved back to Ziva cleaning her face. She softly starts to sing in Hebrew.

Ziva closes her eyes and listens, remembering her childhood...she sighs and starts to cry..."I...I'm pregnant."

Ahava raises Ziva's chin and kisses her lightly on the lips then hugs her.

-----------

10 days later...

Ziva stood on top of a ship, off to her left was the Statue of Liberty. She breathed in, smelling the salt in the air. A phone rang and she took it out of her pocket...she flipped it open, "You have 1 new pic!"

Ziva opened it, her father stood over the body of Ahava, she had two bullet holes in her head...with the message: "I'm coming for you, Ziva."

Ziva slowly closed the phone, her eyes wet...she tossed the phone into the Atlantic.

"Shalom, Tel Aviv."

--------

Chapter 6: 12 Weeks

---------------------

It had been 12 weeks since Ziva last seen Tony, she cried for 2 hours straight that night, but she got to thinking, was that hormones kickin' in? She shook her head no walking along the platform in the subway, she bumped into a man.

"Oh, I'm sorry."...Ziva was wearing a heavy coat and ski cap.

The man smiled..."No harm."...Ziva kept moving through the crowd as they got off the train, bumping into them like a pinball, finally making her way onto the train.

She sat down and closed her eyes, the thought of killing her father entered her mine. She had one goal in life, protecting her baby. She knew killing her father was a key part of that solution.

The train stopped..."Chinatown."...Came over the PA.

Ziva rose and got off the bus, she moved through the crowd, bumping into more people before making it to the stairs, she moved up them quickly and out of the subway. She walked down the street and moved to a set of stairs, she walked up the stairs and opened the door above Akira's restaurant.

It was a tiny apartment, just big enough for a futon, a small table and a small TV. She moved to her bed and started to empty her pockets, she dropped wallet after wallet, about 20 in total, she then took off her coat and tossed it in the corner.

She moved to the bathroom, she took off her hat and hung it on the medicine cabinet, she splashed some water on her face and moved back and grabbed a notebook from her table and sat on her futon.

She opens the first wallet..."Stephen Hooper."...She took the cash out, counted it..."82 dollars."...She placed it on her lap, she took the credit cards and snapped them in half and threw them in the trash. She opened up her notebook and wrote his name and how much she took from him, she added his address.

Ziva hated stealing, but she promised herself she'd pay them all back, no matter what.

She opened the second wallet..."Royce Wales"...He was from Long Island.

"Long Island? Why does that sound familiar?"...A knock on the door broke her train of thought, she rose from her futon, taking the gun from the back of her pants and moved to the door, she slightly opened the curtain, she put her gun back in her waistband and opened the door, it was her landlord, Mrs. Wong.

"I brought food for you."

Ziva took the bowl of rice from Mrs. Wong..."Thank you."

Ziva placed the bowl of rice down..."Do you want to come in?"

"No, no...eat, eat."...She moved down the stairs quickly.

Ziva closed the door and grabbed the bowl of rice and moved back to her futon, she sat and ate.

Later that day, Ziva had finished going through the wallets, they sat in a bag on her table.

She put on her coat, she placed all her money in her pants pocket and moved out the door, carrying the bag of wallets.

She moved down the stairs and walked into the subway, she moved into one of the trains and sat down..."Hey, you know how to get to Long Island?"

A man turned around..."Yeah, go to the Grand Central Terminal, look for the Long Island Rail Road."

"That easy, yes?"

The man nodded.

"Thanks."...Ziva stood, grabbing the bar as the subway stopped...she got off and walked across the platform and up the stairs, she walked by a dumpster and tossed the bag inside.

Ziva walked into a woman's clinic and moved to the counter..."I have an appointment."

"Name?"

"Splendor Anthony."

The woman checked her chart..."Oh, you signed up for an ultrasound?"

Ziva nodded.

"Please, be seated."

Ziva sat and waited, she fell asleep before the nurse woke her by shaking her shoulder...Ziva awoke grabbing her wrist and pulled up on it.

"It's ok."

Ziva looked up and quickly let go..."I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I didn't mean to frighten you...the doctor will see you now."

Ziva stood and moved behind the counter, following the nurse into a room.

"Please take off your coat and the doctor will be right in."

Ziva took off her coat and sat on the table...she covered her eyes with her hands, the squeaky of the machine rolling into the room made her drop her hands and look.

The nurse laughed..."It needs oiled, I think."

The doctor walked in holding a chart..."Miss Anthony?"

"Yes?"

"Just an ultrasound?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"12 weeks."

The doctor smiles, pulling up on Ziva's shirt..."Ok, this might be a little cold."...She shook a bottle and squirted some gel onto her stomach...she took the arm of the machine and ran it over Ziva's stomach.

She held the head of the stethoscope to her stomach..."Would you like to hear your baby's heart beat?"

"Really?"

The doctor nodded, handing her the earpieces...Ziva grabbed them and put them in her ears..."Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump."...Ziva started to cry.

"Aww, honey...it's okay."...She smiled at her, handing her a tissue.

Ziva wiped away her tears..."Can you tell me the sex?"

"Well, no...not for another 4-6 weeks, on your next ultrasound, we'll know, ok?"

Ziva nodded.

"Is the father around?"

Tears started to form in her eyes again..."No."

"I'm sorry."...She paused..."I'm gonna give you some special vitamins to keep you and your baby healthy, ok?"...She leaves the room as Ziva gets off the table and puts her coat back on.

The doctor walked back into the room carrying a bag..."Here you go, I also printed out a list of things you shouldn't take."

Ziva took the bag..."Thank you."

"My pleasure and make sure you sign up for the next ultrasound at 24 weeks, ok?"

"Okay."

The doctor moved in and hugged her and pulled away..."Sorry, it looked like you needed it."

"Thank you."...Ziva looked at her name tag..."Dr. Saunders."

"Call me Samantha."

Ziva nodded and left.

Dr. Saunders ran outside..."Hey."

Ziva stopped and turned around..."Yes?"

"I forgot to give you this."...She handed Ziva a photo of her baby from the ultrasound.

Ziva took it and looked at it..."I'm gonna cry again."

Samantha smiled..."Hang in there, you're gonna be fine. I have faith in ya."

Ziva moved in and hugged her..."Thank you...for everything."

Ziva pulled away, turned and walked away.

-------

"Chinatown."...Ziva rose and stepped off the train, she moved up the stairs and stopped, she quickly hid in the shadows, a man in a dark suit came walking down her stairs from her apartment. He stood talking to Mrs. Wong. Ziva quickly retreated back to the subway.

She ducked back on the train and sat down...she sighed..."Now what?"

----

Chapter 7: Like Father, Like Son?  
---------

Ziva stood outside a gas station, she picked up the phone book that was hanging from the telephone. She opened it and started to look through it.

"112 Heartcrest...112 Heartcrest...112 Heartcrest."...She repeated to herself.

She walked into the gas station, moving to the back pouring herself a cup of coffee, she started to pour, then stopped..."The baby."...She dumped the coffee back into the pot and moved to the refrigerated door and took out a bottle of water...she brought it up to the cashier, a younger man with dark wet-looking hair, and sat it down.

"That'll be a dollar."

Ziva took out a dollar and handed to the man..."How far is it to Heartcrest Drive?"

"Not far, three streets over to the east."

"Thanks."...She picked up her bottle of water and left through the door.

She arrived at Heartcrest, it was a gated community...she walked up to the gate, she pressed her face against the bar. She shook it and it didn't move.

She backed up and looked at the top of the gate...she looked down at her stomach..."I could make it."...Just then the gate started to open, she moved quickly to the bushes to the left of the gate as a car passed through, the car turned and started to accelerate away as Ziva moved quickly through the gate before it closed.

She arrived at 112 Heartcrest and walked up the driveway, it must've been at least 200 feet long...she stood and looked at the front of the house...she walked up to the front door and knocked.

A man opened the door holding a glass, Ziva stood there in utter shock.

"Have I help you?"...He brought his glass to his mouth and finished his drink.

"Umm, I'm a friend of your sons."

"Who?"

"Your son, Tony."

"I don't have a son."

"You look just like him."

"What did he do now?"

"Nothing, really."

"Did he finally knock someone up?"

"Umm, he has a daughter, Mr. DiNozzo."

"He does?"

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"I guess not."...He brought his glass back up..."God, I hate when that happens."...He moved back into his house..."Come in, come in, I'm not heating the entire neighborhood, ya know?"

Ziva just stood there..."I shouldn't be here."

He came back with his glass full..."What's that?"...He took a drink.

Ziva stepped into the house, taking off her hat..."Nothing."

"Come on, I'll take you on the Anthony DiNozzo disappointment tour."

"Sir?"

Tony's father walked towards a door and opened it..."This is the trophy room."

Ziva moved towards it, it was filled with trophies and ribbons...she was genuinely shocked.

"How is this disappointing?"

"Look at it, you know."

"I do?"

"Look at it, he's a winner and he ends up being a fucking cop?"...He shook his head, finishing off another drink..."He's better than that."

"He's not a cop, he's a federal agent."

"He's a cop! He should be counting money, not twirling a gun on his stupid finger...he'll probably shoot himself in the foot, the numbskull."

Ziva moved to him, grabbing his hands..."He's not like that!"

"How would you know? I've been bailing him out of things since he was 3, he's a no good fool."

"How could you say such things about your son?"

He throws his glass against the wall, shattering it..."He's my only fucking child and he's a fucking pencil pushing cop? He's dead to me. DEAD!"

Ziva lowers her head..."You're a pathetic excuse for a man."

"What!?"

"You heard me...you're as bad as my father...your stupidity will never allow you to know the real Tony or your grandchildren...you are the one that's a fool."...Ziva turns and moves out the door.

"Get out!"

Ziva stops on the porch...she puts her hands on her stomach..."I promise you, your daddy is not like him."

Ziva took another step and tossed something behind her...his wallet hit the door and bounced off..."I'm not paying that back."

-------

Chapter 8: Miss David Goes to Washington  
---------------

Tony walked into Abby's lab, she stood at her computer...he sat a caf-pow next to her keyboard.

She turned to him..."I'm sorry, Tony."...She quickly hugs him.

"It's ok, Abs."

Tony's face dropped as he slowly turned and left.

Abby turns back towards her computer and clicked a button...Ziva's face and fingerprints were on the screen, she had been running them for Tony for nearly 2 months straight, not a single fingerprint match or BOLO notice.

Abby sighed and moved to her back room and sat in her chair..."Where are you Ziva?"...She grabbed Bert and squeezed him, laying her head on his belly.

The door slid shut as Abby rested her eyes.

Moments later, a match popped up on the screen...seconds later it's erased with the letters top secret blinking on top of it until it disappears...the system once again starts to search endlessly.

---------

Roselyn Sanchez walked into the CIA Director's office..."Director, we have matched her fingerprints, she was in Chinatown, NYC."

"You've got her?"

"Negative, she somehow slipped through our sweeps."

"How is that possible?"

"Sir, it's what she does."

He took of his glasses..."Double the man power."

"Right away, Sir."...She turns and walks out.

-----------

Ziva sat in the back of a bus...she stares at the photo of her ultrasound, moving it around...viewing it from every angle.

A little boy came up to her..."What's that?"...He touched the top of the photo with his finger.

"It's a photo, would like to see?"...Ziva turned it around.

"What's that? Looks like burnt pudding. Yuck!"

Ziva chuckled..."How old are you?"

"5 and a half."

She smiled at him.

"Tony, quit bothering the nice lady."

He turned to see his mother, then looked back at Ziva..."Sorry."

He quickly ran to his mother.

"Tony?"...She closed her eyes and pressed the photo against her chest..."You're an emotional wreck, Ziva. Stop crying."...She starts to cry..."Oh, jeez."

She turned her head and looked out the window..."Welcome to Virginia."...She whispered to herself, reading the sign..."Virginia Is For Lovers."

She pulled her ski cap over her eyes..."Someone shoot me."

The bus stopped, Ziva awoke, she pulled up the cap and looked around, trying to focus for a couple minutes.

"Miss?"...A woman spoke.

Ziva leaned her head into the aisle..."Yes?"

A short pudgy older white female with a gray hair stood next to the driver's seat..."Washington, D.C...you're the last on the bus."

Ziva grabbed her bags and walked down the aisle..."They're checking IDs, so have them ready."

"IDs?"

"Yeah, I don't know why."

"Oh."

"What, you don't have one or something?"

The woman walked towards her..."Are you ok? Has someone hurt you?"

"Please back up."

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean anything by it."

Ziva shied away from her..."Are you on the run from someone who abused you? If so, I know someone who can help you."

"Abused?"...Ziva thought for a second..."Yes, my ex-boyfriend, I'm pregnant."...She took out her ultrasound photo..."He's gonna kill me and my baby, please help me protect my baby!"

"Can you go to the police?"

Ziva started to cry..."He is the police."

"Aww, come on...lets get you out of her, put on this jacket, it's mine...they're think you're the driver."...The woman took off her jacket and held it out to Ziva.

"Really?"

The woman smiled..."Just leave at a desk, say you found it, ok?"

"Thank you."

"It's ok...just protect that baby."

Ziva took the jacket and put it on and walked off the bus...she walked up to 2 men in suits and they just waved her on bye.

Ziva walked through the terminal, moving into a bathroom...she takes off the jacket and moves back out, she heads for the front desk and lays it on the desk..."I found this in the bathroom."...She leaves through the front doors and disappeared into the crowds walking bye.

--------

Chapter 9: Sleeping With the Enemy

----------------------

Ziva walked across Tony's living room floor, it was completely empty, the clicking of her boots on the hardwood floors echoed through out the house. She stopped and dropped her bag.

She look down at her closed fist, she opened it to reveal a key, she turned her hand and the key fell to the floor and bounced numerous times before finally coming to a rest.

She sighed and dropped to her knees…she closed her eyes and memories started popping up in her head, the good, the bad and the ugly…she fell to the floor and curled up into a ball…"Where are you?"

---------

Roselyn Sanchez walked into the CIA's Director's office.

He looks up…"Please tell me you have some good news."

"She's pregnant."

He takes off his glasses and rubs his nose where his glasses sit…"Let me get this straight, she's pregnant and has eluded the world's greatest intelligence agency for nearly three months now?"

"I…I'm sorry, Sir."

"Sanchez."…He sighs…"Do we know the father?"

"Umm..."…She opens her files and starts to look.

He clicks a button on his phone…"Get me, Kobb."

Sanchez lowers her head…"DiNozzo, Anthony DiNozzo. He's a federal agent, Sir."

"I'm sorry, Rose."

"Ken, please."

The door opens, a man walks in…"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Agent Kobb, I need you expertise."

"Sir?"

"Show him, Agent Sanchez."

She hands him the open folder…a photo of Ziva and Tony is shown.

"Which is the target, Sir?"

"The woman."

"And the man?"

"She's pregnant, he's the father."

"Understood, Sir."

"Kobb."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Quietly, please."

"Extreme force?"

"If need be."

"Sir?"

"It's for the best, Agent Sanchez."

------------

Ziva sat with her back to the wall in the shower, she ran her hand over the scalp of her recently buzzed head, all of her hair was gone. Water reigned down, her knees to her chest, she lowered her head…"Are you with…her?"…Ziva kicked the wall; tiles fell, smashing as they hit the shower floor…"Kalba!"

----------

Ziva drove by Kate's house; Tony's car was in the driveway…she punched the ceiling. She turned into the alley and turned around, she drove around the block and parked down the street.

Tony stepped out of the house and they hugged.

"I'm gonna kill her!"…Ziva started to open the door, but stopped herself…she grabbed the screwdriver from the ignition…"Calm, calm, calm."…Ziva started to breath in and out very slowly…Kate kissed Tony on lips quickly and he turned and moved to his car…"Oh, I'm definitely killing her."

Ziva started to open the door when Tony pulled away, a car pulled out right after he left and started following him.

Ziva turned her head looking at Kate, she quickly closed the door, she slid the screwdriver back into the ignition and started the car and quickly started to follow them.

Tony stopped at the convenience store and ran inside, the man in the car parked and stayed in the car…Ziva parked across the street and watched them both.

Tony ran out moments later with a gallon of milk, Ziva sighed…"What do you expect? You left him, you stupid, stupid girl."…She slammed her right palm into the steering wheel several times before Tony pulled away.

The man in the car quickly started his car and started to follow him…Ziva quickly ducked as Tony drove by.

The man drove by and Ziva lifted her head…"Who the hell is following you? Is it because of me?"

Later that night…Ziva drove back up in front of Kate's house; Tony's car was still there.

She scratched the top of her head…"Why? She treated you like shit! Was there no one better?"…She lowers her head until her forehead is touching the steering wheel; she bangs her head three times against it…"Tembel! Tembel! Tembel!"

Four hours pass and Tony was still there…Ziva started to cry…"God, not again."…She lowered her head…"I hate you, Kate. I can't believe you're fucking her again, Tony!"…She opens her door and gets out, she takes a step towards Kate's house and suddenly stops, she remembered the man who was following Tony, she moved back to the car and made her way behind it.

She took off her coat and opened up the top buttons on her shirt, showing some cleavage…she reached into the passenger side window grabbing something from the glove box. She moved towards the man's car, she opens the passenger side door and gets in, she shines a light in his face. "You lookin' for a date, Papi?"

"Who the hell are you?"…Ziva reaches over and rubs his thigh.

"Hey, what are you doing!?"

"Come on, you don't like what you see? You can have all this for 50 bucks, just 50 bucks, Papi."

Ziva continues to shine the light in his eye, she reaches into his jacket and starts rubbing his chest…"I don't bite, Papi."

"Get out, you fucking whore!"

"Fuck you, pendejo…probably a puto…can't get it up!"…Ziva opens the door and gets out, she slams the door.

Ziva walks back towards her car, but takes a left and walks down an alley, she leans against a wall and takes out something and shines the light on it…"Agent Thomas Kobb, Central Intelligence Agency."…She read, looking at his ID.

"17 bucks?"…She shook her head as looked through the rest of his wallet. She quickly tucked the money into her bra…"Couldn't afford me anyway. Heh."…Ziva imitates Tony.

Ziva lowered her head…"God, I miss his laugh."

----------

Chapter 10: Help From An Old Friend  
-----------------

Ziva put Agent Kobb's wallet into her pocket and took out her cell phone as she walked back to her car. She opened the door and got in.

Ziva held her cell phone firmly to her chest, she closed her eyes for moment then dropped her hand and dialed.

It rang twice before being picked up.

"Tony."

Ziva closed her eyes firmly, covering the mouth piece of the phone with her hand.

"Hello?"

Ziva lets out a deep sigh.

"Hello?"

Ziva slowly shuts her cell phone.

Ziva turned the key and drove off.

------

The next day...

Mossad Officer Michel Bashan stepped out of his house carrying a briefcase, he moved quickly to his car, unlocking it. He tosses his briefcase in and gets inside. He grabs his seat belt and puts it on.

"You're getting careless, Michel."

He starts to turn around..."Ziva?"

"Don't turn around...drive!"

Bashan starts his car and backs up..."What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"Your father would kill me."...Bashan puts the car in drive and presses the accelerator.

"I have nowhere else to go."...Ziva starts to breakdown.

"Ziva? Are you crying?"

"Of course not!"...Ziva yelled as she cried.

Bashan stopped at a stop sign, he looked back...seeing Ziva's legs as she lied in the backseat.

"Are you hurt?"

"No...No, I'm...I'm pregnant."

Michel sighs..."DiNozzo? Aba?"

"Yes."

"Does he know? Have you told him?"

"No."

A car behind them honks, Michel hits the gas..."Why not?"

"You know why."..."Where is my father?"

"Tel-Aviv, he hasn't been back to America since the car explosion in front of the Embassy."

"Tov!"

"Mossad is still looking for you, Ziva."

"I know, so is the CIA."

"CIA? Why?"

Ziva smacks Bashan's shoulder with Kobb's wallet, he reaches back and takes it, he opens it up and looks at it..."Aww, I've heard of him."

"You have?"

"He's good at finding people who don't want to me found."..."Where did you get this?"

"I have my ways, Michel."

"Did you kill him?"

"Not yet."

"Ziva!"

"I said not yet!"

"Ziva..."...Sounding disappointed.

"I need a place to stay."

He sighs.

"Please, Michel."

"I'll see what I can do, where can I contact you?"...He stops the car at a red-light.

"You won't, I'll contact you."...The door opens and Ziva dashes away from the car.

-------

Michel stood outside a cabin in the middle of the woods, a woman stood next to him.

"Michel, who is this?"

"Where are you, Ziva?"

There was silence.

"Ziva?"...Bashan slowly turned around, looking in all directions..."Ziva?"

"Who is the woman?"

"You're midwife."

Ziva looked over the edge of the cabin, looking down at them..."My midwife?"

"Yes, she's going to help deliver the baby."

"Oh."

"What are you doing up there, you could hurt yourself!"

Silence once again...as they both stared up at the roof.

Ziva appeared behind them..."What are you looking at?"

Michel jumped a little, he quickly turns around..."Harah! I'm an old man, Ziva!"

"Mitzta'er"..."This is the place, yes?"

Bashan nodded..."This is Yesmina, she can be trusted, she delivered all of my children."

The woman drops in front of Ziva and puts her hand on Ziva's stomach, she slowly moves it in a circle..."Shelosha?"

Ziva looks down at her.."Yes."

"She doesn't speak English, Ziva."

"Oh."...Ziva looks down at her..."Ken."

The woman smiles as she rises...she caresses Ziva's cheeks with her hand..."Ben."

Ziva looks at Michel..."She's never been wrong, Ziva."

Ziva closed her eyes..."I'm gonna have son?"...Ziva starts to cry and quickly moves to bush and bends over vomiting.

Yesmina walks over to her and rubs her back...he reaches into her pocket and pulls something out and offers it to her.

Ziva stands up wiping her face.

"She wants you to eat it, Ziva."

Ziva takes it and look at it..."Todah."

The woman nods, bringing her hand up to her mouth, pressing her fingers against her mouth.

Ziva places it into her mouth and eats it..."Tastes like a cracker."

Bashan laughs..."Because it is."

----------

Chapter 11: Pregnancy

"Ziva?"...Yesmina called out.

Ziva walked from the bathroom, wearing a sundress, her head covered in a colorful bandana, she's clearly starting to show. She rested her hands on her stomach..."Ech efshar la'azor lach?"...Ziva smiled.

Yesmina stood next to table...she pointed towards a plate of food.

Ziva moved over and sat down..."Todah."

"Al lo davar."

"Can you say it in English?"

Yesmina moved her mouth..."uhh, you...wel..come?"

Ziva reached over and grabbed her hand..."Tov!"...She smiled at her.

Ziva picked up a fork and started to eat as Yesmina sat down and started to knit, it was light blue, she had just started...it was about the side of a pot holder.

With each and every passing day it got larger and larger. By the time Ziva was 5 months pregnant, it was size of a large blanket.

Yesmina stood shaking it. She moved over to Ziva, who sat on a couch and covered her with it..."For son."

Ziva brought it to her nose and smelled it..."Thank you."

Yesmina leaned down and kissed Ziva's head..."You are welcome."

Ziva smiled..."Your English is getting better."...Ziva puts her hand on her stomach..."He kicked."...She smiled looking down at her stomach..."Playing feetball, yes?"

Yesmina nodded to her with a smile, she then turned and walked to the cast-iron stove, pouring herself a cup of tea, she moved back to her chair and started to knit once again.

Ziva watched on for days on end, Yesmina would take care of her, hold her when she cried and constantly knit. By the 6th month, she had knitted a blanket and a scarf for Ziva and now was working on something else.

"You spoil me, Yesmina."...She moved over to her, taking her hands into hers...her hands were worn down, her fingers were skinny and covered in wrinkles. Ziva rubbed them for her, she brought them up to her mouth and kissed them.

"Layla tov."...Yesmina rose and kissed Ziva on the forehead, Ziva turned and moved to her bed and lied down.

Yesmina sat and continued on with her knitting as she watched over Ziva.

-----

7 months...

The shower was running, Ziva stood naked, one hand holding up her stomach, the other covering her breasts looking into a mirror, she turned back and forth looking at herself...she started to cry..."I'm...I'm fat."

She opened up the curtain and stepped into the shower. Water poured down her now growing back hair, she sighed, crying ..."What am I gonna do?"

She knelt down and sat in the tub, letting the water run over her, she continued to sob..."What do I know about being a mother? I'm a killer, not a live giver!"...Ziva punched the shower curtain, water started to pour outside of the tub.

Ziva just sat there, her face in her hands sobbing uncontrollably.

The door opened, Yesmina opened the curtain..."Ziva."...With compassion in her voice.

Ziva quickly closes it..."Leave me alone...Azov Oti!"

Yesmina kneels opening the curtain...Yesmina reaches in and caresses Ziva's cheeks, then slaps her really hard on her left cheek..."Stop be child!"

Ziva looks at her shocked, she moved her hand to cheek and held it.

Yesmina grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it between her hands...she sets it down and moves her hands to Ziva's hair and starts to suds up her hair.

Ziva leaned towards Yesmina..."I-I'm sorry...Ani mitzta'eret."

"Aww."...Yesmina pulled Ziva's head to her shoulder held it there, she lightly stroked her head.

Yesmina softly started to sing in Hebrew.

Ziva closed her eyes and quietly shed more tears.

--------

"Ziva!"...Yesmina laughed.

Ziva walked out of the bathroom..."I can hardly fit through the bathroom door now. Jeez."...She laughed.

Yesmina pointed to the corner, her bed was covered in many pillows.

"What's this?"

"Birth."

"Now?"

"No."...She laughed..."When."

Ziva chuckled..."I was gonna say."...She placed her hands on her stomach and looked down..."I still have a month to go, yes?"

"Ziva."...Yesmina held up some cloth.

"What's that?"

"For son."

"A piece of cloth?"...Ziva waddled slowly over to her..."I feel like a cow."

"But move like a penguin."

Ziva looked up..."Michel!"

"Shalom."...He walked in..."How are you?"

"Very pregnant."

He laughs.

"How are things in the city?"

"Your father is back in America."

"What!?"

"Shhh, calm, Ziva."

"Were you followed!?"

"Shhh, sit, sit...everything is fine, A-Ok, okay?"

Ziva sat on the bed.

"I brought you something."...Bashan handed Ziva a bag and she looked inside.

"Ishti...she baked for you."

Ziva breathed in..."That should last 5 minutes. Heh heh."

Bashan sat next to her..."DiNozzo has been looking for you. Israel denied him to permission to travel there."

Ziva turned away..."He's moved on."

"Oh?"

Ziva lowered her head..."It's for the best, Michel."

Bashan put his arm around Ziva..."Lets eat, huh?"

----------

A younger man, with a full beard and mustache stands holding a pair of binoculars...he lifts them to his face and focuses in...Ziva and Bashan come into view.

He lowers them, taking out a satellite phone, he dials and brings it up to his face..."David, Bevakasha."

---------

Chapter 12: Labor Pains  
---------------------------

Bashan reached into the bag and pulled out a box, he opened it.

Ziva closed her eyes and breathed in..."Rugelach?"...She opened her eyes and smiled, taking the pastry from the box. She took a bite of it..."You will thank your wife for me, yes?"...She quickly took another bite.

Bashan nodded.

"Toda."...As she grabbed another pastry.

"Hungry?"

Ziva grinned..."Eating for two, Michel."

He smiled.

-------------

"Report, Officer Eschel."

"You were right, Director...Bashan led me right to her."

"Good."

"Orders?"

"Bring her home, no witnesses."

Eschel hangs up and moves to his car, he takes a silver briefcase out of the front seat and sits it on the hood of the car, he opens it; taking out a 9mm Desert Eagle. He quickly digs a silencer out of its compartment and screws it to the end of barrel. He slams a clip in and pulls back on the slide.

----------

Ziva laughs..."Mandelbread, too?"...She shook her head.

She took a bite as Michel stood from the bed.

"You're leaving? You just got here."

"Sorry, Ziva...I will be missed."

Ziva sighed..."I understand."

Bashan moved to the door and opened it...Bashan stopped, the sound of 3-4 quick pops were heard.

Ziva knew that sound very fondly..."Get down!"...She yelled.

Bashan turned, dropping to his knees, he fell forward against the door...blocking the only door out.

Yesmina moved across the cabin, heading for the bathroom.

"Yesmina!"...Ziva slid her hand under her pillow grabbing her gun.

Ziva back at Bashan, he wasn't moving..."Michel!?"

He didn't respond.

"Michel!"

Ziva fired once out the front door as she moved to Bashan and pulled him inside, slamming the door.

Eschel jumped through the window tackling Ziva, Ziva dropped her gun as glass went everywhere. Ziva landed on her bed. 

She looked up..."Namir?"

He stood, looking down at her..."Shalom, Ziva."...He smiled..."With child, I see."

"What do you want?"

"Your father wants you, Ziva."

Ziva looked at Michel...he slowly turned his head towards Ziva, blood ran down his chin...Eschel fired, striking him in the head.

"MICHEL!"

Ziva kicked forward, knocking the gun from Eschel's hand.

He looked at her and grinned..."Joking?"

Ziva moved to her feet and he laughed.

Ziva held out her fists.

"Ziva...stop."

She quickly strikes him in the face, his lip begins to bleed.

He wipes his lip, he looks at his fingers and sees blood..."Kalba!"

Ziva swings and he dodges it, he grabs her arm and tosses her against the wall, then lands on the bed...Ziva lets out a moan.

He moves to her, grabbing her hair and pulls her off the bed, she lands on her stomach. She lets out a scream as he drags her towards the door, the bathroom door opens, Yesmina hits Eschel in the head with metal towel rack, he grabs her by the shirt and pushes her, knocking her back towards the bathtub, the door bounces back and closes, Eschel takes out his gun and fired 5 times into the door.

Eschel turns and looks back at Ziva, she's on her knees holding her stomach...he moves to her, grabbing her by the hair.

Ziva uppercuts him in the groin.

He takes a few steps back and drops to one knee.

Ziva struggles to get to her feet as Eschel rises and moves back towards Ziva.

Ziva reaches for her gun, but Eschel kicks it out of the way then kicks Ziva in the stomach.

Ziva falls to her side, holding her stomach...she then rolls to her back as Eschel moves his feet so Ziva's head is between them.

"Does it hurt?"...He laughed.

"Stom ta jora!"

He aims his gun at her head...she's still holding her stomach.

"Hoos!"

He cocks the gun and fires, the bullet hits the floor about an inch away from her head..."The next one will be between your eyes, Ziva."

He puts away his gun and moves down to her legs, he kneels grabbing her around an ankle and pulls her towards the door.

She grabs the leg of the bed and holds on for dear life. 

Eschel yanks on her leg, but she won't budge...he lets go of her leg and takes a step towards her when her water breaks, his foot slides making him falls backwards as the water rushes all over the floor.

Eschel sits up and met with a kick to the face, knocking him backwards.

"You fucking bitch!"...He does a nip up and jumps on top of her, placing his hands on her neck squeezing as hard as he can.

Ziva closes her eyes...Eschel's eyes are wide open, choking the life out of her, staring at her face.

The bathroom door opens, Eschel turns his head slightly and looks, loosening his grip.

He turns back around, Ziva's hand moves quickly to his throat, grabbing his Adam's apple; she digs her nails into it. Eschel starts to scream as Ziva rips Eschel's throat out, his screams disappear.

Namir Eschel brings both of his hands up to his throat, holding it tightly...Ziva grabs his gun from his shoulder holster; she places the muzzle of silencer under his chin and fires twice.

Blood and brain matter reigns down upon the floor as Ziva kicks Eschel off of her.

She drops the gun and lets out a scream, she turns to her side, holding her stomach.

-----------

Chapter 13: Birth  
------------------------------

Ziva lied on the floor, she moaned bringing her legs up, going into a fetal position.

A sharp pain hit her stomach and she screamed, she grabbed her stomach and held it tightly.

A hand touched her hand and she quickly grabbed the gun and aimed it.

"Ziva."...Yesmina was on her knees in front of her. Ziva dropped the gun as Yesmina turn Ziva onto her back, she pushed her legs apart and placed her hand on her stomach.

Ziva let out a grunt as Yesmina moved to stove and took a teapot off the stovetop and grabbed her bag and moved back, she set the teapot down next to Ziva and pushed her knees up, along with her dress.

Ziva grabbed her hand, it was burned, Ziva opened her eyes wide, then let out another scream, moving her hands back to her stomach.

Yesmina opened her bag, taking out some towels, she poured water on them and placed them behind Ziva, on her lower back.

Yesmina put her hand on Ziva's forehead lightly stroking it..."Shhh."

Ziva looked at her..."I'm gonna kill him!"

"Shhh."...She grabbed Ziva's hand and held it tightly. He pulled her bag to her and took out a bottle water, she poured some of it on Ziva's head. 

Ziva's head fell back, she started to scream, tears started to flow..."Help...me."...She screamed again as Yesmina moved back between her legs and examined her.

Yesmina looked up at her..."Time."

Ziva leaned up..."Time!?"

"PUSH!"

Ziva grunted and, grinning her teeth...she tore down below and she let out a scream..."Is...something...w-w-wrong?"...She breathed hard, barely getting it out.

"PUSH!"

Ziva grunt and squeezed as Yesmina grabbed the baby by the shoulders and pulled, he slid out. Yesmina quickly scooped his mouth with her finger, she held him by his legs and held him upside down and gave him a quick slap on the back, he starts to cry. She grabbed something from her bag, she cleaned him off and tied a string around the umbilical cord.

Ziva dropped her knees, seeing her son for the first time. He held her hands out as Yesmina handed him to her, she smiled as tears rolled down her face, he was so tiny, she cradled him in her arms bringing him to her chest.

Yesmina quickly placed the cloth over him, tucking it between him and Ziva's hands.

Ziva placed her right hand on his head stroking his tiny hair-covered head, continuing to cry..."You look like your daddy."...She closed her eyes and moved her mouth to his head and kissed him..."Shalom, Anthony."

A few minutes pass...

"Yesmina?"

Ziva leaned up, Yesmina was on her knees, her head down..."Praying?"

Ziva reached out with her right hand placing it on Yesmina's shoulder, she shook it.

Yesmina didn't move.

"Yesmina?"...Ziva held her baby tightly to her chest as she moved forward, lifting Yesmina's chin.

"No."...Ziva shook her head..."No."

Ziva moved to her knees and wrapped one arm around her and hugged her..."Please, God...no."

She fell back, her hand was covered in blood..."NOOOOOO!"...She picked up the gun and empty the clip into Eschel's body, she continued to squeeze the trigger until Tony giggled, she looked down at him...she closed her eyes..."I'm sorry...I will not be a good mother, I am simply a killer."...She started to sob uncontrollably.

-------

Ziva stood outside the cabin, a gas can sat at her feet. She cradled Tony in her leg arm...she held a zippo lighter in her right hand, she flicked it and a flame emerged, she tossed the lighter towards the cabin, the gas ignited. She kicked the can into the cabin and it started to engulf in flames.

"Shalom."

--------------

Chapter 14: Hide and Seek  
----------------------

4 months later...

A woman walks down a street in an Muslim community wearing a blue burqa, she stops and talks in Arabic to a woman.

The woman points..."Imshy ala tool, thumma 'arrij yaminan."

She nods and moves along her way.

She enters a store and moves through it, she uncovers her hands only for a moment picking up items as she walked down aisles. She moves to cashier, placing her basket on the counter.

"Sitta."

She takes out 6 dollars and places it on the counter.

"Shokran."

The woman remains silent as the cashier bags up her items and hands her the bag.

She grabs it and moves it under her burqa and moves out of the store. She walks the same way she came from and turns into a small alley, she moves up a flight of stairs and unlocks a door and goes inside.

She shuts the door and moves to the kitchen, she sits the bag next to a baby seat on the kitchen table...she exposes her hand and moves it to her head and pulls at her burqa.

Ziva stood by the kitchen table, cradling Tony in her left arm. She gentle put Tony into his baby seat and rolls her neck, popping it. She was wearing a pair of brown cargo pants and blue vest, her hair in a French braid.

She pulls her gun from the back of her pants, placing it on the table.

She sat in the chair next to Tony as he sucked quietly on a pacifier. Ziva smiled at him, wiggling his foot.

She grabbed the bag and took out a bottle of water, she opened it and took a drink.

She slowly started to unbutton her vest..."Are you hungry?"...she opened her shirt, exposing one of her breasts. She picked up Tony, taking the pacifier out and offered him her nipple, he clamped on.

"Ooh."...She laughed..."Your father had a bad happened of doing that, too."...She smirked as she slowly rubbed his head with her fingertips.

There was a knock at the door...Ziva was silent.

Again, another knock at the door.

"Hal beemkani mosa'adatuk?"...Ziva spoke in Arabic.

"I don't speak Arabic."

Ziva was silent.

"Do you speak English?"

"Laa."

"She said no."...A woman spoke.

Ziva recognized this woman's voice...she spent two years with her in Mossad training. She sighed as she pulled Tony away from her breast. She placed his pacifier back into his mouth and sat him back into his chair. She moved to the door, gun in hand.

"It's about time you showed up, where were you?"

"Asking questions, but it's hard...especially in this neighborhood."

"Matha?"...Ziva said.

"What did she say?"

"What."

"What?"

"Yes, she said what."

Ziva looked through the peephole..."Police?"

Ziva held the gun against the door..."No."...The man answered.

"Hey, what are you doing there?"...They turned around and looked down, Agent Kobb stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Ziva moved quickly to the kitchen..."CIA, too? How did they find me?"...She grabbed Tony and moved back into the bedroom, she opened up the closet door and sat him inside, she knelt kissing her hand, she pressed it against his head, then closed the door.

She moved back into the kitchen, grabbing the burqa, putting it back on as she moved towards the front door...an argument between the two Mossad agents and the CIA agent had broken out.

"Our soil, our bust!"

"She is Israeli, we take care of our own."

"She was CIA."

The woman laughed..."She would not lower herself to your standards."

Ziva opened the door...the Mossad woman turned towards her..."Sabah el kheer."

Ziva was silent, she had her gun pointed at them under her burqa.

The CIA guy pushed his way to the door..."Have...you...seen...this...woman?"...He held up a photo of Ziva.

The Mossad woman laughed..."She's Arabic, not stupid."

"Yajebu an athhaba al aan!"...Ziva raised her voice.

"Ayn?"

Ziva moved back to her kitchen.

"Same info?"

"What?"

"The phone calls to Michel Bashan's residence?"

Ziva lowered her head and quietly sighed as she moved back towards the bedroom.

"We don't discuss..."...The man stopped, he saw something glimmering in the kitchen..."Is that a Star of David necklace?"

"It's her!"…The man quickly stepped into the apartment drawing his weapon, the woman quickly follows.

Kobb walked in, but was stopped by the woman, she grabs his wrist..."This is Mossad business."

Kobb breaks away from her...she shoots him three times in the chest. He dies instantly.

The man looks at her…"Milka!"

"They said no witnesses…now, go!"

The man ran through the apartment, kicking in the doors…he got to the bedroom, the window was open, Ziva and her baby were gone.

"Harah!"…He moved back to the front door…"She's gone."

Milka knelt over Kobb, she was wiping down her weapon.

"What are you doing?"

"Killing two birds with one stone, Shia."

"What about her?"

"She's not going anywhere…she's still in Washington for a reason."

"Awww."…He had a perplexed look on his face.

She laid the gun down and looked up at him…"Trust me."

----------

Several hours later…

The Director of the CIA sat at his desk, he sat back in his chair, smoking a cigar. His phone buzzed.

"Sir, someone is here to see you."

"Who, Kathy?"

"Metro police, about a death, Sir."

"Send them in."

The door opens and two men in suits walk in…"I'm Detective Johnson and this is Detective Hodges, Metro Police."…They show their badges.

He shakes their hands…"How can I help you gentlemen?"

"The body of a Thomas Cobb was found today."

"What? Where!?"

"In the Muslim community, Sir."…He was shot 3 times in the chest, all of them pierced his heart, the murder weapon was found at the scene, we are running the prints now, plus we found this photo next to the body…he held up the photo of Ziva.

After several more questions, the detectives finally leave.

He picks up his phone…"Get me all handlers for agents within a 100 mile radius of Washington, D.C. right now."…He slams the phone down.

------------

Milka and Shia walk into the Israeli Embassy and use a keycard to move through a door. They walk down a long corridor until they come to 2 large wooden doors.

A woman sits at a desk…"Director David is waiting for both of you."

They push the doors open and walk in.

David leaning down, holding a putter…"News?"…He struck a ball towards a cup.

"We found her."

He looked up…"I don't see her."

"She got away."

He starts pounding his desk with the putter, swinging it like a mad man, finally throwing it against the wall.

"Sir, she's still in Washington for a reason, yes?"

Director David straightens his tie…"Go on."

"Anthony DiNozzo?"

David smiles…"Kill him. Kill everyone associated with him. Kill them all!"

---------

Ziva sat inside a car outside the Israeli Embassy…Milka and Shia came walking out, they got into their car and drove off. Ziva followed them.

They drove for 10 minutes until they arrived outside of NCIS.

"What are they doing here?"…Tony gurgled, Ziva adjusted the rearview mirror and looked at him in the back seat.

They sat there for nearly two hours.

Ziva looked down at her watch…"Six o'clock."

Tony stepped out of the building and walked towards his car, Kate was right behind, they went in separate directions…Ziva found this confusing, but quickly shook her head, Tony pulled out of the parking lot and they quickly followed him.

Ziva slammed her fist into the console, making Tony cry…she looked into the rearview mirror…"Shhh, mommy's sorry."…She turned and rocked his seat and cursed at herself in her mind…"Shhh."

Ziva followed them to outside DiNardo's restaurant, Tony parked and went inside. They pulled into the parking lot and parked near the back and waited.

Ziva pulled into the parking lot and drove down the aisle and stopped in front of their car. She extended her arm out the window and smiled, she gives them the middle finger and quickly drove off.

"Follow her!"…Milka yelled as Shia threw the car into drive and slammed on the gas.

They chased Ziva for nearly a mile before she pulled into a darkened warehouse. They slammed through a garage door, the car's headlights beamed light inside.

"Do you see her?"

"No!"

Two shots rang out, both of their headlights were now destroyed.

A dark echoing laugh came from inside…"Milka, afraid of the dark still, yes?"

"How does she know your name?"

"We went through Mossad training together."

"Can you take her?"

Milka paused…"Maybe."

"Maybe? Maybe!?"

"Back the car up slowly."

Shia put the car in reverse and slowly started to back up…shots blast through the windshield, riddling it, hitting Shia in the shoulder. The car stops as Ziva runs and jumps, drop kicking the windshield into their faces.

Milka crawls out of the car as Ziva fires another round into Shia, striking him in the head.

"ZIVA!"…Ziva lied on the hood, her face and arm were bleeding. Milka went for her gun, but it was missing. She looked inside the car, it was lying on the seat. She moved to it. Ziva rolled back over the hood landing on her feet, she fired into the passenger seat as she moved towards Milka, she was kneeling, covering her head with her hands.

Ziva fired, but the slide went back, it was empty.

"Aww, too bad."…Milka stood, reaching for her gun.

Ziva kicked the door, smashing it into Milka. She fell, Ziva kicked the door again, catching Milka's head between the door and the body of the car, she kicked it again and again, smashing her head until she heard a crunch.

Ziva kicked the door once more for good measure. Milka's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Ziva moved back to her car, opening the back door, the overhead light came on, Tony giggled…she moved down and kissed the top of his head, she breathed in and out deeply…"I think it's time to meet your daddy."

--------

Seven men stood in the Director's office of CIA Director Kenneth Kennedy, he sat in his chair.

"I'm sure you've all heard about the death of Agent Kobb?"…He shakes his head, taking off his glasses..."His killer is a rogue CIA agent, Ziva David; you can pick up the dossier on her as you leave from Kathy. I want this woman dead, do whatever you have to, use whatever means possible, I don't care.. but I want her DEAD!"

"Sir?"

"GO!"

They leave the room, Kathy passes out a dossier to each of them.

"This trouble for one woman?"...A last man to leave asked.

"Kobb was his son-in-law."...Kathy replied.

---------------------------------

Chapter 15: The David Dossier

----------------------------------

Roselyn Sanchez sat looking at the dossier on her desk, the words "Top Secret" were spread across the cover, she leaned down and broke the seal with a pencil.

She opened the dossier..."The David Dossier."...it said in a bold large font.

She picked up her phone shaking her head..."I need a secure line."

She waited, she turned the page...it read like a diary of her actions over her lifetime...her years in the Israeli army, in Mossad, in NCIS and finally with the CIA.

She turned the page, there was a picture of Tony and his complete profile, including medical, physical and mental tests, etc.. It included a side note saying that he was the father of her child, if she had a child, in quotes it read..."Expendable."

"If she had a child?"...She lowered her head..."This is madness."

"Secure, ma'am."

Sanchez punched in a 10-number code..."Arch Angel, this is Mother."...She hung up…"Please get this."

-----------

Ziva drove towards Kate's, a block from it, she got an uneasy feeling. She turned before getting to Kate's street.

She drove away from it, moving out of Washington, D.C.. She stopped at a rest stop and moved to a pay phone. She took the receiver off and dialed.

"Line is secure."

Ziva punched in a 10 number code and it rang.

"202-555-1000...Arch Angel, this is Mother."

Ziva hung up and dialed the number...it rang...

Roselyn Sanchez's phone rang and she picked it up..."Secure call from...'Arch Angel'."...Ziva's voice was heard.

She pressed a set of numbers and the call went through.

"Arch Angel, where are your whereabouts?"

"Why?"

"There is CIA hit squad after you."

"Why? For killing Mossad agents?"

"Mossad?"

"They went after...never mind."

"Did you kill Agent Kobb?"

"No."

"Did you kill Lt. Navy nurse."

Ziva interrupts her..."Absolutely not!"

"You have to come in."

"How can I, especially with this hit squad after me now!?"

"Then run, get as far away from Washington, D.C. as you can."

Ziva sighed..."I can't... not yet."...Ziva stared at her car.

"How is the baby?"

The question catches Ziva off guard...she was silent.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."...Ziva's voice started to break.

Ziva hung up the phone.

"Hello? Hello?"

---------

Tony arrives at Kate's, he gets out carrying a pizza.

Two men watch him from a car across the street.

"What are we doing here?"

"Watching a guy eat apparently."

"This is just stupid."

"Orders are orders, Jim."

"This is bullshit."

----------

Director Kennedy sat in his office, his phone buzzed.

"Director Kennedy, there's a woman claiming to be Ziva David on the phone."

"What?"

"Shall I put her through?"

"Are you tracing it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Put it through."

He presses a button on his phone..."This is CIA Director Kennedy."

"Shut up and listen, I'm gonna say this once and only once...I did not kill anyone who didn't try to kill me and I certainly did NOT kill any CIA agents...if you want me, come and get me."

Ziva tosses her cell phone into the bushes and moved to her car, she takes out a bag and lifts it to her ear, it's ticking. She tosses it towards the bushes and gets in the car and drives off.

"Hello?"…He covers the phone with his hand…"The phone is still on, if she wants to die, let's not disappoint her. When you get the location, you send every man we have to her."

"Every man?"

"Everyone except Kindred and Carter…have them stick to DiNozzo."

"Yes, Sir."

A minute passes…

"We got her, Sir, she's at a rest stop 17 miles north of Washington, D.C., sending all available agents now."

------

Ziva pulls up behind Kate's house, she cradles Tony in her arms and moves through a yard, she kneels against a wooden fence in the shadows.

Tony walks out of Kate's house, Ziva stands and starts towards him, but stops. She spots a car across the street; multiple cigarette butts are lying on the ground. She crouches and moves quickly, going around the back of Kate's house.

Kindred and Carter are still in their car. They watch as Tony moves to his car, placing Sophia in her car seat, he then drives off. The CIA agents follow him.

Ziva opens the back sliding door and moves in, she moves towards the front room, when Kate turns and moves towards the kitchen. Ziva sidles up against the wall and Kate walks right past her.

Ziva moves through the doorway, placing Tony in a chair. She rubs the top of his head, then quickly moves back towards the kitchen.


	9. Save Me

"Save Me"  
--------------

Chapter 1: My Little Miracle  
-------------------------

"His son?"...Kate looked at Ziva.

Tony giggled as Ziva extended him towards Kate.

"What is that?"

"A baby."

"I know that, but what are you doing with one?"

"Are you dense? It's my baby."

"But...how? I thought you said couldn't have children."

Ziva looked down at Tony, bringing him back to her chest hugging him..."He's my little miracle."

Kate reached out her hand, her hand hovered above Tony's head, her eyes locked on the baby..."What's his name?"

Ziva closed her eyes..."Anthony."

Kate brought her hand up to Ziva's chin lifting it, she opened her eyes..."Good name."...She smiled at her.

Ziva once again extended her hands towards Kate..."You'll take him for me, yes?"

"No, he needs his mother, Ziva."

"Please. I know we haven't gotten along much, but please do this for Tony and his son."

"No, Ziva. The boy needs his mother."

"Just take him!"...Ziva raised her voice...she starts to cry.

Kate sighed...she took a step forward grabbing her arms around them both, pulling them into her..."Shhh, I'll take him, Ziva, but on one condition."..She whispered.

--------

Tony sat on the edge of his couch, Sophia sat in her chair on the coffee table.

She giggled as Tony put his hands over her eyes..."Where are you, Sophia?"...He quickly takes his hands away..."Peek-a-boo!"...Sophia giggles...he repeats it...she giggles again.

He picks her up and sits back rocking her..."When you grow up, I'm gonna have maim every boy...errrr, maybe girls, too that gets near you, my little princess."...He kisses her nose..."You're such a good girl, yes you are!"

She giggles..."You giggle about it now, but you'll hate me later, yes you will!"...He holds her up and bobs her up and down..."WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She giggles then throws up onto his shirt.

Tony looks down..."Heh. Note to self, don't WEEEEEEEEE after feeding Sophia!"

Tony's cell rings.

"Who could be calling me? Huh? Probably Mommy!"...He kisses Sophia's nose and puts her back in her car seat...she burps..."Heh."

Tony grabs his phone..."It is your mommy!"...Tony bobs his head up and down as she laughs..."Excuse me for a second, my little shirt messer-upper."...He opens his phone.

"What's up, Kate?"

"Tony."

"Z-Ziva?"

--------------

Chapter 2: The Two Tonys  
------------------------------

Tony repeated himself..."Ziva?!"

"McGee's place, 20 minutes."

The line went dead.

"Kate? Kate?!"

Tony sat back..."Ziva?"...He smiled, but his face quickly changed, the muscle in his neck flex as he rose from the couch.

------

Tony stood outside McGee's apartment, he gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Me."

The door opened slightly...Kate's face appeared just below the chain hanging across the opening.

"Is she here?"

Kate nodded.

"Let me in."

"Tony..."

"What?"

She swallowed hard..."Be calm."

"Oh, I'm calm."

"Tony."

Tony closes his eyes..."1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."

The door closes and the door opens...Kate extends her hands..."Come to mommy, Angel."

Tony gently hands Sophia to Kate, he starts to move past her when Kate grabs his arm..."Tony...she needs you more than ever."

Tony looked at her..."Where is she?"

Kate looked away..."Bedroom."

Tony moved through the living room and stepped into doorway, Ziva stood with her back to the door.

Tony sighed..."Where have you been? I've been looking for you for a freakin' year!"

"I'm sorry, Tony."

"Sorry? You're sorry?!"

Tony moved to Ziva..."I thought I lost..."

"Tony stop."..."Ziva interrupted him..."I have to get out of here."

"What?!"...He moved closer..."Why?!"

"I have to protect Anthony."

"Why? I'm fine."...Tony puts his hand on her shoulder.

She takes a step forward and starts to cry.

"Talk to me, Ziva. Please."...She brings her arms up and kisses Tony's head.

"Tony...meet..."...She slowly turns around..."Tony."

Tony just stood there, Ziva's hand shook holding Tony.

"Ziva?"

"He's your son, Tony."

"What?"...Tears stream down Tony's face..."You should've...told me."

"Tony."...Ziva moved to him...placing Tony in his hands, he looks down at him...Ziva moves and kisses Tony on the cheek..."Promise me you'll protect him."

Ziva slid past him...stopping at the door..."Promise me, Tony."

Tony turned around..."Where are you going?"

"Promise me, Tony."

"I promise."

Ziva starts to leave...Tony takes a huge step out the door..."Stop!"

Ziva stops and turns..."I can't."

"I will not lose you again."

"I'm putting you all in danger, don't you see that?!"

Tony moves to her..."Danger is just a word, Ziva. It's just a word."

-------

Chapter 3: Getting to Know You  
----------------------------

Ziva sat on McGee's bed, Kate moved into the room with a roll of paper towels and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, she sat next to her.

"Take off your shirt, let me see your arm."

Ziva took off her shirt.

Kate moved her fingers to Ziva's arm, pulling out something, she raised it up and looked at it..."Is that part of a windshield?"

Ziva pushed her hair back.

"What happened to your hair?"

Ziva looked towards the door, Tony leaned against the doorway.

"Surviving."

Kate poured hydrogen peroxide up and down her arm.

"Ahh, its stings!"

"Good, that means it's working."...Kate poured more hydrogen peroxide onto a paper towel and gently started clean the cuts and scrapes on Ziva's face.

Tony disappeared back into the living room.

"We'll have you good as new in no time, Ziva."

Ziva grabbed Kate's wrist..."Thanks."...Her fingers fell away as Kate nodded.

"You might need a butterfly bandage for..."...Kate stopped, Laughter came from the other room.

Ziva and Kate rose from the bed and walked into the living room.

Tony was in the kitchen, they walked towards him.

Sophia and Tony sat in their car seats on the kitchen counter, Tony sat on a stool in front of them. Sophia was asleep, T laughed, playing with Tony's pinky finger.

"What you got there, buddy...a pinky?"

T started to nibble on it..."You teethin' yet? Naw, you're still too young."...Saliva rolled down Tony's finger.

"You're definitely a DiNozzo."

Tony ran his fingertips over T's head, from the top of his head, down his nose to his chin.

T clapped his little hands together.

Tony leaned in, T ran his hands all over his face, he slid his right hand into Tony's mouth. He acted like he was eating it, he then kissed it as he pulled it out..."Yum-yum-yum!"

"Did daddy get you wet? Yes, he did."...He gently blew on his hand..."There you go, all dry."

T giggled as Tony picked him up and held him up and looked at him, he kicked his little legs..."You got crazy ninja skills already?"

Tony brought him to his left shoulder and held him, running his palm over his head very slowly and started to sing very softly:

_"Getting to know you, getting to know all about you.  
Getting to like you, getting to hope you like me.  
Getting to know you, putting it my way,  
But nicely,  
You are precisely,  
My cup of tea."_

He turned his head and kissed the side of T's head..."But here, it's more coffee than tea, especially around Uncle Gibby. You'll like him, just watch out for his slaps."...Tony moves his right hand to the back of T's head and taps him on the back of the head.

"The first of many, I'm sure."

Tony turned around, seeing Ziva and Kate watching him..."Something wrong?"

Ziva smiled and started to cry.

"Don't cry, Ziva."

Kate looked at Ziva, then back at Tony..."That's a good cry, Tony."

"No, that's a great cry."...Kate handed Ziva a paper towel..."Todah."

------

Chapter 4: It's Dah-veed!  
-------------------

Ziva slept soundly on McGee's bed, Kate watched over her from the doorway.

"She's asleep?"...Tony said walking up behind Kate.

"Yes, finally."...She turned and leaned against the doorway.

"Good."

"Why do you have your jacket on? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yep."

"Be careful, Ziva told me people are following you."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, Mossad has been following me for close to a year."

"No, I think she said the CIA was following you."

"Why would the...wait...her."

"A hit squad, it seems."

"A hit squad? Why?"

"She didn't say."

"Don't let her out of your sight, ok?"

Kate nodded..."Where are you going, anyway?"

"Gibbs, of course...by the way, where the hell is McGee?"

"Quantico, the FBI is borrowing him."

"Oh yeah...I wish Fornell would get his own McGeek."

Tony moved towards the window.

"The door is the other way, you know."

"But the fire escape isn't."

"Uh, what?"

"Trust me."

Tony moved out the window.

Kate sighed..."The last time I trusted you, I ended up pregnant."...softly laughing.

---------

CIA Director Kennedy sat in his office on the phone..."What do you mean you have to cordon off the area?...A bomb?...Is she in custody?"...He slams down the phone.

He pushes a button on his phone..."Yes, Sir?"

"Kathy, get me Kindred or Carter on the phone."

--------

Ziva awoke..."Tony?"

"He left, Ziva."

She sat up quickly..."Why?!"

"He went to talk to Gibbs, he'll be fine."

Ziva scooted back against the headboard, bringing her knees to her chest..."I shouldn't have came here."

"And deny Tony knowing about his son."

Ziva lowered her head..."I just don't want anyone...especially Tony, to get hurt."

Kate sighed..."I think you hurt him more when you left."

"I had to, it was the right thing to do."

"For who? You or him?"

Kate moved to Ziva and sat on the bed..."He's changed."

Ziva raised her head..."What do you mean?"

"He doesn't joke much anymore and Gibbs hasn't had to slap him in ages. Hell, I don't think he's even been on a date since you've left and some ATF lady has been trying relentlessly."

Ziva smirked..."Davenport."...She moved next to Kate quickly..."You're telling me he hasn't...you know...since?"

Kate nodded.

"Tony? Our Tony? Are you serious? Not even with you?"

"Nope."

"Not even a BJ?"

"Ziva!"

"What?"

Kate shakes her head.

"He didn't go down..."

"Ziva!"

"Okay, okay!"...Ziva and Kate laughed together.

--------

Carter took a drink of his coffee..."What you know about this DiNozzo guy?"

"You mean other than what's in the dossier? Nothing much."

"He sounds like a womanizer."

"Jealous?"

"Maybe."

"All this trouble for this David chick."

"Dah-veed."...Tony opens the back door and gets inside.

"What the hell?"

"Hello, CIA, how are you tonight?"

Kindren and Carter turned around..."What the hell do you want?"

Tony leans forward and takes their coffee cups and tosses them out the window..."Answers."

"Hey!"...Carter yelled.

"It's for horses."

"Great, a smartass."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

Kindred laughs..."Got ya there, partner."

Carter pulls his gun and aims it at Tony, Tony grabs his wrist, taking his gun and pressing it against his forehead in one motion.

"Shit, did you see how fast he did that?!"

"Shut up, Kindred."...Tony pressed hard against his head..."Don't do it."

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already."...Tony releases the clip, it falls, he quickly pulls back the slide, ejecting the round from the chamber, hitting Carter in the face.

Tony looked at Kindred, dropping the gun in the front seat.

Kindred quickly puts his hands up..."No worries, buddy."

"What do you want Ziva David for?"

"She killed an CIA agent and some nurse."

"Quiet, Kindred."

"Fuck you, Carter, you could've gotten us killed. Hell, here's the dossier for her."...He holds it up and Tony grabs it.

"You're fuckin' weak, Kindred."...He looks at Tony..."Fuck you, too and that bitch, David!"

Tony punches Carter in the face and gets out of the car..."It's Dah-veed!"...He steps back..."Thanks, Kindred."...He pulls a dollar from his pocket handing to Kindred.

"What's this for?"

"Your coffee."

Tony disappears into the shadows.

Carter holds his hands over his face as his cell phone rings.

-------

Chapter 5: Uncle Gibby  
--------------------------

Carter closes his phone..."Christ, I think he broke my nose!"

"You sound funny."

"It's definitely broke."

"Yeah, it sounds like it."

"Director say we're not to let DiNozzo out of our sight."

"Oops."

"Tech boys are gonna call me as soon he uses his phone."

"Umm, what if he uses someone else's phone?"

He lowers his hands and turns towards Kindred..."Shut up, will ya?"

"Ooh, that has to hurt."...He reaches to touch it.

Carter slaps his hand away.

--------

"Boss, you down there?"

"Nope."

Tony walks down the stairs..."I thought I didn't hear you down here, Gibbs."

Gibbs stood next to the boat, wearing a red USMC shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. He walks over to his workbench and tosses Tony a sanding block.

"No time tonight, Gibbs...I need some advice."

Gibbs grabs a bottle of bourbon and takes a swig, then offers it to Tony.

"No, thanks."

"What's going on, Tony?"

"Ok, well...let's say...ummm."

"Spit it out already."...He takes another swig.

"Ziva's back."

Gibbs swallows..."Thought I was gonna spit, didn't ya?"

"Not for a second, Boss."

"How many times do I have to tell ya, don't call me Boss outside of work."

"You got it, Boss."

Gibbs shakes his head..."Why is she back, DiNozzo?"...He takes another drink.

"Umm, she brought me my son."

Gibbs spits out his bourbon..."Christ, there's more DiNozzo's now?!"

"Heh. I know you don't mean that, B...Gibbs."

Gibbs closes the bottle and sets it down and he sighs..."I think there's room for one more name on the boat, Tony."

Tony looked down at the boat, the name Sophia is painted on the back..."Naw, that's not it...and isn't it bad luck to name a boat after a boy?"

"You work for the Navy, right?"

"Heh. Just kidding, Boss."

"What is it, Tony?"

"Gibbs?"

"Your problem?"

"Lets say an organization with three letters is after someone with four letters and they want to kill the four letter person, thus the three lettered organization sent a hit squad after the four letter person."

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up, Boss."

"CIA or FBI?"

"CIA, not the culinary school either."

Gibbs moves to him and slaps him on the back of the head..."Eeeeek!"

"The old DiNozzo is back, I see."

"Heh."

"I didn't say it was a good thing, Tony."

"Uh, yeah...so, what do I do?"

"Mossad after her, too?"

"Probably."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, what is she accused of doing?"

"Killing a CIA agent and a nurse."

"A nurse?"

Tony nodded.

"I'll talk to Fornell, see what's really going on."

"Thanks, Gibbs."...Tony moves towards the stairs..."Or should I say, Uncle Gibby?"

"Some advice, Tony."

Tony stops and turns around..."Yeah, Boss?"

"Invest in condoms."

"Heh."

"I don't have that much paint."

------

Chapter 6: The Fire Still Burns  
---------------------

"It was a false alarm, Sir. It was just a toy in a bag, she used the phone to distract us. She could be anywhere now."

Director Kennedy is about to slam the phone down when he stops, calming himself, he presses a button on his phone, it buzzes..."Kathy, get me Sandman."...He said softly.

----------

Tony walked in front of the CIA car and stopped.

"Hey, Kindred."...Tony raised his hand.

Kindred waved.

"Don't wave, idiot."

"What? He was being nice."

"He broke my fucking nose."

"Maybe that's because you aren't nice."...Tony stood next to the passenger side door, he reached in grabbing Carter's nose between his knuckles and pulled hard.

Carter screamed..."If I was you, I'd request a new partner, Kindred."

Tony pulled away and disappeared.

Carter gets out and looks...Kindred quickly follows him out.

"Where did that little fucker go?!"

Carter turned towards Kindred..."Did you see where he went?"

"Hey, your nose is straight again...I think he fixed it."

"Shit! We lost him again."

Tony stepped through the window, holding the dossier in his teeth.

Ziva was once again asleep, Kate sat in a chair by her side.

Tony mumbled looking at her.

"Tony, take it out of you mouth."

Tony takes the dossier out of his mouth..."Heh."

"Good boy."

"I'm kinda surprised to still see her here."

"Why?"

"Because she could kick your ass."

Kate moves to him pushing him out the door..."What?"

"Wait...let me say it again...because she could kick your ass?"

"That's the same statement, Tony."

"Yes, but that one has a question mark at the end. Heh."

"You don't think I could take her?"

"She's an assassin, Kate."

"And?"

"Oh, nothing...just felt like sharing."

Kate shares at Tony.

"That hurts my bones, Kate...it's cold."

"Good!"...She punches him in the arm.

"Ow."...Tony jokingly said.

"DiNozzo!"

"Heh."

Kate took a step forward, tripping on a rug, she fell into Tony's arms, her cheek against his chest.

"You ok, Kate?"

Kate relished it, she closed her eyes and gently moved her head against his chest.

"Damn rug, you sure you're ok, Kate?"

Kate pushed away..."Yeah."...She walked towards the kitchen as Tony remained at the doorway watching Ziva.

"Tony."...Kate sighed to herself as she picked up Sophia hugging her.

Kate took a step back towards him..."Tony."...She said softly.

Tony turned and smiled..."Yeah, Kate?"

"Never mind, I got it."...She quickly turned around, she brought Sophia up, kissing the top of her head, she closed her eyes and sighed.

-------

"Sir, Sandman will be here in the morning, 0700."

"Excellent, Kathy. You can go for the night."

"Thank you, Sir."

----------

Tony sat in a chair next to sleeping Ziva looking through the dossier.

"Tony."

Tony looked to his right, Kate stood in the doorway.

"Want some coffee?"

Tony shook his head no..."Are the kids asleep?"

Kate nodded, moving towards Tony..."Interesting day, huh?"

"You could say that."

Kate placed her left hand on Tony's right cheek.

Tony looked up at her..."Everything alright, Kate?"

Kate continued to rub his stubbled face, she smiled..."Yeah."

-----

Chapter 7: Enter Sandman  
-------------------------

Carter awoke looking to his left, Kindred was still asleep.

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Huh, what?"

"Shit, his car is gone...why did you fall asleep?!"

"It was your shift."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it wasn't...now shut up!"

A truck pulled up and parked...Gibbs stepped out and walked towards the front entrance to the apartments.

"Okay, who the hell is this?"

Kindred shrugs.

Carter takes out his phone and dials..."Put out a BOLO on DiNozzo's car...What do you mean you know where it is?...Aww, shit."...He hangs up.

"Their back at the other place, lets move. Christ, this guy pisses me off."

Kindred starts the car and drives off.

--------

Gibbs knocks on the door.

Ziva awakes, feeling the embrace against her body. She smiled and opened her eyes, an arm was holding her right breasts. She moved her hand to it and turned to her back, she saw red fingernails and did a double take, she turned seeing Kate.

"Ahh!"...She quickly tosses Kate's hand off, she falls to the floor...she rises from the floor quickly and they stare at each other.

"Your hand was my chest!"

"Your boob was my hand!"

"What?!"...Together.

Once again, Gibbs knocked.

Ziva followed Kate out the door, Tony was asleep sitting in chair in the living room, both of the babies lying on his chest.

"Awww."...Together.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Why were you touching my chest?"

Kate shrugged.

Ziva moved to Tony and lifted T..."Are you hungry?"...He laughed...she kissed his nose..."Good boy!"...Ziva moved back towards the bedroom.

Gibbs knocked again...Kate moved to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Open the damn door."

Kate quickly opened it.

"Hey, Gibbs."

"About damn time, where's DiNozzo?"

Kate pointed, Gibbs walked towards him and smiled...he lifted Sophia..."How such a beautiful girl came from DiNozzo, I'll never know."

"Gibbs!"

"Heh. Oh yeah, sorry, Kate."

Kate took Sophia from Gibbs and moved to the kitchen. Gibbs kicks the chair, Tony started to stir..."Wake up, DiNozzo."

Gibbs turned and walked to the bedroom door..."Whoa."...He quickly turns around..."Long time no see, Ziva."

"Shalom, Gibbs."

"Are you decent?"

"It's just a boob, Gibbs."...Ziva sat on the edge of the bed breast-feeding T.

"That's ok."

---------------

Director Kennedy sat in his chair sleeping.

The phone buzzed..."Director Kennedy, Sandman is here, Sir."

No response.

It buzzed again, Kennedy awoke.

"Yes?"

"Sandman is here, Sir."

He grabbed his glasses and puts them on..."Come in."

The door opened and a red haired woman walked through the door.

"It's been awhile, Sandman."

"Good to be back in America, Sir."

"Ever killed a woman?"

"Yes."

"Good."

----------

Chapter 8: Nothing Else Matters  
-----------------------------

"Talked to Fornell, apparently the CIA agent Ziva killed..."

"I didn't kill any CIA agents, Gibbs!"

"Accused of killing."

Ziva sighed.

"Is the CIA Director's son-in-law."

"Wow, you killed someone bad, Ziva."

Ziva looked at Kate..."For the last time I didn't kill him!"

"Then why do you have his wallet and ID?"

"Where did you get that?"

"It was in your bag."

"I stole it from him, he was watching you and Tony."

Tony looked at Ziva..."When was this?"

"Awhile ago, because I killed Eschel."

"Who?"

"Old Partner."

Gibbs shakes his head..."Did you kill anyone else?"

Ziva looks at her hand and starts counting on her fingers.

"Oh lord."

"Five, all Mossad officers."

Ziva stomps her feet..."I swear on the life of my child, I did not kill anyone who wasn't trying to kill me!"...T started to cry.

Tony rose from the chair, moving to her..."Stop, we believe you. Sit down."...He picked T up and rocked him.

Ziva sat in the chair, holding out her hands...Tony handed him to her.

"Shhh, I'm sorry."...She kissed him on the forehead, he stopped crying.

"Now if that would only work on his dad and shutting up."

"You gonna kiss me on the forehead, Boss? Heh."

"Oh, I'll kiss you with something."

--------

Kindred pulls into Kate's driveway and parks.

"Yup, there's his car."

Carter gets out of the car and walk up to the front door and look through the window.

"Ugh, there's no one here."...He kicks at the door, but it doesn't open..."Piece of shit, deadbolt!"

His cell phone rings..."Carter...yeah, we'll be waiting."...He closes his phone and moves back towards the car.

"What's up?"

"We have to go pick up someone."

------------

"Kate, take Ziva and the kids to Abby's, the key is under the skull."

"Skull?"

"Yes, skull."

"How do you know that, Gibbs?"

"I know it the same way I know Kate has a tattoo on her ass, Ziva has a third gun on her at all time and Tony buys Almond Joys, not Mounds, but never eats the Almonds."

"Hey, the Almond gives it an extra flavor, I just don't like the crunch."

Ziva and Kate look at Tony..."Weirdo."...Together.

"Heh."...Tony shrugs..."As long as you're both safe, nothing else matters."

--------

Chapter 9: Redheads, Ya Gotta Love 'Em  
-----------------------------------

Kindred pulled into a motel parking lot.

"Who are we picking up, anyway?"

"Some guy named Sandman."

"Sandman?"

"Don't ask me."

She stood in front of the manager's office in a little black dress, she was carrying a tiny silver and black purse, she was wearing knee-high black boots.

"Heh. At least we have something nice to look at while we wait."

"Stop thinking with your dick!"

Carter moves his head out the window..."Move along, whore!"

She moved over to Carter's side and leaned down..."What was that, sugar?"

"You heard me!"

"Is that a tampon in your nose?"

Kindred started to laugh.

Carter turned towards him..."Shut your trap, Kindred!"

He turned back, she reached in and grabbed his nose...he started to scream as she twisted it.

"Carter, if you ever call me a whore again, I will gut you like a fish...do you understand?"

Carter held his hands over his nose..."Hey...how did you know my name?"

The back door opened and she got inside.

Kindred adjusted the rearview mirror, he titled it down, looking at her breasts..."Sandman?"

"You see something you like, hun?"...She leaned up, putting her left hand on the back of his neck.

"Ummm."

"What, cat got your tongue?"

"He was looking at your tits!"

She likely stroked the back of his hair as she slowly turned her head towards Carter, she quickly backhands him.

"Fuck!"

"There is a lady present, watch your language."

She sat back and Kindred once again looked into the mirror and she waved.

He blushed..."Already pussy whipped."

"What was that, Carter?"

"Nothing."

She smiled..."I didn't think so."

"So, where are we going?"

"Take me to Anthony DiNozzo."

"That's gonna be a problem, we don't know where he is."

She leans forwards..."Here are some possible locations."...She hands Kindred a piece of paper.

He looks at it..."Yeah, we've been to a couple of these places already."

Carter snatches it from him..."Drive, asshole!"

She grabs Carter's hair and pulls his head back and holds a knife inside one of his nostrils.

"What did I tell you about language?"

"I'm sorry."

"Not to me."...She started to slice into his nose.

He groaned..."Sorry, Kindred."

She lets go of his hair and pulls the knife back...she smiles..."We can go now."

-----------

Tony and Gibbs watched as Kate and Ziva drove off.

"Where to, Boss?"

"NCIS...I gotta talk to Jenny."

They moved towards Gibbs' truck..."If anything happens to me."

Gibbs turned towards Tony..."What are you talking about?"

"You'll take care of them, right?"

"You aren't going anywhere, DiNozzo."

Tony stops..."Promise me you'll take care of them."

"You have my word."

--------

Chapter 10: I Hate Mossad  
----------------------------

Gibbs walked out of Director's Shepard's office.

"Boss?"

"Langley."

"What for?"

"Jenny set up a meeting."

"Lets go."

"You're not going."

"Who is?"

Jenny walked out of her office putting on her coat.

"Ah, I see...what do you want me to do, Boss?"

"Abby might have a few leads."

"Got it, Boss."

Gibbs and Jenny walk into the elevator..."Don't do anything stupid, DiNozzo."

The doors close..."Me? Do something stupid? Never."

Tony moved to the opposite elevator and got in.

He steps off and moves into Abby's lab.

"Tony!"...She yelled over the music, excitedly.

"Heh. Hey, Abs."

"I heard about Ziva."...She punches him in the arm.

"Ow. What was that for, Abby?"

"Making me jealous!"

Tony rubbed his arm..."Jealous...how?"

"Because I'm the only girl without a baby by you."

"Aww, Abs...we could make one right now, but I don't think this is right time. Heh."

Abby takes a drink of caf-pow.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking about your offer."

"Heh. Gibbs would kill me."

Abby takes another drink of her caf-pow.

"Gibbs said you might have some leads?"

"It seems Mossad is messing with you again."

Tony shrugs..."That's not new."

"No, but them calling you a potential witness to a crime is."

"What?"

"For the death of Mossad Officer Michel Bashan."

"He's dead?"

"Yup, found his body along with two others in a burned out cabin about 70 miles from here."

"Let me guess, Ziva is his suspected murderer?"

Abby turns and nods.

Tony turns and starts to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Why?"

"To do something stupid."

--------

Chapter 11: Fear the Bite  
-----------------------------------------

Gibbs and Jenny stood outside the CIA Director's office

"He'll see you now."

Gibbs walked towards the door, opening it forcefully.

Jenny moved in front of the desk as he rose from his chair..."Ken."...She extended her hand and he shook it.

He extended his hand towards Gibbs, but he just stood there.

"What can I do for you, Jenny?"

"Call off the manhunt for Ziva David."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf or just dumb?"

"Jethro!"

"Get control of your man, Jenny."

"Kenneth, she is innocent."

"The hell she is, I never should've given her the chance."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

He looks at Gibbs..."I think you need to have a talk with your employees, Jenny."

Gibbs turns his head..."What the hell is going on, Jenny?"

"I got Ziva into the CIA after she left NCIS."

"Christ, she's one of them?!"

"Was."

Gibbs looks back at him..."What proof do you have that she killed this agent or this nurse?"

"Wait, how did you know about those?"

"NCIS is more resourceful than you might think."

He takes off his glasses and takes a drink of his coffee.

"You don't have proof, do you?"

"He was killed in her apartment in a Muslim community."

"And?"..."That's all you got?"

"She was in the hospital, then she was gone and the nurse was dead."

"Shit, call in the jury...she's guilty as hell, lets string her up."

"Jethro."

"This is bullshit, Jenny...she doesn't hurt innocent people."

"We have the weapon from Agent Kobb's murder."

Gibbs starts to leave.

"Stop, Jethro."...She turns to Kennedy..."Were her prints on it?"

He lowers his head..."No."

"Let me guess, she was wearing gloves and she wiped down the crime scene."

"Your man has quite the bark on him, Jenny. Maybe you should get him neutered."

Gibbs leans in..."I wouldn't worry about my bark, it's the bite you have to worry about."...Gibbs backhands his coffee, knocking it into the wall, he quickly turns and walks out.

"Did your man just threaten me?"

"I dunno...did he, Ken?"...Jenny turns and walks towards the door, she stops..."She's innocent and you know it. Stop it before it's too late."

--------

Chapter 12: At War  
---------------------

Director David walks down the corridor towards his office, a man walks behind him.

"Any word on my daughter?"

"No, sir."

He opens the large doors and walks inside...Tony sat in his chair with his feet on the desk, he was wearing his shades.

"Howdy, Director David."

"It's Dah-veed!"

"Oh really? I wasn't Officer Dah-veed's partner and lover for almost a year or anything, right Director David?"

"Ugh! How did you get in here?!"

"I walked."

Director David reached into his jacket pocket.

"Hold on, kemosabe."

He looks towards Tony..."Open up your jacket with your left hand, slowly...what you got there?"

He starts opening his jacket.

"Aww, Walther P99...the weapon of an assassin...feeling very James Bondish are we?"...Imitating Sean Connery.

"Tell your man to get out."

David speaks Hebrew.

Tony smiles..."I told you to tell him to get out, not kill me, Director."

David's eyes widen, he puts his hands on top of desk and leans down..."Atah Medaber Ivrit?"

"Ken, Ani Medaber Ivrit."

"Kill him, Malachi."

Tony starts laughing as he leans up, he chops David's hands cut from under him, sending him face first into the desk, Tony grabs the top of his head and drives it into the desk.

Malachi starts to pull his weapon, when Tony holds the point of his knife to the back of David's head..."Azoz! Zdayen li me ha-einaym!"

Malachi raises his hands and slowly backs up.

Tony reaches into David's jacket and pulls out his weapon, he thrusts his knife downward into David's left hand, it passes through his hand and stick into the desk.

David screams as Tony moves towards Malachi holding David's gun...he slams shut the door and locks it.

Tony turns back to David, who has moved his right hand to the knife handle.

Tony cocks the gun as he holds it to the back of his head, he slowly starts to walk around the desk, the muzzle of the gun never leaving his head.

"Get your hand off the knife or I break it."

He refuses, his hand remains on the knife.

Tony grabs his hand and pulls it, he opens a drawer and pulls his hand over the side. He places it inside the drawer and closes it until it's pressed against his the back of his hand, with all his might, he thrust his thigh into the drawer, breaking his hand.

David lets out as scream.

"I told you to let go."

"Leh lehizdayen!"

Tony grabs him by the head and thrusts his face into the desk top numerous times, the blood from his hand is slowly starts to drip off the edge of the desk, his nose and mouth are both bleeding severely.

Tony lifts his head...looking into his eyes..."You threatened a federal agent in America...right, McGee? Suprise, Director Dah-veed, you're on NCIS candid camera!"

McGee sat in MTAC..."I got it all, Tony."

"Heh."

Tony grabs his knife and twists it. He finally pulls it out and cleans it off on the back of David's suit..."Thanks."

"How are you gonna get out of there, Tony?"

"The way I came in, of course...the backdoor."

Tony turns and pulls on a light fixture, a hidden door opens.

"That is so cool."

"Heh. It pays to have slept with the daughter of the Mossad Director."

Tony moves down a dimmed-lighted flight of stairs.

"You do know you've just started war with Mossad, don't you?"

"I've been at war, McGee...it's time to finish it."

The door behind him closes as David yells out. Malachi kicks in the door.

"Sir?!"...He moves over to him.

"Go!"...Malachi moves to the light fixture and grabs it, the door opens and a huge burst of flame shoots out at him, he turns, catching his back on fire. He falls and rolls on the ground.

David holds his hand moving to the hidden door. He looks down the long staircase...he breaths heavily, he looks down at Malachi and steps over him, moving to the phone on his desk...he picks up the receiver and pushes a button..."Rebiniu."...He hangs up and moves back to Malachi, he kicks him in the side..."Chutzpah!"

He starts to laugh uncontrollably.

-------

Chapter 13: The Calm Before The Storm  
--------------------------

Steam filled the room, Ziva stood under the showerhead, water ran over her face and hair. She stared down at the skull-n-cross bones bathmat that covered the bottom of Abby's bathtub. Ziva kicked her right foot at one, testing its grip.

She grabbed a brush from the hook from the wall...she smelled it..."Abby."...She smiled, putting it back.

There was a loud bang at the door..."Ziva."

Ziva turned off the water...stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it, she moved to the sink and smeared the steam away and looked at herself.

Once again there was a knock at the door..."Ziva."...Kate said.

"Yeah?"

"Can Tony have formula?"

"I'll be there in one moment."...She grabbed a set of clothes Kate had put out for her...she picked them up, they were hers.

She thought to herself...'why would Kate or Abby have her clothes?'

"Kate...where did you get these clothes?"

"Tony."

Ziva sighed. She slid on a pair of beige cargo pants, a light blue turtleneck and a darker blue vest. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled...she was nearly at her weight before getting pregnant.

She grabbed her gun from her bag and put it in her waistband, she sat on the toilet and put her socks and shoes on.

Kate knocked on the door quickly..."Ziva, someone's here."

"What?"...Ziva quickly put on her last shoe, opening the door...she walked out, Kate was standing by the front door.

"Who is it?"

Kate moved the curtain..."Two guys in suits and redheaded woman in a little black dress."

Ziva moved next to her and looked out..."Harah! It's the CIA agents I saw in front of your house...Kate, take the kids and go."

"What?"

"I'll try to hold them off as long as I can...GO!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Ziva slaps Kate across the face..."NOW!"

Kate holds her face and looks up at Ziva.

"You have to protect my baby."

The muscles in Kate's face flexed.

"GO, god damn it!"...Ziva took the gun from her waistband and aimed it at Kate..."Please."...She softly whispered.

Kate moved back, grabbing Sophia and Tony, she stopped and looked at Ziva.

Ziva had her back on the wall next to the door, her eyes were closed.

"Shalom, Kate."

Kate moved out the backdoor.

----------

Tony drove down the road..."Ugh. Everything smells like gasoline. I got it all over me."

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"I'm not a murderer, McGee."

"He would've killed you."

"That's the difference between insane and stupid."

"Which are you?"

"I'll tell you when I find out...so, how much we costing American tax payers with this communication?"

"A lot."

"That much, huh?"

"Good thing I came in when I did."

"Yeah, good to have you back, Tim...I'm going offline."

"Ok...Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, Probie."...Tony pops out his earwig.

Tony's cell rings, Tony takes out his cell and answers it.

"Tony."

Frantic talk comes through the phone.

"Whoa, calm down, Kate."

"GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"

Tony slammed on his breaks and does a hard 180..."I'm coming, Kate."

---------

Director David sat in his chair, a man bandages up his hand.

"The fire is out."...A man spoke coming off the stairs holding a fire extinguisher.

"Good."

Malachi moved through the large doors over to Director David and leaned in to his ear..."The Rabbi just left Tel Aviv."

"Excellent."

----------

Chapter 14: Crash

-----------------------

Ziva held her back against the wall, her weapons pulled to her chest, her eyes close...her lips moving, she prayed...she opened her eyes, she looked at the window, Carter, Kindred and Sandman walked towards the door.

Ziva breathed in and out, she pulled back the slide on the gun as she turned, taking the chain off the door.

As she turned the door handle, an enormous collision happened out front.

Carter, Kindred jumped to the ground...the Sandman turned to see their car t-boned by another car.

"Shit!"...Kindred yelled..."That was a new car!"

Sandman took a step towards the car when the front door opened. She turned.

"Hey, who parked that car there!"

Carter moved to his knees..."Oh great, this fuckin' guy."

Tony stood next to opened door of his car..."I'm gonna need to see a driver's license, registration and proof of insurance, please."

"Fuck you, DiNozzo."

Sandman turned back towards Tony.

"I already have a penis, thanks."

Sandman smiled..."I like him."

Ziva grabbed her from behind pulling her, wrapping her arm around her throat, her gun to her head..."One sound and your head has hole in it."

Ziva pulls her back into the door.

Tony pointed towards the door..."Chick fight!"

Carter and Kindred turned as the door slammed shut...they quickly looked back to see Tony gone.

"God, I fucking hate him."

Carter pulled his weapon and moved towards the car.

"My baby."...Kindred moved to his car.

"Get your head in the game, Kindred!"

Kindred laid his hands on the hood..."3 days old."

Carter turned around..."Give it a fuckin' rest, it's not even your fucking car, dipshit."

The muzzle of gun touched the back of Carter's head as Tony reached around, grabbing his gun.

"Aww, shit."

"Who's the dipshit now?"

"You don't have the fuckin' balls to shoot me, ya pussy!"

Tony cocked his gun, Carter becomes quiet..."You were saying?"

Tony kicked the back of his knee dropping him to his knees..."Cross your ankles!"

Carter turned his head, Tony smacked him in the side of the head with his gun..."I don't like repeated myself, asshole."

Carter crossed his ankles...Tony kicked him down to his stomach and kneeled on his back.

Tony quickly cuffs him and hits him on the side of the head again, knocking him out.

Tony stood next to Kindred…"Sorry about your car, man."

He looked at Tony…"This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"…Handing him his weapon.

"Sorry."…Tony rears back his arm.

"Wait, not in the face…I have a date tomorrow."

"Heh. Turn around."…Tony handcuffs one of his hands and pulled him back towards Carter.

"Next to him?"

"It's that or get punched in the face."

"Okay."…Kindred sits with his back to Carter as Tony intertwines their hands together, locking them back to back.

"Too tight?"

"Naw, they're okay."

"Who's the redhead."

"Sandman."

"Sandman?"

"No idea…but be warned…"

Tony interrupts…"Heh. I know her kind too well."…Just then crashing and smashing is heard inside.

"What the hell is that?!"

Tony looked towards the door…"Chick fight."

----------

Chapter 15: Ziva vs. Sandman: It Begins  
-------------------------------------------------------

Ziva pushed Sandman against the door, holding her weight against her, her gun still aimed at her head, she moved her left arm down, she lifted her dress along her left hip, moving her hand toward her front. Ziva slid her fingers past the top of her panties.

"Umm, I'm not that kind of girl."

Ziva pulled her hand out holding a gun.

"Aww, you found it, how'd you know it would be there?"

"That's where I would've put it."

She chuckles...she moves her head back quickly, hitting Ziva on the side of the face, making her take a step back. She turns as Ziva raises her gun; she swipes with her left hand knocking the gun from her hand.

Ziva brings up the other gun and pulls the trigger, but nothing happens.

Sandman looks at the gun..."My lucky day."...She throws a punch with her left hand, but Ziva dodges, she throws a punch with her right hand, Ziva dodges, she throws another left-handed punch, Ziva grabs her elbow with her left hand, pulling her towards her, slamming her right elbow into her face, she quickly puts her arm around her head and tosses her away from the door.

Ziva stood there, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Sandman looked up and back at her, she smiled..."Krav Maga?"...She quickly nips up and turns toward her..."Israeli?"...She turns her head, spitting blood on the floor..."Mossad?"

Ziva moved her head from side to side cracking it..."I'm gonna make you lick that up."

Sandman moved her hand to her right hip, she raises it and the edge of something shiny pokes through her fingers...she quickly throws it, Ziva turns as the throwing dagger moves past her, becoming stuck in the door.

"Aww, I never miss."

Another dagger appears between her fingers.

She tosses it, Ziva moves again..."Having trouble hitting your target, yes?"

"Oh, don't worry, I have plenty more where that came from."...She lifts her dress, showing a belt around the top of her thigh, she grabs another dagger and twirls it between her fingers.

Ziva rolls to her right, grabbing a book from a coffee table as Sandman throws another dagger, Ziva lifts the book, the dagger passes through the back of the book stopping mere inches from her face.

She grabs the dagger, pulling it out.

"My turn."...Ziva hurls it towards Sandman as she jumps forward, doing a front roll, she comes out of the roll and Ziva connects with the book to her face, knocking her down.

She shakes her head and does a nip up, Ziva kneels, taking out her legs, she falls forward, her stomach and face landing on the coffee table. Ziva quickly rises; she leaps landing with both knees on Sandman's back, driving her through the table.

Ziva rolls off, picking up a piece of the coffee table..."Abby is gonna kill me."

Sandman quickly rolls over...she grabs Ziva's left foot and yanks it, making her fall back onto the couch.

Sandman rises and jumps towards Ziva. Ziva brings her legs up, sticking her feet into her stomach and forcing her backwards into the wall, her back hits the wall and falls head first onto the couch.

Ziva sighs as Sandman fell seated next to her on the couch; Sandman grabs her shirt and pulls on it, popping a couple buttons off.

Ziva turns her head, Sandman pounds her right foot into the ground, a blade pops out of the front of her boot and in one motion, she brings her leg upwards, Ziva moves her head to the right as the blade passes through Ziva's trailing braid of hair, cutting a section of it off, the blade then slams into the wall.

Ziva stands and quickly turns around..."Not a very ladylike way to sit."

Sandman holds up a chunk of Ziva's hair..."Lose something, hun?"

Ziva moves her hand to the back of her head, feeling her hair.

Sandman pulls her boot from the wall, she stands, she brings Ziva's hair to her nose and inhales deeply..."I have your scent now...you're ALL mine."

-----------

Chapter 16: Ziva vs. Sandman II: The Sandman Strikes Back  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You bitch! You know how long I've been growing my hair back?!"

"Sorry, hun."...Sandman smiled as Ziva rushed towards her.

Sandman just stood there..."That's right, come to me."

Ziva punches her in the face, she steps back with her right foot, then comes forward with a roundhouse kick, Ziva ducks, pushing Sandman against the TV.

She grabs it; she turns, thrusting it into Ziva. Ziva raises her hands, but the force knocks her down.

Sandman tosses the TV downward, hitting Ziva in the stomach, she lets out a moan as Sandman grabs the cord of the TV and yanks it off, she starts playing with it.

She moves over Ziva, sitting on the edge of the TV, pushing it further into her stomach.

"You don't mind if I rest on ya, do ya?"...She smirked.

Ziva quickly brings her legs up and wraps then around her waist and brings her downwards, she smacks her head on the floor.

Ziva pushes the TV off her lap and tries to get up, she looks down and Sandman has her foot in a noose. Sandman pulls hard; Ziva falls backwards as Sandman starts to pull her towards her, grabbing her knee. Ziva kicks with her free leg, striking her in the chest.

Sandman falls to her back, but doesn't let go. She twists Ziva's knee, turning her onto her stomach, Sandman quickly moves to Ziva's back, she grabs Ziva's hair and pulls up on her head, she thrusts it into the floor.

Sandman reaches up into her hair, grabbing something and pulls; her hair falls against Ziva's head..."This isn't personal."...She leans up, holding a long needle like weapon in her right hand.

Ziva reaches up, grabbing a hold of Sandman's hair and pulls as hard as she can, she flips over. Ziva raises her head, their heads, eye to eye with one another.

Ziva brings her right elbow up, smashing down into Sandman's nose, it explodes, blood sprays all over Ziva's face.

"No, not personal at all."

Sandman grins as she grabs Ziva by her hair, thrusting their heads together, opening up a cut on Ziva's forehead.

Ziva rolls over, grabbing her forehead...Sandman makes it to her feet, she moves towards her when someone pounds at the front door, Sandman turns, looking at the door, she turns back around, Ziva is nowhere to be seen.

"Hide and seek, hmm? Loved that game when I was a child."

She starts to laugh..."Come out, come out...wherever you are."

She walks towards the kitchen, looking at herself in the reflection of the metal refrigerator; she grabs her nose and pops it back into place.

Ziva slowly moves up behind her, but Sandman sees her and quickly moves out of the way as Ziva front kicks, the bottom of her boot sticks to the front of the refrigerator as Sandman grabs it and sweeps her other leg, dropping her back first onto the floor. 

She leans down over her..."Found you."

Ziva reaches up, grabbing her hair...Sandman quickly grabs her other leg and swings her towards the refrigerator, her left side smashes into it numerous times before Ziva grabs the handle, the door opens, the refrigerator starts to move away from the wall as Sandman pulls harder.

She lets go of her legs and quickly straddles her chest, Ziva brings her knee up, pushing Sandman into the cabinets below the counter top, hitting her head. She grabs her head and turns around; Ziva is on her knees.

Sandman dropkicks her, making Ziva turn and fall in between the refrigerator and the door. 

Sandman rises as Ziva starts to stir, she gets to her knees when Sandman grabs the door and starts slamming it against Ziva, items start to fall off the door.

Ziva leans forward. Sandman stops, opening the door...she grabs Ziva by the hair and pulls up, Ziva turns swinging a gallon of milk, striking Sandman in the face, milk bottle explodes, covering most of the kitchen.

Sandman swings her head back around, her red hair covered in milk, milk dripping from it.

She knees Ziva in face, she grabs her hair and thrusts her knee her into her face once again, knocking her back against the opened refrigerator...she takes a step back and releases the blade on her boot once again.

"Time to die."

-----------------

Chapter 17: Ziva vs. Sandman III: Tivalicious

--------------------------------------------------------

Ziva's head hung, her nose now bleeding, her arms dangling to her side.

"Care for a threesome?"

Sandman turned, Tony dashed at her hitting her along the throat with his arm, he struck her so hard that she flipped completely over landing on her front.

Tony leaned down…"That looked like it hurt…BAD."

Ziva rose, she quickly grabs Tony's hand and starts towards the back of the apartment.

"What's wrong, Ziva? She's out."

"Not for long."

"She can't be that bad."

"She's fucking mean, Tony!"

Sandman starts to stir as they moved back, Tony followed Ziva into Abby's bedroom, she locked the door and moved into the corner.

Tony stood near the end of the bed; he looked at her…"What do we do now?"

"I can't beat her."

"What?"

"I can't beat her, Tony."…Ziva's voice softened.

Tony took a step towards her as Sandman screamed.

Tony turned around…"Ziva, you're a freakin' ninja, now go kick her ass!"

"I can't."

Tony moved to her, he pushed her hair back as Sandman kicked in the bathroom door…"Where the fuck are you?!"…She screamed.

Tony caresses her face and kisses her passionately, Ziva closed her eyes and lost herself in it…Sandman kicks at the bedroom door and the lock holds…Tony pulls away…"Then I'll do it."

Tony turned and walked towards the door; Sandman stabbed the door with the knife, breaking chunks of the door off…she moved her face against the hole, Tony grabbed her by the ears and pulled her head snug, he quickly kisses her.

Ziva opened her eyes, seeing Tony kiss her…"Kalba!"…Ziva quickly moves towards the door, she punches just as Tony move, striking Sandman in the face through the hole.

"That's my girl!"

Ziva kicks open the door, knocking Sandman back through the bathroom doorway. Ziva moves towards her.

Sandman regained her balance, she slashes at Ziva with the knife, Ziva jumps back.

Sandman kept slashing at her, Ziva grabs her arm, they struggle over the knife, Sandman grabs her around the throat, turning her towards the mirror, she pushes her back, she's now sitting on the bathroom sink, her head smashes into the mirror, breaking it.

Ziva lets go, Sandman thrusts the knife towards her chest, but Ziva grabs her wrist and holds the knife away from her.

Sandman puts her left hand on the end of the handle and pushes as hard as she can.

Ziva wraps her legs around Sandman's waist and squeezes as tight as she can.

Sandman turns around and smashes Ziva into the wall over and over again, Ziva continues to hold on, Tony moves towards them, grabbing the knife and yanking it away.

Sandman turns, looking at Tony, she looks back at Ziva and receives a head butt to the face.

She quickly turns around and rams Ziva's lower back into the bathroom sink, Ziva loosens her grip.

Sandman grabs her by the throat and smashes the back of her head into the broken mirror twice, before Tony grabs Sandman's hair and pulls her back.

She lets go of Ziva, she quickly moves her attention to Tony, she grabs his wrist and twist it, Tony lets go of her hair…he moves back into the hallway, she moves towards him slowly…"I want my knife."

Tony held it up…"Come and get it, bitch."

She moved forward…"You can count on…"

Ziva grabbed her from behind around the neck and started choking her…Sandman drags her out the bathroom into the hall, they stumble into the bedroom. Sandman reaches back grabbing Ziva's hair, she pulls hard, flipping her over, she busts through the lid of Abby's coffin.

Sandman starts pounding elbows and forearms onto Ziva's head.

Tony presses the muzzle of his gun against the back of Sandman's head. She stops raising her hands in the air.

She turns swiftly, grabbing the gun from Tony. She aims at him and pulls the trigger, but it doesn't fire.

"Heh."…Ziva sits up and starts to turn around. Tony shoves Sandman, she falls into the coffin, Ziva wraps her legs around her head, squeezing as hard as she can. She elbows the top of Sandman's head numerous times, she grunts…Sandman loses consciousness, Ziva continues with the pressure, her neck starts to crack; Tony puts his hand on her Ziva's face…"No."

She looks up at him…she continues squeezing.

Tony leans down and kisses her, she loosens her grip as she kisses him back. She moves her hands to his head, running her fingers through his hair, then grips it; pulling him into her, kissing him passionately.

Tony pulls away…Ziva puckers her lips, eager for more…she reaches for him as he takes a step back. She kicks the Sandman out of the way, she rolls backwards out of the coffin. She moves towards Tony, jumping into his arms, kissing him.

"Make love to me, right here, right now."…She grabs his tie and wraps it around her fist…"Now!"

Tony moved her to the coffin, he sat her on the edge, he quickly unbuttoned her pants, he eased back, grabbing one of her pant legs and pulled on it, her pants slid off. He moved back between her legs, her hand worked quickly on his pants, releasing him. Tony reached down, grabbing her panties, ripping them off. She moves her mouth to his, lightly kissing his lips…"Fuck me."…She moaned into his mouth as he entered her.

Ziva closed her eyes, blood dripped down her nose onto her upper lip. She threw her head back, Tony nibbled on her chin as he thrusted deep inside her.

Ziva screamed at the top of her lungs, letting go of a years worth of tension, fears, cravings.

Tony grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her towards him, he kissed her, her eyes rolled back into her head, she moaned softly into his mouth, her head fell back as her body started to shake.

Tony leaned forward, kisses her gently on the lips…"WelCOME home, Zee-vah."

-------

Chapter 18: The Plan

--------------------------

Sandman sat in a chair, Tony knelt on one knee, he wiped under her nose...she awoke, her hands were tied behind her back, she struggled trying to get loose.

"Hey, there...Sandman?"...She looked at him..."Sorry about hitting you and your dress."...She looked down, blood stained her dress.

"Just send me a bill, I'll take care of the dry cleaning."...Ziva stood behind him, pulling up her pants.

She rubbed her tongue along her teeth..."Why did you kiss me?"

"Heh. She's what they call...very jealous."

"I see."

"Why are you called the Sandman?"

She smiles, showing the front of her bloodstained teeth..."When I'm around, someone is going to sleep...permanently."

"I see."...Tony stood and turned towards Ziva, her head bandaged up.

"Hey, you two aren't a couple are you?"

Tony turned around..."I dunno."

Ziva looked at Tony, then moved to him, wrapping her arms around his waist..."I love you, Tony."...She rubbed the side of her side against his back.

"She seems to think so."

Tony lowered his head…"I just don't know."

"Well, get it over with."

"Which is what?"

"Killing me."

"Heh. We're not going to kill you."

"You're not?"…She looked surprised.

"No, why would we?"

"Because I tried to kill you."

"She's right, Tony…lets kill her."

"Ziva, behave."

Ziva frowned and moved back.

"We're not murderers, Sand…what is your name?"

"Sam."

"Samantha?"

She nodded.

"We're not murderers, Sam."…Tony moved around and cut her hands loose.

She brought her hands forward; rubbing her wrists…"What do you want then?"

Tony pointed towards Ziva…"For her to be free."

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"We have a plan."

-----------

Director David sat in his office.

The door opens, "Sir, the Rabbi is here."

"Send him in."

An older man with graying hair walks into the room, dressed all in black.

"Avner, my old friend, how are you?"

He nodded. He stood in front of the desk silently.

"A man of few words, I like that."

Director David lays 2 folders in front of him.

Avner picks them up and turns around.

"Dead, Avner."

Avner stopped for a second, then continued on.

The door closes behind him, he quietly walks away.

----------

The elevator dings, Carter is pushed out, falling on the ground…"Why am I the only one cuffed?!"

Kindred follows him out, followed by Samantha.

Tony and Ziva walked out behind them…"You're an asshole, Carter."…Tony said stepping over him.

Kindred helps Carter up, Tony tosses him his handcuff keys.

He undoes the cuffs and Carter brings his hands forward and rubs his hands and wrists…"About damn time."

"Ziva, put them back on him."

Ziva took a step towards him…"Wait, wait…I'll shut up."

Tony moved to his desk and sat down.

"So, what's this plan of yours?"

"Operation Chewy."

She looks at him odd…"Chewy?"

"Heh. Ever seen Star Wars?"

----------

Avner set his briefcase in front of him on a desk, he sits down and opens it, taking out the folders, underneath are rifle parts. He quickly closes it. He opens the first folder.

"Anthony DiNozzo."…He flips through the pages, then opens the other folder…seeing Ziva's picture.

He lowers his head and speaks under his breath, praying.

------------

Chapter 19: Operation Chewy

-------------------------------------

"You're not serious are you?"

"It worked in the film."

"This isn't a film, Agent DiNozzo."

"My ways are odd, but they work…trust me, Sam."

The elevator doors open, Kate steps off…"Lets go."

Tony stands…"Where?"

"Sophia and Tony."

"Who?"…Samantha asked.

Tony smirked…"My children."

"Our son."…Ziva added.

"Our daughter."…Kate quickly spoke up.

Samantha just looked between them.

Kindred chuckled.

"Now, I really hate the fucker."

Ziva quickly elbows Carter in the gut…"Speak again, I'm begging you."…Carter dropped to his knees.

Ziva looked down at him.

"Come on, Ziva."…Tony reached out his hand towards her.

They all walked towards the elevator., Carter being the last to arrive…he groaned as he stepped into the elevator, the doors close.

Gibbs walked out the Director's office with Jenny right behind him…"Do you honestly think this is gonna work, Jethro?"

"Crazier things have happened, Jenny."

"Agent McGee and I will be observing through MTAC, Director Kennedy has signed off on it."

"How'd you manage that?"

"It's called the fine art of…"

"Ass kissing."

"For the lack of better words…yes."

The elevator dings, the door opens…Gibbs walks towards the full elevator…"Waiting for you, Boss."

"Everything ready?"

"Heh. Operation Chewy is ready to go."

Gibbs steps into the elevator…"Only you, DiNozzo…only you."…The doors close.

-------

A van arrives outside of the Israeli Embassy.

Ziva punches Tony in the face, then grits her teeth…"I didn't hit you too hard, did I?"

Before Tony can answer, she hits him again, busting his lip open…"Ani Mitzta'er."…She moved her hand to his face, caressing it.

"There's a little thing called a warning, Zee-vah."…Ziva leans forward and kisses his wound. Kate sighs as she watches. Ziva slides on Tony's sunglasses.

"Get a room you two."

"I swear to God Carter, I will cut your balls off!"…Ziva turned to him, staring at him.

"DiNozzo!"…Gibbs yelled from the front seat.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Wookie, time."

"Heh."

Tony turned a little as Sam cuffed Tony's hands behind his back.

She leans into his ear…"Too bad we don't get to use these for a different reason."

Tony quickly looked back at her…"Huh?"…Then at Ziva, who slaps him.

"Zona!"

Tony's eyes glued on Ziva…"Hey, I'm not a whore."

"Yes, you are."…Everyone at the same time.

"Heh."

"They aren't too tight are they?"…Samantha asked.

Tony moved his hands…"Nope, they're good."

Samantha moved across Tony, rubbing her body against his…Ziva flexed her nose at this.

"Turn around."...Samantha said to Ziva, she grunted, but finally turns, Samantha places the handcuffs on Ziva and tightens them.

"Tight?"

"Very."

"Good."…Samantha said with a smile, she moves back kissing Tony quickly before sitting back down.

Gibbs turns and gestures towards Samantha, she leans up and he quickly slaps her on the back of the head…"Don't piss off my agents and stop using Tony's manwhoring against him."

"Heh. Thanks, Boss."

"DiNozzo, if you get another member of my team pregnant without being married to them, I'm cutting off your dick."

Tony swallows hard…"Got it, Boss."

"Go you."…Gibbs pointed to Kindred, who was in the driver's seat. He gets out of the van and moves to the passenger side, sliding open the side door. Ziva steps out.

A scope immediately focuses on her head.

Avner stands on top of the Israeli Embassy, he prays under his breath, his finger on the trigger…he gently starts to squeeze, but stops…noticing the handcuffs, he lowers his rifle.

Tony steps out of the van, surrounded by Gibbs, Kate, Samantha and Carter.

"Keep the engine running."…Gibbs nodded to Kindred and he nodded back.

The six of them entered the front of the Israeli Embassy.

A man quickly stood, pulling his firearm…he aimed it as the team pulled their weapons…drawing the weapons of all the rest of the Mossad agents inside.

"A Mexican standoff. Heh."

"DiNozzo."

"Shutting up, Boss."

Gibbs raised his hands…"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Your director should be expecting us."

A man yells in incoherent Hebrew, he aggressively pointed his gun at them.

"Stop, put that weapon down Officer!"…Malachi said moving through the door.

The man turned, looking at him. He slowly lowers his weapon.

Malachi looked at the team…"We'll take them."

"I don't think so."…Gibbs stepped forward…"The CIA and Mossad have a deal on the table."

"Are you CIA?"

"I'm here for my agents."

"You, check them for weapons and make sure their cuffs are tightened."…Malachi pointed to two Mossad guards, they quickly moved over.

"Hands up!"…They patted them down and took away their firearms.

"Good?"…Gibbs asked.

Malachi gestures them to come…the team walks slowly towards him as he passes a card through a reader, opening a door.

They walk up to the large doors, Malachi pushes them open. Director David sat at his desk.

"Damn, it smells like lemon scented gasoline in here."…Samantha said quickly covering her nose.

"Heh heh."…Tony smirked.

The team moves up to the desk. The secret door opens, Avner steps out.

"Avner?!"…Ziva said shocked.

He moved behind Director David and stood silently.

"Who the hell is Avner, Ziva?"

"He trained me."

"Why are they still alive?"

"Sir?"

"I told you to kill them, Avner!"

Avner remained silent.

Director David stands, he turns, smacking Avner in the face..."When I give you an order, you do it. Give me your weapon!"

Avner moves his hand to his handgun, unsnapping it...he starts to pull it from the holster...he looks at Ziva.

Tony moves behind Ziva, he presses up against her, he breathes in, he whispers something to her, he kisses the back of her head and backs up...she raises her hand, her father's Walther P99 in her hand, pointed right at his head.

Director David looks at her…"Kill her, you idiot!"

"Why did you kill the nurse, father? The CIA agent?!"

Director David gritted his angrily…"Because I can."

"They were innocent!"

"We got 'em, Jethro!"…Jenny said watching through Tony's sunglasses cam.

Avner points the gun at Ziva.

Avner takes a step to his left, keeping his gun aimed at Ziva.

"Don't do this, Avner."

"Shoot her!"...Director David screamed.

Avner cocked his weapon, turning it...pressing the muzzle against the side of Director David's head.

"Shalom, Ziva."...Ziva's hand started to shake.

Malachi started to pull his weapon, when Gibbs chops his throat, knocking him down.

Her hand started to fall, Tony presses back up against her, sliding his hand along her arm, past her elbow, to her wrist...he places his hand over hers, putting his finger on hers, he raises their hands together. Tony squeezes the trigger, striking Director David right between the eyes..."Shalom, asshole."...Director David fell back into his chair, blood poured out of his bullet wound.

Ziva started to cry...Tony kissed the back of her head..."You're free."


	10. The Devil in Miss Todd

The Devil in Miss Todd  
-----------------------------

Chapter 1: All Dressed Up…  
-----------------------------------

Kate stood looking into a mirror; she was wearing a very tight black dress, showing quite a bit of cleavage. She pushed her breasts together and held them there, then moves her hands apart.

(Stay put, damn you!)…She thought to herself…she reaches into her the dress, tugging up on breasts, placing them higher…"There."…She turned left, the right, looking at her chest from multiple views.

Ziva walked into the ladies room…"Taking out the ladies, yes?"

Kate leaned forward, putting lipstick on…"First undercover case I've had in at least a year."

"Are you sure you don't want me to do this one?"

Kate turned to Ziva, who was looking up, leaning towards the mirror…checking inside her nose.

"What are you doing?"

"I hate nose hairs!"

"Umm, okay."…Kate turned back to the mirror…"Is Tony ready?"

"Tony?"

"Umm, yeah…we're going undercover, remember?"

Ziva chuckles…she moves behind Kate, she undoes the bow around her neck and tightens it…"Better."…She moved out quickly, the sound of her cargo pants sliding against the doorway made Kate turn.

"Why did she chuckle?"…She puckered her red lips and blew a kiss towards the mirror; she turned her head, checking her hair, it was done up in a French twist…"Perfect."…She grabbed her little black purse from the counter with her left hand and walked out of the bathroom; she played with her diamond bracelet, spinning it around.

"I'm ready to go, Gib..."...She stops mid sentence…Tony whistled.

"Heh. Lookin' good, Kate."…Tony grinned while sitting at his desk.

"What the hell is this…why are you wearing a tuxedo, Tim?"…She stopped…"No, wait…it was supposed to be Tony…Gibbs?!"

"Why does it matter, Kate?"

"But…but…Gibbs?!"

"He won't Mcbite, Kate."…Tony smiled as he got up…"Will ya, Probie?"

Tony walked over to Kate…"You do look simply amazing."…He growled…"And you're umm, heh. Very nice."…He leaned down and whispered in her ear…"Ziva is jealous."…He slowly walked away.

(Of me?)…She thought to herself, she smiled…McGee was looking at her.

"Are you looking at my breasts, Tim?!"

"It's hard not too, Kate."

"Tony!"

"What? They're….just right THERE."

"Tony!"

"Heh."

Kate frowned…she was upset, she was wearing that dress especially for Tony, but now, it was for nothing.

Gibbs walked over to Kate and handed her a card…"This is your invitation to the party."

Kate tucked her purse under her arm and opened it…"Patrick and Maggie Johnson? What kind of party is this anyway, Gibbs?"

"Adult."

"Free open bar, Kate!"…Tony grinned…"Don't let Timmy drink too much."…As he patted the top of McGee's head.

"Hey, I just combed my hair, Tony."

"Really? I didn't notice. Hmm, anyway...you're supposed to be someone important, slick your hair back, Probie!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?"…Tony opens McGee's desk drawer, he starts looking through it…he pulls out a jar of Vaseline…"Ummm, Pro-bie, want to tell us something?"

"Hey, that's not mine!"

"It was in your desk."

"You put it there."

"Why would I put Vaseline in your desk?"

"Because you're an ass?"

"Hey! It has your name on it, McGee!"

"Fine, I get chapped lips."

"We all do, McGee, but normal people buy chapstick."

"It's cheaper, Tony…why buy small tubes when you can buy a large one for about the same price?"

"Umm, because you look like a total douche bag pulling a giant tub of Vaseline out?"

McGee laughs opening up another drawer, he pulls out a smaller jar of Vaseline…"See, a smaller travel sized one."

"It's a miracle you get any sleep at night, McGee…with all the action you must get."

"I do okay."

"Tell 'im, Ziva."

"Tony, I need to talk to you."

Tony stopped and looked at Ziva…"Something wrong?"

Ziva stood from her desk and moved towards the elevator…Kate watches as Tony followed her in, the doors closed.

Kate sighed.

"Something wrong, Kate?"

"No, McGee…let's go."…They walked towards the opposite elevator.

Gibbs moved to the elevator and pounded on it…"MTAC…5 minutes!"…Gibbs moved up the stairs.

Ziva stood with her arms crossed…"Tony."

"What's up?"

"It's been almost a month…have you chose…yet?!"

"I told you this morning…no."

"Maybe I will go have sex with McGee, yes?"

"I didn't know you were turned on by Vaseline."

"Stop it!"…She punches him in the arm.

"Ow."…Tony rubbed his arm.

"I didn't hit you that hard…quit being a baby."

Ziva started to rub his arm…"Is it Kate? No, no…that ATF kalba."

"Davenport? Heh. Naw, she's…too easy. I'll pass."

"Too easy? I'll pass?"…She shook her head.

"I know, it's weird coming from me, huh?"

Ziva slaps him in the face…"Snap out of it!"

"Okay, that did hurt."…He rubbed his face.

"Good!"

"Why are you hitting me anyway?"

"I'm sorry."…She moved her hand to his face and gently rubbed it…"You need to shave."

"Don't like the Han Solo scruffy look?"

"What did I just say?"

"Not sure, I'm having short term memory loss from all the slaps."

She slaps him again…"Remember now?"

"I need to shave!"

She grinned…"I miss you, Tony."…She rubbed his face again, she leaned in placing her face on his chest, she gently rubbed it along his tie.

"I'm not ready, Ziva."

She leaned back…"What do I have to do to prove myself to you?"

Tony flipped the emergency switch and the doors started to open…"Don't run away."…Tony stepped out of the elevator.

Tony moved up the stairs…Ziva stepped out of the elevator…"I'm trying, Tony."…She said under her breath.

Tony leaned over the railing…"You coming, slow poke?"

Ziva moved up the stairs quickly, moving to the door…Tony pressed his eye to the retinal scanner…"Abracadabra!"…the door pops open…"Heh!"

Ziva walks in shaking her head, Tony followed her…"Oh, come on, Zee-vah…you don't like magic?"

"I love magic; you can pull that answer I want out of your ass, yes?"

"You two, knock it off."…Gibbs said as he lowered his coffee cup…putting on his headset.

Kate was on the big screen…Tim looked at her through a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey! They get a limo, Boss?"…As Tony and Ziva moved to the front seats and sat down.

"I know a few things we could do in that limo, Tony."

"David?"

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up, Boss."

Gibbs looked back…"I said David, not DiNozzo."

"Heh. Sorry, force of habit."…Ziva glanced at him, giving him a smile.

"Why didn't you do this assignment again, Tony?"…Ziva asked.

"McGee's a good agent…he just needs experience."

"Did hell freeze over while I wasn't looking, DiNozzo?"

"You're not gonna be boss forever, Boss."

"You saying I'm getting old?"

"Uh, no, not at all…you're…middle aged…uh, crap…shutting up, Boss…again."

"Good idea."…Gibbs said, then took a drink of his coffee…he lowered his cup…"Sit-rep, go."

McGee looked out the window…seeing a large gate, it started to open…"I think we're almost there, Boss."

"What is this party about anyways, Gibbs?"

"McGee, open the envelope I gave you."

McGee opens the envelope…pulling out a photo of a very attractive couple, both caucasian; the woman has long red hair and green eyes, the man has burred haircut, a scar over his right eye and dark blue eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Caspian; Jeffrey and Amanda."

"Who are they?"…Kate asked.

"He works at the pentagon…Intel has told us he'll be trying to pass along classified documents at the party."

"What kind of Intel, Boss?"

"Classified, McGee."

"Any idea at all who he's meeting? Is she part of it?"

"No and that is to be determined."

The limo comes to a stop, the door opens…a hand reaches in…"Thank you."…Kate said as the man in a red coat helps her out of the car. McGee scoots over and gets out…he walks ahead of her down a flowered path. He stops at the steps to the front door; he turned and waited for her.

"McGee! She's supposed to be your wife…go get her!"…Gibbs ordered.

"All dressed up…"…She sighed…(and no Tony)…She thought to herself.

McGee gritted his teeth, moving quickly back to Kate…"Sorry, dear."

Kate hooked his arm with hers as they walked towards the door…a man stood on top of the stairs…"Name, please?"

"Johnson's…Patrick and Maggie."…Kate said, holding out the invitation.

The man looked at his sheet…"Aww, yes…go right on in."…The man opened the door as they walked inside."

The mood and atmosphere changed immediately as they walked in…the place was dimly lit…couples were speaking with each other, no huge groups.

A black couple walked up to them…"Hey, there…I'm Bernard and my wife, Alicia."…They shook each other's hands…"This is our party, welcome…welcome…we'll definitely keep our eyes on you."…The man smiled, looking at Kate's breasts…they then walked away.

Kate turned and looked at the man…McGee leaned into Kate…"Was that creepy or was it just me?"

"Very creepy…I have to go to the bathroom, Patrick."…Kate said, grabbing McGee and pulling him towards a waiter…"Bathroom?"

The waiter pointed…they walked towards the door, Kate opened it…two sets of couples were making out inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"…Kate said, quickly closing it…"What in the hell have you gotten us into, Gibbs?"

"How the hell would I know, Kate?"

"Ask DiNozzo."

Gibbs looked back.

"Why me?"

Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Swingers, Boss."

"Did he say swingers?"…Kate questioned.

"Affirmative, Kate."…Gibbs replied.

"This is great, the one time Tony doesn't go undercover; it's something he's an expert in!"

"How am I expert in swingers?"

Ziva turned to Tony…"I have no clue, Special Agent Manwhore."

---------------

Chapter 2: Heh. Boobs!  
----------------------------------

Gibbs cell phone rang…he takes it out of his jacket pocket and looks down at it, then put it back. He takes off the headset…"DiNozzo, take over."

"Boss?"

"Ziva, you're with me."

Ziva stood quickly…"Me? Why?"…Gibbs walks up the stairs handing the headset to Tony.

He reaches the door…"Move your ass, David!"

She runs up the stairs, skipping every other step reaching Gibbs.

Tony placed on the headset and moved to the middle of MTAC…"Nothing to fear, DiNozzo is here!"…Tony chuckled.

"We're SO screwed, Tim."

"It's Patrick."

"Whatever."

Kate sat, holding her face in her hands, shaking it slowly. McGee stood over her trying to get her to comply…"Come on, please."…McGee turned his head quickly, then back to Kate.

"McGee, turn your head back."…Tony spoke.

"Why?"

"Slap yourself, McGee."

"What?"

"Twice."

McGee slaps himself twice in the back of the head.

"Good, now turn your head."…McGee turns his head, looking at a woman.

"Jeez…look at girls on your own time."…He looks back at Kate.

Kate lifted her head…"What?"

"McGee if you don't look back at that woman, I'm gonna have Kate shoot you."

McGee turned his head and looked back at the woman's chest…"Now what?"…He said with disgust in his voice.

"Her face, Probie."

"Oh."…McGee's eyes slid up her body…"Hey, that's her. Amanda Caspian!"

The woman turned and looked at McGee.

Tony shook his head…"Smooth move, X-lax."

McGee gritted his teeth as Kate stood looking at McGee…"Do something…"

Kate moved her hand to her ear…"His name is Patrick, Kate."…Tony spoke.

"Patrick."

"John, turn off Kate's earwig."

A man wearing a headset sitting at a control desk turned to Tony…"What?"

"Turn it off."

The man presses a button and gives him a thumb's up.

"McGee, listen to me."…As the redheaded woman got closer…"Don't say anything…turn, take Kate into your arms and kiss her."

"Huh?"

"Don't think about it…kiss her."

McGee turns, he steps forward taking Kate into his arms...he looks at her, Kate looks back at him…"What are you…"

"Now, Probie!"

McGee kisses her.

"Dip her, McGee…come on, Probie…put your hand behind her neck…support it."

McGee dips her; putting his right hand on the back of her neck…he kisses her passionately.

"That's it, McGee…that's it."

He continues to kiss her; the redhead woman stood watching them.

"That's enough, Probie."…McGee doesn't stop…the woman coughed.

"Let her breathe, McMack Daddy!"

McGee stands Kate up; pulling away from her…he turns to the redhead woman.

"Did you say my name?"

McGee started to stutter.

"Repeat after me, Probie…Yes, everyone is talking about the gorgeous redhead at the party."

McGee quickly repeats it…"Yes, of course…everyone has heard about the gorgeous redhead at the party."

The woman smiled…she turned…"Honey, come and meet the…"...She turned back as her husband walked over.

"The Johnson's."…McGee extended his hand towards him…"Patrick."…Kate nudged McGee…"Oh…this is my wife, Maggie."

Jeffrey Caspian shook his hand, then took Kate's hand in his and kissed it…"You look absolutely smashing."

Kate giggled…"Thank you."

"Probie, kiss the woman's hand."…McGee grabbed Amanda's hand and started to kiss it, numerous times.

"That's enough…I said kiss it, not wash it."

McGee pulls away…the woman looked down at her hand and chuckled…"Would you two like to get a drink?"

Kate smiled…"Lead on."…The Caspian's turned and walked towards the bar; Kate quickly elbows McGee in the stomach as she moves close to him.

McGee grunts…"What was that for?"…He said quietly.

"You put your tongue in my mouth."…She shuddered, shaking her head.

"Heh. Way to go, Probie."…Tony paused…"Turn Kate's earwig back on, John."

"Done."

Kate turned and looked at McGee as he was looking at her breasts…"Are you looking at my breasts again?"

McGee quickly looks straight ahead.

Tony sat in the chair…"You're undercover, Kate…remember that."

Kate shook her head…"You're getting as bad as DiNozzo."

"Hey, don't say that."…McGee replied…"That's mean."

"Hey, I am here, ya know?!"…Tony raised his voice…"Heh. They do look good, though, Kate."

Kate smiled…McGee looked at her, giving her an odd look.

"Oh hush."…She glared at him for a second, then walked ahead, moving to the bar.

"What can I get for you two?"…Jeffrey Caspian asked.

"Cosmopolitan for me…give him a jack and coke."…Kate replied.

"Good man, I'll have the same and my wife will have an Appletini."

The man smiled, looking at Kate…"I love your eyes."

Kate blushed…the bartender handed Kate her drink, she took a drink of it.

Amanda Caspian moved to Kate's ear and whispered…"And I love your boobs."…Kate nearly spits all of her drink out, she sits the glass on the bar…Amanda pats her on the back…"You okay?"

Kate tries to compose herself.

Tony grinned…"Things are looking up, McGee… ménage a trios?"

Kate looks at McGee and firmly and without hesitation shakes her head no.

"Heh. Guess not."

----------

Gibbs and Ziva walked into Director Shepard's office.

"Ziva David?"…Jenny said as she sat at her desk…"The SecNav wants you to take a lie detector test before I fully re-instate you in NCIS as Special Agent…do you understand?"

"Yes, Director."

"And you know you no longer work for Mossad?"

"That is correct."

"Good."

"The lie detector?"

Jenny hands her a bowl of cereal.

"Eat it."

Ziva takes a bite.

"Spit it out."

Ziva spits the cereal back into the bowl.

"You passed."

"Director?"

"Special Agent Gibbs…if you would."

Gibbs puts his hand on Ziva's back and guides her out the door…Ziva turned looking back, he closes the door…he moves back to Jenny's desk.

"You sure you're okay with this, Jethro?"

"Yeah, she's proven herself, Jenny."

"She's all yours, Jethro."

Gibbs walks to the door, opening it…Ziva remained standing by it.

Gibbs walks past her…he stops…"You coming, Special Agent David?"

Ziva walks behind him…"What was with the cereal?"

"It was rice."

"So?"

"If you were lying, you couldn't have spit it out."

Ziva stopped and looked perplexed…she thought to herself…"Oh…I wouldn't have been able spit if I was lying, yes?"…She looked around…"Gibbs? Gibbs?"…She ran onto the balcony, Gibbs stood in the MTAC doorway.

"You coming or not?"

Ziva moved quickly, walking through the door…Gibbs walked down the stairs, slapping Tony on the back of the head.

"Eeeeeeek!"….Tony turned his head as Gibbs slid the headset off Tony…"Boss?"

"I'm sure you deserved it, DiNozzo."

-------------

Chapter 3: Murder?  
-------------------------

Tony rubbed the back of his head; Ziva moved next to him and sat down.

Amanda Caspian moved over to McGee…she slid off his sunglasses, collapsing them and hooking them on McGee's pocket.

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva all turned their heads to the side watching as Amanda moved into McGee, the camera went black against her black dress.

Kate gasped…"He's kissing her."

Jeffrey Caspian moved to Kate…"Yes and I'd love to kiss you."…He leaned in trying to kiss her.

"You're undercover, Agent Todd."…Gibbs reminded her.

Kate pulled away.

"Imagine it's DiNozzo."

"Huh?"…Ziva said, lifting her head back to normal.

Kate closes her eyes; she moved back in, kissing the man…she pulled away…"Ooh, Tony."…She said gasping.

"Tony?"…Jeffrey Caspian said looking confused.

Ziva looked at Tony.

Tony lifted his hands in a defensive manner…"Don't look at me, Gibbs said it."

An odd sound filled the room…"What the hell is that, Gibbs?"…Ziva said dumbfounded.

"Heh."

Ziva once again looked at Tony…"What?"

"Probie is becoming…"

"What, Tony?!"

"A man."…

Kate quickly opens her eyes…she was about to say something, but noticed McGee and Mrs. Caspian still making out. They both turned and watched them make out.

"See, they're having fun."…Jeffrey smiled…"Oh, I know…you're the shy type, hmm? You know they have rooms here to so people can get to know one another…more privately. Care to join me?"

Kate gritted her teeth…"I dunno."

"I don't bite…unless you want me, too."…He smiled.

Kate looked back at McGee; he was still making out with Amanda…"I guess it would be okay."

"Great."…He stood, taking her hand in his…"Right this way."…He guided her up a flight of stairs; he turned into an open room. Kate followed him into the room and he closed the door behind them.

"Kate, you're blind…I repeat, you are blind…McGee, go to Kate."

The view from the screen turned upright as Tony and Gibbs moved their heads back to their normal positions…"McGee, go to Kate…NOW!"

McGee pulled away from Amanda…"What is it?"…As she tried to kiss him again.

"Just wondering where my wife went."

Amanda smiled, she leaned back into him stealing a kiss…she grabbed his hand…"Grab your drink, we'll join them."

McGee grabbed his drink and took a drink as she pulled him up the stairs.

Amanda knocked on the door…"You in there, baby?"

"How do you know they're in there?"…McGee slid his sunglasses back on.

She looked back at McGee…"This is our room."…She turned the doorknob and walked in…she let out a scream, Jeffrey Caspian lied on the floor, Kate knelt over him, blood was all over her stomach and chest…Amanda continued to scream.

McGee moved to Kate…"Are you okay, Kate?!"…Kate looked up and stared into the McGee's sunglasses.

Tony and Ziva stood…Ziva looked at Tony…"Kate killed someone?"

Tony stared at the screen…"No way, this is Kate."

"Things happen Tony…never presume."

"Kate…"…Tony quickly moved towards the exit.

"DiNozzo."…Gibbs turned, but Tony was already out the door.

"Go with him, Ziva."

Kate continued to stare at McGee…he knelt on one knee…"Talk to me, Kate."

"You killed him!"…Amanda sobbed as McGee grabbed her and kept her away from Kate and the body of her husband.

Kate turned to her…"No…no, I didn't!"…Kate looked at her bloody hands…"Did I?"…She said softly.

"What the hell happened, McGee?!"

"I honestly have no clue, Boss."…McGee looked down at the man; blood soaked the white carpet under him.

"Kate!"…Gibbs yelled…"Kate!"

Kate popped her earwig out.

"Shit, McGee…get her away from the body."

"Kate, Gibbs wants you…"…McGee reached for her.

"I don't care what Gibbs wants…I killed this man."

"Damn it, McGee!"

------------

Chapter 4: Women Trouble  
----------------------------------

The car stops suddenly, Tony hops out of the driver's side and runs into the house, holding up his badge.

"Wait, Tony."...Ziva yelled as she got stuck behind a couple paramedics.

She dodged the men and swiftly moved to the door.

Kate's head was down...her hands were behind her back, a cop was cuffing her..."What the hell is she doing in cuffs?!"...Tony yelled.

"She confessed, Sir."...A police officer said.

"The hell she did...take those damn cuffs off!"

Kate raised her head..."It's okay, Tony...he's just doing his job."

"Bullshit, I'll take her."

"I can't do that, Sir."

Tony pointed to the dead man on the floor…"That man works for the SecNav."...Tony pulls out his badge..."NCIS, my jurisdiction."

Tony moved to her…"NO, TONY!"...Kate yelled.

Ziva walked into the room, she stood about 10 feet from them.

Tony put his hand on Kate's head, pulling it towards him…he whispers in her ear for only 10 seconds, but it seemed like an eternity for both Kate and Ziva.

Kate closed her eyes, tears escaped down her cheek.

Ziva swallowed hard, not knowing what was going on, she took a step forward, but stop…she was uncertain what to do.

Tony pulled away, kissing Kate on the cheek…Tony moved behind her, taking off her cuffs…he handed them back to the police officer…he moved in front of her…"McGee, take her NCIS…put her in interrogation #1."…Tony cuffed her hands in front of her.

"Tony?"

Tony moved to McGee…"Have Ducky look at her, then collect her dress and items, but…she doesn't make any kind of statement, period…do you understand, Tim?"

McGee nodded.

"Go."

"Come on, Kate."…McGee said as he moved to Kate, putting his hand on her shoulder, guiding her out the door. They moved past Ziva, as she stepped out of the way.

She moved over to Tony…"You okay?"

Tony stared at the dead man.

"Tony?"…Ziva repeated, putting her hand on his arm.

Tony slightly turned his head…"Hmm."

Ziva caressed his arm…"You okay?"

Tony squatted, Ziva moved closer to him…her hand moved to his back, still rubbing it.

"Tony…"

Tony shook his head…"Kate didn't do this."

"She confessed, Tony."

"No."

"We don't know what happened in here, he could've tried to rape her and she was just defended herself."

"Then she would've said that."

"Maybe she's in shock."

"Ice water runs through Kate's veins."

"Her mind was on you, she should've never went on this assignment."

Tony stood, he turned to her…"What are you talking about?"

"She loves you, Tony…for God sake; she moaned your name while kissing the guy."

"Coincidence."

"I thought we didn't believe in coincidences?"

"No, Gibbs doesn't believe in coincidences."

"Do you still love her?"

"What?"

"You do, don't you?"…She raised her voice.

"Of course, I love her."

Ziva lowered her head and walked out the door.

"Ziva…wait."…Tony pleaded, but Ziva didn't stop.  
"She's the mother of my daughter…of course I love her."…He quietly said to himself.

"Aww, Anthony."…Ducky said as he entered the room, Palmer was right behind him…"Caitlin is not injured, she's in perfect health…physically…oh, Timothy scraped under her fingernails, no trace."

Tony sighed.

Ducky moved to Tony…"Are you alright, my boy? Ziva left rather hastily."

Tony squatted, looking back at Jeffrey Caspian's body.

Ducky patted Tony's shoulder; then knelt next to the body…"Hmm."

"Wait, Ducky."

He looked at Tony…"What is it?"

"Palmer, got your camera?"

"Yes, right here, Tony."

Palmer extends the camera; Tony takes it and starts snapping photos.

Tony sighed once again as he snapped his last photo…"Go ahead, Duck."

Ducky started examining the body…he turns the man onto his back, his face is completely covered in blood; he has a cut on his forehead…deep dark red blankets his face. He opens his lips, blood is splattered along his lips and the along the front of his shirt…" Hemoptysis."

"Ducky."

"Hmmm?"

"Not a doctor."

"I need to check Caitlin's clothes for the blood pattern."

"Ducky!"

"Oh, my apologizes, Tony…he coughed up blood."

"What about his head injury?"

"Superficial…looks like he hit his head on the edge of the dress."…Ducky pointed to the dresser.

"Yeah, already got a photo of it, Ducky…does that prove Kate didn't do it? Please tell me that's something she couldn't have done to him."

"Well…there are many reasons a person would have hemoptysis: from chest trauma, smoking, to a common infection."…Ducky pauses…"I'll know more when I open him up, Anthony."…Ducky pats his hand…"Mr. Palmer?"

"I'll get the gurney, doctor."…Palmer turned and moved out the door.

A police officer walked in…"We're still holding an Amanda Caspian."

Tony rose…"I'll take care of it."…As he moved past him, out the door.

Tony moved out the house, he takes a few breath…Ziva sat on the hood of the car…he moved to her…"Ziva."

She turned her head, getting off the hood…she opened the passenger door and got in.

Ziva sat looking at Tony as he went to the police cruiser ahead of them talking to a police officer…he then moved back and got in the car.

"Ziva."

"I don't want to talk about it."

He turned to her.

Ziva was crying.

Tony sighed in frustration…"Don't cry."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"What did I do, huh?"

"You know what you did, Tony!"

"Is this about Kate?!"

Ziva turns slapping him…she quickly gets out of the car.

Tony gets out of the car…"Where are you going?"

"Yeah, go ahead Ziva…run away…again."

She turns…"Lech tiezdayen, Tony!"

"Fuck me? Fuck me?!"...She continued to walk away…Tony slams the car door, going after her.

Ziva sat on a bench, her face in her hands…Tony moved in front of her…he sighed then sat next to her…"I love her, Ziva…and I love you."

-----------

Chapter 5: Kiss Me  
------------------------

Ziva sat at her desk typing very aggressively.

McGee looked up from his desk…"You okay, Ziva?"

Ziva continued to type, not responding.

"Ziva?"…McGee once again asked.

Ziva stood…she moved to McGee.

"Stand up!"

"Huh?"

"Stand up! Now!"

McGee stood…Ziva quickly kisses him…she pulls away and slaps him and returns to her desk.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Tony's not here…and I need to slap someone."

"And the kiss?"

"For the slap."

"Oh."…He smiled…"Umm."

"No, McGee."

"But…you."

Ziva raised her head and looked at him…"Don't make me regret kissing you."

McGee sat down and lowered his head…"Tony is gonna kill me anyway when he finds out."…He softly said to himself.

"McGee!"…Ziva yelled.

"What did I do now?"…He looked around the squad room quickly.

"Nothing…why?"

"Never mind."

"What does rice have to do with a lie detector test?"

"What?"

"Rice plus lie detector equals…?"

McGee shrugged.

"They give you the snap, crackle, pop lie detector, Z?"…Tony said while walking towards the bullpen.

"McGee, please inform Special Agent DiNozzo that I still am not talking to him, he is still on my hit list."

"She means shit list, Probie…I hope."…Tony grabs a folder from his desk and moves out of the bullpen and moves towards the stairs, he disappears down the hallway.

Ziva sighed, dropping her head on her keyboard…it made a continuous beeping sound.

"Ziva...your keyboard."

Ziva remained with her head down.

McGee shook his head…placing his index fingers in his ears.

--------

Tony moves into observation…Gibbs stood watching, taking an occasional drink of his coffee.

"Ducky's autopsy report, Boss."…Tony opened up the folder…"Died of asphyxiation, due to drowning."

"Drowning?"

"He drowned in his own blood."

"Tox screen?"

"Tested positive for cocaine. That's one of many things that could've caused the hemoptysis or his coughing up of blood."…Tony turns the page…"His sternum was bruised, like he was shoved in the chest…but Ducky says there's no way Kate would've had the strength to do that and yes, I'm looking into past accidents, etcetera."

Tony turned looking through the mirror, Kate sat with her head down, she was wearing light blue doctor scrubs…"How is she holding up?"

"Not good."

"Can I talk to her?"

Gibbs took a drink of his coffee…"Go ahead, but they're bringing in someone from the Pentagon to run her interrogation."

Tony handed the folder to Gibbs and moved out of observation.

He took three large steps, opening the door…he walked in, Kate turned her head.

"I killed him, didn't I?"

"Shhh, don't start that."

"I hit him, Tony."

"Stop it!"

Kate lowered her head…"I wanted it to be you, he tried to kiss me…I pushed him."

"Kate…you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why he is dead Tony?!"

"Kate…"…He sighed.

"What Tony?! What?!"

"We both know you couldn't have done this."

"Why? Because I'm not Ziva?! A killer?!"  
"That's not fair, Kate."

"Go back to her, leave me alone."

"Kate…will you stop and listen!"

"I killed him, Tony."…She slowly lowered her head.

"The hell you did!"

Tears fell upon the black top of the table.

Tony moved across from her, putting his fingers under her chin…he slowly lifted her chin…"Look in my eyes, Kate."…They stared into each other's eyes…"Trust me, Kate."

Kate closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes, Kate."

"Kiss me."

Tony leaned down; he gently kissed her on the lips…"Believe in me, Kate."

---------------

Chapter 6: Maybe  
----------------------

Ziva's keyboard continued to beep. Gibbs walked over to her…"David!"

She didn't move.

Gibbs placed his hand on her pony tail and pulled her head up…"Where the hell is your mind at?!"

"My personal hell."…Ziva replied.

Gibbs lets go of her head, her face slams back into the keyboard.

"Y'ouch!"…McGee said as he looked on.

"McGee, unplug her freakin' thing."

"Thing?...Oh her mouse. On it, Boss!"…McGee stood and moved to Ziva's desk, unplugging the mouse.

Ziva didn't move…McGee squatted in front of her desk.

"No, Tim."

"But I didn't even say anything."

"No."

McGee stood and looked at Ziva…"It's okay, you'll get over me soon. I'm sure of it."…He cracked a smile as he walked back…"I have something to hold over Tony now."…He chuckled, looking back over his shoulder to Ziva.

"Uh, what's that McGee?"

McGee turned around….Tony was standing beside McGee's desk.

"Uh, nothing."…McGee moved to his desk and sat down. Tony moved behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders, applying pressure.

He then taps his shoulder…"HA! I'm sure it would've been funny, McGeek."

"Abby wanted to see me, Boss…if you need me, I'll be down there."…Tony moved to in front of Ziva's desk…"Oh, your mouse is unplugged."…Tony squats, putting it back in…the computer starts to beep again…Tony stands, he pats Ziva on the back…"There you go."…He walked to the elevator, clicks the button and gets in. The doors close.

"McGee!"

"I'm on it, Boss."…McGee tries to stand, but he can't…"What the hell?"…He tries again…he stands, he falls forward, catching himself on his desk.

Gibbs shakes his head…"Problems, Tim?"

"Damn it, Tony!"

Ziva raises her head…the beeping stops…she smiles…"He glued your ass to the seat, yes?"…She laughs.

"It's not funny."…He swung his hips, smashing the chair into his desk.

"It is from here, McGee."…Ziva continued to laugh.

---------

Tony was on his knees in Abby's lab, he was holding Sophie up, she was on her feet.

Abby sat on her table… "How's Kate holding up?"

"Not good, Abs…not good at all."

Abby slid off the table and knelt next to Tony, placing her hand on Sophia's head lightly stroking it, she then took her from Tony.

Sophia giggled as Abby lifted and kissed her cheeks…"Such a good girl!"

Sophia raised her hand and she started to slip from Abby's grip…she's set and stroking her head again…"I heard a new guy is gonna be interrogating Kate, do you know him?"

"Sorry, Abs, I don't."

Abby leans down and kisses the top of Sophia's head.

"You're a godsend, Abs…watching the kids for ya."

Abby smiles…"You know I love kids…especially yours…you have enough of them."…She lightly chuckled.

"Heh."

Sophia takes a step towards Tony.

"Oh my god…did you see that, Tony?"

"What?"…He looks around the room…"What is it, Abs?"

"She's walking!"

"Umm, yeah…she walked a week ago…didn't Kate tell ya? Uh, I guess not, huh?"

Abby frowns.

"Aww, Abs."…Tony hugs her his with left hand, pulling her close…"I gotta go, pumpkin."…Tony kisses Sophia on the forehead and hands her back to Abby.

He rises and moves to Tony's cradle, he's sleeping…he places his hand on his chest and feels him breathe…"My little man."…He moves his hand to his head…"Heh. Good hair like your daddy."

Tony turns…Abby stood holding Sophia…"I want a baby, Tony."

"Huh? With me?!"

-----------

Chapter 7: Tony's Choice  
--------------------------------

Tony sat at his desk, he picks up his mouse and slams it down…"Damn thing!"…He starts typing quickly, he keeps messing up, moving his finger to the delete key…"Ugh, I suck at typing."

Ziva sat forward, her elbows on her desk, her hands holding up her face…she stared at Tony.

Tony moved his head forward, his finger moved to the monitor…he moved it as he read.

Tony quickly stood, moving over to McGee desk, he starts typing…"Come on, come on…search faster!"…Ziva's eyes followed him the entire time.

"Problems, yes?"

Tony turned to Ziva and looked at her, then turned back to the monitor after it beeps.

Tony pounds his fist into the desk…"I knew it!"

"Tony?"

"You're talking to me again?"…As he wrote something down.

Ziva stands up…"You hurt me, Tony."

Tony raises his upper half and turns to Ziva…"No, I didn't."

"How dare you say that!"

Tony moves to Ziva…"It's just the truth, though."…He kisses her on the cheek.

She moves her hand to her cheek where he kissed her as she watched him walk away.

"DiNozzo."

Tony stopped, he looked up at the balcony…Gibbs stood next to the railing.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Find anything?"

Tony holds up a piece of paper.

"Take Ziva."

Tony turns…Ziva looked at Gibbs.

Tony walked towards the elevator, presses the button…the door opens, he steps in and holds the door…"You coming?"

----------------

Kate sat in interrogation, her head was down. The door open, a large bald clean shaven black man wearing a gray suit walked in.

He moved across from her and sat…he sat his briefcase on the table, he then opened it and took several files out of it, he placed them and a pen in front of him.

He cleared his throat…"I'm Special Agent Calbert Hillard."

She raised her head…"Where's Special Agent Gibbs?"

"I'm running your investigation, not him."

He opened a folder…"Tell me what happened?"

"I kill him."

He looked up…"What?"

"I killed him…I killed him…I killed him!"…Each time getting louder.

"Why did you kill him?!"

"He kissed me."

"And you killed man because he kissed you?"

She lowered her head and started to cry.

"Did he try to rape you?"

Kate didn't response, she started to sob.

"Special Agent Todd…did the man try to rape you?"… He raised his voice.

---------------

The elevator dings…Tony and Ziva walk off.

"McGee, put these on the plasma."…As he tosses McGee a memory card.

McGee drops it, he stand and leans down and picks it up. He was wearing a pair of light blue doctor's scrubs.

"Nice pants by the way, Probie."

McGee stood and looked at Tony…"You owe me 89 dollars."

"For what?"

"My pants."

"Probie, I can go to walmart and buy you a whole new wardrobe for 89 bucks."

"I shop at the Gap, thank you."

"Heh. I'm impressed, McMoney bags…you dress better than Gibbs."

Tony is slapped on the back of the head.

"Eeeeeeeeek! Sorry, Boss."

"What did you find, DiNozzo?"

Tony clicks a button, pictures of a smashed up Mercedes pop on the plasma…"Jeffrey Caspian was in one-car accident last night, Boss…he drove right into a telephone pole."

"Where's the car?"

"Found it in his garage, Gibbs."…He turns to Gibbs…"I'm thinking, he was high…didn't want the cops to find out, so he hides his car in the garage. Abby's going through it in the garage."

"Ducky is looking into, as well."…Ziva spoke up.

"Well, better hurry…the guy from the Pentagon just started interrogating Kate."….Jenny said as she appeared on the balcony.

"What?!"…Everyone looked up as Tony turned and ran…Ziva quickly followed him.

Tony ran up to the door, a man stood in front of it…"Sorry, interrogation underway."

"Let me in, she's innocent."

"I have my orders."

Tony moves into observation.

Kate sat sobbing.

"Special Agent Todd…did the man try to rape you?"… The man yelled.

Tony punches the mirror, making it shakes…he moves back into the hall.

Ziva stood in front of the man…"Move."

"I can't."

"Do not make me raise my voice."…Ziva said raising her voice.

Tony moves to the man…he pushes him out of the way and opens the door.

Calbert Hillard stood up…"What is the meaning of this?!"

Tony looked at Kate crying…"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm interrogating this murderer."

"Murderer? What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"She confessed to Jeffrey Caspian's murder."

"Did she sign anything?"

"No, not yet."

"Then fuck you!"

"What did you say to me, boy?!"

"I didn't fuckin' stutter did I?"

Ziva grabs Tony and starts to pull him out of the door…"Easy, Tony. Calm down."

Tony turns to Ziva and grits his teeth, but doesn't say anything…he walks down the hall, he slams his fist into the wall, making a huge hole…he leans his head against it and sighs deeply.

Ziva moves to him, putting her hand on his back and starts rubbing it.

"Don't."

"Tony?"

Tony turns and starts walking away.

"Damn it, Tony! Talk to me!"…She quickly follows him.

Tony turns into the elevator, she slides in with him.

She grabs him and pushing him against the wall…"Talk to me!"

Tony turns his head and looks away.

She grabs his chin and turns it back towards her…"Look at me when I'm yelling at you!"

Tony once again turns his head away.

She turns and flipped the emergency switch…she looks back at Tony and slaps him so hard his head bounces off the side of the wall.

Tony lowers his head.

"Talk to me!"

Tony doesn't response.

She slaps him again…"Damn it, talk to me!"…She slaps him again.

Tony leans his head up, she slaps him three times in succession.

"Are you going to talk to me or do I have to hit you some more?"

Tony didn't respond.

She slaps him again, she pulls her hand away, the left side of his face is so red you can see the imprint of her hand.

"Awww."…She moves her hand to his face, rubbing his beet-red cheek with the back of her fingers. She quickly smacks him with left hand…"I can do this all day, Tony!"

Her hand remains on his face…she sighs and brings her other hand to his face, caressing his cheeks…"Please…talk to me."

Tony remained silent.

Ziva goes to slap him again, but Tony catches her hand, he moves his hand to her throat, lifting and slamming her against the wall. She quickly wraps her legs around his waist, she slaps him, she quickly kisses him…he pulls back, their eyes meet. She lets out a smirk.

He slides his hand into the back of her hair; pulling back on it, she closes her eyes, he kisses her.

-----------

Ducky steps out of the stairwell into the squad room, he wipes his brow…"Jethro?"

"What is it Duck?"…Gibbs said sitting at his desk.

"Hmm, I could've sworn you were in a meeting, the elevator isn't responding."…Ducky shakes his head…"Abigail, are you there."

Abby's face pops up on the plasma…"Here and ready, Sir."

"Abigail, you don't sir me either…if you would, my dear."

Abby types on her computer, a photo of Jeffrey Caspian pops up on screen next to Abby.

"See the circular bruise along his chest?"

"Steering wheel, Ducky?"

"Precisely, Timothy…he was a walking ticking time bomb."

Gibbs turns to Ducky…"He was going to die no matter what?"

"Yes, well…if he didn't get medical attention immediately, that is…his lungs were slowly becoming filled with blood."

"That sounds painful as hell, Ducky…how could he not get medical attention?"

"Indeed, Timothy…but as Abby can tell you, he had a substancal amount of cocaine in his system…he was feeling absolutely nothing when he died."

Gibbs stands moving out of the bullpen…"Probably thought his injuries weren't life threatening and he didn't want to tell the police about his car accident, because of the drugs in his system."

"But what about Kate, Boss?"

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!"

Gibbs stopped…"What is it, Abs?"

"Where are you…I can't see you."

Gibbs moves back in front of the plasma.

"There you are!"

Gibbs just stood there…Abby was silent.

"Abby!"

"Oh…guess what I found in Jeffrey Caspians' car?"

"Abby!"

"A secret compartment, 007 kinda stuff."…She paused…"Huh, where's Tony and his Sean Connery impression?"

"Abby!"

Abby holds up a file marked SecNav. She lowers it, revealing her smile.

"Kate's get out of jail free card."…Gibbs said as walked out of the bullpen…he stops…"Abby?"

"Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Good job…I owe you a kiss."

Abby smiled and grabbed her caf-pow and took a huge drink…she clicks a button and the screen goes blank.

The elevator dings…the door opens, Ziva sat on the floor, her knees to her chest, crying. 

Tony was no longer on the elevator.

--------

"I can go, Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded…"Ducky ruled it an accidental death and we made a deal…Director Shepard is talking to JAG as we speak."

"But I killed the man…no matter what you say, I'll always no that."

"Yes and you'll have to live with that burden, Kate."…Gibbs took a step back out of interrogation, Tony replaced her…he walked up to her, he hugged her. He whispered into her ear…she closed her eyes. He pulls away, kissing her on the cheek.

Kate swallows hard as Tony turns; Kate opens her eyes and grabs his hand. He turned back to her and smiled.

She lets go of his hand and he walks away, she just stood there…"Wait."…She moved out the door running into McGee, she head butts him in the mouth…"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tim!"

McGee puts his hand over his mouth…he checks his front teeth…"I'm fine."…He mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

She looked down at his pants…"I know why I'm wearing scrubs, but why are you?"

"Ugh. You don't wanna know."

"Tony, huh? Anyway, gotta go…"…She moved past McGee…the elevator dinged…she moved towards it, she clicks the button, the door opened… "Tony?!"…Ziva remained seated inside.

Kate looked down at her as Ziva looked up…"He chose you."

Ziva stood…"What?"

"He told me, he loved me…but wasn't in love with me."

"No, he didn't."

"I was there, Ziva…he just told me that."

"He couldn't have!"

"And why not?"

Ziva closed her eyes…she took a step towards Kate…their faces were inches apart, she opens her eyes…"He told me the same thing."

"The only people he was in love with were his children."…They said together.

They both sighed…"Tony!!!"


	11. Tick, not Dick

**Kate and Ziva's Sexcellent Adventure**

**----------------------------------------------------  
**

**  
A toilet flushes, the door opens, Kate walks out…Ziva leaned against the sink wearing a pair of little brown cargos pants and a green vest, Kate slowly approaches her, turning on the faucet next to her, she dabbles a little soap into her hands, moving them under the water.**

"Hiding the twins today, yes?"

"What?"…Kate quickly replied.

"You know, your boobs, knockers, milk cans…"

Kate looked down at her red turtle neck and black skirt…"Milk cans? Tony?"

Ziva chuckled…"Who else?"

"Figures…yes, I've finally given up."

"Aww, I see…well, do not feel bad, at least he is a good father."

Kate starts to laugh…"How many times did you call him this weekend?"

"Ummm, six, I think…you?"

"DiNozzo alone with both our children? Twenty-five plus."

"Please tell me you are joking?"

"Uh, no."…Kate grabbed a paper towel and started to dry her hands.

"Then why let him have Sophia at all?"

"He's a good father, Ziva…just an idiot."

"You really feel that way?"

"It's part of his charm, Ziva…it's part of what he is, why I still love the big galoot to this very day."

"What is this…galoot?"

"Sorry, too much Bugs Bunny."

"Aww."…Ziva sings quickly in Hebrew and finishes with a laugh.

Kate looked at her oddly…"What?"

"Firecracker, firecracker, siss-boom-bah Bugs Bunny, Bugs Bunny, RAH-RAH-RAH!"

"Tony, too?"…Kate laughed.

"We have Bugs Bunny in Israel, too."…Ziva smiled…"Tony is more of a Tick fan."

"Oh my God, he's pulled the Tick DVDs out?!"…Kate shook her head…"Him and his SPOOOON!"

Ziva chuckles…"Or the way he finishes everything with…justice."

Kate laughs…"I should've known, Friday when we brought in that marine sergeant he said, 'How does it feel to be in the arms and quite chilly cuffs of justice?!"

"Hnoon."…Ziva shook her head and chuckled as she moved towards the door.

"What does that mean?"

Ziva turns back…"It means dork or nerd."

"Maybe I should learn Hebrew, we are going to be in each other life forever."

"I could teach you."

"How do you say…Tony, I hate you."

Ziva moves to her side…"Lech tiezdayen."…She smiled and moved back to her desk.

"Lech tiezdayen."…Kate repeated it.

"Good."…Ziva replied.

"What does it mean?"

"Loosely translated: Fuck off."

"I feel all dirty now."…Kate chuckled as she moved behind her, she moves to her desk, she sits down and looks at Tony's desk…"Where is he anyway?"…She yawns…"How can I be tired if I did do anything this weekend?"

"Probably from making all those calls to Tony."

She looks at Ziva and sticks her tongue out at her.

"Heh. Kate being playful, that's a first."…Tony said smiling, holding his son in his right hand, snug up against his body, Sophia holding his the two outside fingers of his left hand at the top of the stairs.

"Get her away from those stairs right this minute, Tony!"…Kate shot up from her chair, pointing at him.

"Yes, mom."…Tony backed up, moving to the elevator.

"He is not going to let her get hurt, Kate."…Ziva said, trying to reinsure her.

Kate sighed…"I know."

The elevator door opened, Tony stepped out…"Go to mommy, pumpkin!"

Sophia walked through the bullpen past Ziva's desk, she was met by a man, she looked up…"Gibby!"

Tony laughs…"She loves you, Boss."

Gibbs picks her up…he fakes grunts…"I'm almost done with your boat, kid."

"Gibbs!"…Kate raising her voice…"You're not taking her out on that thing."

Gibbs turns, looking at her…"And why not?"

"It's not safe."

"I built it with my own two hands, Kate…I think I would know if it's safe or not, don't you?"

"If you're so sure about things being safe, why did you let me sleep with DiNozzo?!"

"Hey!"…Tony retorted, he hands Tony to Ziva moving towards Gibbs.

Ziva quickly stands…"Yeah!"

Everyone looks back at Ziva.

Ziva grits her teeth…"Uh, sorry…I just wanted to be include."…Ziva sits back down, she starts rocking her son.

McGee walks into the squad room…"You guys might want to quiet it down a bit; I could hear you in the lounge."

Ducky and Palmer step off an elevator while Abby steps off another.

Gibbs turns around, he looks up seeing Jenny walking down the stairs…"Director, you called a meeting?"

"Not me."

"Heh."…Tony nervously uttered.

Everyone looks at Tony.

"It's a campfire of justice!"

Kate, Ziva and Abby all start laughing, Ziva and Kate look at Abby…"You too, Abby?"…Kate asked.

Abby shrugs…"The man loves his Tick."

"Abigail!"

"I said Tick, not dick, Ducky."

"Oh good."…He turns to her shaking his head…"Oh dear."


	12. DiNozzo Does 1600

**Gibbs took a small step towards McGee, Sophia still in his arms…"What's a campfire?"**

"Just something Tony does when you're not around, Boss."

"Why haven't I heard about it then?"

"Cuz it's stupid, Boss."

"Ahh."…Gibbs turned towards Kate, who was seated once again at her desk…"Special Agent Todd."

Kate rose looking at him…"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Missing something?"…He held Sophia out to her.

"Oh."…She moved quickly to him, taking Sophia from him.

"No, I wanna 'tay with Gibby, mommy!"

"I told ya she loved ya, Boss."…Tony said moving to his desk, Ziva was right behind him, handing him his son as soon as he sat down...he looked up at her…"What?"

"I must speak with Abby"…Ziva moves to the elevator hitting the button…"Abby, I need you."

Abby looked at Ziva.

"Now."

Abby crossed her arms and just stood there.

"Please."…Ziva said, cracking a small smile.

"Better."…Abby grinned, moving to the elevator.

Tony shrugged, he slowly rocked his son…he pushed the blanket from his face, showing his tiny smile…"Heh."

Gibbs stood looking at Tony…Ducky moved over to him, patting him on the shoulder…"Good mood, Jethro?"

"Babies smell good, don't they, Duck?"

Ducky looked at him odd, then patted him on the shoulder finally realizing he was remembering his daughter Kelly…"Ah, they do, Gibbs…they do."…Ducky and Palmer moved to the elevator, they leave the squad room, Jenny heads back upstairs.

Gibbs broke from his mini-trance…"DiNozzo, take McGee."

Tony stood…"I'll be right back, Boss."

"No, give me the baby, Tony."

"You sure, Boss?"

"Yeah."…Tony moved from behind his desk, carefully handing little Tony to Gibbs.

"Where we going, Gibbs?"

"Marine collapsed and died at the White House."

"Cool!"…Tony exclaimed, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

Kate looked at Tony…"Cool?!"

"Heh. Never been to the White House before, by the way, shouldn't Kate be going, Boss, with her being an ex-secret service and all?"

"Who's in charge here, DiNozzo?"

"Here or HERE, Boss?"

"DiNozzo."

"Shutting up, Boss."…Tony grabbed his bag and Sig from his desk and headed towards the elevator…" McGear up, Tim!"…McGee quickly follows him into the elevator.

"Why aren't I going, Gibbs?"…Kate wondered.

"You look tired, Kate…relax today."

"Okay, where is Gibbs and what did you do with him?"

"Look, I've never had an agent with small kids before and now I have two."

"Are you growing a heart, Gibbs?"

"Aww, Kate...do whatever the hell you want to do, you're going to do it anyway."

"I was asking about my job, not marrying Tony!"

Gibbs turns to her..."Why in hell would you want to marry, Tony?"

Kate was speechless, Gibbs moved towards the elevator…she sprung up from her chair…"I do like sex, Gibbs…you know, sex?!"

Gibbs didn't even flinch, he continued onward towards the lounge…"I get urges, Gibbs…don't you?! Hello?"

Kate drops to her seat and sighs deeply.

"Sex!"…Sophia giggled.

Kate slowly turned her head, Sophia was sitting next to her, looking up…"Aww, pumpkin…you are your daddy's daughter."

-----------

Tony and McGee drive up to the White House gate, Tony pulls his ID…"DiNozzo, NCIS…hear you have a dead jarhead?"

"Sir."…The man in the shack shined a light on McGee's face…"You're ID, too, Sir."

"He's with me, he's my bitch."

McGee whacks him in the ribs his elbow.

Tony turns to McGee…"But you're a pretty bitch."

McGee sighed as he showed his ID.

"You guys don't look like cops."

"That's because we're not…I'm pinky, he's the brain…and…"…Tony looked towards McGee.

"What?"…McGee raised his hands.

"Say it, McGee."

"Huh?"

Tony sighed, he looked back at the guard…"And we're here to take over the world."

The man chuckles, he got a signal from the man behind the car as he closed the trunk….he opens the gate…"I have kids, too, buddy…move along."

Tony whacks McGee on the back of the head…"You McSuck!"

Tony walked into the side door, McGee was right behind carrying everything…"I can't believe you've never seen Pinky and the Brain, McGee."

"I went to MIT, Tony, I didn't have time to watch cartoons."

"That's no excuse, McGee…I went to The Ohio State, I played two sports, I actually got laid a LOT and still had time to watch cartoons, while eating cereal with beer."

"Why would you do that?!"

"Ran out of milk."

McGee shook his head at the stupidity of Tony's answer as a man in a black suit walks up to them…"You those fuckers from NCIS?!"…He said in an annoyed tone.

"That's what it says on the back of our jackets, doesn't it?"…Tony turns, showing his back.

"Aww, we got ourselves a couple of jackasses, huh?"

"He doesn't speak for all NCIS SA's, Sir."

The man in the suit looked at McGee…"What are you an ass kisser? Follow me."…The man turned and started walking.

Tony slaps McGee on the back of the head…"When Gibbs isn't here, my word is the law…do you get me, Probie?!"…He smacks him again, then follows the man.

"Tony, I didn't…"…McGee sighed.

"It's okay, McGeek, we all know you're a brown noser."

Tony and McGee follow the man into a hallway, Ducky knelt over a man in uniform.

"Ducky, you're early."

Ducky turned to Tony…"You're late."

"I told you we shouldn't have stopped for breakfast burritos, Tony!"…McGee complained.

Tony pats his stomach…"Me, too…but he's dead, he's not going anywhere, right, Ducky?"

Ducky sighed, rising to his feet…"Anthony, as you can see, Gibbs isn't here."

"Yeah, so?"

"This is the White House."

"And your point, Ducky?"

"Do I have to draw you a map, Tony."

"Naw, I got one from the lady at reception."…Tony pulls a sight-seeing map from his pocket…"Cool, I think we're outside the Oval Office…hey, do you think it's true about all those hidden tunnels and stuff?"

"Actually yes, there was one built for Franklin D. Roosevelt just around the corner, which allowed him to escape the White House in his wheel chair unnoticed."

"Really, cool…where?"

"Let me show you."…Ducky takes a few steps, then stops…"Ahh, I'm going to have to get used to you when Gibbs retires."

Tony cocked his head…"Gibbs is retiring?"

"Oh dear, you didn't hear that from me."

Ducky moves back to the marine, kneeling once again.

"So, who's the dead guy, Duck?"

"Mr. Palmer…he's a marine Sergeant, Michael Johnson."

Palmer hands Tony the man's ID…"Here you are, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony squats next to Ducky…"Is that a congressional medal of honor, Ducky?"…Tony said, pointing.

"Indeed."

"He's 34, Tony…two tours in the first gulf war, two in latest, he was sent home after receiving his sixth purple heart."…McGee read off his PDA.

"Sixth?"

McGee nodded.

"Jesus…living through all this, then dies in the freakin' White House?!"

"Tragic really."

"More like the plot to a bad Steven Seagal movie, Ducky."

"There's been a good Steven Seagal movie, Tony?"

"Uh, yeah, Probie…Under Siege."

"Is that the one where he fights the two voodoo twins?"

"No, that was Marked for Death."

"I thought that was Hard to Kill."

"No, that's the one where he's in a coma and very hot-then, Kelly LeBrock co-starring."

"Who?"

"You're making my brain hurt, McGee."…Tony shakes his head…"Weird Science, the woman they create."

"Oh, the one with the big…"

"Heh. Yeah."

"Okay, which one was Under Siege then?"

"The Navy one, he played Casey Rybeck, a former SEAL, who had lost his security clearance, because he struck an officer who had gotten his men killed in a botched commando mission during the invasion of Panama and because of that he could only serve as a yeoman or a cook, so he became a cook to serve with his favorite Captain, who actually pulled some string for him."…Tony stands…"Round up all the cooks, I don't trust cooks."

Everyone looked at Tony oddly…"Excuse me?"…The secret service man responded.

"Gary Busey was fantastic in it!"…Tony turned to the secret-service man…"Was the President in the White House when the man died?"

"Negative, neither was the first lady or any of the cabinet."

"I'm gonna need full access to the White House."

The man laughs…"Why not ask for the security tapes while you're at it."

Tony pats him on the back… "Maybe my Probie was wrong about you, maybe you're not such an asshole. Thanks a million!"

"It would take an act of congress to get you those tapes."

"Well, you better start working on it then, huh?"…Tony looked down, then quickly back at the man…"Murder at 1600, right? Diane Lane, nice. Heh. Good one, chief."

"Special Agent…"

"DiNozzo."…Tony quickly replied.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, that is going to be impossible, but I will allow you access to the Oval Office for a limited period of time."…The man backed up, he watched Ducky as he slid the liver probe into the man.

Tony squatted next to Ducky…"TOD? COD?"

Ducky extracts the probe from the man…"96.2…hmm, approximately two hours, Tony. No clear cause of death, I'll no more when I get him back and perform a full autopsy."

"McGee, when did NCIS get the call?"

"An hour and 23 minutes ago and that was from Metro, they got it 5 minutes before that."

Tony breathed deeply while standing…"You smell that, McGee?"

McGee sniffs…"Uh, no…what?"

"Something stinks."

Tony looked back at McGee…"You can hack the White House, right?"

McGee stared at Tony with a black expression on his face…"Huh?"

"Heh heh. I'm just kiddin' ya, Probie…but for the sake of argument, can you?"

Tony pushes open the door to the Oval Office… Tony walks into the Oval Office, McGee and secret service man right behind him..."The good ole Oral Office."

"Uh, I think you mean Oval Office, Tony."

"Newsflash, McZNN...this is where Bubba ruined the blue dress. Heh. I wish I could've voted for that guy again...imagine that, McGee...being so famous that a person who gives you a hummer is famous, because of it? I wanna be that famous, Probie."

Tony moves behind the desk and starts opening drawers..."What are you doing?"...The man asked.

"What? You've never seen National Treasure 2? The desk is a huge Chinese puzzle box."

"Do you believe everything you see in movies?"

Tony shrugs, opening a drawer…"OH MY GOD!"

"You found something?!"…The man moved towards Tony.

"Stay there, send in my ME and leave the room!"

"Is it bad?!"

"Just do it!"...The man runs out, Ducky runs in, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it, Anthony? Biological?!"

"Quick, sit in the chair...McGee take our pics, before the guy catches on."

Tony quickly sits, putting his feet up on the desk, he takes off his hat, dropping it in his lap, he moves his hands behind his hand, interlocking his finger, he grins...McGee snaps a photo.

Tony rises, moving away from the chair as Ducky runs over, sitting in the chair, he crosses his arms and smiles…McGee snaps another photo.

Tony grabs the camera from McGee…"Quick, sit in the chair."

"Really?"…McGee moved to the chair.

The man pushes through the door just as McGee sits down.

"How many times do I have to tell you, McGee...don't sit in that chair!"

Tony snaps a quick photo of McGee getting up..."Lets go and you're not getting any desserts for week!"

Tony and Ducky walk out side-by-side…"2 for 2, Duck."…They both chuckled, as McGee followed them out.

--------------

Later that night...

Kate walked up to a door holding Sophia, she knocks on it…the door slowly starts to open, music blares out…Abby stood in the door…"Abby, can you watch Sophia for me tonight? It would mean a lot to me."

"Sure, I guess."

"Great!"…Kate hands Sophia to Abby, then a bag…"Dinner, a snack and possibly breakfast, too."

"Do you have a date?"…Abby grinned.

"Uh, no, not at all."

"You're going to Tony's aren't you?"

"Nope, not at all."

"What are you wearing?"

Kate looked down, she was wearing a dark blue raincoat, that hung to her knees, her legs were bare, she was wearing a pair of blue stiletto heels…"Looks like a coat, Abby."

"Yup, you're going to Tony's."

"I'm not going to Tony's!"

"Okay, okay…but I think there's something you should know."

"I have to go, Abby…I have to pick up something before I go over to Tony's."

Abby chuckles, Kate hits herself in the forehead with her palm, then quickly runs back to car and leaves.

"Kate…wait."…Abby holds out her hand…"Oh, never mind."…She starts to close the door…"Just the three of us, huh?"

----------

Kate moved up to Tony's door, she took a deep breath…"You can do this, Kate."…She knocks on the door. The door starts to open, she smiled…"To-."

"Finally given up on him, yes?"…Ziva grinned, standing in a long black trench coat, which was tied around her waist, her hair down, curly.

Kate's head falls back…"Aww, crap."…She sighed deeply.


	13. Two Plus One Equals Fun!

"What are you doing here?"…Kate just glared at Ziva.

"I do not know, what are you doing here?"…Ziva retorted.

Ziva backs up, allowing Kate to come in, she walks in carrying a bottle of wine.

"For me?"…Ziva smiled.

Kate fake chuckles…"Yeah."

Ziva smirks…"I brought some, too."…She points to the coffee table.

Kate closes the door…"Lets stop beating around the bush, we both know why we came."

"Sex?"…Ziva quickly answered.

"Umm, no!"

"You did not come for sex?"…Ziva moved towards Kate, she starts unbuttoning her rain coat with her right hand, she grinned.

Kate slaps her hand away… "Fine, it probably would've happened, but much later on."

"You are more patient than I."…Ziva turns, moving towards the couch.

"Meaning?"…Kate followed in her foot steps.

Ziva sits down, crossing her legs seductively, she smiled.

"You're not wearing anything under that coat, are you?"

"You mean other than a smile, yes?"…Her smile grew larger, she slowly shook her head no.

------------------

Tony stepped off into autopsy…"Looks like we can…"…Tony stopped, seeing Ducky putting on his coat…"Abby went home already, guess you are, too."

Ducky grabs his hat…"He died of choking on his own vomit, Anthony."

"We didn't find any vomit on his person, Duck."

"No, but his bronchioles were completely filled, plus I found a piece of cotton-like material, I believe it was placed over his mouth and thus why no vomit. I will complete the autopsy tomorrow as well as get back the test results from Abigail."

"Murder at 1600?"

Ducky pats Tony on the shoulder, before turning off all the lights…"Unfortunately."…He moves to the elevator, pushing the button…"Care to join me?"…The doors open.

Tony looks back…"Yeah."

-----------

Kate finishes off her glass of wine…"What are we doing here?"…She grabs the bottle and pours herself another drink.

"Uh, Kate…you might want to slow down."…Ziva replied, seeing Kate had drank nearly half a bottle of wine already.

"I really mean it, what are we doing here? Is it all about the sex? I mean, are we that bad? Can we not find anyone else? Look at Gibbs or McGee, he was a good kisser."

"Not really."

"You kissed McGee?"

"I had to, I slapped him."…Ziva shrugged.

"Nothing?"

"Nope. Not a thing. He is cute, but he is like a brother and he SO loves Abby."

"You think so?"

Ziva nodded.

"Gibbs?"

Ziva took a drink from her wine glass…"Wrong color hair."

"I could dye my hair red."

Ziva nearly spits out her drink, she leans up, sitting her glass on the table, grabbing Kat's bottle of wine…"No more wine for you."

Kate grabs Ziva's glass and quickly down it and smiles…"Good! What year is that?"

"2008."

"What brand?"

"Kool-aid, grape."

Kate looks at her oddly.

-----------

Tony steps out of DiNardos carrying a box…"Mmm, pizza, my second most favorite love in this world."…He places it on the roof of his car, opening the door…he grabs the box and gets inside, he places the box on the passenger seat.

"What's that? What's my most loved thing in this world? Heh. Since you're about 5 minutes old, I'd refrain from answering that."

Tony puts the key in the ignition and starts the car, he throws it into reverse…"Aww, forgot to call the kids."…He looks at his watch…"10:17."…He takes out his cell and dials…"This is Kate, leave a message. Beep."

"Uh, yeah…you must be asleep, I was just gonna say good night to Soph, but, well, anyway, good night, well, you'll hear this in the morning, so good morning?"…Tony shrugged…"Bye."…Tony quickly dials again…it rings, it rings again and yet again.

Ziva's cell phone rang inside her Mini-Cooper, outside of Tony's condo..."This is Zee-vah's phone, do your thang. Beep. Heh. Still haven't changed your voicemail message, huh?"…Tony replied to his own voice on Ziva's phone…"I guess I missed you, too, 0 for 2, tonight…good night or good morning, whichever it is…daddy loves you, buddy!"

Tony closes his phone, he looks at the pizza…"Me hungry, you dinner. Heh."

----------

"The best five things about him?"…Kate giggled…"Umm, are you going to answer it, too?"

"Yes."…Ziva nodded.

Kate grins…"His smile, his laughs, the way his kiss felt…"

"His cock."

"Ziva!"

"What? I told you I would answer them, too."

"But I wasn't done with my list!"

"Ah, my apologies...continue."

Kate clears her throat..."His smile, his laugh, his kiss...ummm..."

"His cock."

"Ziva!"

"You're taking too long."

"Fine, his smile, his laugh, his kiss, the way he nibbles on…uh, never mind."…She sighs…"Fine, his cock."

Ziva laughs…"Uh huh."

"I SO need to get laid."…Kate confessed.

"When was the last time?"

"When was Sophia born?!"

"Good heavens, Kate!"

"I know…you?"

"On Abby's coffin…uh, never mind."

"Not that I remember."

Kate slaps Ziva on the arm..."You slut!"

Kate stands, dropping next to her..."Speaking of sluts, you think Tony banged that ATF floozy?"

"Banged?"

Kate shrugs..."I'm a little...well, drunk...I'm allowed to say naughty words."

"Say fuck."...Ziva smirked.

"No!"...The front door opens, Kate swings around to the door, Tony stood in the doorway holding the pizza box…"It's about fucking time you got home, Tony...are we gonna fuck or not?!"

"Kate? You okay?"

Kate stumbles over to him; she attempts to kiss him, but pulls back, vomiting on top of the pizza box.

"Ahh, Kate…not the pizza."…Tony sighed.

-----------

Tony walks out of the bathroom, holding Kate around the shoulder.

"Thank you for holding my hair while I puked."

"Sure."

"It was very sweet of you."

"Anytime, Kate."…Tony moves Kate to the couch, sitting her down, he places a damp wash cloth on her forehead.

"Thanks."

Tony looks at Ziva…"What are you two doing here?"

"We came for sex."

"Ziva!"…Kate yelled.

"Heh. Ziva, speaking her mind. I love that about you."

Ziva moves closer, she grabs his tie, pulling his head down, she whispers something in his ear.

"Absolutely nothing?"

"Mmhmm."…She smiled.

"Heh."

Kate raised the cloth from her forehead…"What are you two talking about?"

Ziva turned towards her…"Nothing, nothing at all."…Ziva moved her hands behind her back and looked off to the side.

"Come on, what is it? Are you two going to have sex? If so, I can leave."

"Ziva and I just flirt a lot."…Tony turned towards Ziva…"Let go of my cock, Zee-vah."…He looked down, Ziva hand moved away.

"Sorry."…She grinned.

"Todah."

"Anytime."

"Zee-vah, that goes for both hands."

"Aww, such a party pooper."…She frowned…"How about Kate and I...umm, tag team you, yes?"

Tony laughs..."Cut it out, Ziva."

Kate sat up..."I'm game."

Tony cocked his head..."Excuse me?"

Ziva looks at Kate..."What are you wearing under that raincoat?"

"More than a smile."...She half-heartedly smiled.

"It's the booze talking, Kate."

Kate stood…"If that is the only way I can feel you, taste your loving kisses again…please."

Tony grabbed Ziva's wrist, her hand was fully down the front of his pants…he turned to her…"He is ready, yet you are not?"…She grinned.

"Come on, Tony...it's the holy grail of sex, a threesome!"

"No, the holy grail is twins, Kate."…Tony quickly quipped, grinning ear to ear.

Ziva turned to Kate…"I will drag him in the bedroom, you follow blocking his escape."

Kate laughs…"Are we trying to sleep with him or kidnap him?"

"Either way, we get laid, yes?"…Ziva chuckled, pulling Tony towards the bedroom.

"You're serious?"…Kate said, moving towards them…Ziva pulled Tony down the hall, through the doorway into his bedroom, she tosses him onto the bed, she looked back…Kate stood stunned standing in the middle of the hallway.

Ziva quickly moves to her, grabbing her hand…"We don't have to touch do we?"

Ziva turned to her, kissing her gently on the lips…"No."…She pulls her into the bedroom door, slamming it closed.

-------------

The elevator beeps, Kate walks off wearing sunglasses...she moves to her desk..."Good morning, Gibbs...Ziva."

"Morning, Kate."...Gibbs said, between his numerous drinks of coffee.

"No, great morning, Kate."...Ziva happily said, looking down at her work.

Gibbs looked at Ziva's desk and shrugged.

"Where is Tony?"...Kate and Ziva both asked at almost the exact same time.

"Had to go back to the White House."

"Aww, that's why he..."...Kate started to talk, but stopped...she looked at Ziva and she just nodded to her.

"Up all night, Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony wasn't feeling well."

"Which one?"…Gibbs smirked.

Kate clears her throat…"Ziva…may I speak with you in private?"…She turns to Gibbs…"May we use your office?"

Gibbs nodded as Ziva stood, smiling…she walks towards the elevator, they both walk in, Ziva continued to smile.

The doors close, Gibbs cocked his head…"Wait, both of them?"…He shook his head…"Only DiNozzo."…He softly started to laugh.


	14. Confessions

A white coffee cup with the presidential seal is raised into the air. Tony took a sip from the cup…"Wow, even the cocoa in the White House is better!"…Tony and McGee leaned against a kitchen counter.

"Cocoa?"

Tony looked at his watch…"I hate coffee, Probie."

"But you drink it at work."

"Just for show, gotta keep up with Gibbs."

McGee sees that the cup Tony is using has a presidential seal on it…"Hey, how'd you get a presidential cup, Tony?"

"I asked for it."

"That actually worked?"

Tony held up the cup…"Duh!"

McGee slaps himself in the back of the head…"Ah, stupid question."

"Heh."

"Can I get one?"

"No, time…lets go."

"You mean we aren't waiting for anyone?"

"Nope, just finishing off my cocoa."

"Why didn't you just take it?"

"I'm not Gibbs, remember?"…Tony leans up, placing the cup into his bag, he moves towards the door heading further into the White House; McGee remained still…"Move your ass, Tim!"

McGee quickly moved to Tony, joining him as they entered another room.

Seven men stood wearing black suits and red ties; they all wore sunglasses and earwigs, including the man from the day before.

"So, you seven were the secret service agents working in the direct area of Sergeant Michael Johnson, that is correct?"

A tall, curvy dark-haired woman walks up to Tony…"Would you like a refill on your cocoa, Sir?"

"Yes, I would love some…could you get me a new cup, please? With little marshmallows, not the big ones thing time? Thanks."...He smiled.

"Of course."…She smiled back.

"Ah, Tony."…McGee sighed.

"Can you get him a cup of coffee, as well, Sarah?"

"Sure."…She once again looked at Tony and smiled.

"Sarah? You know a server at the White House, Tony?!"…Tim asked, shocked.

"Heh. Maybe."

McGee shook his head, taking out his camera.

"No need, McGee."…He turns back to the men…"Before McJealous interrupted me, I was saying…we have all seven of your DNA's and we found someone's DNA on a small cotton-like material and any minute now, we're gonna have the answer, right, McGee?"

McGee turned to Tony…"Uh, yeah…Boss?"

"Heh."

"Sir, your coffee."…Sarah stopped next to McGee, handing him the cup.

He takes it from her…"Thank you."…He quickly takes a sip…"Mmm."…He nodded.

She moved to Tony…"Your cocoa, Tony."…She smiled…"With extra marshmallows."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."…She smiled, looking back as she walked back into the kitchen, almost running into the wall…"Oops."…She chuckled.

McGee shook his head…he looked at Tony and his cup; he takes another drink of his coffee, he stops and hold out his coffee cup…"Mine's bigger than yours."…He grinned deeply.

Tony took a drink of his cocoa, pulling away; some melted marshmallow was on his nose…"If you're happy because your cup is bigger than mine, then you have bigger problems than I thought, McGeek."

"Uh, Tony…your…"…He started to raise his hand, but stops.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Tony shrugged, he takes another sip of cocoa…"Warm, just like peach pie…ever had peach pie, McGee?"… His cell phone started to ring…"Uh, oh…hear that? Someone's going to jail. Excuse me for a second"…Tony opens his phone and smiles.

"Uh oh, someone is gonna be someone's jailhouse bitch soon."

A man runs from the room, Tony drops the cup and runs after him…he dashes through a doorway, turning a corner, he runs into a dead end.

Tony stood in his way, his Sig raised…the man was panting, he turns, looking at Tony, he starts to move his hand towards his right hip, his holster still snapped.

"Don't make me shoot you in the White House; the paper work would be an absolute bitch!"…McGee moved in behind Tony, he aims his Sig at the man.

The man takes a step towards them.

Tony cocks his gun…"On your knees now!"

The man reaches for his gun, unsnapping it, he starts to pull it out as Tony fires two shots into his chest, then once in the head.

The man falls to his knees, then backwards…he's bleeding all over.

"Shit."…Tony exclaimed, looking at all the blood on the walls behind the man, he sighed.

McGee carefully moves to him, kicking the gun away, his gun still trained on him…the man's eyes were open, McGee puts his hand on his neck…"He's dead."

Tony slides his Sig back into his holster as secret service run up to them, he raises his hands…"Stand up, McGee…keep your hands away from your body."

McGee stands, he holds out a napkin to Tony…"What? I got blood on me?"

"Nope, marshmallow."

"Thanks."

Tim nodded.

"You shot Dean Witherspoon?"…One of the agents asked.

"I'm sure there's a camera somewhere, check the tape."…Tony spoke.

The man holds up his arm, talking into it, he lowers it, holstering his weapon…"You can lower your hands, what happened?"

"His DNA matched evidence from the Sgt. Johnson murder."…McGee answered.

"Is this true?!"…The man looked at Tony.

"Uh, I didn't say that."

McGee looked at Tony…"Huh?"

"How did you know he was guilty then?!"…The man demanded.

"Innocent people don't run."

"Tony, who the hell were you talking to?"

"I told Abby to call me at exactly 11 a.m. and hang up as soon as I answered."

"Wait, a psych-out?!"

"Heh. Watch and learn, Probie."

Tony starts to leave…"Okay, what movie was that from?!"…Tim almost begged.

-------------

Kate and Ziva stood in the elevator, it was stopped…Ziva remained smiling, Kate's face was plain, Ziva moved her hand to the corners of Kate's mouth and raised them…"Smile."

Ziva pulls away her fingers…Kate's smile disappears, she frowned.

"What is it, Kate? You had a good time, yes?"

"Umm, well…"

"Well what?"

"I loved it."…Kate mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I loved it!"

Ziva chuckles…"And you pulled me in here to tell me that?"

"Umm, no…it's just that, well…"

"What is it with you and the wells today?"

"I want to do it again. Like, soon."

Ziva smiled…"Soon? Like when?"

"Umm, well…today."

Ziva laughs…"Italian sausage tasted good, yes?"

Kate laughs…"My well's, your yes's."

"What do you mean?"…Ziva said, looking perplex.

Kate continued to laugh…"Nothing."…She flips the switch, the elevator starts moving.

Ziva re-flip the switch…"I hope you did not mind that I did that to you yesterday."

"Well…"

Ziva laughed.

"Shoot!"…Kate laughed…"It's okay, it was for Tony, right?"

Ziva nodded, grinning…"He did enjoy it."…Ziva flips the switch, the doors open.

"Ziva…thank you."

Ziva stopped, turning around…"For what?"

"Getting me laid."

Ziva moved her hand to Kate's cheek, caressing it…"Then I should thank you, too, yes?"…She smiled…"Todah."

"You two aren't gonna to grab-ass now, are ya?!"...Gibbs asked.

"I'm not that kind of woman, Gibbs!"…Kate quickly responded.

"I am."…Ziva replied, grinning playful as she sat back down at her desk.

"Ziva!"…Kate shouted, with an embarrassed look on her face, she started to blush.

Gibbs started to smirk.

----------

Tony and McGee walked out of the White House.

"Five hours, Tony…they kept us there five hours, because you shot someone!"

"Would you have rather I let him shoot you, McGee?"

"No, but I was behind you."

"Ever had a threesome, McNever?"

"Uh, umm, yes."…McGee mumbled.

"Your right and left hand don't count, Tim."

"If you must know, MIT after hours was very…"

"Filled with nerds not having sex?"

"We had sex…all the time!"

Tony opened the driver's side of the car and gets inside…"Good for you, Tim."

"Really?"…Tim opened the passenger door and gets in.

"Yeah, the prostitutes up in Cambridge need to eat, too."

---------

Tony stepped into Abby's lab…"Tony!"…She runs into his arms, hugging him.

Tony hands her a caf-pow…"Thanks for the call, Abs."

"I can't believe you shot someone at the White House!"…She takes the caf-pow from Tony…"Was Bush there?"

"Nope, I believe they all shaved, Abby."

"Like me, huh?"…She grinned.

"Heh. Kinky."

"Itchy."…Abby smiled, turning, moving back to her computer, setting the caf-pow next to her keyboard…"The DNA matched Dean Witherspoon."

"I love you, Abs!"…She turned smiling, he kisses her on the forehead.

Tony turned, moving towards the door, McGee walked by holding a caf-pow…"Good job today, Tim and nice going on the caf-pow."

McGee moves over to Abby…"Was Tony being nice to me?"

"He had a threesome with Kate and Ziva."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"…McGee pouted, dropping the caf-pow.

Abby catches it and chuckles, she turns hugging McGee…"I still love you, McFumbles!"

McGee leaned back…"You too, Abby?"

"Hush and enjoy your hug, McGee!"

----------

Tony stepped off elevator into the squad room, he moves towards his desk…"Daddy!"…Sophia smiled, sitting in his chair.

Tony picks her up, grunting…he turns sitting down, sitting her on the edge of the desk…"How's my little princess?"…He touches his nose to hers, he pulls back, she grabs him by the nose…"You got me, now what are you gonna do with me?"…He smiled.

"Pick your nose!"

"Heh."

"Sophia Mariabella DiNozzo, don't you dare!"

"Aww, come on, mom…let her pick my nose!"…Tony grinned.

"That's disgusting, Tony!"

Ziva laughs.

"Don't encourage him, Ziva!"

"Candy!"…Sophia excited yelled…Tony opened his drawer, looking through it, he starts to pull out a mini-snickers.

Kate shook her head no.

"Mommy said no, Pumpkin."…Tony leans in, handing her the candy…"Later."…He whispered.

"I saw that Tony."

"See what?"

"Sophia, open your hands."

Sophia lifts her hands and opens them.

Ziva laughs.

"Ziva!"

"Pssst, she's chewing something, Kate."…Gibbs whispered.

"Tony!"

"What?"

"Sophia!"

"Mommy!"

Everyone laughs except Kate, she sighs…"Even you, Gibbs?"

Gibbs shrugs…"She's adorable."

"What you except, Boss…she's a DiNozzo!"…Tony grinned.

"I won't hold that against her."…Gibbs smirkingly said.

"Heh. I love you, too, Boss."

Gibbs stands from his desk, moving next to Tony's…"You ready to go, shortcake?"

Tony looks at him odd…"Boss?"

"I'm babysitting tonight, DiNozzo."

"Did you lose a bet?"

Gibbs places his hands over Sophia's ears…"You tell me, Special Agent Threesome."

"Haha. I dunno what you heard, Boss...but nothing like that happened."…He nervously smiled.

Gibbs picks up Sophia and moves to Ziva…"He's asleep, Gibbs."…Ziva said, holding up Tony, Jr. in his car seat.

Tony gets up quickly from his desk, moving over to them…Gibbs takes the car seat from Ziva as Tony leans down kissing his son numerous times on the forehead…"Behave for Uncle Gibby."

"I'm not his Uncle, Tony."

"Would you rather I said: Grandpa?"

Gibbs pauses for a second…"Uncle it is."

"Heh."…Gibbs moves to the elevator, pushing the button, the doors open, he walks in.

Tony waves…"Bye, Pumpkin…Buddy Wuddy!"…The doors close, Tony swiftly turned, grinning…"Your idea wasn't it, Zee-vah?"

She slowly shook her head no, giggling.

Kate sighed.

"Heh. We've created a monster, Zee-vah."


	15. Last Kiss

The shower door opens, Kate steps out, grabbing a towel.

"Where you going, Kate?"….Tony said, as she closed the door…"Hey, that's not yours!"

Ziva giggles…"Come back, Kate…you really need to feel how hard this is!"…She giggled again.

Kate wrapped the towel around her and moved to the bathroom mirror, Ziva continued to giggle as she wiped the mirror off, she took a deep breath as Ziva started to giggle again…"Stop that, I'm ticklish."

"I know…that's why I'm tickling you, Zee-vah! Do you promise to stop grabbing things that aren't yours?"

"Uh huh."…Ziva giggled.

Ziva gasped as a faint moan started coming from the shower.

"Heh. See what happens when I touch things that belong to you, Zee-vah?!"

Kate turned back, looking at the shower; Tony and Ziva's body were hidden by the darkened shower walls, she shook her head.

The door opened, Ziva was attached to Tony by his left shoulder, the water pouring down on his free shoulder as he reached out…"Come on, Kate…you're missing out on all the touching."

Ziva turned her head and grinned.

"See, Ziva's enjoying it…so can you, Kate."

Kate smiles and takes a step towards the shower, she starts to tug at her towel...Tony grabs her hand and pulls her into the shower, all three of them stood in the middle of the shower.

"This is SOOOO weird"…Kate said, turning back, about to leave.

Ziva grabs her hand…"Don't leave."

"I'm just in the way here…I mean, look at your two, you were made for each other…I can't believe I'm naked in front of another woman."

"Umm, you weren't saying that last night, especially when I…ummm."…Ziva smiled.

"Stop, stop."…Kate sighs…"That's the weird part, I loved it, but I can't do this."…Tony took her into his arms, kissing her passionately, he pulls away…"can I?"

Ziva giggles…"Your mind is easily changed, yes?"

Kate slaps Tony on the chest…"Damn you, Tony!"…Her hand remains, she starts rubbing up and down his chest slowly, she bites her lower lip…"You're so firm."

Ziva giggles…"He is firm in other places, too."

Kate looks towards Ziva, then downward, then quickly back up…"Oh lord."

"Heh."…Tony grinned deeply.

Ziva started to laugh.

"Want to rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to go first?"…Ziva grinned.

"No, go ahead…I want to watch."

"Abby would be proud, Kate…cuz that's kinky. Heh."

Ziva jumps into Tony's arm, kissing him.

Kate took a step back, leaning against the wall, her eyes closed as the water ricocheted off of their bodies…Tony extended his hand arm towards her, taking a hold of her hand, she opens her eyes and looks at Tony…"You're not gonna let Ziva have all the fun, are you?"

"Just waiting my turn."…Kate spoke softly.

Tony smiled as he sat Ziva down, he took a step towards Kate, he moves his hand to Kate's cheek; he leans in kissing her.

Ziva moves behind Tony, extending his hands around him, behind Kate, pulling them into Kate, she leans out, looking up at Kate…"Someone has to get you laid, yes?"

Kate smiles…"I thought you were first?"

"I do not mind slippery seconds."

"Sloppy seconds, Zee-vah."…Tony said, he quickly kisses Kate again, picking her up, holding her against the wall.

"Slippery, sloppery, whatever…I will wait…or I will…"

Kate's eyes opened wide…"Ziva!"

Ziva chuckles…"What?"

"Your hand…it's on my butt!"

"You noticed, yes?"

"I just don't think…"…Kate gasped suddenly as Tony entered her.

Ziva grabbed her arms around Tony's chest as she moved with them, kissing him in the middle of the back as Kate started to moan.

------------

Sophia sat playing in her playpen as Gibbs looked through boxes in his basement, he pulls a Strawberry Shortcake doll from a box and brushes it off, he closed his eyes and smiled. He turned, moving over to the playpen…"See what Gibby has for you?"

Sophia looked up, seeing the doll…she smiled, raising her hands…"Gibby!"

Gibbs smiles, handing her the doll…"Here you go, Shortcake…take care of it now, okay? It belonged to someone very special."

Sophia took the doll and hugged it tighly.

Gibbs turned, closing his eyes...a single tear escapes his right eye.

"Gibby!"…Sophia shouted.

Gibbs quickly turns, wiping his face…"Shhh…Tony is asleep."

Sophia holds up her arms again…"Huggy."

Gibbs steps into the playpen, sitting next to her, taking Sophia into his arm, hugging her.

"I love you, Gibby."

"I love you, too, Shortcake."

----------

Abby's head was lying sideways on her table in her lab as she slept. A faint beeping sound was coming from her computer; the word positive in green was blinking on her screen.

----------

Kate sat in a chair watching as Tony and Ziva made love in bed. Kate looked at this act with much happiness; she was smiling from ear to ear.

Tony looks back…"Come to bed."

"Later."…Kate smiled.

Ziva grabs Tony by the hair, pulling his head back towards her, kissing him, she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she turned her head and started to scream.

Kate's eyes opened wide as she continued to watch, she was amazing and she found herself touching herself. She quickly slaps her hand, then laughed.

Tony looks over…"You okay?"…Tony said, fighting his mouth away from Ziva's.

"What?"…Kate said, pushing behind her ear, trying to hear over Ziva's screaming.

Tony stopped, making Ziva open her eyes, she stops…"Why did you stop? I was SO close!"

"Are you okay, Kate? You were laughing."

Ziva looks at her…"Is our love making funny?"

"God no, it's beautiful."

"Beautiful?"…Ziva replied, she squinted, she quickly pulls Tony's head back to hers, kissing him, she looks back to Kate…"I may cum now, yes?"

Kate chuckles…"I don't mind, but I think the people on the corner might."

Ziva quickly flips Tony over, she looks over at Kate and grins, she starts to say something, but Tony puts his hand over her mouth…"Fuck me, not them."…She chuckles as she quickly starts to move up and down on Tony, dropping down to kiss him, moaning into his mouth.

Kate once again smiled, bringing her knees to her chest, sitting quietly in the chair, watching them make love.

-----------

Tony, Ziva and Kate stood in the elevator, riding up to the squad room, Kate clicks the emergency button.

"I knew it, Tony…she's going to kill us."

"No, no…I just wanted to say something."

"Then she's gonna kill us, Tony!"

"I'm not going to kill you."…She shook her head..."I just wanted to say…thank you."

"For the orgasms?"…Tony grinned, puffing out his chest.

Kate chuckles…"No."

"Oh."…Tony backed away.

"No, no…I loved them, too…it's just that I need to tell you two something."

"See, she is going to kill us, Tony!"

Tony quickly kisses Ziva passionately, tugging at her pony tail with his hand, he pulls away, she mouth opens, then lunges forward, trying to get back at his mouth, he smiled, licking his lips, he moves back to her, kissing her once again, he finally pulls away as Ziva buckled at the knees.

"Thank you for shutting her up."

"You're welcome, Kate."...Ziva leaned back against the wall, not making a sound.

Kate sighs…"That's why you two should be together."

"What are you talking about, Kate?"

She looked up at Tony…"Tony?"

Tony moves over to her, she smiled as he moved his hand to her cheek…she places her hand on top of his, rubbing it softly, he then moves her hand to his wrist, lowering his hand…"You two deserve each other."

"Kate?"

Kate spins around, looking at the door…"Like I said last night, watching you two made me realize something, you're made for each other."

"Heh. I thought I was being a equal to you both."…Tony moved his hand to Kate's shoulder.

She turned, looking at him…"Watching you two make love was beautiful, it literally took my breath away…you'll never have that with me, Tony…never."…She moved her hand to his face…"It's over, Tony."…She leans forward, kissing him on the cheek.

"Kate?"

Kate turns around, flipping the switch…"I'll always love you, Tony."…The doors open, she walks out.

Moments later, she dashes back into the elevator, jumping into his arms, kissing him feverously, her hands all over his head, she lowers her legs, setting herself down, one of her legs moves slowly down the back of his leg, stopping at his quad, she slowly rubbed it with hers.

She pulled away, smiling…her hand on his tie, she tightens it, finally letting go of it, she then pats then brushes his chest; she kisses him again and gasps…"Goodbye."

She turns, moving out the elevator again.

"What are you saying goodbye to?"

She stopped…"That part of you, Tony."

Tony lowered his head as Ziva moved up behind him, squeezing his butt…he jumps, turning back towards her, she walks past Tony…"Honk if you love justice."…Ziva chuckled.

"Heh. I love the Tick."

Kate and Ziva looked back at Tony as he walked up between them; they all walked towards the middle of the bullpen as Abby runs off the opposite elevator excited.

Gibbs stood, looking worried…"What's wrong, Abs?!"

Abby stopped, jumping up in down in front of Gibbs' desk.

"What is it Abby?!"

"Gibbs…I'm pregnant!"

Kate and Ziva slap Tony on the back of the head.


	16. And The Father Is

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"...Tony cringed, his hands flew up to his head, rubbing it.

Ziva and Kate stood in front of Tony, their arms crossed, just staring at him.

Tony nervously smiled as he took a step back, he lowered his hand, holding them out in a defensive manner..."Whoa, ladies...whoa."...Gibbs moved between them and looked at Tony..."Boss...I swear, I didn't touch her."

Gibbs smiles..."I know."

Ziva and Kate turn, looking at Gibbs..."Wait, you're the father, Gibbs?"...Kate asked, shaking her head.

"Why are you shaking your head?"

"No reason really."

"You're still shaking your head, Kate."

"I'm shocked, you and Abby? Just no way...I mean, I know she likes your silver hair and all, but...you and Abby? What the..."

"I'm not the father, Kate."

"Then it is Tony!"...Kate grunted, her eyes shot back towards Tony.

Ziva moves to Tony..."Is it true?"

"Nope, I bet it's...it's ummm, McLovin?"...Tony gritted his teeth, hoping he was right.

"Yup!"...Abby cheered..."I'm having Tim's baby!"

"Heh."...Tony grinned..."Told ya I didn't touch her."...Tony stepped forward, giving Abby a hug..."Are you sure I'm not the father?"...Tony whispered, letting out phony laugh..."Just kiddin', guys...congratulations, Abby...you're gonna be a great mommy."...Abby smiled at him as he tilted his head back, giving her a kiss on the forehead..."Anyone know where McGoo is?"

"Why, Tony?"...Abby stepped back.

"To congratulate him, of course."...Tony smiled.

Abby crosses her arms..."Don't you dare hurt him, Tony DiNozzo."

"Heh. Would I do that?"

Abby punches Tony on the arm..."Yes."

"Heh."

Abby punches him again..."No hurting, McGee, I mean it, Tony! He has a baby to support now, a little..."

"McBaby."...Tony finished her sentence with a smile.

Abby smiles at Tony as he slowly backs away, Kate and Ziva take his place, giving Abby a hug one at a time.

Tony retreated to Gibbs..."How long have you known?"

"Since this morning."...Gibbs answered.

"I'll get the drop cloths and the duct tape."...Tony whispered, turning back, flashing a smile towards Abby..."And a blowtorch, Boss."

Gibbs softly laughs..."She's happy."

"Yeah, good for them."...Tony stepped away, moving towards the elevator.

"Tony!"...Abby yelled..."Where are you going?"

"Just to the hardware store, I just remembered I needed a few things."

"What things?"

"Heh. Ziva."...Tony said, getting Ziva's attention, he gestures her over with the motion of his head.

Ziva walks over..."Yes?"

Tony smiles at her..."Care to join me?"

"Where are we going?"

"The hardware store, weren't you listening?"

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"And, umm, maybe a jewelry store?"

"You? Jewelry? Why?"

"I have 6,843 dollars and 17 cents."

Ziva cocks her head, squinting at Tony, confused.

The elevator door opened, Tony stepped in..."That'll buy a good engagement ring...right?"

Ziva's confused look quickly disappeared as she leaped into his arm, mere moments before the elevator doors closed. He grunted as she kissed him..."Will you marry me?"

"Yes."...Ziva smiled..."But only on one condition."

"Which is?"...Tony replied.

"We never go to sleep angry, we never lie to one another and I want another baby...a little girl."

"Hmm, lets see? Make up sex before bed? Check. Never telling you your ass looks big in pants? Check. Making sweet, beautiful love to you for the rest of our lives?"...He smiled and nodded.

"What, ran out of checks, yes?"...Ziva laughed.

"No."...Tony kisses her softly on the lips, he flips the emergency switch with his left hand and whispers..."Checkmate."


End file.
